Pilgrimage
by TK Takaishi
Summary: Set one year after “The Age of Gods”. Heeding the last orders of Vargas Takaishi, Takeru and Kari continue their quest to unearth their mysterious inheritance in the ashes of Takeru’s homeland. But who else is destined to share in their inheritance?
1. Default Chapter

Aeon of Strife: Chapter One

** disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me. Takeru, Hikari and Cody doesn't belong to me. If they did, I'd be rich. So leave me alone you vultures!

**Author's notes: In case you missed it, this saga is set ONE YEAR after the end of "The Age of Gods". Thus, Takeru and Kari are fifteen. CONTEST RESULTS AT THE END!!!!!!!!!

****

Pilgrimage: Chapter One

By: TK Takaishi

__

Every once in a while, some dramatic, historical event happens that is so drastic, and so irreversible, that it changes the land of Gaea forever. Usually, such events are easily recognizable. Adun's legendary Seihad was one of them. Five hundred years later, the fall of Ishida was another.

But sometimes, such events are not so noticeable. At the time, they may appear to be so insignificant and trivial, that it is deemed worthy of only a historical footnote. And it is only in retrospect, as later generations look back upon the stories of their ancestors, that their importance is realized.

The razing of Kurtal, and the subsequent two week hunt was one example.

And on that summer day, the 17th of August, recorded as Ato Seihad1 514 under the Gaean calendar, one such incident occurred. It was minor at the time, but it set off a chain of events whose effects were felt for generations untold. A random series of inevitabilities that once set in motion, could not be stopped. A chain of events that involved four, mighty kingdoms, then eventually all the peoples of Gaea…

And one, tiny desert village.

A solitary figure gazed impassively over a dune at the small, desert village below. His wild mane of dark brown hair streamed silently in the wind, his hand resting lightly on the hilt of his sword. Beneath him, his black war-horse tossed and neighed slightly, its crimson red eyes narrowing.

The villagewas not much to look at. Small, perhaps not more than five hundred inhabitants. As the man watched contemptuously, several farmers pumped water from the oasis to irrigate their crops, sweating in the hot afternoon sun. Children were playing happily in the dusty fields. Completely unaware of the man, the village went on with life as usual.

__

Farmers. The rider thought as his eyes narrowed. _All the conditions are right. They will serve as a good sacrifice to our cause. The fools have no idea what's coming…_

Abruptly, he drew his sword and held it high to the sky. The blazing afternoon sun flashed so brightly off the steel that it looked like it had caught on fire. Sensing its master's sudden crazy blood-lust, the war-horse reared up, kicking and plunging with unrestrained excitement. A single word rode from the rider's lips like a mallet striking steel.

"_Chaaaaaarge!!_"

And with that, he sent his steed racing down the dune, the ground flying past him, flying faster than the wind itself. A plume of sand billowed behind him, sending the man's cape streaming like a banner.

Surprised and confused, the villagers looked up. Seeing the single man charging them, several of them frowned. Some of them laughed. Was he crazy, charging by himself down the dune-side? The villagers had held their own against robbers and bandits before. _He's just like Don Quixote_, one woman remarked to another.

Then their laughter abruptly died as the entire dune-top behind the man began to shimmer. An almighty roar that shook even the village's houses filled the air as hundreds upon hundreds of soldiers, all clad in the same black leather armour, decloaked in unison, flashing and fading into view. Legion after legion of men raced down the hill, gold-trimmed banners waving violently in the air. And it was then that the village realized that it was doomed.

But what terrified the hapless villagers the most were the slavering, black beasts that raced down the sandy dunes like bloodhounds. But they were not bloodhounds. They were not any creature that could be spawned by nature, so vicious was its appearance. And all of them, every last one, were thundering down the slope after their leader, their own weapons drawn and raised.

Suddenly, instead of one crazy man, it was an entire tide of black bearing down upon the helpless village.

The suddenly terrified farmers dropped their tools, turned, and tried to run for their lives, but it was too late. The rider was already upon them. With a smooth stroke, he killed two as he passed without the slightest break in speed. A sobbing mother running away with her baby in her arms screamed as he laid her back wide open. As she fell, he brought his steed's steel-shod hooves thundering down upon the corpse, and crushed the crying baby's head, laughing maniacally all the while. Slashing and thrusting at the helpless, screaming crowd around him, the man roared in exultation.

The soldiers, carrying firebrands, set fire to the fields and buildings. Blood flew everywhere, splattering the walls, and staining the streets until the village looked like it had been painted crimson. The oasis itself turned blood-red as the howling, feral beasts stormed the screaming women and children who had been drawing their water there, even as they begged and screamed for their lives. Ripping and slashing with snow-white teeth and claws, the beasts' red eyes sparkled with excitement and blood frenzy. The few men who valiantly tried to pick up weapons and fight were slaughtered without a second glance. Legionnaires burst into houses and slaughtered every last living thing they could find, fathers, mothers, elderly, and children.

And amidst it all, the single rider could be seen, his war-horse rearing and plunging, and his sword flashing like wildfire, laughing madly. 

"_No mercy! No prisoners!"_ he screamed wildly. "_Kill them all! Down to every last woman and child!!_"

**********

The desert is a cruel and exacting place, demanding that only the fittest survive. The desert demanded utter perfection. Consequently, only the hardiest farmers managed to eke out a meager existence on the fringes of the _Saera_ scrublands, where there was minimal water at least, and stands of forests to support their needs.

But in the center, there was nothing but shifting dunes and dusty grass, broken only by the occasional copse where oases had sprung up. Heat waves shimmered off the golden, sun-baked ground below. The lone and level sands seemed to stretch on forever. In the hot afternoon sun, vultures circled the deep blue sky, spiraling on the rising heat drafts over their prey.

A young boy, no more than twelve years old, lay prone on the ground, seemingly oblivious to the light, desert wind that harshly scoured his body. His left arm bore a bloody slash wound, and his tunic was slashed to shreds. His dark hair was streaked with grains of gritty sand and blood, and angry red lash marks scored his back and body.

One vulture, more adventurous than the rest, ventured closer. Alighting in a swirl of sand, it gave the boy a curious glance. The boy's footprints led off in a long line to the northwest, and it seemed the young desert nomad had simply collapsed in his tracks. Was he dead yet? Hesitantly, the bird hopped closer, and gave the boy a light nip on the shoulder.

Almost at once, the "dead" boy struck out savagely with his good hand. The blow was amazingly fast. Squawking in surprise, the vulture flapped away in a panic, minus a handful of tail feathers.

Painfully, the boy tried to lever himself back up onto his good arm. He was no fool. He knew he couldn't stay here. He knew he had to keep moving, to find shelter, to find food and water, but it was no use. His wounded arm gave out under him, and the sands got stained a little redder as he fell.

The sun beat mercilessly on the small boy's back as he lay there, weeping quietly. His emerald green eyes were only half-open, clouded with exhaustion and pain. As merciful darkness closed around him, the boy's last thought flitted across his mind as unconsciousness took over.

__

How ironic…I finally get my freedom, and I have to die less than a day after…

** five miles away**

Two lone figures stood on the plains. One of them slowly straightened up from the crouch it had been in on the ground. 

Both of them were clad in the simple traveling cloak of _rurouni's_, or wanderers, the light, sandy-brown fabric blending in perfectly with their surroundings. The hoods were drawn up to protect their faces from the blowing sand. While some less educated people might believe that the wanderers might be boiling under the cloaks, the truth was that neither of them would last a day without them. 

Mutely, they glanced at each other, then back down at the ground.

For before them, lying on the light sand, was a collection of human corpses. From the dark rags, they were most probably desert bandits, preying upon rich merchants or travelers. Both travelers had heard of them. The terror of the scrublands. Several of them were still clutching their rusty weapons in their cold, stiff hands. But none of them would be using them anymore.

Crimson blood stained the dusty sands in an ever-expanding circle around the bandits. Several of them looked like they had been run through with a sword, while others had been struck down with savage slashes. The horrible rictus of death was stamped on their faces.

All of them were undeniably dead.

One of the bodies didn't seem to be bleeding at all, and just seemed to be lying there, as if asleep. Stooping, one of the wanderers knelt and picked up the man. The neck hung at a crazy angle as the body was lifted, and the head lolled loosely. The grinding of splintered bone could be heard.

Grimly, the _rurouni_ lowered the bandit back onto the ground gently.

The man's neck was broken, snapped like a twig.

Who did this?

There was no speaking, no sound, but it was undeniable that there was communication of _some_ sort going on, for the other figure immediately acknowledged with a shake of her head.

They were bandits after all. How many did _they_ kill in their time? They probably deserved the fate that befell them.

A pause fell over the two in their speechless conversation.

Really? Come now, nobody deserves this. When it comes down to it, "righteous" killing is really nothing more than the lesser of two evils.

You and your morals. One of these days, you'll realize the world doesn't quite work as idealistically as you believe it does.

Something akin to a mental sigh emerged from the first traveler. Have you noticed? This sort of thing is happening increasingly often nowadays. The land is growing more and more violent…

But what can two people do to stop the shifting tide of time? There is nothing we can do here. The only thing we can hope for, is to care for the victims we come across that are still alive. Or bury those that are not.

But…never mind. That still doesn't answer the question, who did this?

Look over there.

Turning, the traveler heeded his companion's advice, and looked in the direction she had indicated. Stretching into the distance was a single line of footprints. They were clear and recent, the step shuffling as if exhausted, or wounded. And the footprints were _small_, that of a child's. Winding, the tracks disappeared into the shifting dunes.

No way a child could have done this.

The traveler's companion snorted.

Look who's talking.

Shaking his head in response, the _rurouni_ scanned the sky. In the hot afternoon sun, vultures and crows were already circling the deep blue sky, spiraling on the rising heat drafts. They would be here soon, as they converged on the dead bodies lying on the ground. In a couple days, the corpses would be nothing but bare bones, picked clean by the scavengers.

The desert wasted nothing.

Turning, the wanderer shook the sand from his cloak, and strode off into the dunes, following the child's tracks as they led south-east.

Come on. Let's go.

His companion followed in mute agreement. Together, the two _rurouni's_ disappeared into the haze of blowing sand, trekking over the shifting dunes and hardy grass. And over their heads, the flock of scavengers thickened.

**********

In the dusty hellhole called the desert, a small river meandered through the arid earth, bringing with it life and fertility. In the valley, green plants grew and wild animals played. But all of them instinctively stayed away from the encampment of soldiers stationed beside the river. Light, desert tents and dark banners streamed around the perimeters of the stationary army. 

Death traveled with that army, the animals knew that, and so they avoided it.

Centurion Locke Dimak strode purposefully through the encampment, his battle mask held securely under his arm. All around him, soldiers stepped out of his way in respect, and he nodded to them distractedly, but kept going. Threading his way around a platoon of soldiers on their way to change guard duties, he approached a single tent in the middle of the army. The two guards on either side of the entrance did not stop him as he reached out and pulled the flap back. "Sir?"

"Centurion?"

"I have a report to make."

A pause ensued. Then the _Praetor_ replied, "Come in."

Adjusting his cloak, the Centurion pulled the flap a little wider, and stepped into the tent of his commanding officer.

Once inside, he was struck by the bareness of it all. The _Praetor_ did not carry many possessions out into the field, and what he did have was strictly utilitarian and functional. There, in a neatly folded pile lying in the corner was Caylor's cloak, and his sword right beside it. The _Praetor's_ battle mask was lying on top of the pile, gleaming in the afternoon sunlight. Turning, the _Praetor _looked up from the map spread out on the floor. "What is it, Centurion?"

"Sir," Locke nodded his head in respect to his officer. He knew he didn't need to do anything more than that. Caylor was tight on discipline, but relatively lax on protocol. "I just received word by way of messenger. _Praetor_ Karensky's army is trekking north to join us in the assault on Ichijouji. They estimate that they can be at the _Ara_ river within a couple days."

Caylor digested this in silence as he sat back. "How many soldiers does he have?"

"From the time that the message was sent two days ago, five columns sir."

A cold smile of amusement touched Caylor's lips. "Our _Praetor_ hasn't been taking care of his soldiers very well, has he? Five columns? He started out with seven. He's managed to lose two columns in less than a year? Tut tut."

Locke raised an eyebrow in amusement as well. One year ago, Khaydarin had dispatched into Gaea several mobile armies, each under the guidance of a _Praetor_, and five Centurions. And each of those mobile armies had started out with seven columns. Caylor still had all seven of _his_ columns intact. In fact, casualties in Caylor's corps were a record low in the Khaydarin army. It was just one of many things that made this particular corps in the Khaydarin Imperial Army one of the more popular ones. Caylor took care of his own.

"If I may say so sir, I'm really not that surprised. _Praetor_ Karensky has always been slightly on the…not so conservative side."

It was the understatement of the century. _Praetor_ Karensky was nicknamed the "backstabber" for his tendency to destroy his own troops to get at the enemy. Though of course, no-one dared call him that to his face.

Caylor nodded his head in slight agreement, but said nothing more. Locke continued, his tone turning serious again. "Sir? I am concerned about our chances of victory. Combined with Karensky's corps, we have enough troops to take _Sai Auia_. But not enough for a sustained campaign against all of Ichijouji."

Caylor shook his head. "Our purpose is not to take Ichijouji, only to lay siege to, and then conquer, _Sai Auia_. And even after that, we're not expected to occupy the city, merely burn it to the ground and leave. But above all, nobody goes in, and nobody leaves during the siege."

Locke frowned. It made no sense. 

Conventional military wisdom dictated that simply leveling a city was no use. One then had to have sufficient forces and supply lines to hold the position against reprisals. Otherwise, one gains nothing. To simply destroy a target and leave worked for military targets, or small-scale raids. And Sai Auia was not a military target, and it was _definitely_ not small.

Either someone at the top had gone crazy, or there was something more at stake.

But then, orders were orders. And a soldier's place was only to obey, and not to question. Caylor's orders were intriguing, but he trusted that his plans would be revealed in due time. So, instead of a question, Locke simply said, "Understood sir. I believe we can achieve _that_ with the forces we have."

"But back to business." Caylor turned to his map, and traced the route to _Sai Auia_ with his finger. "We too, have a fair distance to cover. _Sai Auia_ is due east of us. How long do you estimate the journey to be?"

Locke scrutinized the map. "Two to two and a half weeks sir. We should rendezvous with Karensky before we arrive. If we really pushed it, we could be there in one week, but the soldiers would be wearied by the journey."

Caylor cocked his head, then nodded. Folding up the map, he addressed Locke slowly. "Fine. Send the messenger back to Karensky. Report our numbers and strength, and include the time estimate of two and a half weeks. Tell him we'll rendezvous with him at the _Ara_ river, and we'll march together the rest of the way.

"Yes sir."

"And after you're done that, gather the rest of the Centurions and tell them to prepare their men. Tomorrow, at the crack of dawn, this army marches for _Sai Auia._"

**********

  
_The small boy tossed and turned, his feverish dreams haunted by strange visions. Memories, sights and sounds he didn't recognize flooded his consciousness. "Mother?" he murmured over and over again in his fitful slumber. Over and over again, he relived the bloody conflict less than a day ago. Or was that also a dream? Where did the dream end, and where did reality begin?_

Everything was dark. It was night, the sky devoid even of the moon's welcome light. Terrified, the small boy peered out from under his mother's arms as she tried to cover his eyes. "Don't look…don't look," she kept whispering, although her own voice was just as scared as he was.

Another agonized scream rang out. The boy's eyes widened in horror as another member of his travelling caravan fell to the marauding bandits. Blood sprayed everywhere.

"Don't look…don't look…"

A woman ran up to the bandits. "Please, I beg of you! Spare the boy! Only the boy! He's only- " Then she screamed as she was run through savagely. The man wrenched his blade out roughly. The woman was dead before she hit the ground.

"Don't look…don't look…," his mother cried softly into his hair as she hugged him close, trying to shield his view.

Then the boy's eyes widened as he saw his own sister, barely fourteen herself, stand defiantly in the path of the coming bandits. "Please…don't kill the boy. Spare my brother…He's only twelve…he's only- " _Then another agonized scream rang out. The boy whimpered in terror as a shower of his sister's blood rained down on him. "Mana…," he wept quietly for his older sibling, sobbing into his mother's chest. Raucous laughter erupted from the men…_

"This will make for a good slave, don't you think?" one of the men jeered as he hauled the boy's mother off him. "Not bad looking. A whore, perhaps? Anyone fancy some fun tonight?"

"Mother!" the boy cried. "Don't touch her, you bastards! Let her go- "

"Son, be quiet!" the woman said desperately. "Please…spare my son. I'll…I'll do anything."

The man looked at the boy appraisingly, then back at her. Then, apparently having reached a decision, he grabbed the boy's arm, and roughly dragged him upright. When the boy struggled, the man slapped him across the face.

"This one's a spirited one, eh?" the man leered. "He'll make for a good slave as well…"

And then the marching began. Hour after hour, day after interminable day until everything seemed to blur together. Chained to a line of wretched slaves as they struggled through the burning desert. Those that could not keep up were flogged. And if they still did not get up, they were left to die where they fell. After the first day, the boy walked in a trance, driven by nothing but his intense, burning spirit to live. He was young. He was strong. He would survive. But his mother could not stand the thirst…

At night, he cared for his ailing mother as best he could, taking the shirt off his own back to keep her warm from the frigid temperatures. During the day, he tried to let her lean on him, to tell her that it was all right, that T'rakul Davis and Yolei, and the rest of the Taelidani, would find and rescue them. He spared his own water and food rations to his dying mother. But eventually, the fire of life in his mother's eyes that he had come to depend upon so much, began to fade…

Eventually, the necessity for survival drove his body to awake again. His first impression was that he was still dreaming. It was still utterly dark, at night. And at first, panic flooded his mind that he was still in the company of those slave-traders.

But no. It couldn't be.

There were no screams. There was no blood. There was no mocking laughter. And although it was a frigid night, for the first time in two weeks, he was not cold. Someone had spread a rough but warm blanket over him. Slowly, the adrenaline left. The boy tried to open his eyes, but immediately squeezed them shut again as the world spun around him alarmingly. His body ached in a hundred different places, and his left arm was afire with agony. "Water…" he croaked softly.

Immediately, he felt a pair of arms holding him securely. In the darkness, he felt rather than saw someone offer him a canteen spout.

At first, he resisted. Desert people were a hardy race, and even at the age of twelve, the boy had learned to be independent, forever wary of others, forever looking for traps and tricks. The best way to survive was to keep to yourself, for you never knew when a dagger might be hidden in your neighbour's smile.

But somehow, in _these_ arms, he felt no fear. They cradled him gently, yet securely. He felt…safe somehow. The boy had not experienced such tender compassion since he was very young, when his mother had cradled and crooned him to sleep. Gratefully, he allowed the water to trickle down past his lips, and into his parched throat. Slowly, so as not to send the world reeling again, he opened his eyes.

"Take it easy little boy. You lost quite a lot of blood back there."

It was night, and he could feel the welcome warmth of a campfire blazing nearby. Someone had stripped him of his torn outer garment, and bandaged up his arm and wounds. Clutching the blanket to his bare chest, the boy looked up curiously at the figure holding him in his arms. The figure's face was obscured behind the cowl of a light brown wanderer's cloak. Slowly, the boy's stiff mouth formed into the shapes he wanted, and he spoke, 

"Who…who are you?"

The stranger hesitated for a second, then reached up a hand and pulled the hood of his cloak back, revealing his visage.

In the flickering firelight, the boy saw a lean, fine-featured face, framed with platinum-blond bangs waving in the light, desert wind. A pair of twinkling, kindly blue eyes looked down at him. And for a moment, the boy was surprised. The stranger could be no older than fifteen, but his actions and his words were that of a grown man's.

"My name is Takeru Takaishi, from the village of Kurtal."

The wanderer spoke perfect Rek'hessen2, the sub-dialect of Gaean used in the desert. and yet his speech was tinged with a light accent that told the boy this was not his native language. His voice was more lyrical, and more soft-sounding than the harsh intonations commonly used in the desert. _Kurtal?_ the boy thought groggily. _As in the Novinha mountain ranges? No wonder his speech is tinged with the accent of Meiwa Tzin. Doesn't "Takaishi" mean high rock, or high mountain or something?_

A new voice broke in. "And my name is Hikari Kamiya, but you can just call me Kari. What's your name?"

The boy's green eyes stared at the newcomer. Beside the first wanderer, there stood a second one, her hood drawn back as well. In the dim light, the boy saw a beautiful young girl, with short, shoulder-length brown hair, and kindly crimson eyes. Not ravishingly sensual, but beautiful in a different sense, wholesome and sweet. She spoke with the same accent as the first.

Slowly, the boy sat up, freeing himself from Takeru's half-embrace. "Cody," the boy rasped slowly. "My name is Cody Hida of the Taelidani."

The two wanderers exchanged silent glances with one another. _Taelidani…_

Then a sudden spasm of pain gripped the younger boy's left arm, and he grimaced. Kari noticed the boy's pain-filled expression immediately. "Try not to move. Your arm will heal, but only if you give it time. For now…" The girl took a flat piece of bread that he had been warming by the fire, and offered it to the younger boy. For the first time, Cody noticed the small loaves the two travelers had spread by the flame.

"Rest and save your strength. From the looks of you, you must not have eaten anything decent in days. Try this. It's not the best, I know, but it's nutritious and it'll help you get your strength back up."

Cody accepted the bread slowly, and warily took a bite. Despite Kari's words, the bread was actually quite good, warm and soft. His hunger overpowered his caution, and he took another bite, and another. He ate slowly to avoid getting sick, but he ate steadily.

"Why did you save me?" Cody asked as he chewed. It was his experience that unasked for help always came with a price. 

"Excuse me?" Takeru said.

"We Taelidani would never do something like that. It is not the way of the desert."

Kari glanced back down at the boy with a raised eyebrow. "Enlighten two ignorant fools from the mountains. What _is_ the way of the desert?"

__

Are they really that innocent? Cody thought in wonder. _Surely the same rule applies in the mountains. _"The strong survive, and the weak simply perish. For the strong to help the weak is only to burden them, and decrease their chances of survival. And in the desert, all that matters is survival."

Kari withdrew silently to the other side of the camp, leaving Takeru with Cody. As she passed Takeru, she gave him a meaningful glance, and Takeru acknowledged with a nod. Then the blond Kurtalian turned his attention back towards Cody.

"And since you are weak, are you saying that you deserve to die? Because there is nothing that you can possibly offer us in return?"

Cody remained silent.

"Cody, did _you_ kill those eight desert bandits we saw earlier?"

The boy's stomach tightened in fear, and he looked away in shame. His hand involuntarily clenched at the blanket Takeru had provided him as a fragment of the nightmare came back.

__

"Don't look…don't look…"

"Yes," he whispered softly.

"Why?"

The boy took another bite of the bread as he looked away. A long moment of silence passed before he finally responded.

"They were planning to sell us off as slaves, see. Mother and I were their prisoners. They caught our travelling caravan five days ago, when we were coming back from a trading trip. The rest of the Taelidani were more than a day's travel away yet. They beat me and tied me up, and forced me into line with mother. They looted the caravan, and stole all our belongings and goods, even jewelry off the bodies of my friends, and my…," he choked. "Sister. And today, I…I didn't care about living anymore. I just had to get _away_."

Takeru frowned. "And where is your mother now?"

Tears began to prickle at the boy's emerald green eyes, but with an angry gesture, he wiped them away. Desert people did not show weakness. 

"She died today. Couldn't keep up with the line, and they flogged her to death. That's why I decided to go."

An awkward silence descended over the pair. "I'm sorry…" Takeru murmured softly. "I know how you feel…"

__

Yes, he does, Cody thought to himself. There was something in the pain reflected in Takeru's blue eyes, and in the slight catch in the other's breathing as he said the words, that told the younger boy Takeru _did_ understand. It had happened to the blond boy before, of that Cody was certain.

But to come down to it, that was about all he _did_ know about Takeru. Takeru was an enigma, an unknown. And in the desert, what you didn't know didn't hurt you. It killed you.

"Why _did_ you save me?" he insisted as he swallowed the last of the bread. "What do you want from me?"

Takeru's blue eyes stared into Cody's green ones. "I saw someone that needed my help. And so I gave it."

"I don't believe you," Cody said bluntly.

"And what would you do? Just leave someone lying there in the desert?"

Cody hesitated. "If it doesn't benefit us, we won't do it."

"Cody, I'm not from the desert. I don't live by your Taelidani ways. You were the robbed man, and so I became the good Samaritan. Did I need any other reason?"

"That's what a man once said to my friend's family." The boy's voice was stinging, scornful.

"And what happened to him?"

"The man turned out to be a robber. His entire family was sold into slavery, and eventually killed. He only just escaped. And since then, the Taelidani have had one basic rule. Never accept free candy from strangers."

Takeru paused at that, a slight frown on his face. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet, gently chiding the other.

"Cody, let me tell you something. If the world really did work by the 'way of the desert', this world would be an extremely sad place indeed. And if everyone believed that it did, it would be downright miserable."

The younger boy fell silent. A slight, chilly wind blew through the camp, and ruffled Takeru's cloak as he gazed into the fire.

"What you've just described is not survival of the fittest, it's survival of the cruelest. The ones who can afford to throw aside their humanity, and live only by their survival instincts, are the winners in the end. According to you, the 'strong' regards everyone and everything with suspicion, and nobody is allowed to approach, lest they harm you. Every seemingly good intent somehow contains some ulterior motive. And thus, you live out your life in silent misery, lonely and forsaken.

"Tell me Cody. Who is weak then?"

"But that's the way things work in the desert!" Cody exclaimed. 

"Isn't it?"

Takeru sighed resignedly. "All right. Assuming that it is. Cody, perhaps it would reassure you to know that if I believed that, if I followed that philosophy, I would have left you lying there in the desert without a second thought. And perhaps it would reassure you to notice that you are not in chains. You are free to get up and leave at any moment, but you are also more than welcome to stay with us. And if I wanted to kill you…I would have done it in your sleep."

Was that a hint of sarcasm in Takeru's voice? But no, the voice remained gentle as ever, the face without a hint of rancor.

The two stared silently at each other. Then Takeru rearranged his cloak. "Cody, I know how you feel," he said gently. "Kari and I, we're not as innocent as you might think. I too have seen this dirty world and all of its filthiness. But always, if I looked hard enough, I can see hope in the darkest corner of this forsaken land. Yes, I can see it even here. 

"Perhaps you need to look a little harder yourself."

The younger boy looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend."

Takeru nodded, and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about it." Reaching over, he pulled the rough blanket up over Cody, tucking the younger one in, much like Richard used to do for him when he was a child. "For now, just rest. And don't worry about desert bandits. I promise that Kari and I will protect you. We can hold our own if it comes to a fight."

Cody nodded. Suddenly, a wave of weariness washed over him as his injuries began to take their toll on his strength. But he struggled to keep his eyes open. "But what are you going to do with me?" The last spark of suspicion stubbornly refused to go away.

Takeru leaned back slightly. "We'll find your people again, Cody. You can find your way back to the Taelidani, right?"

Cody nodded. Desert people were incredible trackers, and this twelve-year-old boy was no exception.

"Well, Kari and I will take you there. Don't worry, we won't leave you until you're safe with your people. Until then, you're welcome to stay with us. You have my word on that. We'll talk more about it tomorrow, _after_ you get your rest."

For another moment, Cody stared hard at Takeru. Then a strange expression came across his face, as if his mouth and eyes was unused to the movement. "Thank you," he whispered simply. Rolling over in the rough blanket, the small boy settled down with his back to the fire. 

Takeru watched as the boy grew still, and heard as Cody's breathing became slower and more regular, indicating that the boy had fallen back into merciful sleep. Turning, he snagged one of the warming loaves for himself, and began to eat quietly. As he chewed, Takeru gazed at the innocent, boyish face. Cody's cheek was still held the soft curve of youth, and the soft, dark hair cascaded over his eyes as he slept. He was _young_.

Very deep, Takeru. Perhaps you missed your calling as a philosopher.

The blond boy smiled to himself. Come now, Kari. You believed what I said as much as I did. In my place, you'd probably have said the same thing, and don't deny it.

In his mind, Takeru could feel Kari's amusement. Nowhere nearly as eloquently as you. And I noticed you didn't give the kid your real name.

I don't need the extra attention. Not right now. As he spoke, Takeru drew his sword about an inch from its sheath. Taking a piece of cloth from his pocket, he tied it securely around the base of the blade, covering the Ishida insignia. Just in case Cody, or anyone for that matter, saw it. He can keep believing that we are simple wanderers until we part ways. It's better that way. Easier for all concerned.

You think he'll recognize your name?

Takeru put down his katana, and stared at her from across the fire with an exasperated expression. Kari grinned. Okay, stupid question.

I've heard of the Taelidani before, Takeru thought back as he drew his cloak tighter around his slim body. If I'm not mistaken, they're the natives of this land, a nation of hardy desert nomads that generally tend to keep to themselves. They're not bandits. They don't rob people, but if provoked, I hear they can put up quite a spectacular fight. I've always wanted to meet them. His eyes fell on Cody's wounded arm. Though not like this.

I don't know much about them, Kari admitted. But I _have_ heard that they're as mysterious as they are hardy, wandering with the shifting sand dunes. They never seem to stay in one place for very long.

Suddenly, the girl's mood became serious again. But there's something I need to show you, that I couldn't while the boy was still awake. Something important. And I think it might change your mind about hiding our identities to…him.

Takeru frowned, as he got up quietly and walked around to the other side of the campfire where Kari was. As he passed by the fire, he snagged another loaf of bread, and passed it to Kari as he arrived. Kari, we already know he was the one that killed those bandits. And it was a straight-out case of self-defense.

Kari accepted the bread, but didn't eat. Aloud, she answered in words. 

"It's not just that. Cody isn't what he seems to be."

As Takeru knelt down on the ground beside her, and peered over her shoulder, Kari took the ragged tunic that Cody had been wearing when they had found him. The cloth had been stained by blood, the majority of which was not Cody's. As Takeru watched curiously, Kari took hold of the hem of the cloth, and turned the shirt inside out.

Takeru sucked in a breath of astonishment.

On the inside of the chest of the tunic, a symbol had been burned into the cloth, leaving behind a dark burn-mark on the fabric. It was as if someone had taken a red-hot poker, and scored the inside of the chest of the shirt. The symbol resembled a strange spectacle, two concentric spirals, one larger than the other, joined by a single line. The pattern was distinct, the burn-mark recent.

Takeru drilled Kari a sharp glance, his food forgotten. "You don't think…"

"How else could a twelve-year-old child defeat _eight_ bandits single-handedly? Eight _armed_ bandits, while he himself had only his bare fists, and maybe his chains. What bothers me is why he didn't tell us."

"I don't think he even remembers. Or if he does, he believes it was a dream. That was how _I_ felt when I first discovered I was a stand-master."

Kari frowned. "If he truly is a stand-master, then what is his purpose? Is he of royal blood like you, or of a new generation like me?" She glanced sideways at Takeru. "Do you recognize the crest?"

"No. Richard never told me about the other crests. It could be any one of the bloodlines: _Sheid, Fan-Tzu, Jakt _or_ Chironsala_." The boy chewed on his bottom lip in thought. "Since _Ishida_ and _Yagami_ are already taken."

Kari sighed. "Takeru, this is not a sweet little kid we picked up."

"That's where you're wrong. He's even sweeter than he looks. I just hope he'll be able to keep that."

A light wind blew through the encampment, and Kari involuntarily shivered and pulled her traveler's cloak tighter around her slender frame. They were on the edge of a forest of hardy trees around an oasis. Absent-mindedly, Kari glanced back to the west, where the silver moon was gleaming off the open night desert.

Out in the desert, there was a small stir in the sand. A pair of eyes, shaded by a hood, peeked over the sand dune at the pair of wanderers. An arm motioned silently to others hidden in the dunes.

Kari, keep quiet. Don't even breathe aloud.

The sudden cold urgency in Takeru's mind-sense chilled Kari's blood in her veins, but she did as she was told, freezing in place. Her breathing stilled, not twitching a muscle, she cautiously thought a reply back.

What is it?

When Takeru didn't reply, she slowly turned her head to look at the boy's face. The blond prince's visage had frozen into a cold mask of concentration as he sat still as a statue, senses stretched to the utmost. A minute golden glow gleamed around the edges of his body.

Can't you sense it? Someone's coming.

Now that Takeru had warned her, Kari focused her own senses as well, sharpening her hearing and vision far beyond normal human range with her stand. The crest of Yagami gleamed faintly on her chest as she concentrated carefully. 

Abruptly, her world expanded dramatically. With her stand-enhanced senses, she could hear the faint stirrings of sand twenty meters away, and sense the light desert breeze. Her sight telescoped until she could see each individual grain of fine sand on the nearby dune.

And at the very edges of her consciousness, she _felt_ rather than heard a faint scratching in the dunes, the faint tumble of loose sand as it slipped down the sides of the drifts. She couldn't even be sure if it was a human or not

But then, Takeru's senses were generally more acute.

I can feel it, just barely.

At the edges of the dunes, silent figures slowly crept upon the seemingly unsuspecting travelers. To them, neither Takeru nor Kari seemed to have the slightest clue that they were surrounded. After all, to the naked eye, they were just sitting there, not even talking.

A small bead of sweat rolled down Takeru's temple as he concentrated. Silently, he linked with Kari's mind once more. Twenty of them, closing in on us in a circle. They're trying not to be noticed, and they still think we haven't sensed them.

What if they're friendly?

Takeru shook his head. Doubt it. I can hear weapons. Whoever they are, I don't think they're that friendly. A slight sadness suddenly flashed across Kari's mind, transmitted from Takeru. 

The blond prince was not stupid. This _was_ the desert after all. People who sneaked up on you in the middle of the night were usually not friendly, and actually quite hostile.

Still, what had he just said to Cody? About assuming the worst about everyone?

Kari, I'm going to call out to them. Maybe they don't really want to harm us. If things become violent however, I want you to attack in the direction I tell you to, then retreat. I'll make a break for Cody. And Kari…

Hmm?

If it really comes to that, try not to kill anyone, 'kay?

Kari's lips pulled up in a grim smile. No promises. Surreptitiously, her hand slipped beneath her cloak, and grasped the hilt of her _wakizashi_. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Takeru grip the katana hidden under his cloak as well, ready to pull it out on a moment's notice. Tell me where to attack. she thought silently at the boy. Her senses weren't acute enough to determine specific locations of targets, but she trusted the boy to point her in the right direction.

Takeru didn't answer. Instead, he raised his head and called out in a loud voice to the surrounding dunes.

"I know you're out there. Who are you, and what do you want with us?"

Utter silence.

"Do you come in peace?" The boy tried again. 

Nothing but the light sigh of wind returned his call.

Suddenly, Takeru's blue eyes widened as he put a hand up to his temple. Abruptly, the glow around his body flared up, slightly stronger than before. His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to picture everything he heard, construct every little scrape into an overall mental picture…

The slight sliding of sand had stopped. Whoever it was had stopped advancing. Suddenly, the faint hiss of a sword being drawn caught his ear. The soft _twang_ of someone stringing an arrow touched his consciousness.

__

An arrow?!!

_Merde!_ Left! Kari, go left!

All hell broke loose.

** Author's notes: 

__
  1. Ato Seihad: "Ato" is a real Japanese word, literally meaning "after". And "Seihad", if you haven't been following since the first chapter, is a word I made up for Adun's "Holy War". Thus, taken together: _Ato Seihad 514_ means "514 years after the Holy War". Much like our own system, AD (_Anno Domini_) 2001. Take note of that. If I choose to make any more references to dates, it will be using this system.
  2. Rek'hessen. Perhaps I should explain. In the land of Gaea, there is only one, so-called "proper" language. Gaean. But as is frequent with language, it has split into multiple sub-dialects in different regions. Much like Mandarin is the "proper" language of China, but it has split into the dialects of Cantonese, Shanghainese, and Fujianese (among others). Thus, Takeru's "native" tongue is _Meiha Tzin_ the dialect spoken in the mountain ranges (since he grew up with it), and Cody's native tongue is _Rek'hessen_. But since all these dialects have their base in "Gaean", it is not difficult to pick up another dialect. Much like Takeru and Kari did sometime in the past year.

The religious stuff is in temporary remission. To be honest, this story isn't primarily "religious" in the most correct sense of the word. (After all, this isn't Earth. Christianity is different). What _is _Christian are the themes, values and morals embedded into this story. (Call me an idealist. I'm not joking). The real religious stuff probably won't come until a certain scene at the very end of this _saga_.

And I have no idea when the next chapter might be out. Sorry I took so long with _this_ chapter, but I was about to post it when ff.net melted down! And just so I don't worry anyone, I am NOT losing interest in this. I just finished seven pages of chapter _seven_. (and all the chapters in-between have been done as well). But as usual, editing… It's just that I find the end result is better if I write farther than I post. So be patient with me! And _please_ review. It really encourages me to keep going.

__ ****

CONTEST RESULTS!!!!!!!

At long last, the results of my contest are in! Regrettably, the Parental category had to be scrubbed, because there was only one entry for it. But the rest of the categories are still up! 

First off, here's a complete listing for the fics that were submitted.

**__**

Sibling Fics:

**__**

Pen-name

**__**

Title

**__**

Pairing

Hikari

"No Need for a Promise"

Tai / Kari

Ken's Gal

"You are my brother"

Ken / Osamu

Sailormoonshadow

"The Price of Fame"

Matt / TK

Lys

"Wonderful"

Matt / TK

Betsy

"Ornament"

Matt / TK

Akutenshi

"Wish upon a star"

Matt / TK

**__**

Friendship Fics:

**__**

Pen-name

**__**

Title

**__**

Pairing

Hikari Takaishi

"You Promised"

Matt / Tai / Izzy

Alita

"Kari's Nightmare"

Ken / Kari

Elione

"If I Go Crazy"

Sora / Matt

Keri

"My Best Friend" 

Matt / Tai

Akutenshi

"Something to Live For"

TK / Ken

Betsy

"Count to Ten"

TK / Izzy

Chyna Rose

"A Late Night Talk"

TK / Davis

**__**

Parental Fics:

**__**

Pen-name

**__**

Title

**__**

Pairing

Crystal Cat

"I'll Love you Forever"

TK / Kari / their daughter

**__**

Digimon – Digidestined Fics:

**__**

Pen-name

**__**

Title

**__**

Pairing

Kari (Karissa)

"Overlooked"

Yolei / Hawkmon

Sailormoonshadow

"Unlikely Savior"

TK / Lady Devimon

All the judges, Karissa, TS, Dreamwalker, and…uh…me, have been hard at work, to judge who's the best. And there were some touch choices. Some of the fics were really good. But overall, most of us agreed on the winners. Drum-roll please…

  * First off, the winner of the Digimon-Digidestined relationship is…

****

Kari! (aka Karissa), for her fic "Overlooked", featuring the relationship between Yolei and Hawkmon!

**Now, I know what you're all thinking. That Kari's victory was fixed. Well, you can just forget that notion. **Karissa had nothing to do with judging her own fic**. Dreamwalker and I handled the entire Digimon-Digidestined category, and she was responsible for something else entirely. She deserved this award, and I won't have anyone accusing me, or her, of fixing it. Now onto other things…

  * Sibling relationship. This was the only category where the judges' initial decisions were not unanimous, because the competition was tough. But eventually, we came to a conclusion that satisfied us all, simply because this fic was clearly the best. The winner of the Sibling relationship is…

****

hikari! For her fic "No Need for a Promise", featuring the relationship between Tai and Kari!

** *sighs* This "fixing" issue again. It's common knowledge that TS edited this fic for hikari. But _she_ had no part in judging this either. Don't worry, I _do_ notice these things…

****

  * Friendship. The largest category, and consequently, with the toughest competition. But the judges' decisions are…

****

Hikari Takaishi! For her fic "You Promised", featuring the relationship between Tai, Matt and Izzy!

  * Reader's Choice. Now these review numbers were taken on August 10th, 2001, and may have changed since then. But at the time, the fic with the most reviews was…

****

Hikari Takaishi's "You Promised", with forty-eight reviews! (she really has fifty, but I didn't count the ones _we_ judges left)

  * And the last, grand prize. Best overall fic. And here, all four judges' decisions were unanimous. Seriously. I asked each of them to come up with their own decision for who thought should get this grand prize. Independently, without discussing with each other, they submitted their votes. And all four of them voted for this fic.

****

Again. Hikari Takaishi's "You Promised". Congratulations!!!!

Geez…Hikari Takaishi walked away with three prizes. She's good…

Now, congratulations for all those who won! Although I do not have a prize for you, you DO have bragging rights. You can now put on your profile, "I won TK Takaishi's relationship contest, under so and so category." That was the whole point of this contest. Be proud people! You've earned it.

And I will tolerate no talk / arguments / emails about "so and so should have won instead of her." The decisions of the judges are final, and we put a lot of thought into this. If you _didn't_ win anything, don't be discouraged. There's always next time. ^_^

Thank you SO MUCH to all who participated, and I hope you had as much fun writing your fics, as I had reading / judging them. And if any of you have some time, I really suggest you go check out the winners fics. They're really something. ^_^ It'll be worth your while.


	2. Default Chapter

Aeon of Strife: Chapter Two

** disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me. Takeru, Hikari and Cody doesn't belong to me. If they did, I'd be rich. So leave me alone you vultures!

****

Pilgrimage: Chapter Two

By: TK Takaishi

****

Even before Takeru had finished his first word, Kari already had her _wakizashi_ drawn. The instant he thought "left", the girl was already turning to face the threat. And before the blond prince had finished his mental sentence, she was already summoning her stand.

And suddenly, instead of three travelers under attack, there were four.

With a blinding flash of radiance, white light cascaded in waves across the night sands. Beside Kari, a large, ephemeral cat-beast emerged, it's tiger's face snarling. Lethal claws burned themselves into the ground as great white wings spread out into the night, blazing with a luminescence that illuminated the entire scene. Of one accord, both stand-master and stand gestured sharply.

There was a high-pitched whirring noise, and a line of small explosions rippled rapidly across the sand of the left dune, throwing up a veritable wall of dust. Several screams and surprised shrieks rewarded Kari's attack as five black shapes were thrown back by the unexpected strike.

But Takeru was not looking. Even as Kari drove back the attackers to the left, the boy was already throwing himself backwards, launching straight into a back-flip from a sitting position, his katana clearing its sheath with breathtaking speed. Several arrows missed the twisting prince by a mile. Landing on his feet, Takeru broke out in an all-out sprint for Cody. "_Cody! Wake up! We're under attack!!_"

Jerking awake abruptly, the Taelidani boy took only a moment to reorient. Dark shapes were beginning to scale the dunes, closing in an ever-tighter circle around them. And for a horrible moment, he thought he was back in the caravan, about to witness his fellow travellers, father and sister get slaughtered all over again. "Takeru?!" he called out in a terrified voice. "_Takeru?!_"

"_I'm here, Cody!_"

In the dim starlight, all Cody could see of the mysterious attackers were dark silhouettes. The only details he could discern were the ragged dark robes they wore, and the motley array of weapons they wielded, from swords, to spears, to bow and arrow. And as the boy watched, several of the shapes stopped, and put arrows to their bows. Stretching the bowstring taut, they took aim at the running figure of Takeru.

"_Takeru! To your righ-_"

Hissing like angry hornets, three arrows whizzed across the night air. In slow motion, the desert boy saw Takeru turn, the blond rurouni's mouth opening in a savage cry of defiance. In horror, Cody covered his mouth, expecting to see Takeru impaled through the chest with the barbed missiles.

Instead, the arrows stopped dead in midair. 

Cody was forced to shield his eyes as a blinding golden flash filled his vision. Just like Kari, another explosion of light blazed in the dark desert. A high-pitched humming could be heard above the confusion. The yells of surprised attackers filled the air as the charging men stopped in their tracks. For what had started out as an attack on three targets, had abruptly turned to five.

Takeru had summoned his stand.

Suspended in the air above the boy's shoulders, the humanoid stand spread its six wings protectively over the young stand-master, a golden staff clutched tightly in his hands. A steel visor covered the angel's eyes, and ancient runes and mysterious symbols burned and shimmered on the stand's armour, shifting like icy water until finally solidifying into recognizable script. A flowing blue sash was wound around the angel's arm and torso. With a slight hand gesture, the stand effortlessly snapped all three arrows in half. The severed pieces dropped to the ground like so much firewood.

Stunned, Cody sunk down onto his knees. _What the hell just happened? Takeru and Kari have STANDS! Just like…just like…the T'rakuls…_

To the left, Kari was still battling with the mysterious attackers, sparks flying from her whirling _wakizashi_. To the boy's eyes, a ripple of distorted air surrounded the steel as it struck a startled enemy's sword three times in rapid succession. The viciou blows wrenched the sword out of his grip, and before the man could blink, Kari neatly clipped his temple with the flat of her blade. Even before he had fallen to the ground, the girl flung her arm out to the left, and her stand charged straight into another startled group of men trying to surround her, hurling bodies left and right with animalistic strength. Nobody could touch her. Heeding Takeru's advice however, she struck with nothing but the dull side of her blade. And her stand's claws remained firmly sheathed.

One man sneaked up behind her, and slipped a greased wire around her neck. Kari choked as she felt it start to constrict, but she didn't pause. With a flash of light, her stand appeared beside her and dealt the man a mighty blow with its paw. As the man staggered, Kari turned around, and dealt him a swift blow to the temple with the hilt of her _wakizashi_. The man collapsed onto the ground, and did not get up again.

Cody could only stare numbly. _Stands. Just like the T'rakuls. But they don't fight the same! I've seen both T'rakuls fight before. I've seen both of them summon their stands. If Takeru and Kari are anything like them, this fight would be over by now. Then why-_

Suddenly, a diffuse golden glow flickered on the edge of his vision. Turning, Cody gasped as he saw Takeru standing right beside him, the snow white wings of the prince's stand sheltering the small desert boy protectively. Takeru's drawn katana shimmered lightly in the reflected light. "Are you all right?"

The boy tried to speak through his dry throat. "I…I…I'm not hurt, if-"

"Good." Scanning the approaching desert bandits, Takeru swore softly under his breath. "Get ready to run…"

__

Something's wrong…Takeru and Kari don't have to run. If they're truly stand-masters, then they're not really in any danger!

Is it because of me? Are they trying to run, just to protect me?

"Takeru? Wha…what is that… thing above your shoulder…"

"Cody, I'll explain everything later." The blond boy replied tersely. Another volley of arrows sped through the night, aimed at Takeru. The attacker's charge had slowed drastically, but they were still firing missiles. Instinctively, Cody ducked, but the shafts were swept away effortlessly by one of the angel's wings.

"For now, you'll just have to trust me. This 'thing' as you called it, is friendly." Gritting his teeth, Takeru looked around wildly. The circle of attackers were slowly starting to close in again.

__

Dammit. If they keep coming like that, I don't think I can hold them off without killing them…

My thoughts exactly.

All of a sudden, Kari was beside the duo, her own stand blazing beside her. Squaring off back-to-back, Takeru and Kari faced opposite directions, with Cody safely sheltered between them. Takeru, I can't hold them at a distance. And if they actually manage to charge us, I don't think I can protect Cody without…

The boy interrupted her. "Wait, look! They've stopped!"

It was true. The people had stopped advancing, and were now standing in a silent circle around the three, beleaguered travelers. None of them showed any intention of letting them through alive, however. The grim, silent faces flickered in the light of the forgotten campfire. For a moment, nobody moved.

Takeru! Now!

A flash of sadness raced through the girl's mind, transmitted from Takeru. Almost like a mental sigh. Kari, he thought deliberately, as if the girl had not spoken. On my mark, fire into the ground in front of them. Throw up a smoke screen like you did before.

Then what?

"Then break right. I've got Cody."

_We_ stand more of a chance of getting hurt than they do!!

"Kari…"

Looking back and forth between Takeru and Kari, Cody frowned deeply in confusion. "Huh?" Ignoring him, the girl gritted her teeth. Her silence was acquiescence enough.

Now.

In perfect unison, both Takeru and Kari's stands drew themselves up to their full height. The golden and white auras blazed even brighter as the stands launched their attacks; Takeru's stand a brilliant golden-white beam from its hand; Kari's stand a blazing white shower of jagged shards from its mouth. Both attacks streaked towards the ground in front of their attacker's feet.

They never reached it.

To both stand-master's utter amazement, two matching beams streaked out of the dark ranks of the surrounding men, and struck down their attacks in midair. A shimmering, crimson beam met Takeru's golden beam head-on, while a series of reddish-orange darts neatly clipped each one of Kari's explosive shards. As a small explosion rocked the landscape, and both Takeru and Kari recoiled sharply from having their attacks cancelled so neatly. Wide-eyed, they stared at one another.

__

"What the hell was that?!!"

**********

__

Praetor Caylor Ga'artred watched impassively as a dark army, not unlike his own, approached steadily in the distance. In the inky black night, their lighted fire-torches flickered in the distance, their soft blows akin to floating fireflies. Far ahead of those marching troops, a small entourage of mounted soldiers sped towards the _Praetor's_ own division. Their flying hooves creating a cloud of dust that gleamed silver in the starlight. 

"Looks like _Praetor_ Karensky is eager to see you, sir." Locke commented dryly beside the dark lord. Both of them were dressed in full dress uniform. Locke, in his Centurion's armour, with the battle-mask tucked under his arm. Caylor was dressed in his usual dark tunic, cloak and mask. "Even in the middle of the night, he would insist upon a meeting."

Caylor grunted. "He hardly has to send cavalry out to meet me. If he would just be content to wait a couple hours, he would've seen me anyway. In the morning, when it's light. _I_ certainly wouldn't have expended the effort."

"Yes sir. But _Praetor_ Karensky has hardly been known to wait for anyone. It appears he hasn't changed."

Caylor smiled. "No, he has not."

Then they both watched in silence as the glowing fire-torches approached. The outlying sentries of Caylor's camp began sounding trumpets to announce the arrival of the _Praetor._ A steady drum-beat filled the air, the slow tattoo heralding the approach of the mounted officers. As Karensky galloped into the middle of Caylor's camp with his little entourage, soldiers stepped out of the way in respect. And as he neared Caylor himself, Caylor got his first good look at Karensky in more than a year.

He had not changed much. Karensky's wild mane of brown hair waved as he abruptly reigned in his war-horse. A cloud of dust was kicked up as his steed skidded to a stop. He too was dressed in the default dark tunic of the _Praetor_. Unlike Caylor however, the older _Praetor_ had chosen to decorate himself with a golden sash across his chest, and a fine, jewel-encrusted scimitar hung at his side. As he dismounted, Locke saw that lightweight blood-red armour, so dark as to be almost black, protected Karensky's chest and shoulders. 

As he saw Caylor, the larger man flung his arms out wide with a hearty grin. "Ah! Caylor! It has been a long time."

But something in Caylor's cool nod stopped Karensky from actually embracing him. In contrast to the flamboyant and brash man, his conservatism was even more pronounced. "We have not met since we left _Akeldama_ together, more than a year ago now."

It was true. None of the five mobile army corps had operated together since the beginning of their three year mission. They _had_ been in infrequent contact, and rare but regular contact with _Akeldama_ itself, through messengers. And for the first year, the Emperor had let his _Praetors_ do what they wished, wreaking havoc in their little corner of Gaea. Never quite getting drawn out into a proper battle, but small raids and skirmishes along the edges of borders. 

Preparing the way for the real invasion.

Just like it had been done five hundred years ago.

Karensky stared at Caylor. "You haven't changed. Still wearing that mask of yours, I see. Still as cold a fish as I've ever seen. Always so careful."

Caylor smiled thinly. "It has kept me and my men alive thus far."

Karensky's narrow eyes glinted as he smiled. His fine, blue cloak ruffled in the light breeze. "Indeed it has. And I trust the mission is going well?"

"All things considered, yes. We have not lost so far, I have not lost a single column yet, and the entire _Novinha_ mountain range region is plunged into war."

The other's coal-black eyes narrowed slightly at the masked _Praetor's_ words. "Yes, I did not believe you when your message told me you still had your full seven columns. For a young, starting _Praetor_ like you, you are certainly making a name for yourself. The Emperor is pleased.

"Let us make this assault just one more success to add to our mission."

Caylor nodded politely, completely unflattered by the praise. He knew, better than most, how the Emperor felt due to his mindlink. By the time Karensky had heard of the Emperor's orders through messenger, the first real ones in an entire year, Caylor himself had already known for a month through his stand's ability to commune on the plane of thought.

But for a brief moment, he wondered why Karensky would feel it necessary to flatter him. He was at least ten years the other's junior, and certainly not _that_ experienced yet. _Perhaps my reputation is spreading faster than I thought_, he mused to himself.

"Why don't we talk inside?" Caylor said instead, extending a hand towards his tent. "We need to discuss how much we have in terms of resources together. But most of all, we need to discuss how to take _Sai Auia_. Your entourage is welcome in my camp."

"The very reason why I came." Turning, Karensky dismissed his entourage, then strode with Caylor into his tent. Without hesitation, Locke fell into step with the two _Praetors_.

As the Centurion tried to walk into Caylor's tent however, Karensky stopped him. "Caylor, will you allow this? A junior officer has no place at high-ranking dealings like this. Go outside, soldier."

Locke seethed inside. This stranger was assuming to walk into Caylor's army, and decide that things were going to run according to his will only. But he kept his comments in check. He was, after all, a Centurion, and Karensky was _Praetor_. Turning on his heel, he prepared to leave.

But Caylor didn't stand for it either. "Centurion Locke is a trusted advisor of mine," he said firmly. "I have found his input and his advice invaluable on many occasions. I assure you he will not get in the way."

Karensky stared at Locke for a long hard moment with a cold, calculating glare. "If you say so," he agreed slowly. Without further invitation, he strode into Caylor's tent. "Let's get down to work."

Caylor and Locke exchanged a glance, then followed Karensky in. Caylor adjusted a lamp lifted on a pole, and a brilliant light flared up, driving the shadows in the tent away. Karensky pulled out a map and spread it out on the low bench within the tent.

"What do we know about Ichijouji thus far?" Caylor started as he sat down beside the bench.

Karensky rearranged his blue cloak as he spoke. "One of the greater kingdoms in Gaea, though the Ichijouji family is not a stand bloodline. Despite this, they were still one of the mostinfluential powers during the Age of Gods. Now, with the stand kingdoms decimated, it remains the only major power left in Gaea. If any one kingdom ever has the power to unite the people against us, it is Ichijouji."

Caylor nodded, but as he opened his mouth to speak, Locke interrupted.

"But sir, I have a concern." Now that both _Praetors _were here, the Centurion felt it was time to ask the question. "What exactly is the point of simply destroying Sai Auia, and leaving? There is nothing vital in that city which would undermine Ichijouji's ability to wage war. Nothing really worth destroying. Certainly, it would be a _huge_ blow to the people but not to their military."

Caylor and Karensky looked at one another. Karensky's expression was hard, but Caylor's face, or what Locke could see of it under his mask, seemed almost amused. "Centurion," Karensky began, "It is not your place to question- "

"It's all right _Praetor_," Caylor said softly. "Please…continue."

Locke began to feel nervous, but he pressed on anyway. "Sir, if we are trying to start a war, a full-scale assault with over a thousand two hundred soldiers is unwise. _Sai Auia_ is a major target, and the outlying villages, outside the city walls…we would never be able to silence all the witnesses, and blame it on another country. With the stealth cloak, it is possible, but very dangerous. A series of small raids and skirmishes of outlying villages would serve the same purpose, with only one third the risk of being discovered."

He stopped, but Caylor still said nothing. Instead, the _Praetor_ nodded. Encouraged, Locke kept on talking, his voice gathering confidence.

"The only other reason for an attack would be to gain territory – and that would be sheer lunacy." Locke began to tick off his fingers one by one. "We have no base camp, no platform in Gaea, only on _Akeldama_. We have no reinforcements. The closest friendly armies are at least a month away. We have no supply lines that extend that deep into Ichijoujan territory. We certainly don't stand a chance at holding the city for any appreciable length of time. Isolated, and without reinforcements, all Ichijouji would have to do to take the city back would be to lay siege to it again. The Ichijoujan army is hardly something to be ignored."

Locke took a deep breath. "I…I don't understand the purpose of this attack, sirs. It seems doomed to fail."

Karensky's eyes narrowed. "Caylor, I told you we should not allow junior officers in on this meeting. We should not have to justify our decisions in front of soldiers."

Locke felt his rage beginning to boil over. It was not Karensky's approval he wished to seek, it was Caylor's. And not for the first time, the Centurion reflected that he really didn't like this new _Praetor_ at all.

Caylor however, shook his head. "I believe that soldiers work best when they understand what they are fighting for," he told Karensky calmly. "Secrets can only create divisions within an army." Turning to Locke, the _Praetor_ fixed Locke with a piercing gaze. "Then why do you think we're mounting this attack?"

The Centurion drew himself up. "I think," he said firmly, "that for once, we are _not_ trying to start a war after all. And that there is more to Sai Auia than meets the eye."

The corners of Caylor's lips curved up slightly in a small smile. "In any other situation, this would be an abysmally stupid move. But we are not simply spreading pointless mass destruction, despite what you think. In time, as inevitabilities tumble into place, the reason for this attack will become clear. 

"The Emperor has decreed that this city be destroyed for a specific purpose.

"And it has to do with one very special person by the name of Ken Ichijouji."

**********

It was hard to tell who was more surprised, Takeru and Kari, or the two mysterious stand-masters that had stopped their attacks.

For a few seconds after the explosion of stand-attacks, stunned silence reigned on the battlefield. It was the first time Takeru and Kari had ever faced off against someone with similar powers. Likewise, the two startled stand-masters on the attackers' side had never met someone who could stop their attack.

As the dust settled, Takeru got his first good look at his opponent. A young woman with long, violet-coloured hair emerged from the dust about twenty meters in front of him, her rose aura flashing violently. In her hand, she clutched a long bow, with an arrow notched onto the bowstring. Her stand, resembling a beast with the upper body of a hawk, and the lower body of a lion, stood warily beside her. A strange steel mask covered is face, leaving its wickedly curved beak exposed. _A griffin_, the thought flashed through the boy's mind. _She's got the stand of a griffin._

Then another flash of red light erupted from behind him. Turning, Takeru managed to catch a glimpse of the stand-master that had stopped Kari's attack, a young man with wild brown hair. For a fleeting moment, Takeru's blue eyes and the other's brown eyes met and locked, both of them stunned with surprise. The young man he clutched a peculiar set of weapons, one in each hand.

__

Nitou kodachi, the boy recognized with a jolt. The twin daggers. It was a distinctive Taelidani technique. Richard had never taught Takeru how to use such a combination, simply because the knight didn't know how to do it himself. The kodachi was designed to be used either by itself or in combination with a katana. _Nitou kodachi_ was an unorthodox, but surprisingly effective and versatile combination perfected through necessity in the desert.

__

The Taelidani! That's a Taelidani weapons combination! Takeru thought as he gave his attacker a closer look. In the light of all four stand's auras, the twin steel blades were unmistakable. _But then, why are they launching an unprovoked attack against us?_

He put himself in their shoes, and in a split second, he had his answer. A sick feeling of dread settled in his stomach as his gaze settled on Cody. And in the middle of the heat of battle, against all logical reason, he took a huge risk. He _dropped_ his sword, reigned in his stand, and took a huge step away from Cody.

"Wait!" he shouted as he waved his arms frantically in the air. "_Wait! It's all a big mista- _"

But the mysterious stand-master ignored him. Apparently recovering from his surprise, the young man's lips pulled into a frightening snarl. In one blazing instant, he had summoned his stand, a red humanoid dragon with a wickedly curved steel horn, gathering himself for one final strike against Kari. The stand's razor claws shimmered a cold, bloody crimson as dust began whipping around in a frenzy at the Taelidani stand-master's feet.

Suddenly, Cody dashed forward out of the protective circle of Kari and Takeru's stands. Startling Kari, the boy slipped under her arm before she could grab him. Standing boldly in front of the girl, he spread his arms out wide, as if to protect her. 

"_No!! T'rakul Davis, don't! These are friends!!_"

But his voice was drowned out in the whipping sandstorm blowing around the four stand-master's confrontation. And in any case, he was too late. The young man with the dragon stand had already unleashed his attack, the fiery river of red streaking across the night air.

Time seemed to slow.

To Takeru's horrified eyes, the attack originally aimed for Kari sped inexorably towards the young, desert boy in front of her. The Taelidani stand-master's eyes widened in alarm, but it was too late to call back his attack. In slow motion, Takeru saw Kari desperately lunging forward, trying in vain to pull the young boy out of the way. But the blond boy knew that even a stand-master could never get there in time.

As the raging fire filled his vision, Cody saw a glimmer of white light erupt from the corner of his eye. And for a moment, he was confused. What could that be? But for Takeru, standing several paces away, everything seemed to unfold with crystal clarity.

Kari could not reach the boy in time.

But that didn't mean her stand couldn't…

Suddenly, Kari's _stand_ was standing in front of Cody. In an instant, the great white beast turned its back to the attack, and spread its wings out wide, trying valiantly to shelter the small, frightened boy. Digging its claws into the ground, the stand visibly steeled itself against the incoming onslaught.

Then Davis' attack struck Kari's stand in the back. The stand roared as it took the blow for the boy, even as Kari's agonized scream rent the night air. And instead of Davis' attack, a shower of white, misty liquid splattered all over Cody, even as he covered his head with his arms and screamed.

And in one brilliant, horrifying instant, a white, actinic flash obscured everything…

When Cody could see again, Kari's stand was lying on the ground like an injured beast, slowly fading from view. Behind the fallen spirit, Davis stood warily, his fire stand crouched defensively beside him.

Before the boy, a single white feather settled onto the ground. It seemed to shimmer for a second, but then it slowly faded away into nothingness like a wilting flower. Numbly, he stared at his hands, and at the pure white substance, also fading like mist…

__

The blood of a stand…

__

Kari!!

The young boy whirled around just in time to see Kari collapse onto her hands and knees, her face twisted in pain. Through sheer willpower, she refused to fall any further. But even from this distance, Cody could see the bloody slash burned into her upper back. The wound was so deep, the young boy thought he could see the white of Kari's left shoulder-bone. Smoke was still rising from the wound, and Kari's _wakizashi_ clattered to the sandy ground.

"_Kari!!_" Takeru was beside the girl in an instant, holding tightly onto her shoulder to stop her from falling face-first into the sand. The blond boy was heedless of Kari's blood staining his robe. "_Kari! Speak to me!_"

"_Halse! Stand by me!_"

The crimson griffin of the other stand-master leapt forward, planting itself firmly between Takeru and Cody. Then in another mighty bound, it leapt forward, snarling, its claws extended, its wicked beak open in a screeching cry.

Startled and defenseless without his sword, Takeru was knocked back, and pinned to the ground easily. The lethal beak stabbed down, and the young stand-master barely managed to jerk his head away as the thrust buried itself into the stand a millimeter from his face, grazing his cheek. All of a sudden, Takeru's instincts took over. Before the crimson griffin stand could try again, Takeru's stand emerged from his body, bracing its staff with both hands against the griffin's chest. With a mighty heave, the angel kicked upwards, and threw the griffin off. With a scream, the crimson stand landed awkwardly in the sand, tumbling onto its shoulder.

The griffin stand-master, the young woman, jerked backwards, her face paling as she clutched her shoulder. Panting, Takeru flipped upright. His blue eyes burning, he angrily wiped away the blood from the cut on his cheek, where the griffin's beak had grazed his face. "_Tenshi1, stand by m-"_

"_STOP IT! ALL OF YOU!!_"

The choked scream from the normally taciturn Cody stunned the entire assembly into silence. Tears were streaming down his face.

"_T'rakul _Davis, _please!_ I beg of you, don't hurt these two anymore…"

Slowly, the young man who had struck down Kari allowed his stand to burn down. On the opposite side, the girl with the griffin stand also stood down. Takeru was the last one to reign in his stand. Hesitantly, the young man named "Davis" called out. "Cody? You know these people…?"

"Takeru and Kari _saved _me! If not for them, I would most certainly be dead by now." The boy's voice was pleading. "Please…don't hurt them…"

Behind the young boy, Takeru's voice, still tight with restrained rage, reached his ears. "Cody, who are these people?"

Cody turned around, and in the dim starlight, the blond prince could see a distinct expression of guilt and shame on the boy's face. "Takeru, this is _T'rakul_ Davis Motomiya, and _T'rakess _Yolei Inoue, leaders of the Taelidani, my people…"

"Cody, we tracked you for two weeks!" Davis continued, giving Takeru a wary glare. "We knew you had been captured by slave-traders. And when we finally found you, you were with two strangers…"

"And so you _assumed_ that we were the slave-traders that kidnapped Cody, is that it?" Takeru's face had assumed a frightening mask of cold anger.

Davis lowered his kodachis slowly. "I…I…"

It was Yolei that answered for him. "Cody, we didn't know…"

Takeru's voice was stinging. "Do you really think slave-traders would do what Kari just did? Take a blow like that for her 'slave'? _Do you think a slave-trader would put the life of her 'slave' above her own?!_"

Davis and Yolei had no answer for that. A terrible silence fell across the desert. Then Takeru started as Kari stirred in his arms, lifting her head. Her crimson eyes were beginning to cloud over with pain. "Takeru?" she whispered.

The blond boy quickly took off Kari's robe to expose the wound, wadded up the fabric, and pressed it against the slash. "Shh…," he said, his voice beginning to choke up. "Try not to talk…"

"I'm hurt," she announced in a matter-of-fact manner.

Takeru's hand on her shoulder tightened. "How bad?"

Kari's lips twisted upwards in a slight, humourless smile. "I guess when I drop dead a moment later, we'll find out…"

A small load lifted off Takeru's heart. If Kari was still conscious, and still making jokes, then she would be all right. Then the girl's eyes began to cloud over again, and Takeru felt her body going limp in his arms. She was going into shock. Alarmed, the boy shook her gently. "Kari," he said urgently. "Don't let go! You can't fall unconscious now! Look at me! Focus on my words!"

Cody also turned around and hurried to the wounded girl. When he reached Kari's side, he tore a strip of bandage from around his arm and gently wiped up the trickling blood from her mouth with his trembling hands.

"Somebody get help, please…," the dark-haired boy whispered plaintively.

Yolei turned and snapped her fingers at several nearby Taelidani. "Run to the camp, and get some healers out here. Tell them we have wounded. Most of them aren't serious, but one of them might be fatal." Without another word,a few of the men loped off through the dunes.

Davis made a quick gesture with his arms, and his twin kodachis disappeared into hidden sheaths on his forearms. Slowly, he stepped up to the trio. Takeru didn't seem too inclined to kill him anymore, so the Taelidani deemed it safe to approach. "Is she-"

A blinding explosion of golden light overwhelmed Davis' vision, and abruptly he found himself gazing along the staff of Takeru's angel stand, inches from his face. Although Takeru himself was kneeling on the ground, his sword out of reach several meters away, he still managed to exude a deadly, killer's aura. The boy's voice was low, steady, and colder than glacial ice.

"Take another step, and I'll kill you. The only ones I'll allow near Kari are the healers. And definitely not _you_."

Wisely, Davis advanced no further, and took a couple steps back. Takeru's stand did not back up an inch, and remained frozen in an attack stance, guarding the two of them. He made a mental note to himself: never to assume anything from Takeru's stance. The blond boy could be tied up, hung upside down by his feet, and still kill someone before they realized they were dead. He cautiously ventured a question. "Is she all right?"

Kari spoke up herself, "Takeru, it's all right, don't hurt him…" Biting her lip to stop from screaming, she suddenly braced herself against Takeru's arm, and carefully pulled herself up. Her legs trembling, leaning heavily on the blond boy, she stood up. "I'll be all right. I…I don't think he wants to kill me anymore…"

A long silence ensued. In the distance, the light of flame torches lit up the desert as several Taelidani healers crested the dunes.

"Takeru?" Cody said sadly. Takeru slowly turned his head at the young, timid boy.

"You were right. If things worked the way I thought it does, this world would be a miserable place indeed."

**********

__

**many hours later**

Dawn is coming… Takeru thought tiredly as he sat within the tent. He could see the pale gray glow shining through the thin fabric. His knuckles were white as he gripped Kari's cold hand tightly. Kari herself was lying on her side on a small pallet of furs, mercifully asleep. She had shed both her robe and tunic, and her chest and upper body was bound in bandages.

Takeru rubbed his face, trying to keep himself awake. The slash had been so deep, it had exposed bone. Kari's wound had had to be sewn shut, and the Taelidani had only the most minimal of pain killers. The boy knew it had to have been excruciating for her, but to her credit, Kari had not screamed, or struggled.

Her lower lip however, was still bloody from where she had bitten down on it.

Slowly, he let go of Kari's hand, and placed it on her bare shoulder, feeling the reassuring warmth. The girl's chest rose steadily up and down in blissful unconsciousness. If Kari had been conscious, she would have noticed the sparkling tears that now fell upon her hand. _At least she can't feel anything for a couple blessed hours_, Takeru reflected bitterly as he angrily wiped away the tears. Again, unthinking rage began clouding his mind, and he closed his sword hand into a fist. Kari had had to go through all this because of one, abysmally stupid man…

__

He assaulted Kari, the thought flashing across his mind like crimson lightning. _He called down the thunder. Now he should damned well reap the lightning…_

But even as the vengeful desire filled his thoughts, a smaller voice seemed to sound from deeper within. Sometimes, Kari was an unending source of mystery and surprise. And before Kari had finally taken the sleeping herbs designed to make her sleep, she had impressed one thing on Takeru's mind. Her own brand of wisdom, tempering his own.

__

If you hurt Davis on account of me, you'll fall into the same trap he did. The same trap he and this entire generation of Taelidani did. And the entire cycle of suspicion, conflict, hatred, and death will repeat itself again.

__

Please, Takeru…for my sake. Don't. You're stronger, and you're better than that.

Takeru sighed as he forced himself to unclench his fist. With a tremendous effort, he pushed aside his anger, locking it away into a distant corner. If there was one thing he had learned from the past year, it was that a stand-master could not survive without discipline. 

He didn't know why he felt so angry. The last time he had felt such unthinking fury had been a year ago, when the Khaydarin soldier had dared put his filthy hands on Kari. And back then, he had flown into a killing rage. Takeru took a couple deep breaths to calm himself. He was not anxious to repeat _that_ experience. After all he'd gone through, to give in to his emotions would be to condemn himself to insanity.

He would restrain himself.

But Davis had better prove himself worthy.

"Mr. Takeru sir?" a young voice said.

Turning, Takeru saw Cody standing in the doorway to the healer's tent of the Taelidani. He offered the young boy a weak smile. "Yes?"

"_T'rakul _Daviswants to speak with you."

The smile abruptly left Takeru's face. "About what?"

Cody gestured helplessly. "About…about Ms. Kari… I think." Then, noticing the expression on the blond boy's face, he added quickly. "Takeru, listen to me. Davis isn't your enemy. He doesn't want to be your enemy. He wants to help."

"Really? Where I come from, maiming each other doesn't count as 'help'. Of course, it might be different here in the desert…." Takeru's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Cody looked pained. "Takeru, wasn't it you that told me this world would be a miserable place if we all assumed the worst about each other? Just…just listen to what he has to say. Give him a chance. If only for my sake."

A long, ugly pause settled down between the two of them. Then Takeru sighed, and slowly got up. Taking his katana, he buckled it swiftly onto his belt. "All right," he said softly. "For _your_ sake. I'll listen to what Davis has to say."

Cody looked relieved. Taking Takeru's hand, he led him out of the healer's tent. "He's just out here. He wasn't sure how you'd react, and he didn't want a scene in the tent where it might disturb Kari…"

"So he sent a messenger instead. One he knew I would trust." A smirk appeared on Takeru's face. "How considerate of him." Then the two were silent as they walked past the numerous Taelidani desert tents, most of their occupants still asleep. The few sentries that were still awake nodded at Takeru as he passed. The blond prince ignored them until Cody finally led him to the edge of the encampment.

"And here he is."

In the gray light of dawn, Davis's brown eyes looked haggard with anxiety. It was the first time Takeru had taken a good look at him, with proper light. And on closer inspection, Davis couldn't be much older than him, if at all. The Taelidani was a little shorter than himself, and his brown hair was recklessly tousled. Takeru stopped within ten meters of him, and refused to come any closer.

"Takeru, this is Davis. Davis, Takeru," Cody said uselessly. At a slight nod from Davis, Cody retreated back into the fading darkness. Silence fell like a suffocating cloak as both stand-masters regarded each other warily.

"How is she?" Davis asked hoarsely.

Takeru tilted his head. "Your healers were very helpful," he conceded. "Kari's back is not broken, thank goodness. But the slash was powerful enough to nick a small chip off her left shoulder-blade. She'll be all right in a day or two. Well enough to be up and about anyway. Stand-masters generally heal faster."

"Thank God," Davis said as he closed his eyes in relief. Takeru's eyes narrowed.

"What's it to you?"

"Cody told me the whole story. From beginning to end. If Kari had died…I wouldn't have been able to live with myself."

Davis sighed as he looked down at his feet. Then he looked back up, and met Takeru's gaze firmly.

"But I…uh…I still want to apologize. I want to say sorry, however inadequate that may be…"

The two lapsed into silence again as a light wind whipped up sand all around them. Takeru did not acknowledge the apology. Instead, he drew his cloak tighter around him as the chill passed. The sun was beginning to peek over the eastern dunes.

"Is your cheek all right?"

Takeru self-consciously touched the bandage on his cheek. "It's just a small gash. Not even deep enough to leave a scar. How are your men?"

Davis offered him a weak, but grateful smile. "Most of them have nothing worse than some nasty bruises and cuts. I believe the worst injury was a sprained ankle."

Takeru answered with a nod, but his face remained stony. He knew he was being difficult, but he didn't care. Davis should consider himself lucky as it was.

"I have an offer to give you," Davis continued doggedly. If for nothing else, Takeru admired his tenacious efforts. "I offer you two sanctuary with the Taelidani until we get to a major city. You're welcome to travel with us. The desert is a dangerous place."

Takeru frowned. "Why on earth would I trust you? After what you've done!"

"It was a mistake!"

"Like hell it was." Takeru raised his voice, his eyes flashing in anger. "I called out to you! I asked you! _Before_ we fought! In the middle of the fight, I took a huge risk and _dropped_ my sword! And what did you do? You took advantage of me! _You attacked me when I had my hands up in surrender!_ Why didn't you answer me? Why didn't you try to negotiate?"

"In the desert, there _is_ no negotiation. It's kill first, and ask questions later. If you really had been slave-traders, you would never have listened to me. And you would have killed Cody before you even thought of giving up. Asking for surrender is considered an _insult!_"

The two of them paused at that, staring at one another.

"You know, Cody doubted my intentions when I saved him," Takeru said finally in a quiet voice. The fire in his voice faded away to a mere spark. "He couldn't believe that I would do something that wouldn't benefit me. He said something about the 'way of the desert'. In fact, you just repeated him, except not in so many words. At the time, I thought it was the philosophy of a child that had just lost his entire family. But now…" 

Takeru's eyes looked sad, and for a moment, he looked much older than his fifteen years. "I see that it's true. You people really do believe in that."

Davis sighed. Looking out to the east, he gazed at the rising sun. "The desert…is a dangerous life. After generations of living here, my people have become hardened. Death is nothing to us now." His eyebrow twitched. "After seeing it for several hundred years, people begin to get numbed, y'know?

"That…way of thought I just described, I try not to believe in it. I try to believe that somewhere out there, life is not so cruel. Life is better and more compassionate. And above all, life is more _valuable_. My ideas are not popular ones with the Taelidani, they think such ideas are idealistic folly, so I believe in secret. But it's getting harder to believe in every day."

Takeru blew out a breath. "So why don't you leave? Go seek a better place? Because let me tell you, it's true. There _are_ such places out there." He stopped before his voice turned bitter. _I used to come from one of them…_

Davis shook his head. "The desert is my home. My father lived here, my grandfather lived here, and all my ancestors before them. And so…I don't leave. Instead, I try to change this place for the better." 

The desert native gave Takeru a weak smile. "I don't even know why I'm telling you all this. Maybe I'm more shaken than I thought. But it's true. Yolei believes as well. Like me, she's an idealist. We…we try to leave the world a little better than we found it."

"But as I am constantly reminded, there is little that two people, stand-master or not, can do."

A flicker of surprise flitted across Takeru's face as Davis almost quoted Kari exactly. Despite their differences in race, in language, and home, the blond boy could sense a kindred spirit. Despite himself, he could understand that numbness. He could understand the cruelty that the desert had bred into these people. They had to. Their survival depended on it.

__

A trap. Kari's words suddenly made that much more sense. _The desert is a trap to abandon all that was good and just. _Takeru suddenly saw Davis in a new light. This Taelidani boy, despite his young age, already had the wisdom to recognize that trap, and resist it.

"Look, I'm really sorry…," Davis finally said softly.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Kari, when she wakes up."

"I'll do that. But in the meantime, are you going to accept my offer or not?"

Silence.

"She won't last, you know. Not out in the desert, even with you to protect her. My healers have the herbs and the bandages she needs. My men can provide all the protection she needs."

"I know."

"Well, I can offer you two sanctuary with the Taelidani. You're heading east, aren't you? We're going east as well, to do a spot of trading with the Ichijoujans. You're welcome to come with us."

"I thought you didn't welcome visitors. Bit of a hermit streak in your people."

"It's not often when we're so obviously in debt to someone. _Twofold_. Think it over."

This time, the hostile silence was almost interminable.

"All right," Takeru said softly. "I accept your offer." He was not that petty to be blinded to logic by mere anger.

"Thank you." Davis looked relieved.

"But forgive you?" Takeru's voice was icy cold as he turned around and began walking away. "We'll see about that."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back. If that's all, I don't want to leave Kari's side for long."

"That's not all."

Takeru stopped, and glanced back.

Davis' piercing brown eyes met Takeru's blue ones. "Who are you?"

"I told you already. My name is Takeru Takaishi, and the name of the girl is Kari Kamiya. We're both simply wanderers from Kurtal- "

"Really? So tell me, do all the folks at Kurtal possess stands? If so, I simply must visit it sometime. It must be very special," Davis commented lightly.

Takeru's hands tightened into fists at the seemingly innocent remark. Davis frowned. "It was a joke Takeru. Joke."

"Kurtal was razed more than a year ago. There's nothing left but ashes, dirt, and a lot of corpses." But he bit his tongue, resisting the urge to add a scathing remark to the end of the sentence. Davis had had no idea.

An almost tangible pause settled down between the two. "I'm sorry…"

This time however, Takeru waved his arm. "You didn't know." He brushed away a lock of blond hair that had been blown into his face by the wind. "And for your information, no. Kari and I are the only stand-masters Kurtal ever had."

Davis tilted his head. "So…it was the same for you as it was for us, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yolei and I, we grew up together, were also born with our stands. The only ones in the entire history of the Taelidani. That's why we rose to the station of _T'rakul _and _T'rakess_ so fast. We're the youngest to have ever risen this far. Because of our stands, and because we were competent enough to do it. We Taelidani may keep to ourselves, but we still know that stands are passed down through inheritance. And none of our parents or grandparents had ever shown the slightest hint of stand-powers. No-one has ever been able to explain why Yolei and I have stands."

__

So…none of them know about Cody yet. Takeru thought to himself. "Yes…that's kind of like our situation," he said cautiously. "Kari's ancestors never possessed a stand either. She did not inherit hers." 

He carefully didn't mention his own ancestors. 

"So…it's not just us then. We're not an accident," Davis mused.

"Excuse me?"

Davis looked up, and met Takeru's gaze with his own. "Takeru, things are changing, times are shifting. Nothing is the same anymore. There are strange things happening in the land.

"And let's face it. We are among the strangest of them all."

** Author's notes: This is…I believe…the first time we see a true stand battle-scene. The stands are one of the distinctive things about this fic. I don't believe I've ever seen it on ff.net before, and that's good, 'cause I wanted something other than the DBZ style fighting of "Out of the Ashes". Just in case you missed the descriptions, or have never seen digimon before, here's some things that might help you picture the action unfolding:

  * TK's stand is Angemon. (I love that digimon. MagnaAngemon and Seraphimon as well. And it has nothing to do with the fact that they're TK's digimon)
  * Yolei's stand is Halsemon
  * Davis' stand is Flamedramon
  * Kari's stand. (small exception here). You might think that I was referring to Nefertimon, but I'm not. I really don't like Nefertimon. That digimon looks stupid. I mean, a sphinx?! If you really want to attach a picture to the name, go look up a pic of Cerberus, or Kero, from Card Captors. Not the stuffed animal Kero. I'm talking about his original form. The guardian beast of the seal. _That_ is Kari's stand.
  * Cody's stand has yet to be revealed. ^_^

As always, please review. I'm especially anxious to hear your thoughts on the stand concept.

__
  1. Tenshi. In case you don't know, that's "angel" in Japanese. So when Takeru says Tenshi, he's referring to his stand. Much like how Yolei refers to her stand as "Halse". (Geez…I wonder where that came from? *rolls eyes*)


	3. Default Chapter

Aeon of Strife: Chapter Three

** disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me. Takeru, Hikari, Cody, Yolei and Davis don't belong to me. If they did, I'd be rich. So leave me alone you vultures!

****

Pilgrimage: Chapter Three

__

**two days later**

"I'm _fine_ TK!!" Kari snapped for the fourth time as she adjusted the sling on her left arm without breaking stride. "Really, I _am!_"

Kari had been enduring Takeru's well-intentioned but ultimately annoying questions about her welfare for the past five hours. Deep inside, she was touched, but as the questions went on and on, even the normally tolerant girl's patience had begun to wear thin.

"It's not like I'm dying or anything, it's just a chipped collarbone! It's not even broken!" she added hastily at the hurt expression on his face, even as she continued to march resolutely. "And the pain-killing herbs Davis' healers gave me are working. _Don't worry!_"

People around the small, travelling column of Taelidani kept shooting them curious glances as they walked. Takeru had the distinct impression that the murmurs going around were centered around the two of them. Altogether, Davis' column numbered around a hundred. However Takeru had been told that the Taelidani nation numbered nearly a hundred thousand.

The number surprised him. The Taelidani were rarely seen, and they never seemed to stay in one place. It was not as if they entirely shut themselves off from the outside world, but contact was rare. And where contact happened, the Taelidani tended to be very close-mouthed about their inner workings. The peoples were divided into numerous tribes and wandering caravans, so an accurate estimate of their actual numbers had been impossible. Some had ventured a guess of several hundred. Some had guessed several thousand. But what Takeru was learning here, was that the Taelidani were an organized nation, just as populous and powerful as any other kingdom.

Behind the pair, Cody cleared his throat carefully, jerking the blond boy back to the present with a blunt question. "Are you two always like this?" he said in standard Gaean. Although Kari and Takeru were fluent in _Rek'hessen_, Gaean was the language they were all the most comfortable with.

Kari looked embarrassed. "Not really."

"And why do you call Takeru 'TK'?"

Kari and Takeru looked at one another, and shrugged. "I don't know," the girl answered. "It was a nickname from when we were seven. And it's stuck ever since. His father seemed to call him that, so I guess I picked up on it."

"Really?" Cody looked interested. "Any other nicknames?"

"Well," Kari said slyly as she caught Takeru's alarmed glance. "Quite a lot actually…. _Laesbube_, to start…"

Cody laughed, and Kari smiled. But Takeru, looking around, only made an embarrassed grin. People were turning from all around the caravan at the sudden noise. And even his grin faded as he realized that everyone else was dead serious.

The entire tribe traveled in strained silence, save for a few playing children. Several men trudged along on either side of the trio, trying to remain inconspicuous as they kept one hand on their weapons. In the back corner of his mind, the blond boy wondered whether Davis had ordered them there, or whether they were there of their own volition. Either way, it was obvious the men weren't there to protect them. They were there to protect the tribe _from_ them.

As Takeru watched, one five year old girl, too innocent to know what might be bad for her, suddenly decided to wander over to see what the blond boy was all about. Clutching a toy, she walked trustingly up to Takeru, her eyes big with curiosity. Smiling, Takeru extended a hand towards her, glad that at least _someone_ was recognizing his presence.

But almost immediately, an older woman, presumably the girl's mother, pulled her back. "_Takokujin_," she whispered sternly into her child's ear, giving Takeru with a distrusting glare as she herded her away. The boy felt the smile fade from his face as he lowered his hand. Perhaps the mother did not know that he spoke perfect _Rek'hessen_ to have said the scornful "Outsider" aloud for him to hear. Or perhaps he was meant to hear that. Beside him, Cody and Kari had noticed the incident as well. Cody frowned, while Kari merely gave Takeru a sideways glance.

"That mother was afraid of us," Kari observed frankly, still in Gaean. No use giving away that both she and Takeru had understood the mother's insult perfectly.

Cody opened his mouth to deny it, but closed it again as he looked around. There was a wide berth of space around the trio, as everyone strove to put some distance between the strangers. To deny it would be like trying to prove the sun rose in the west each morning.

"Not afraid," a voice suddenly said beside the blond prince. "Perhaps wary is a better word."

Takeru whirled around to see Yolei strolling along casually at his left. Instinctively, the blond boy's hand went for his sword, only to relax and drop again. He couldn't recall sensing her, which was surprising. Very few people in Gaea could sneak up to him without him knowing it. "Don't do that again," he admonished.

Yolei backed off a step. "Sorry," she said, her hands held up. There was a small smile on her face, but it did not reach her eyes. "It's not right for guests to be treated like this, but it's not often that we get visitors. That mother was only trying to protect her child."

Takeru and Kari glanced at each other. It was the formal response of a host, delivered like a memorized line. Neither of them had much experience in picking up hints in other people's body language and tone of voice, but even they could read between the lines. "We understand," Takeru replied, just as formally.

They were not welcome here. The Taelidani did not like them, did not trust them, and were scared of them. Cody, and perhaps Yolei and Davis wanted them to stay, but the others did not. Even without Yolei's words, Takeru would have noticed that allowing the two of them to travel with the column was not a popular move with the people. He was not familiar with the inner workings of Taelidani politics, but he got the distinct feeling that Davis was undermining his own authority with a move like this.

At the first opportunity, Takeru decided, they would leave. It was the only courteous thing to do. But as he turned his thoughts away from the troubling subject, he gave Yolei's face a strange glance. The first time they had met, he hadn't really gotten a good look at the girl. Now, in the sunlight…

"Yolei," he said hesitantly, "what is that on your face?"

Yolei touched the crystal lenses in front of her eyes self-consciously. For a brief moment, the self-assured mask faltered. "These?" she said. "They're spectacles. Glasses. They're supposed to help you see better."

Kari looked puzzled. "You weren't wearing them when we first met, and you were using a bow and arrows."

Cody smiled. "She doesn't really need them," he explained. "Those lenses are just plain crystal, and they don't help her see better at all."

"So why does she wear them?" Takeru asked, puzzled.

Yolei shrugged. "It makes me look smarter," she said hesitantly.

"Oh," Kari said simply. Then she couldn't resist a smile as she continued, "I never knew Taelidani were concerned with looking smart."

Yolei looked away. Takeru glanced at her incredulously. Was Yolei Inoue, the cold Taelidani leader he knew, actually _blushing?_

"Hey, everyone's entitled to something, aren't they?" Yolei said as she reached up to take the spectacles off. "Just 'cause we're Taelidani doesn't mean we're not human."

Kari's hand rested lightly on Yolei's arm, and the purple-haired girl looked up, startled. Her gaze met the Kurtalian girl's smile. "Don't worry, keep them on," she said. "They look good on you."

Yolei nodded, and lowered her hand, a sudden twinge of confusion flashing through her mind as she glanced at Kari. This Kurtalian girl, despite their history, would deign to comfort her? They dropped back into a silence, but this time, it was no longer hostile. The tension had eased a little with the banter.

"How far are we from Maran?" Takeru finally asked.

A day ago, when Kari had awoken, nothing Takeru did could stop her from pushing on. He had been all for letting Kari rest for a couple days at least, and the healers had backed him up, but Kari would have none of it. The best he had managed was to make her stay put for one day, but after that, he could do no more. Hikari Kamiya was not a girl to be coddled. And so, amused, Davis had broken camp, and led his Taelidani onwards.

Yolei looked the boy up and down. "Why? Are you tired?"

"No, I'm just worried about Ka- " The blond boy stopped at the suddenly murderous gleam in Kari's eye. "I was just curious," he finished meekly.

With another glare, Kari turned back to Yolei and repeated Takeru's question, "How far?"

Yolei shrugged. "We're very close. It should be over that dune-top to the left. See? Davis is almost at the top already. We should be there soon."

Takeru looked up. Yolei was right. Davis was already standing at the top of the dune, looking down at something on the other side. Looking down, the blond boy concentrated on climbing up the steep slope, being careful not to slip on the sliding sand. 

"What's it like?" he heard Kari say beside him.

"You've never heard of it before?" Yolei asked.

The blond boy shook his head. "No," he answered truthfully. "We're from out west, from the mountains, and it's the first time we've been in the desert."

Yolei looked down to concentrate as they began ascending the dune. "Maran's just a small village, and we're just going there to pick up some water to replenish our supplies. Five hundred inhabitants or so. Nothing important, 'cept some stubborn farmers just refuse to leave this land in favour of some of the better farming grounds to the east of here." The girl shook her cloak a little to dislodge the sand coated on the hem. "It _used_ to be fertile farming ground around here till around a decade ago. It was dry, it was hard, but it was fertile. Well, nowadays the crops seem to be getting worse year after year. Who knows why?"

Cody shrugged, and Kari shook her head as Yolei looked at her. "I have no idea," she confessed. Then they all fell quiet again as the slope increased. It required too much concentration to navigate the slippery sands now to talk.

__

I wonder what Maran looks like, Takeru wondered as he trudged uphill. _Is it anything like Kurtal…_

Then Davis's yell broke his train of thought as effectively as a mallet might shatter glass. "_Taelidani, arm yourselves! Yolei! Razul! Get up here right now!!_"

Shouts of alarm began spreading across the Taelidani column as the men instantly unsheathed their weapons. Yolei broke out in a dead run for the dune top, alarmed at the slightly crazed note in Davis's voice. Takeru, Kari and Cody looked at each other, then quickly hurried after the girl as she clambered her way up the dune sands.

"Davis?!" she called out as she neared the dune top, Takeru, Kari and Cody close behind her. "What's wrong? What's the matter?!" Then she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. From behind her, as they hurried to catch up, Kari could see Yolei's hands fly up to cover her mouth.

"_What the hell happened to Maran?!!_"

Takeru's eyes widened as he crested the ridge. Before him lay the skeletal remains of a small town, completely laid waste to. Where there had once been fields that supported crops, there were now only charred ashes. Even from this distance, he could see the bloodied bodies and corpses that littered the streets. The buildings were all gone, burnt to the ground, leaving behind only their fire-blackened stone foundations.

The blond boy closed his eyes as a violent explosion of memories flooded back. Kurtal. Kurtal had looked exactly like this, except where Kurtal had still been on fire when they found it, Maran looked utterly wasted. Whoever did this had left days ago. _This is not Kurtal_, he thought to himself as he took a deep breath, _this is Maran. Another innocent village that suffered the same fate._

For a few moments, everyone on the ridge-top was frozen with shock. Nothing stirred except a light sigh of wind. Davis was the first to snap out of it. Hurriedly taking off his pack, he laid it in the sand, speaking with his second, a large man named Razul. "Make sure everyone stays right here, on this dune-top," he ordered as he put his hands together, unconsciously reaching for the kodachis sheathed along his forearms. "Yolei and I are going down there to see what happened to Maran."

Razul shook his head. "Whoever did this might still be around. Are you sure it is wise for you to- "

"I'll be fine," Davis said impatiently. Pointing at several men, he snapped his fingers. "Onam, Han, Jerem, you're with me. Yolei, you too. Razul, I want you to organize several parties of warriors to search for survivors. Go for a grid pattern, and do it as fast as you can. Get some healers ready as well, just in case. The rest of you, _stay put!_"

"What about me?" Cody asked as he pointed to himself. At the moment, he looked very scared indeed.

Davis ruffled his hair. As Cody was now an orphan, the two _T'rakuls_ had assumed responsibility for the young boy. "Stay here with everyone else. Don't do anything, or go wandering anywhere, until I get back." Together with his men, he prepared to set off.

"We're coming as well," Takeru said firmly as he dropped his pack. Beside him, Kari nodded determinedly.

"No, I want you to- "

"We want to see what happened to Maran," Kari said defiantly.

"It's safer here in the dunes. Like Razul said, whoever did this might still be- "

"We want to see what happened to Maran." Kari's glare challenged Davis to make something of it.

Davis stared at the girl for a long moment. "All right then," he finally said. "Follow along if you wish." Then, turning his back, he started the trek down towards the massacred village.

**********

The devastation was even worse up close than it was from afar. The ground was stained patchily with blood, as if puddles of the stuff had dried all over the streets. The buildings were nothing but charred hunks of black, and the crops were completely destroyed. And the smell was overpowering. Here and there, littered haphazardly across the street as the helpless civilians tried to run for it, were corpses. Dozens of them. The stink was horrible, the sight horrendous.

Takeru's eyebrow twitched when he saw a pitiful sight. A man lying facedown in his own pool of dried blood, a farming scythe held like a weapon in his hand, slumped in his own house's blackened doorway. The door had been smashed into splinters, and even the wooden doorway was destroyed, as if someone had gone crazy with an axe. Inside what remained of the dimly lit shelter, the blond boy could see a mother, and three children lying on the floor amidst the wreckage of their own home. The children's bodies were backed up against a wall, and their mother was slumped over them, killed in a futile effort to take the blows meant for her children. The slashes that had killed them were so savage that they left red streaks on the walls, where the victims' blood had been sprayed.

"_Aman no Tenkamus, uwano f'air Tenken,_" Yolei whispered as she carefully turned over the dead women, and closed her sightless eyes gently. Beside her, Kari sighed. It was a fabled saying in Ancient Gaean, the language of the Council. Yolei continued, her voice growing low and spiteful. "'And there shall be no war, for the Tenken has been fulfilled." The words sounded horrifically ironic under the circumstances. As she got up, she kicked the ground savagely, throwing up a small cloud of dirt.

"Complete and utter _bullsh*t!!_"

Wisely, Kari did not comment on the blasphemous statement. But Yolei was right. The _Tenken_ was meaningless now. _These are violent times we live in,_ she thought as she picked her way around a fallen wall. _And getting more violent every day._ _Even peaceful farmers won't be allowed to stand aside_. _If your neighbour's house is on fire, don't believe for a moment that you are safe. The flying embers will eventually set yours alight as well._

Her eyes hardened as the line of thought continued. _Just like those same embers floated our way one fateful day…_

They continued to march into the ruins of Maran in silence. For Takeru, the search was almost surreal. It was almost like he was back at Kurtal again. After one year, the painful memory was back in full force, and he squeezed his hands into fists. He had his own hunch about who it was, but he kept his mouth shut. He had no proof. Not yet.

"Split up," Davis said grimly as they reached a crossroads. "Yolei, go with Kari and check out the eastern section. Onam, Han and Jerem check out the west. Takeru and I will be here in the center."

Nodding, the three pale Taelidani split off. The search parties that Razul headed spread out, searching among the corpses for survivors. Yolei gave Davis a rather strange look, then set off with Kari beside her. As his people dispersed, Davis turned, and began combing the inner streets. "Come on, let's keep looking. Search for survivors. But look for some evidence of who did this as well."

"Which flag does Maran hoist?" Takeru said.

"Ichijouji's," Davis said curtly. Takeru felt the bitter taste of confirmation flood his mouth at the name as Davis continued dryly. "Yeah, there'll be hell to pay over this all right. Someone's going to find themselves at the receiving end of a very large, and very angry Ichijoujan army."

Takeru frowned. "But why does any of this concern you?" His eyes narrowed. "The Taelidani don't care about outsiders."

"Are you accusing the Taelidani of something?" Davis said angrily.

"Of course not," Takeru said. "Nobody's contesting that. But then…we also know what this attack means…"

Davis paused. "It concerns me because I have to find out the players. Who's involved." The boy looked pained. "There may come a time when we will have to pick sides..." 

Takeru nodded. "Fair enough," he conceded.

But he stopped as he realized Davis had turned around, and was giving him a strange look. "Takeru, your stand can fly, can't it? I thought I saw wings last time I saw it."

Takeru self-consciously touched his breastbone. "It can," he said cautiously. "Though not very far. The farther they get, the weaker they become. I'm sure you and Yolei have discovered that already. Why?"

"Mine can't fly. But would you mind taking a look for us? From above? It might speed things up considerably."

Takeru raised an eyebrow as he considered it. Why didn't he think of that? For that matter, why didn't Yolei think of that? Her stand could fly, couldn't it? Searching from the air would indeed be much faster than along the ground. So he shrugged. "Sure," he said simply. Then he closed his eyes.

Davis shielded his eyes from the sudden blast of sand and light as Takeru's angel stand exploded out of the blond boy's slim form with a high-pitched hum. Again, the Taelidani saw the six white, feathered wings unfurling as the angel hovered above Takeru, its staff pulled into a defensive position.

Takeru lifted his head, and his stand shot straight up into the air. Higher and higher it went, up into the sky over the village, where it stopped abruptly. As Davis craned his head back to look, Takeru's stand seemed to hover in one spot, slowly turning in a circle, and scanning the ground.

"What do you see?" the Taelidani said quietly as he put his hand on Takeru's shoulder. The boy, who still had his eyes closed, seeing the world through his stand's senses, did not answer.

The bond between stand-master and stand is absolute. After all, what is the stand, but a spiritual manifestation of the stand-master? It was exhilarating, this feeling of utter power as one placed one's consciousness into that of one's stand. It had nearly overwhelmed Takeru the first time he had summoned it, and it had taken almost a year to get over the disorientation and dizziness from looking at the world through something that was not your own eyes, or from touching the world through something with something other than your own flesh. 

That was why the boy closed his own body's eyes whenever he focused on his stand's senses. Because through his stand's vision up in the sky, and his own vision on the ground, the dual perspectives were so disorienting that the blond boy had thrown up the first time he'd tried it. He had gotten a lot better since then, but he still hadn't quite mastered it yet.

__

But, he reminded himself, _it's only a matter of time…_

The edges of his vision expanded until he could _almost_ see three hundred sixty degrees without turning his head. He flexed his right arm, feeling the weight of the golden staff in his hand as he spun it into a resting position, tucked out of the way where it wouldn't interfere with his wings. He was no longer on the ground, but up in the sky, feeling the high winds whistle through his hair, feeling the great wings flexing on his back as he soared…

Suddenly, Takeru frowned. Above him in the sky, his stand suddenly stopped circling and stood still, staring down fixedly at one spot. His finger twitched imperceptibly, and his stand went into a steep dive, disappearing somewhere in the village.

A moment later, Takeru opened his eyes. "Let's go," he said as he began walking in the direction his stand had dived in. "I think I've found something."

"What'd you find?" Davis said as he hurried to catch up with Takeru.

"I'm not sure," came the tempered reply. "I couldn't tell from the air. It certainly looked strange though..."

At length, Takeru led them to a large, main street where the buildings looked particularly devastated. His golden stand was waiting there, the angel's eyes glowing a strange, piercing blue that mimicked Takeru's own. The young stand-master extended a hand, and the angel flew over, and merged back into its master's body, fading away like golden mist.

As Davis looked around, she realized that the villagers must have been up some kind of last stand here, however ineffectual it might have been. The fighting had been more severe here, the surviving walls were blackened with fire, and heavily scored with slash marks. But on the ground, there was something strange. 

Walking over, the Taelidani used his foot to turn the corpse over. The man was wearing a green uniform, with a crimson crest emblazoned on his chest. In his hand, the dead man clutched a bloody katana, snapped off about a foot along the hilt.

"Sheid?!" Davis said incredulously as he recognized the crest. "_Sheid_?!"

Takeru didn't say a word as he got down on his knees and searched the man. The soldier possessed no pack. A search of the pockets yielded nothing. But as he checked the sides, his fingers closed upon a dagger in a sheath, and he pulled it out quickly. The crest of Sheid on the pommel stone, a symbol resembling a heart composed of lines, gleamed in the late afternoon light.

"Well…," the blond boy said as he sat back on his haunches, "he's definitely from Sheid. There's no way Sheid can deny this…. Diplomatically, that is."

"'Diplomatically'? Then you admit that Sheid would _never_ do something like this?" Davis asked.

Takeru straightened up as he brushed his hands off. "Davis," he said quietly, "the Sheid I _knew_ would never do this."

Sheid was located to the north, along the edge of the desert in the cold tundra, rocky soil and boreal country that bordered Ishida. And most notably, it used to be a stand kingdom, one of the six pillars of the Council of Old. One of the most ancient kingdoms of Gaea, it was also one of the most peaceful. 

Unlike most other kingdoms, it's army had never been very large. Queen Layla Sheid had always been a voice of peace in the Council, always against the military. To her, if a conflict ever escalated to the point where militant action was necessary, she would already consider the first battle to be lost. The battle for peace. The nation maintained a small guard force in the event of an invasion, nothing more. Even in the worst of times, it had never stooped as low as launching an unprovoked attack against unarmed civilians.

Davis however, narrowed his eyes. "I sense a 'but' coming…," he growled.

"But then, it's been fifteen years," Takeru's eyes looked grim as he regarded the dead body. "Fifteen years of revolutions, coups and turmoil. You said it yourself. Things are changing throughout the land. Strange things are happening.

"After the Age of Gods ended, who knows anymore?"

**********

For the first few minutes, Kari and Yolei walked in silence. Every once in awhile, the shouts of Taelidani soldiers as they combed the streets reached their ears, but they were, for the most part, alone. As they walked, Kari began looking around in puzzlement. There was something wrong about the whole pattern of destruction. Several buildings looked like they had huge gashes carved into them. The pattern of destruction was indiscriminate, unthinking.

As the girl passed the scarred wooden walls, Kari put out her hand and trailed her fingers along the wounds thoughtfully. _Why would anyone want to waste time hacking at walls?_ she wondered. This didn't look like the work of a soldiers. It looked like the work of an army of madmen going crazy with swords.

__

But that's not it… Kari put her hand to her head, frowning as she looked around again. Something was pressing against the back of her mind, the small detail her unconscious had picked up on, but her conscious had not. And it was irritating her to no end. _What is wrong with this scene?_

At length, they rounded a corner, and arrived at the oasis of the village. The well-spring that allowed life to exist in this hinterland. The edge of Kari's mouth twitched in fury. _Well-spring of life_, she thought darkly as she looked at the corpses, _how ironic…_.

Yolei took a deep breath, and some of the colour returned to her deathly pale cheeks. Resolutely, she strode forward, and began systematically checking the bodies in hopes of finding a survivor. Mechanically, Kari began searching as well, placing her finger against the necks of likely victims in hopes of finding a pulse. But she knew it was useless. It was nothing but a formality now. She had smelt death before, and this place reeked with it.

Then Yolei frowned. "Hey, Kari. Check this out."

Kari brushed off her hand, and hurried over. Yolei was kneeling beside one particular corpse. "Take a look at her wounds," Yolei said quietly as the girl arrived. Turning the dead woman over, she pointed, "Do you know any manner of weapons that might cause _that_?"

Kari peered closely, her crimson eyes narrowing in apprehension. "Those aren't sword wounds," she said. "They aren't arrow wounds, or spear wounds, or the wounds of any weapons I know. In fact," she said as she raised her worried eyes to meet Yolei's, "these look like _teeth_ marks!"

Yolei nodded. "And look at his leg."

Wincing from the smell, Kari inspected the man's leg, and almost fell back in horror. "This looks like it was _gnawed_ off!" she said horrified as she dropped the body. "Something _gnawed_ this man's leg off!!"

"Maybe scavengers came later and did this," Yolei said hesitantly.

Kari shook her head. "No, look at how much blood spilled from the leg wound," she said as she pointed down at the stained ground. "When this man lost his leg, his heart was still pumping."

"_T'rakul?!_"

Yolei turned to see Onam waving at her frantically from the edge of the oasis itself. Beside him, Han and Jerem were also systematically checking for survivors. "What is it?" she yelled back. "Did you guys find anything?"

"Find anything?" Onam looked more than slightly edgy. "Oh, we found something. You'd better take a look at this." Yolei exchanged a puzzled glance with Kari, then set off running to see what had spooked Onam so badly. Kari followed as well, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Once they got there, Onam beckoned them over quickly. Without another word, he led the two stand-masters to the shoreline of the oasis. The edge was lined with several large blocks of granite, most likely planted there by villagers to prevent erosion. "Take a look at this," he said, as he pointed at the rock. Yolei lifted an eyebrow, and bent down to see.

She sucked in a breath in surprise.

There were three, deep gouge marks that looked like it had been slashed into the solid rock. Kari inspected it carefully. The edges were jagged and recent. But no sword could have carved that without snapping. No man-made weapons could do this, and no man on earth had the strength to carve apart rock.

"What would have the strength to do something like this?" Yolei wondered as he put his hand up to the marks. Carefully, she slid her fingers along the gouges, and pulled her hand away. Her fingers were now glistening with half-dried flecks of blood. Holding her hand up to her face, she stared at it. "Carve apart solid rock like it was…like it was cheese!"

"It's a demon," a pale and sweating Onam said. "It's got to be."

"It is not!" Yolei said firmly. "And I won't have any talk like that in _this_ group."

"A stand-master could," Kari suggested. "I might be able to do that."

Yolei shook her head. "Yes, a stand-master could," she agreed as she traced the ragged gouges with her finger. "But this wasn't the work of a stand-master. Or if it was, not a sane one anyway. It's too…feral. Too beast-like," she added, gesturing at the gnawed and torn apart corpses littered around them.

Then her own violet eyes caught Kari's own. "Onam," she said without looking away. "Could you give us a moment please?"

Onam looked confused, but backed off to join his comrades in their search for survivors. Yolei glanced at him to make sure he was safely out of earshot before she spoke again. When she did, her voice was no longer the confident tone of a leader. It was the scared whimper of a child.

  
"Kari, what's going on here?" she said as she grabbed the girl's shoulders. "What the hell is that mark, and _what happened to this village?_"

**********

The search continued for several hours. The parties took no rest breaks until they had combed the entire city in their search for someone still alive, but it was in vain. Every living thing in the city, from the smallest rat to the last human, was dead. Maran was now a ghost town.

The stand-masters had combed the village several times themselves, but they eventually retired to the dune-top as the day wore on. New Taelidani scouts came in to replace those coming out though, and Taelidani reports continued to come in for Davis as he rested on the dune-top. 

The village was dead, yes. But even searching on foot, the Taelidani picked up an entire host of small mysteries. And the more Davis heard, the more he became convinced that something was wrong. As Davis rested on the dune-top, overlooking the village, he ran them through his mind over and over again, trying to find anything, _any_ logic he might have missed…

Takeru had summoned his stand again, and picked up a large, winding column of footprints leading away from Maran. But the strict, ordered formation was that of an army's. Takeru and several Taelidani trackers inspected the prints many times, but could discern little from the jumble of sandy prints. Who had done it? And why?

__

Sheid, Davis thought wearily as he rubbed his temples, _in the few times it has actually waged war, has _never_ fought like this! So what…_

Then the soft crunch of footsteps on sand broke his chain of thought. Looking up, he saw Takeru approaching, his face set in stone. As he saw Davis' expression, the wanderer shook his head. "Nothing," he said. "We didn't find any people."

Davis took the update in silence. Turning, he stared hard at the ruined remains of Maran. "Takeru?" he said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about those footprints you found."

Takeru shrugged. "A straight line of footprints," he began. "A lot of them, at least several hundred. They were all in strict rank and file. It didn't look like survivors, if that's what you're thinking," he added grimly. "Prints of survivors would be scattered all over the place, running away, and generally stirring up the sand. These were too ordered. More than that, I can't tell. Three days of wind-scouring smudged them too badly to make out any details."

"I also think Razul found another line of prints along the southern dune," Takeru added. "Leading towards the village. And here, whoever it was was running fast. He thinks they were the prints of the attackers."

Davis however, waved his hand. "I'm not interested in those. Where did the _departing_ footprints lead?"

"North. All of them."

Davis swore. "Damn...," he muttered. And Takeru sympathized. North was the direction in which Sheid lay.

Then Davis lapsed back into silence, and Takeru did nothing to disturb him. It was a private sort of hell, the kind of hell made worse if someone intruded on it. Instead, he stepped up and looked over the dune-top at Maran as well. The village seemed like a smudge of black in the afternoon desert, like God had smitten the earth with a great, jagged bolt of lightning.

Abruptly, the brown-haired boy beside him stood up, and began striding back towards the Taelidani camp on the other side of the dune. Takeru gave Maran one last glance, then turned and followed Davis. Together, the two of them trudged through the sand to rejoin the others.

As they came within the camp, Cody and Kari caught sight of them, and ran up to join them. But as they approached, their questions died in their throats as they saw Davis' intense glare. Takeru shook his head at them, and they remained silent. It was better to not disturb Davis.

"Yolei," Davis said as soon as he came within the camp. Startled, the girl looked up at him. "Find Razul. Perhaps you two should lead these people to the nearest safe haven. That would be Sai Auia. Alert them with what happened to Maran. Kari, Takeru, you're welcome to come with us," he added with a nod at the duo. 

Yolei frowned. "Sai Auia? Why?"

"We'll take refuge there for awhile, but for now, I don't want to risk them running in the open desert with a phantom army on the loose. I'll join you there in a couple days."

"And where might you be going?" Yolei asked as she eyed Davis walking purposefully toward them.

"I want to track them," Davis said in return. "Find out who they are, and what their plans are. There's no need to take any more people. I'll be back in a couple days."

Protests burst out immediately. All around them, Taelidani turned their heads to see what the commotion was about.

"Are you crazy?" Yolei shouted. "Whoever it was just slaughtered an entire village! And you want to go _find_ them?"

"I want to see who they are!" Davis yelled. 

"It was probably some band of marauders. Granted, a large band of marauders. But this kind of thing happens!"

Davis shook his head. "If I had just seen the village, then yes. I'd probably believe that as well. But we found a soldier wearing the full uniform of the Sheid army. Marauders don't leave uniforms like that behind- "

"The uniform proves nothing," Yolei said heatedly. 

"It would be proof enough for-"

But Yolei was shaking her head vigorously. "Look, aside from it being totally out of character for Sheid, it makes no sense! Sheid is involved in devastating wars with Arei and Hun along their northern and western borders. Their resources are strained to the limit as it is. To start a war _here_, _now_, would be sheer lunacy. And quite frankly, suicide. Relations between Sheid and Ichijouji are not the best, but they _are_ neutral. If anything, Sheid should be desperately seeking Ichijouji's allegiance!"

Cody snorted. "Well, fat chance of that now."

"And even if they decide to start a war," Takeru said as he picked up the argument thoughtfully. "Start a war for what? Even at their peak, Sheid could never hope to overthrow Ichijouji entirely. The best they could hope for was to gain a couple hundred square kilometers of territory. And what is there to gain here?!" 

Kari looked around the empty wasteland. "Wars have always been fought over resources," she mused. "The better forest. The better farmland. The better mines. But if Sheid had to start a war, why over the _Seara _desert?"

Davis sighed. "I…I don't know _what_ to believe anymore. Everything is changing. In the past fifteen years, things we took for constant are changing radically. All I know is that the Sheid I _thought_ I knew doesn't attack innocent villages like that. Sheid would never kill civilians for no apparent reason. And Sheid _does not use attack beasts_."

There was a moment of silence. Then Cody summed it all up in one simple sentence, spoken with the innocence of a child. 

"I really, really hope it isn't Sheid…"

Everyone sympathized.

"If it's not Sheid," Kari's quiet voice sounded out. "Then whoever tried to pull off this deception was abysmally stupid. It was far too obvious. But who stands to gain from conflict between these two kingdoms?"

Davis whirled around to face her. "Any one of the minor countries Sheid and Ichijouji are battling right now. To start a war would force both countries to pull valuable forces back from the frontlines."

Yolei frowned. "But how did they manage to get past the battle-fronts, travel all the way to the desert, and level a village here? An army that size would be nearly impossible to hide. They'd have to be damned near invisible…"

Nobody answered. Takeru and Kari exchanged alarmed glances.

"Well, all right. You're going to track them," Yolei said edgily when no-one picked up her question. "What are you going to do once you've found them?"

Davis sighed. "I…I'll come back," he said quietly. "I'll meet you guys at Sai Auia once I've found out who was behind this."

"You promise me you won't do something as _stupid _as trying to take on an entire army by yourself," Yolei all but screeched.

"I promise! I'm just doing some scouting! If all goes well, I won't even have to draw my weapons!"

"It's still too dangerous!" Yolei insisted. "At least take some men with you!"

Davis shook his head stubbornly. "It only takes one to deliver a message. And I want every man available to be here to protect the people. Yolei, that's why you simply _must_ stay here."

Yolei gestured helplessly. "Maran was not our village, it was Ichijouji's. We have no obligations to them-"

"Yolei," Davis said through gritted teeth, "this means war. If nothing is done about this, there may be a battle raging across the desert in less than a month."

"We could always remain neutral…"

The brown-haired boy rubbed his eyes wearily. All of a sudden, he was very tired of it all. "Yolei, think about it. If war erupts, the Taelidani would never be allowed to remain neutral. We can't shut our eyes and pretend that a bloody battle is not being waged all around us. Second of all- "

"Even if it doesn't concern you Taelidani completely," Takeru said softly, "it would still be worth it to prevent a pointless war that started over an incident that never happened. Thousands of Sheid and Ichijoujan lives hang in the balance." 

Davis nodded his relief. "Thanks Takeru- "

"That's why I also want to come."

This time, the silence from the gathered people was deafening. 

"You're mad as well," Yolei finally said at length. "You're both going to die."

"With two people, it's much easier to watch one another's backs," Takeru said. "And besides, if two _stand-masters_ can't do it, nobody can, and we might as well resign ourselves to our fate, because you _know_ Ichijouji won't stand for this."

Davis and Yolei looked at each other. "Why?" Davis finally said. "Why would you do this? This isn't your home. This isn't your land."

Kari looked up. "Good heavens, is _everyone_ going to question our motives?"

Takeru stared back. "There are five million people, and the peace of two nations at stake. Do I _need_ a personal stake?"

Davis and Yolei still didn't respond. Finally, Takeru sighed. "Davis, you know you can't stop me from coming," he finally said.

Nobody could think of a reply to that. A tense silence descended upon everyone in the arguing assembly. For a moment, nothing could be heard except for the ever-present desert breeze. Davis' brown eyes burned as his mind raced, struggling to make a decision. Finally, Davis turned away and surveyed the ruins of Maran one final time.

"Then it's settled," he said firmly. Quietly, he addressed his second. "Yolei, do you think you can get everyone ready to move within the hour?"

Yolei still didn't look happy, but she nodded. "Half an hour," she conceded.

"Good. Please do so." Then Davis gave Takeru an appraising stare. "And would you please outfit Takeru with a Taelidani bow and arrow, and ready two fast hunting horses? _We_ are leaving immediately."

Yolei gave Takeru a strange look and left. Takeru nodded at Davis with a small smile. "Thanks."

Davis waved a hand as he walked away. "I need to get my people ready. Do you need to bring anything personal of your own?"

Takeru looked down at his cloak and his katana. "I'm carrying everything I need."

"Make sure you are. We're leaving as soon as Razul can get our supplies ready."

Cody looked at Takeru with a strange expression on his face. "Good luck," he said simply to the blond boy. "I hope you come back safely." Then he too turned, and ran off to follow Davis.

And then it was only Kari and Takeru left, standing on the edge of the Taelidani column. For a moment, they just stood and watched the Taelidani ready themselves. As simple wanderers, they traveled light, and carried most of their belongings with them. They didn't really have anything to prepare. So Kari watched as Davis withdrew to make final arrangements with his people, arguing with Yolei all the while. Razul recalled all his search parties from Maran. Cody helped the halted caravan of desert travelers prepare to leave again, drawing water from Maran's now deserted wells to replenish their supplies. 

"You're determined to go through with this?" she asked as she turned back to face her childhood friend.

Takeru sighed and sat down on a nearby rock. He unsheathed his katana, withdrew a small file from his pocket, and began to quietly sharpen the blade. The sight sent a pang through the girl as she stepped up to him. Takeru rarely sharpened his katana. It was not a pastime he enjoyed. "Yes," he answered.

"Why?"

Takeru sighed. "Kari, I went over this with Davis. You heard me."

"You were holding something back," Kari accused. "You and I both know it. Don't try and hide something from me TK. I know you too well."

"Kari, you know why," Takeru said softly as he tightened the band of cloth covering the Ishidan insignia, adding a strip of leather for good measure. One of the most infamous katanas in Gaea was not easily missed, and he had a feeling he'd be unsheathing it sometime soon. Sharpened his blade one final time, wiped it with a cloth and put it away.

"Maran was just another Kurtal," he continued. "It was Khaydarin. You and I both know it, but we don't have a shred of proof. I can't go around throwing out baseless accusations. That's why I have to go. To- "

"To prevent any more Kurtals from happening." Kari's eyes looked sad as she finished his sentence for him. "To stop the embers from spreading."

At this, Takeru looked up from his sword, and gave Kari a small grin. "Exactly."

TK, when two people can get _this_ intimate, it's hard not to understand them better than they understand themselves. And I know better than anyone how annoyingly altruistic you can get. There are times when I wish you had the slightest streak of selfishness in you.

Takeru tilted his head, trying to decide how best to deny _that_. But something else had come through on the mind-link…

You don't want me to go.

At this, Kari was silent. But her crimson eyes, which Takeru could read like a book, told him everything. All around them, the Taelidani were beginning to move again, due east for Sai Auia. They would have to part ways soon.

If it wasn't for this stupid injury, she thought back in return, nothing in the world would have stopped me from coming with you. You know that.

Takeru gave her a worried stare. Kari, you were never very good at dodging my questions. Like you said, you and I know each other too well. Is something wrong?

They stared at each other for a moment. Several Taelidani scouts jerked their reins, sending their mounts plunging forward ahead of the main body. Kari looked into the blue eyes she had known all her life, and suddenly realized that she could hide nothing from Takeru. Just as he could hide nothing from her. She paused as she took a deep breath. 

TK, I'm worried. she thought bluntly. I'm worried that you might get hurt, or killed or something. A friend is entitled to that, isn't she?

Takeru opened his mouth to answer, but Kari shook her head. "All I have left of my past life, my childhood," she said aloud softly, "is a collection of memories and images. Richard. My mother. Mr. Fujiyama. Mr. and Mrs. Izumi. Remember them?" a small smile played across her face. But it was a smile stained with sadness, a longing for a world that would never exist again.

"TK," she finally said. "You are the only one left. I don't know if you've realized this, but if you leave me, I would be truly alone. And frankly, I'm scared to death."

"_Hey Takeru! We've got your supplies, and we're set to go!_"

"Just a minute!" the blond boy yelled back. Then he turned around and held Kari firmly by the shoulders, careful to avoid hurting her injured shoulder.

"Do you remember that time," he said suddenly, "when we were both…oh…ten years old. I remember you had a pet bird. A sparrow. Nothing spectacular, but you loved it to death. For some strange reason, you named it Miggy. And one day it escaped from its cage, and flew away into the mountains. And when you came to me, crying about it, I left Kurtal, promising that I would be back with your bird? Remember that?"

Kari tilted her head. "You idiot. I still can't believe you did that," she said, "You went and searched in the mountains for an entire night, just for my pet sparrow. In the middle of a storm, no less. And when you came back, you were hungry, dirty and dripping wet. But you had Miggy nestled in your hands, safe and sound, just like you promised. Richard was beside himself with worry. He said he didn't know whether to hug you or slap you. And as I recall, I asked you if you were crazy…"

Takeru nodded. "I still remember my reply. 'Am I crazy? Maybe. I don't promise much, but what I _do_ promise, I consider sacred. And if I have to be a little crazy to fulfill it, then so be it.'"

Then his blue eyes turned serious. "One year ago, I promised you I'd go with you, all the way to Ishida. I promised that you'd never have to go on your own strength alone, because you'll always have mine to draw from. Do you doubt me?"

Kari gave Takeru a very, very small smile.

"No."

"Good." Takeru brushed a lock of hair out of Kari's eyes. "I'll be back in a couple days, maybe a week. Don't worry about me. Go with Yolei and the Taelidani. Take care of Cody for me, I've grown kind of attached to the kid. You'll be safe with these people, and safe at Sai Auia."

Kari's lips trembled, then she threw herself forward and enfolded Takeru in an one-armed embrace. Surprised, the boy hugged her back securely. Holding the slim boy tightly, she murmured into his ear. "Come back safely, OK? Don't play the hero and try to fight them. Just…find them, and come back."

"I promise," Takeru said softly into her hair. "No heroics. Not this time."

They stayed in each other's embrace for a little while, just enjoying each other's touch. Then Kari did something she'd never done before. Indeed, neither of them had even thought about. 

On impulse, she stood up on her tip-toes, and planted a small kiss on the boy's cheek. Turning, she ran off into the dunes to join the band of marching Taelidani, her face burning a bright red. Behind her, Takeru was left holding his cheek, looking more than a little stunned.

"_Hey Takeru!! Sometime today would be nice!_"

Shaking his head, Takeru turned to see Davis gesturing impatiently beside two horses, with two small packs of supplies ready. Still holding his cheek, the blond boy jogged over, and mounted his horse. The two young stand-masters set off at a canter to follow the tracks, leaving the Taelidani column behind.

As they rode, Davis gave Takeru a very strange, piercing glare. "Do you care for Kari?" he asked.

Takeru hesitated, then nodded. "We…grew up together. We're very special to one another," he said in response.

"Good." The suddenly cold tone in Davis' voice sent shivers down Takeru's spine. "A warrior cannot fight effectively when he has nothing to protect."

Takeru drew up the hood of his cloak until it obscured his face. "Indeed."

**********

Behind them. Yolei gazed stone-faced at the two departing stand-masters. Some distance away, Yolei saw Kari finally turned away from the sight, and began walking along with the rest of the column. Beside the Taelidani girl, Razul shifted slightly, waiting for her to leave. But to his surprise, Yolei suddenly began speaking.

"Razul," she said in a soft voice, "what I am about to tell you is for your ears only. It must not go any further than the two of us."

Razul frowned. This was unusual. But he stepped closer obediently. "My lips are sealed."

Yolei paused, then continued, still gazing at the receding figures of Davis and Takeru. "Before Davis set off, he left one final order. Razul, I want you to help me keep a very close eye indeed on Kari."

The older man frowned. "Why?"

Yolei shook her head. "This is why what goes on in this conversation must not be heard by anyone else. If we were wrong, the results can be devastating."

When she looked back to Razul, the man was struck by the slightly sad look in her amber eyes. "Davis doesn't know for sure, but he thinks that Takeru and Kari might be involved in Maran's destruction."

Razul was stunned. "_T'rakul_, are you certain..."

"Think about it," Yolei argued. "Who discovered the Sheid uniform? Takeru. Who found the footprints heading north? Takeru. And who insisted on accompanying Davis? _Takeru_."

The man sighed. "That is not enough to accuse someone," he said cautiously. "And she is a stand-master. God's chosen servant, and upholders of justice. Do you really believe-"

Yolei's face was stony. "Davis said it himself. He doesn't know _what_ to believe anymore. The land is in turmoil, shifting before our very eyes. Two of God's chosen servants may just have become the devil's greatest weapons. The _T'rakul _decided to play it safe."

Razul's voice was grim. "God help us if we are wrong…"

Yolei nodded. "That is why we must keep this quiet. Davis agreed to let Takeru come along so he could keep an eye on him personally," Yolei said. "But he also knows that Takeru might be leading him into a trap. That Takeru insisted on coming along just so that he could kill him quietly, to prevent him from ever finding out who destroyed the village. So he left a certain...safeguard. Just in case he's threatened." She took a deep breath.

"Both of us sincerely hope that we are wrong. If we are, you will forget everything I said. _Everything_." Her eyes burned into Razl like twin glowing embers. "But if we are right..."

"Remember Davis' order. If we do not hear from him within a week," Yolei paused. "You and I must kill Hikari Kamiya."

** Author's notes: Sorry for this taking so long, but I'm really swamped with homework right now. I really have no idea how long the next chapter going to take. And I know this isn't the best chapter so I apologize. To those who insist it's actually very good, (you know who you are), well I'm glad you enjoyed it. But in my eyes, it wasn't a very good chapter. And if you want to complain about my repeated self-bashing, remember this. Self-bashing is a good way to keep humble. I don't measure against other fanfic authors, I measure myself against professional ones. That's why I keep saying I suck. (no duh…) ^_^

Oh yes, the thing with "Miggy", Kari's sparrow. Uh…if you've watched Card Captor Sakura, you'd recognise it. It's that kawaii little story about how Syaoran Li went to look for Meiling's lost bird, adapted to fit. If you have never seen CCS, well…that's a microscopic spoiler for you.

On another note, since author-alerts are now gone, I'm setting up a little email list for those who want to know when I'm posting the next chapter. If you received an email about this chapter, then you're already on it. But if you're interested in signing up, just tell me in the review, or by email. But if you're doing it by review, remember to leave your email address!

Is this a way to "cheat the system"? *grumbles* Damn right it is…


	4. Default Chapter

Aeon of Strife: Chapter Four

** disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me. Takeru, Hikari, Yolei, Davis and Cody doesn't belong to me. If they did, I'd be rich. The Taelidani, the Khaydarin, Sai Auia, Razul and Locke _do_ belong to me. So leave me alone you vultures!

****

Pilgrimage: Chapter Four

By: TK Takaishi

**two days later**

Two riders raced down the sandy dunes, heedless of the setting sun as the urged their steeds to greater speeds. The sleek hunting horses rose to the challenge, champing at the bit, as they practically flew down the trail, following the large column of tracks. Their thundering hooves pounded the earth, throwing up a small cloud of dust as each beat threw sand backwards. The dusk sky blazed with brilliant colours, setting everything aflame with red and gold. 

Takeru and Davis had left the sandy wastelands long ago. Now, the land they traveled through was scrubland, with little stunted copses of trees making a stand here and there, and plains of waist-high grassland, burned to a deep golden brown in the sun. The blond boy had no trouble distinguishing the tracks. The trail was almost two hundred meters wide, a huge swath through the waving ocean of meadow grass and desert sand. Dust storms began to whip around, chasing each other across the crimson horizon and stirring up the grass. The temperature began to drop rapidly as night fell and the sun sank below the horizon.

Davis shielded his eyes from the flying sand as he peered backwards at the dying sun. As he checked his directions against the tracks, he began to frown. "Hey Takeru!" he yelled. "Is it just me, or are these tracks…starting to turn east?"

Takeru had the hood of his cloak pulled up to shelter his face, but at Davis's yell, he pulled it back down. Looking from the setting sun to the tracks, and back again, he too began to look grim. "It's not just you. These people turned east."

"Damn," Davis muttered under his breath.

"You couldn't have known when you pointed the Taelidani east," Takeru tried to reassure him. "At the time, the tracks were still leading north. We'll just have to hope they get to Sai Auia safely."

"If they'll be safe anywhere, it'll be at Sai Auia," Davis said glumly. "Problem is…_whoa_!" Pulling back hard on the reins, his steed skidded to a stop in a cloud of flying sand. 

"There's more of them!"

Takeru also pulled back on his reigns, and his hunting horse slowed to a canter, then to a stop. In the dying sunlight, he could make out another huge column of tracks, intercepting the first. This one snaked off from the north, but where the two joined, they both turned due east.

"_Merde_," he muttered as he quickly dismounted, and knelt to inspect the new tracks. 

Davis remained mounted, leading his horse around in a circle along the tracks. "How many?"

Takeru looked around. The place was completely strewn with footprints, all smudged together, going in different directions. "No idea," he said as he shrugged helplessly. "Several hundred?"

"Our friends joined up with someone along the way," Davis observed, as his horse began pacing restlessly around. Night was coming, and the desert was a dangerous place at night. "There's no sign of a fight. Look at this! This was a campsite. A huge one."

He was right. Where the two tracks joined, the sand had been disturbed, and there were small piles of ashes left in the ground where people had built fires. There were marks left in the sand from the tents. There were even small wheel ruts in the ground from wagons that had been dragged through the desert. Takeru felt a sinking sensation in his stomach as he looked around. The former campsite was at least a kilometer across. _A kilometer!_ But there was no sign of a conflict. No blood, no broken weapons, no corpses. There had been no fight here.

"I can't even begin to guess how many men they have combined," Takeru said as he stood up, brushing sand from his cloak. "It's impossible to tell from the tracks. But these campfire ashes were recent. Less than a day old. Look at these unburned twigs and kindling. Some of them are still green. We're close."

Davis gave him a strange look. "Since when were farmers from Kurtal so proficient at tracking?"

Takeru shrugged. "We weren't only farmers you know. We did a fair bit of hunting as well, and my father taught me how to track my prey. People really aren't all that different."

"Come on then," Davis said as he scanned the horizon. "With luck, if we push it, we might be able to catch up to them sometime tonight." Taking the hint, Takeru leapt back on his mount, and they resumed tracking the footprints in the sand.

The tracks were sharp and clear, even in the fading sunlight. As the hours passed by and the stars and the moon came out, the desert gleamed changed from gold to silver in their soft light. The dust storms faded away, leaving a deathly still grassland in their wake.

"They're still heading east," Takeru said softly as he drew his hood back up. "Straight as an arrow. Due east…"

**********

"_Let's keep moving!_" Yolei's voice rang out clearly through the darkness. "_Follow the lights! Don't stop!_"

The Taelidani party pushed on through the night, not stopping even to rest. Firebrands held by Taelidani leaders led the way, and lit up the path. By the glow of the fire-torches, everyone seemed to be flickering in and out of sight as the flames danced in the light breeze. Beyond the circle of light, the desert was completely dark and forbidding. From afar, the group was like an island of light was slowly wending its way across an ocean of black stillness. The solitude was immense, the silence overwhelming. The effect was surreal.

Kari walked silently, her feet making no sound in the cooling sands. Her sling-encased left arm was tucked beneath her cloak. Although she would never admit it, she was exhausted. Every step pained her shoulder, but she steadfastly refused Yolei's offers to give her a horse to ride. "Leave the horses for the old, or for supplies," she had replied. "I can walk just like everyone else."

And so she walked. Tired and injured as she was, she'd be damned before she burdened the Taelidani. Yolei had been unconvinced that Kari was truly all right. The girl had looked pale and shaken under the light of the fire-torches. But the Taelidani had more pressing concerns right now, and she had reluctantly let Kari have her way.

"Ms. Kari? Are you all right?"

Kari turned her head to see Cody walking beside her. She offered the concerned boy a small smile. "I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all."

"You're limping."

Kari sighed and unconsciously straightened her gait. "I am?"

"Just a little. I wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't looking for it. You're favouring your left side."

Kari shook her head. "My…my shoulder just hurts a little that's all. I'm fine, really…"

Cody however, wouldn't take her word for it. Running off into the darkness, he approached Razul. A moment later, he was coming back with a long wooden stick. "Razul tells me you've repeatedly refused a ride from one of our horses," Cody told her seriously. "So instead, I decided you might need this. It's a walking staff. It should help."

Kari stared at the little boy for a moment, then laughed. Reaching out, she took the staff hesitantly, and tested the stick against the ground. It was light, yet incredibly strong. "Thanks a lot Cody," she said gratefully. "It's a great help."

Cody's expression was customarily solemn. "Anytime."

Then the two were silent as they continued to walk, keeping up with the column. The staff certainly was a great help, Kari mused as she tapped the ground with it.

Then she sank back into her own thoughts as she marched on mechanically. Despite her best efforts, nothing seemed to be able to quell the fluttery feeling of worry deep in her stomach. _Worrying about him won't do anything_, she told herself firmly. _It can't help him, and it's certainly not helping me. So why do I do it?_

But it was useless. She had grown used to Takeru's companionship, to his presence. The sound of his measured breathing and voice. But most of all, she had grown used to being able to reach out with her mind, and gently touch his for reassurance. Now he was gone, and where his comforting presence used to be, there was only a cold void. Kari felt like she was missing something, like a hand or a foot.

Takeru, she thought whimsically, reaching out with her mind, Come back soon. It's getting awfully lonely.

"Kari?"

The girl shook her head. "Hmm?"

"Did…did you say something?"

Kari snapped her head around to stare at the little boy. His face was deadly serious, and his green eyes looked surprised, even slightly alarmed. For a moment, her crimson eyes narrowed. Then she shrugged. "No. why do you ask?"

"Uh…no, it's nothing then."

They traveled on in silence.

"Kari? Can I ask you a question?"

Again, Kari frowned. "Sure," she said.

"Um…," Cody looked hesitant. "I'm almost positive that you _did_ say something back there. Something about Takeru. If there's something worrying you, you can tell me."

In the flickering firelight, Kari looked at Cody as she walked. The boy gazed innocently back. "You're sure?"

"That you can tell me? Of course! I'm not like Yolei or Davis."

"Cody, I swear, I did not say anything."

Cody tilted his head. "That's strange. Maybe it wasn't you then. Sure sounded like you…"

As Cody talked, Kari's face had slowly become dead serious. The light gleam of humour in her eyes faded. "Cody," she said in a quiet voice. "I want you to try something for me." 

Confused, Cody nodded.

"Alright." Kari took a deep breath. "First of all, close your eyes. Here, take my hand. That way you won't get lost." Taking hold of her staff with her injured left hand, she took hold of Cody's hand with her right one.

Cody frowned. "What's this abou- "

"Just trust me on this one. This is something that is…better shown than described."

Cody gazed into Kari's crimson eyes curiously, then did as he was told. "Now what?"

"I want you to imagine you're looking down a well. A really deep and dark cave. So deep that you can't see the bottom. Try not to think of anything except how deep and how dark that cave is."

"If you insist…"

"Ready?"

"Um…yeah."

"All right." Once she was sure Cody was as calm as he could be at this stage, Kari cleared her own mind, and carefully sent the clearest thought shape she could form at the boy. She sent it at a volume louder than she usually did with Takeru, and at a much more rudimentary level. 

Beside her, she felt Cody's hand jerk as the boy gasped. His green eyes flew open.

"What did you see?" Kari asked softly.

"I…uh…," Cody looked shaken as he ran his hand through his hair. "Was that supposed to happen?"

Kari smothered a grin as she repeated her question. "What did you see?"

"I…I saw a flower. A white flower." Cody stared up at her intently. "There are no white flowers in the desert."

Kari tilted her head with a small smile. "I suspected as much. You can receive my thought shapes. What you _saw_, was a trillium. A flower native to my homeland, the mountains. Of course you've never seen it before, because it doesn't exist in the desert. And this proves that the mark on your shirt was genuine."

"What mark?"

Kari sighed as she stared ahead, and kept walking. Releasing Cody's hand, she transferred the staff back into her good hand and kept marching. "Have you ever noticed that Takeru and I always seem to be talking using half-sentences? Like listening to half a conversation? That's because that's all you heard. Half a conversation. The other half," Kari said as she tapped her temple, "went on in here."

Cody looked at her incredulously. "You and Takeru are…psychic?!"

Kari gave him another small smile. "If you want to put it that way, yes. We can talk with our minds. We figured out that it was something only…stand-masters could do. I can't 'talk' to anyone who doesn't have the gift."

"Cool!" Cody said. "Davis and Yolei never figured that out, or they'd have told everyone! They're stand-masters, they should be able to do it." 

Then it struck him. "Wait a minute, if you can… 'talk' with me, that would make me…" he trailed off as his eyes widened.

"That's right Cody," Kari said as she leaned on her staff and trudged on. "That would make you a stand-master."

**********

The darkness of the desert is the closest thing to absolute that one will find anywhere. Out here in the unending wilderness, there are no lights of human habitation, no glow from a lighted city. There are only the moon-silvered sands, and the cosmic bodies locked in their eternal dance, spinning through the velvet blackness.

Nights in the desert are, more often than not, crystal clear. Only in a brief period each year do clouds cover the sky during the rainy season. On any given evening, one could see the stars spread out in all their glory across the sky. You could even see the colours in them. White and blue mostly. But on the rare night, if the earth and the stars were in the right place, you might get to see fiery Venus, or red Mars. All Takeru knew was that it was a breath-taking scene that usually never failed to hold his wonder. The stars were a mystery, a promise set into the sky by God. Many times he had reached out to them, to trace their twinkling forms with his fingers, to unravel their mystery, but the stars yielded nothing, withholding their secrets with frustrating stubbornness.

But on this night, the beauty of the night sky was lost on the boy. He had eyes only for the dark dunes around them, ears only to detect footsteps. His senses were stretched to the utmost, ever alert for danger. It was the highest state of awareness Takeru could hold, and for a stand-master, that was considerable. Riding along on the hunting horse, he had slowed his steed down to a slow trot, not willing to create any more noise. Beside him, Davis was similarly alert, the normally energetic boy uncharacteristically dead focused.

They were close. He could see the ever-so-faint glow of campfires over the next dune, detectable only by stand-enhanced vision. Apparently, whoever had attacked Maran had decided to stop in a region of the desert dominated by rocky mesas and buttes. Here, the sands faded away into rock, and plateau-like cliffs, dry dusty grass and scrubby foliage.

Silently, he beckoned at Davis to stop. With a nod, the Taelidani leader led his horse off at a canter to the side, where he dismounted along with Takeru. "No more horses," Takeru said quietly at the other. "From here on, we go on foot. They must be just over that ridge." He nodded at the steep cliff ahead of them. "We should follow them around the mountain cliff"

Davis studied the surroundings as he tied his horse to a small tree. The tracks led _around_ the mountain cliff, through a pass in the northern cliffs and into a rocky canyon. The easy way, as Takeru had suggested would have been to simply follow the tracks through the pass, skirting the mountain. 

But he gave the blond boy beside him a suspicious glance. For all he knew, this might be a plan to lead him into a trap. "But that way, we'll be on level ground with the enemy once we emerge past the cover of the rock," he said firmly. "Perhaps a better way would be to scale that cliff to the south, and look down from on top of the ridge, down into the ravine. Much harder to see that way." If this was a trap, he was going to throw a crimp into Takeru's plans.

"It will take much longer," Takeru looked pensive. "And a hell of a lot more difficult."

"They probably won't move until morning light," Davis argued. "We have at least another seven hours. We have the time." He stared at the boy intently, his hand closing around the kodachi sheathed under his forearm. "As for difficulty, don't joke around with me. A stand-master can scale it in under an hour."

But to his surprise, Takeru agreed readily. "All right," the blond boy said as he too studied the landscape. "Let's go that way."

Davis tilted his head as he let go of the hilt of his kodachi. "Agreed," he murmured. Slightly reassured, he prepared to set off into the darkness, his dark tunic providing the perfect camouflage.

Then he stopped as he realized Takeru was not with him. Looking back, he saw that the rurouni had taken off his cloak. "Takeru? What are you- "

"Give me a second," Takeru said as he quickly flipped his cloak inside-out. The inside of the garment was a dark black. Slipping the loose robe back on, Takeru fastened the belt at his waist. Suddenly, instead of being clad in a light-brown travelling cloak, the boy was almost indistinguishable, blending into the night as perfectly as a wraith. The boy's blond hair was almost alarmingly bright against his dark attire.

"All right," Takeru said as he checked his own weapon. "Let's go."

"Didn't know your cloak had two sides." Davis said as the duo padded off into the desert.

"Well, I sure couldn't wear the dark side out during the day, can I?" Takeru said with a small smile. "I'd boil within an hour. It comes in handy though…"

"You should do something about your hair. If anyone shines a light on you, that blond will stick out like a flare."

"So I do this." Takeru pulled the hood of his cloak up.

"Perfect."

Then all conversation ceased as they reached the foot of the small mountain. On their right, a sheer cliff rose up into the night like a fortress. Completely impassable. They might as well try to climb a vertical wall of glass. For a moment, Davis seriously considered hacking a series of holds into the walls with his stand. It would not take long. But Takeru caught his arm, shook his head, and pointed left.

On their left, a series of cuts and slopes into the rocks provided a path up. Davis nodded in wordless agreement. Together, both stand-masters quickly scaled their way up the mountain. Walking up steep slopes where they could, climbing sheer rock where they couldn't. 

It was a grueling hour of climbing before they reached the top. Many times, Davis was forced to gouge his own hand and footholds into the rock with his stand before levering himself up. Above him, Takeru jammed his knee into a crevasse, then used that to push himself up. His black cloak swirled as he balanced on the precarious knife-edge, then pushed off and gained a few feet. Davis gritted his teeth, and climbed on.

At last, they crested the last cliff. They paused for a couple minutes at the top to catch their breath, then set off to traverse the small plateau at the top. But they knew they were on the right track the instant they crested the ridge. The glow from the camp-fires was definite now, detectable even by the normal human eye. Davis dropping back slightly so he could keep Takeru in his sight at all times. The Taelidani was no fool. If Takeru was going to show his true colours, it would be now. Padding silently up to the ridge, Takeru and Davis looked at each other, then down.

"_Holy mother of- _" Davis whispered hoarsely.

The sight that greeted them was incredible. Legions upon legions of soldiers had pitched their tents across the valley floor. The immense army was flooded the valley like a sea of black, with legionnaires as numerous as the sands on the seashore. A ring of sentries had been posted around the perimeter, with organized patrols making a loop now and then. A few campfires still burned in the middle of the encampment, and the sentries all carried fire-torches. But despite the magnificent show of force, there were no banners in evidence, no proud flags or bold rallying standards fluttering in the wind.

Takeru's eyes narrowed as he scanned the camp. The majority of them appeared to be asleep. Black, magnificent war-horses were grazing, or sleeping in the small patch of dry pasture close to the oasis in the center. But to see more, he'd need a spying glass. Or better yet…

With a muted flash of light, the angel-stand appeared once more. As Takeru himself pulled back from the ridge, and crouched with his back against the rock, eyes closed, he allowed his stand to peer over instead. Seeing through his stand's eyes, Takeru's world sharpened drastically, focusing in on the chest-plate of a single soldier…

"Davis? What do you see?"

Beside him, he heard the rustle of Davis's clothes as he rubbed his eyes. "I…I can't tell from here…. I'd need a spying glass. Besides, they're not flying any obvious banners that I can see."

"So summon your stand. Like me. Look at the closest sentry, and read the insignia off his armour."

A small burst of red light on the edge of his vision (his stand's vision) told Takeru that Davis had done just that. A moment later, Davis's dragon stand was peering over the edge as well.

There was a long pause.

"Tell me I'm not seeing this…."

"Well?"

"I thought the golden serpent was only a legend! Something to frighten bad kids to bed or something."

"So you see it too?"

"I see a golden serpent, emblazoned onto black armour." Davis's eyes opened as his stand disappeared. He shook his head. "Even finding Sheid would have been less surprising. But _Khaydarin?!_ I thought we defeated them _five hundred years ago!_"

"Biggest myth in history," Takeru murmured. "Adun didn't defeat them, he drove them out into _Akeldama_. And I guess they're back. Believe me, I've lived it firsthand." Then he clenched a fist as his stand faded away back into his body. "I knew it. I _thought_ Maran bore their signature."

"You _knew?!_"

"Not knew. I suspected. They did the exact same thing to Kurtal."

A feeling of guilt suddenly overwhelmed Davis. All along, he had been suspicious of Takeru's motives, and now… "I get it now. This is all about your home town. Finding those that did this to your father…. And then making them pay."

"No it's not," Takeru said cryptically. "I'll explain later. Suffice to say, it won't be the first time they've done something like that. Right now, we have more important matters to attend to."

Then his quiet voice turned businesslike. "Davis, can you stay on this ridge, hidden, and do a rough count? We need to know approximately how many soldiers they have. See if you can get what weapons, and how many horses and cavalry they have as well."

"What about those beasts whose marks we saw?"

"See if you can find that out as well. But whatever you do, don't leave this ridge. Use your stand to scan if you have to. I'll be back in a couple minutes. If I'm not back in an hour, leave without me. One of us has to get back to tell the world about this."

"And where are you going?" Davis muttered out of the side of his mouth as he lay down on his stomach on the ridge, preparing to do the suggested head count.

There was no answer. Davis frowned and turned around. "Takeru? Where are you going?"

But it was useless. The blond boy had already disappeared into the darkness, as smoothly and soundlessly as a ghost.

**********

"Hunter-seekers," the stiff disapproval in Caylor's voice was evident as he surveyed the vicious-looking beasts being tended by their keepers. "And you plan to…to use these against Sai Auia?"

"Most certainly." _Praetor_ Karensky's voice was cold as he passed by another one of the large, black beasts, who was currently gnawing away on what looked like to be the femur bone of a human. "They have proven themselves to be invaluable tools on the battlefield, and a most effective instrument for inspiring terror."

Locke looked at the beasts with distaste. One hunter-seeker glared back. Its large black body was as lined and muscular as a lion's, with the tips of razor-sharp, snow-white claws glittering in their sheaths. The tail of the beast swished dangerously as its ermine fur shimmered under the light of the fire-torches. The animal's fiery red eyes narrowed dangerously as it regarded the Centurion, its coiled muscles and curved spine making it looking like it was always about to spring.

"Forgive me _Praetor_," Locke began carefully. "But hunter-seekers have been known to attack friendly troops to get at the enemy. Once they sense battle, they become completely uncontrollable, even to their masters…"

"My army can control them," Karensky said, waving an arm arrogantly.

"Sir, what has been the number of casualties that your army suffered in 'controlling' these hunter-seekers?" Locke's voice masked a steely anger.

Karensky's face went purple. "Are you suggesting that-"

"_Praetor_ Karensky," Locke began evenly. "It is my belief that when you use a beast to fight for a warrior, you take something away from the warrior. And when someone continues to use that beast, even when it is to the detriment to his army, one begins to wonder- "

"_Enough!_" the _Praetor _ roared. "Centurion, if you were in my army, I would-"

"Be silent Karensky," Caylor said softly.

"Are _you_ presuming to lecture me as- "

"_Be silent!_" Caylor thundered. Karensky closed his mouth immediately at the terrible authority in the other's words. In fact, the entire assembly of officers fell silent as well, all eyes turning to the dark lord.

Caylor did not appear to notice them. Instead, his masked face seemed to be looking straight to their left. _Is something wrong with the soldiers?_ Locke thought as he followed his commander's gaze. But no, Caylor was looking up as well. 

Up at the cliffs that flanked their encampment.

But try as Locke might, he could see nothing except moonlit rocks and darkness. There was nothing there, nothing that could possibly catch Caylor's attention. Turning back, puzzled, the Centurion frowned. 

Was that a faint blue glow surrounding his superior?

Then abruptly, the _Praetor_ turned and began walking at a brisk pace. He studiously refrained from staring at the cliffs. "Centurion." Caylor's voice held a masked edge of steel. "Take a unit of soldiers. No less than twenty men, all armed. I want you to do a thorough sweep of the south-western cliffs over there. No, don't stare at it right now. Go quietly, go quickly, and take no fire-torches. In fact, I want you to use stealth-cloaks. Leave no stone unturned."

Locke was puzzled by the cryptic command, but he hid it. His faith in Caylor was absolute. "Sir…what are we looking for?"

"You are looking for a spy. If you do find one, I want you to treat that warrior with the absolute caution. He is to be considered extremely dangerous. I want him captured. Preferably alive, but dead if necessary. I'd suggest you bring quarter-staffs as well as your swords."

Locke nodded without hesitation. "Understood sir." Caylor turned his head to regard the Centurion as Locke shimmered, blurred, and disappeared completely from view into the surrounding darkness. The _Praetor's_ sharp ears heard the barely perceptible footsteps receding at a run as Locke sprinted off to do his master's bidding.

"Did you see something?" Karensky said as he squinted at the south-western cliffs.

"_Praetor_, the 'do not stare' order applies to you as well."

Karensky reddened, but he tore his gaze off the cliffs. "Well?" he growled. "Did you see something?"

Caylor flexed his sword hand ominously. "See? No. I didn't _see_ anything. Not in the normal sense anyway…"

**********

The Khaydarin sentry paced along the perimeter with his spear slung over his shoulder. His eyes scanned the dark desert cliffs passively. Stepping around a large fire that some soldiers had built, he nodded at the stationery guards, but kept going.

As he wandered away from the light of the campfires, his eyes adjusted to the darkness. The stars provided all the light he needed, so he pressed on. His circuit took him almost a hundred meters out from the nearest guard post. But then, that was the job of the patrol sentry. To keep watch where the light failed to reach.

Sitting down on a nearby rock, he pulled a hip-flask from his belt and took a draught of water. All the time, he never laid down his weapon. A year in Caylor's army, living in the field had taught the soldier this. Vigilance was crucial. It was the first lesson that had been drummed into the soldiers on the first day, and it had not faded. The ones that had forgotten were all dead.

Then, as he raised the hip-flask again, his hand froze. What was that? A flash of darkness, a barely perceptible twitching of the brush and short foliage on the side of the canyon. Frowning, the soldier closed his hip-flask, and picked up his spear. 

"Who goes there?" he called out loudly.

There was no response. The soldier stared into the brush for several moments. _It's probably only an animal_, he thought to himself. _A coyote, nothing more. _But the gnawing sense of insecurity did not leave. Holding his spear at the ready, he slowly ventured even further out into the darkness, into the brush.

If it was an animal, then all he'd lose would be a few minutes on his circuit, he thought to himself as he waded through the knee-high, dusty grass into the deep shadow of the trees. But if there really is something…

A hard palm slammed into his chest.

Whatever else the soldier was, he was well-trained. The sentry's breath left his lungs in an instant, but his armour absorbed the brunt of the blow. Instead of a crushing blow focused down to a point (which would most likely have killed him), his entire chest took the impact. Resisting the urge to double over, the soldier instantly swung his staff out to the left, where the blow had come from, expecting to hear the cry of his enemy as he connected.

Instead, the blow was swept away easily in a classic round-house block. In the darkness, the sentry could not quite _see_ his assailant properly, but he saw enough to hazard a guess as to his location. Striking out with his fist, the sentry broke his enemy's grip on the spear, spun around, and thrust hard at where he thought his enemy's head should be.

With the speed of a serpent, he felt a hand slap the thrust away, twist, and neatly grab the spear right behind the spearhead. Yanking hard, the mysterious attacker jerked the spear half out of the sentry's grip, and slammed the heel of his right palm into the shaft. A muffled _crack_ broke out as the spear snapped cleanly in half. And before the Khaydarin soldier could blink, his assailant had slipped in close and landed three devastating blows on his chest and stomach, so fast it seemed like one.

Khaydarin armour or not, the sentry felt _that_ attack like a sledgehammer. Flying backwards, he slammed into a nearby tree causing motes of dead bark and leaves to come raining down. Stunned, he slumped to the ground as he gasped for breath, barely conscious, as he looked up.

For a moment, the dark figure standing before him did nothing. Then slowly, the assailant stepped into the moonlight. The soldier blinked.

His attacker could be no more than fifteen years old. The hood of his black cloak had fallen off in the scuffle, and the soldier could see the boy's platinum blond hair shining silver in the moonlight. Then the soldier stiffened as he saw the katana strapped to the boy's side. The boy was armed, yet he had not drawn his blade.

"What…what do you want?" the soldier wheezed. His chest was afire with agony. He had at least one cracked rib. Probably more.

The boy was silent at first. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet, but deadly grim. "I doubt you can yell after that blow, but if you try, I'll kill you before you get the first word out. Understood?"

Wide-eyed, the soldier nodded. He was at the mercy of this boy now, and they both knew it.

"Khaydarin, huh?" the boy said as he took his gaze off the soldier for a moment, to look at the slim object he held in his left hand. "What a distinctive sword design. I wielded one of these once. Didn't like it. Too curved."

With a start, the soldier recognized his own scimitar. Scrambling, his hand felt his side where his scabbard should have been. There was nothing there. "That's my sword!"

"Not anymore it isn't." The blond boy strapped the sword and scabbard to his belt. His cold blue eyes flickered back to the soldier, drilling into his gaze. "Now…I want you to tell me exactly how many soldiers this army has. Who's commanding it. What you're armed with. And what are your long-range plans. Where are you marching. I want to hear everything."

The soldier sneered at the boy. "_Svok stavik,_" he spat in _Rek'hessen_.

"Go 'f*ck' yourself. Don't push your luck. I can kill you in twelve different ways before you can finish your next sentence."

"Oh go to he-"

In a blur, the boy's foot shot forwards, stopping a millimeter from the man's nose. For a second, the soldier stared cross-eyed at the halted blow. Then before the hapless sentry could blink, the boy withdrew his foot, and aimed a vicious snap-kick to a rock inches from the man's head.

The solid granite exploded into a million fragments. Several jagged fragments sliced across the man's cheek. Wide-eyed, he stared at the rock, now reduced to pebble-sized pieces of stone. Trembling despite himself, he looked back up at the cold blue eyes of the mysterious youth.

"Now…about those questions…"

**********

Davis swore viciously, using oaths he had not used in years. Takeru was good. He had only let his gaze wander for a moment, let his vigilance waver, and the "Kurtalian farm boy" was gone. He had no idea where to. For all he knew, Takeru might be already reporting to the Khaydarin army that he was hidden at this ridge-top.

But that didn't make sense. He closed his eyes and rubbed his brow as he thought. If Takeru wanted to take him, he could just do it himself. Takeru was a stand-master, and from what Davis had seen, definitely a formidable opponent. Surely, there was no-one down there that could do a better job than Takeru himself?

Was there? A shiver ran down Davis' spine. Were there more stand-masters on Khaydarin's side?

Regardless, Davis decided to play it cautious. Good or bad, Takeru was right about one thing. Someone _had_ to get to the outside world to report this. Quickly, Davis got up, left his position at the ridge, ran along the edge, and settled down elsewhere. An uprising of rock that offered him a clear view of both the Khaydarin encampment, and his former hiding spot. If someone came for him, he would know it.

His mind raced as he did some quick calculations in his head. Even if Takeru was reporting this to his superiors, it would be at least twenty minutes before anyone came looking, accounting for Takeru's trip down to the bottom, and the soldiers' trip up. Fifteen at the very least, if they could get a squad together on such short notice. And Davis intended to use that time. So for now, he stayed where he was, trying to commit as many details about the army as he could. He had to admit that Takeru was right about another thing. A head count _was_ a good idea.

This was undeniably Khaydarin. Even asleep, Davis could tell that the encampment was a proper military army. This was not a bandit army that had gotten their hands on Khaydarin merchandise. Thieves were haphazard and undisciplined. Success and promotion was based on how treacherous one could get. But here, the sentries were disciplined and alert. Patrols were orderly and efficient. Even asleep, the entire camp ran like a machine.

And the cages to the north end of the encampment worried him. There were at least twenty of them, but the dimensions were all wrong for human occupation. They were far too low, but the iron bars were as thick as his forearm. If he strained his eyes, Davis could make out movement within those cages. Once in awhile, a low howl would reach his ears. He longed to go find out what the hell were in those cages, but he didn't dare risk it. Instead, he stayed on the ridge, and observed some more.

Perhaps if the brown-haired boy had been less intent on his observations, he might have heard the soft scuffle of footsteps behind him. Even if he had turned around, he would have seen nothing anyway, but his acute sense of hearing might have help him hear the slight swish of cloaks. But all of his stand-enhanced senses were absorbed with trying to commit every detail of the encampment before him to memory.

And so, the heavy quarter-staff end that crashed into the back of his skull took him completely by surprise.

**********

Under the cover of darkness, Takeru blanched as he heard the soldier recite his answers. "Sai Auia?" he whispered, repeating the man's words. "You're planning to destroy Sai Auia?"

The man smirked. "Yeah. And with _Praetor_ Karensky's hunter-seekers, nothing can stop us. Not even you, boy."

"Hunter-seekers?"

At this, the man fell silent, realizing he had given away more than he had to. Takeru, frowning, stepped up menacingly to the man, one hand on the hilt of his Ishidan katana.

"All right, all right!" the man said finally, eyeing the inch or so of naked steel that Takeru had drawn. "Hunter-seekers are…are attack beasts that we use. And once unleashed, they're completely unstoppable. They won't stop until every last target has been killed…"

"Is that what you used against Maran?" Takeru said, his soft voice harsher than usual. "Against those villagers back there?"

The soldier's gaze did not leave Takeru's sword. "Yes," he said.

"_Merde_," Takeru said through gritted teeth. His sword hand twitched. "You _bastards_…"

"Hey, don't kill me! I just follow orders!"

With a deep breath, the blond boy controlled his rising temper with a Herculean mental effort. It had been Khaydarin that had attacked Maran. It had been the marks of hunter-seekers that they had found. So it meant Khaydarin had also planted…

"What about that Sheid?"

"What about Sheid?" The soldier repeated, looking genuinely confused. "What _about_ them? They're not here, they're somewhere up north, aren't they?" 

"Then _you_ planted that uniform!"

This time, the sentry looked frightened. "I don't know about that, honest! Maybe we did, maybe we didn't! They only tell me what I need to know!" 

Takeru felt his hand reflexively clench the hilt of his sword. All the pieces were falling into place now. Taken together, the remains of Maran and Sai Auia would make it look like a Sheid invasion force had tried to penetrate Ichijoujan borders. It was a daring move that would not work with _any_ other Gaean army, simply because they would never get away with it. Like any other major city, Sai Auia was surrounded by many people who loved outside the city walls. There would inevitably be witnesses.

The stealth cloaks changed all that. With that item, the Khaydarin army could travel literally undetected. Once again, Khaydarin was rewriting the rules of warfare, just as they had five hundred years ago.

But _still_, did they really believe that they could get away with…

Then suddenly, his train of thought was broken as his head almost exploded with pain. He gasped with agony as the back of his head felt like it was being split apart. For several seconds, he could see nothing except a red haze, with flickering stars at the edge of his vision. The soldier stared wide-eyed at the boy before him who suddenly appeared to be having a crippling migraine.

Then as suddenly as the pain had started, it was gone as Takeru slammed down his mental shields. The agony had faded away to a dull ache. Shakily, Takeru drew another breath, and put a hand to the back of his head. There was no blood there. There was no wound on his head. Which meant the pain he had felt was not his. Which meant…

"Davis…," Takeru breathed. Kari had said almost the exact same thing had happened to her the first time Takeru had "snapped", or transmitted. She had felt like she was being skewered through the shoulder as well. 

Davis was in mortal danger. He was certain of it.

Looking down at the soldier, still slumped against the tree, Takeru couldn't help but notice how young he was. He couldn't be more than three years older than himself. He could almost hear Davis lecturing him. The logical thing would be to kill the sentry. Leave no traces, leave no evidence. Besides, if he didn't kill him, if it ever got out that the soldier had confessed what he had, the sentry's remaining lifespan could be measured in hours anyway.

That was the logical thing. But then, as Kari always said, he was not a logical person.

"Tell them you told me nothing," he told the startled soldier. "Just say I grew frustrated, and I knocked you out." And with that, he clipped the soldier neatly on the side of the head with his sheathed sword. The man went out like a light.

But Takeru didn't stay around to watch it happen. Even before the soldier had crumpled completely to the ground, the blond boy was already melting into the darkness, flitting like a wraith to climb back up the ravine, and reach Davis.

**********

Even with his head feeling like it was about to split apart, Davis Motomiya was still a dangerous fighter.

Writhing like an animal, the boy immediately kicked out with his feet, sweeping the feet of the Khaydarin solder behind right out from beneath him. Even as Davis spun around on his back, his hand automatically sought out the hidden kodachi strapped to his forearm and unsheathed it. And before the rest of Locke's squad could help their downed comrade, Davis had slashed the man's throat wide open, slicing the razor blade across the trachea, and wrenching upwards into the jugular. The resulting wound was jagged, and completely beyond closing. Davis was on his feet, dagger at the ready, before the fountain of hot blood claimed the man's last breath.

But he saw nothing. There was no-one there. For several seconds, Davis peered suspiciously into the darkness, looking all around him. Slowly, his free hand began drawing his other dagger…

A hard blow slammed into his right forearm, and Davis cried out as his entire arm went numb. His nerveless hand dropped the weapon. Something materialized behind him with all the suddenness of lightning, and grabbed his arms. The butt end of a spear was thrust hard into his stomach, making the young boy double over in pain, gasping for breath.

Through his rapidly dimming vision, the boy watched amazed as at least twenty men materialized out of the nothingness in front of him, throwing their cloaks back. Moonlight glittered off naked scimitars and steel spearheads of the Khaydarin soldiers. Then the spear struck him again, this time a crunching blow to the side of the head. And as he fell unrepentant into unending blackness, one last thought flashed through his mind…

__

Curse you Takeru Takaishi. Damn you to hell, you traitorous backstabber. At least I'll bring Kari with me…

**********

Takeru swore softly under his breath as he felt Davis' mind presence fade away abruptly. Quickly, he lifted his mental shield, tuning his sensitivity back up. When he still detected nothing, he desperately increased his speed, sprinting flat-out across the arid canyon floor towards the cliff wall in the south-west. Davis fading away could mean one of two things. He had been knocked out, or…

Takeru refused to think about it.

Slipping through the tall grass, Takeru quickly scaled the short rock wall, then ran the rest of the way up a steep canyon path. Negotiating a small cut in the rock, he leapt and rolled up to the ridge, and began running along the top, sticking to the shadows where he could. And where he couldn't, he trusted in his dark robe to keep him hidden. Time was of the essence. Completely invisible in the darkness, he was like the shadow of a swiftly moving cloud, passing along the land.

Presently, he skidded to a stop at the little alcove where he had left Davis. He cast around frantically, but there was nothing there. For several moments, he ran around the cliff, trying to find any clues that might suggest where Davis was right now.

Then he heard a muffled groan to his right, further along the cliff. He stared in the direction, hesitating for only a second. Then he was off again, this time at a more conservative speed. Trying to control his breathing, he peered around the edge of a large boulder.

Davis was lying on the ground, his hands and feet tied up. Unconscious or dead, Takeru couldn't tell. An entire squad of Khaydarin soldiers were standing around the fallen Taelidani boy, talking in low tones. Takeru quickly scanned the entire area with his stand. 

As far as he could tell, there were no cloaked soldiers around. They didn't know the blond prince was here.

Then his eyes fell upon the fallen figure of Davis again. Desperately, he focused in on Davis' face with his stand, trying to get any sign, _any_ indication, that the Taelidani was still living. After a tense moment, relief surged through the boy as he saw the brown-haired youth's chest rise and fall slightly. Davis was still alive.

He quickly took stock of their surroundings. The ridge was relatively bare and flat, except for the scattering of broken rock and boulders to the left, among which he now hid. To the right of the alcove, there was a collection of small trees and brush. And back from the ridge was the rear of the mountain, which the two of them had scaled nearly an hour before. Their horses, and freedom, lay in that direction. Suddenly, Davis groaned and shifted, as if he was beginning to regain consciousness. One of the men kicked him savagely, and he doubled over soundlessly.

Takeru's blue eyes narrowed dangerously until they resembled jagged chips of ice. Pulling his hood back off his head, he drew his sword from its sheath, and assumed a distinctive stance. But instead of holding the sword in his right hand, he held it with his left.

With the fluidity and grace of long practice, Takeru oriented himself sideways, left sword arm drawing back into a thrusting position, wrist straight and blade level with his jaw, right hand forward to brace the tip of the blade. The sword slipped into position across his body, turning into a deadly arrow aimed at the nearest soldier. Leaning backwards, his body coiled into a deadly spring.

__

Kenjitsu offensive stance number one. _Tenkei_ stance, _Gatotsu1_ derivative. The distinctive but deadly left-handed thrust. With one exception. Takeru had flipped his sword around. The now upwards-facing sharp edge gleamed silver in the moonlight.

Slowly, the blond boy held up his left hand towards the stand of trees on the right side of the ridge.

"_Tenshi2_," he whispered. "Stand by me now…"

A muffled explosion rang out.

**********

Locke didn't know what happened.

One moment he had taken prisoner the spy that _Praetor_ Caylor had said would be there. He had been surprised by the spy's young age. But then, he had learned long ago that age was not an indication of a warrior's effectiveness. And he had been proven correct, the proof of which lay in the body of the soldier who had been careless enough to attack without orders. Several of his own squad soldiers had been all for killing the boy right then and there, but Locke had insisted upon taking the mysterious spy alive.

Then, a small explosion had rattled the trees on their right. Instinctively, Locke, and most of his soldiers, had turned that way. It had been a mistake.

In two seconds flat, half of them were down for the count. Several never saw what hit them, as a dark thunderbolt struck them down where they stood. Wherever the shadow's flashing sword struck, soldiers screamed and dropped, some literally flying through the air from the force of the slash, tumbling down the steep incline to the canyon below. And even as the other half began to come to their senses and draw their weapons, the cyclone among them had already smashed several of their swords to smithereens.

One soldier stabbed wildly at the shifting, robed form. In amazement, he watched the spear score a direct hit, plunging into mysterious attacker. "I got him!" he yelled triumphantly.

__

You got me? Really? Watch this.

A moment later, the soldiers' elation turned to confusion an instant later as the cloth draped loosely over his spear-head. The Khaydarin sentry looked around wildly as he tossed the shed cloak away. "What the-"

Then the base of Takeru's sword-hilt struck the man a swift blow to the head. The soldier went down without a sound, his spear clattering to the ground. "Good thing you didn't rip it," Takeru said almost casually as he stood behind the fallen man, dressed in only his sleeveless under-tunic. "I loved that robe."

"_Cloak!"_ Locke screamed at his remaining soldiers. "_Cloa- _"

Then he choked in terror as the mysterious attacker's face suddenly came into the light of the moon. He had only seen it once, but those few minutes of terror had burned it so deeply into his memory, he would never forget it. "_You!!_"

The blond boy frowned as he paused in his attack. Looking around wildly, Locke realized that all of his men were down.

"I don't believe we've met," the boy said lightly. Then, advancing in a blur upon the centurion, the youth raised his katana high above his head. The blade caught the sheen of the moon, coming alive with reflected fire like a well-cut diamond.

Fumbling with his own weapon, Locke drew his own scimitar, and raised it as well, trying desperately to parry. So intent was he on blocking the upheld katana that he never saw the butt end of Takeru's sheath, speeding upwards to meet his chin…

__

Crack.

Takeru watched impassively as the Centurion before him crumpled to the ground. Slowly, he lowered his katana, which he had never intended to use, and shrugged. He hadn't really expected such an obvious ploy to work. The _Battousai_ technique had never worked on Richard.

But then, Richard had been much better than this guy.

Quickly sheathing his sword, he sprinted over to where Davis lay, quickly picking up and donning his cloak along the way. "Davis?" he said urgently as he shook the boy. "Davis? Are you all right? Speak to me!"

"Mmm…," Davis mumbled incoherently.

"Davis! Wake up!"

Slowly and with great difficulty, Davis shook his head, and tried to sit up. The back of his head was matted with blood, and there was a nasty gash across his temple. All he had been aware of was some vague screams, a lot of scuffling noise, as if a fight had been going on. "My head feels like someone tried to prise it open with a crowbar…"

"I know," Takeru said feverishly as he began sawing away at Davis's bonds with the Taelidani dagger the boy had dropped. The back of his head still ached. "But we have to get out of here!" he added urgently as he peered over the edge.

Then Davis seemed to wake up completely. As he recognized the voice, he peered over to see Takeru hacking away at his bindings. "_You!_" he said in an amazed voice. "You came back!"

Takeru gritted his teeth as the camp was coming alive with alarmed yells and shouts. More soldiers were pouring out of their tents and readying their weapons. Another squad was already scaling their way up the mountain. 

"Of course I came back," he said in irritation. "What did you think I was going to do? Go _join_ Khaydarin?! Did you complete the head count?"

Davis rubbed his head slowly. As he looked around, he saw no less than twenty Khaydarin bodies, dead or alive, he couldn't tell. And as he noticed Takeru was breathing slightly harder than usual, his mind came up with the obvious conclusion. A wave of guilt crashed over him. "Yeah. You're not going to believe it."

"How many?" Takeru watched the approaching soldiers urgently as he continued to hack at the stubborn ropes. He already knew the answer, but he hoped against hope that the soldier had been lying…

"Around a thousand two hundred."

"_Merde_," Takeru swore viciously. The soldier had _not_ been lying. An army numbering _one thousand two hundred!_ A military force of that magnitude had not been assembled for centuries. Then he snarled as the last ropes slid free. Pulling the entangling cords away, he spoke urgently. "Can you run?"

Davis slowly flexed his limbs. "Nothing broken, near as I can tell…"

"Then _come on!_" Takeru yelled as he dragged the boy upright. The first squad was nearly up onto the ridge by now. "Let's _move- _"

Abruptly, the blond boy stopped in mid-sentence. Turning around, he slashed twice with his sword. Two Khaydarin soldiers shrieked as their cloaks were shredded, rippling back into view. Two more blows, one with the hilt of his sword, and one with his fist, and both soldiers dropped to join the growing mound of bodies on the ground.

"Davis, there are more of them, scaling that ridge _right now_!"

"Okay…okay…," Davis said as he desperately tried to lever himself upright. But his legs trembled and started to give way. Takeru grabbed Davis's arm and half carried, half dragged him towards freedom.

"Come on…if we can get to our horses, we'll be home free! They don't have anything that can catch- "

Then several arrows hissed over the edge of the ridge. Seeing the shafts approach, Davis threw himself behind Takeru to shield the blond boy, and choked as he felt one fiery shaft stab deep into his back. Gritting his teeth, he reached behind him, and yanked it out without breaking stride. The arrow wound wasn't nearly as serious as it could have been, as the arrow's flight was nearly spent.

But it sure _hurt_.

Beside him, Takeru gave him an incredulous stare. But there was no time to question what he had done. More war-cries sounded out as the yelling soldiers finally crested the ridge.

"_Move Davis!_" Takeru shouted as he glanced behind him. "_Keep moving!_"

Davis broke into a run as he snapped the arrow that had struck him in half. Sparing a quick glance over his shoulder, he could see the soldiers giving chase, several stringing more arrows onto bows. And at this angle and distance, any arrow that struck his back would not simply sting. It would go straight through.

Then he reached the edge of the cliff, and looked around wildly for the path they had taken. "There!" he shouted as he pointed to the right. "We have to climb down!"

Beside him, Takeru shot a quick glance backwards as well. And in a moment, he knew it was useless. Without ropes, they could not rappel down. And climbing down would leave them completely exposed to a well-aimed arrow for ten minutes at least. The archers would have an easy time of it.

And so they would not climb down.

"_Do you trust me?!_" he shouted as he grabbed Davis's arm.

"_What?!_"

"_Do you trust me?!_"

Davis looked into Takeru's blue eyes. The blue eyes of the boy he had been so certain was out to kill him only moments before. He looked into those eyes, and took a huge leap of faith.

"_Yes!_"

A ghost of a smile flickered across Takeru's face, and the blue eyes warmed slightly in gratitude.

"_Then whatever you do, hold on!!_"

And without another word, Takeru, still with Davis's arm in a steel grip, turned and leapt off the cliff.

For a heart-stopping moment, Davis thought the world had frozen. His breath caught in his throat as he plummeted downwards off the sheer drop like a comet. The wind howled in his ears as he dropped, the rocky ground rushing up to meet them. The jagged cliff flew by in a blur beside him, seeming like a stream of ceaseless dark brown and black, and he was suffused by a deceptive sense of stillness as he "flew".

Beside him, Davis was dimly aware of Takeru raising his other arm up towards the sky. Then time snapped back as an explosion of golden light flashed from the blond boy's outstretched hand. As Takeru summoned his stand, the angel appeared, one hand clasping the young stand-master's wrist, even as all six wings spread out wide.

The fall slowed abruptly. And then, Davis realized with a jolt, they truly _were_ flying. Takeru was holding onto his stand's gauntleted arm, and Davis was holding onto Takeru. And above them both, the angel-stand flexed its wings like some oversized bird of prey, its snow-white wings gracefully beating the air as all three of them glided gently downwards.

Then they were skimming the ground. Davis looked down apprehensively at the speeding sands until Takeru yelled, "_Davis! Let go!_"

Without hesitation, the Taelidani let go, hit the ground, tucking and rolling to absorb the impact on the side of his body. A short distance away, Davis heard Takeru also landing on the sands. The golden glow disappeared as Takeru reigned in his stand. Then the brown-haired boy was up on his feet. Running for all he was worth for the hunting horses he had tied up earlier.

When the pair of stand-masters got there, Davis fumbled with the knots, but Takeru shook his head. "No time!" he shouted, drawing his sword and severing the ropes with one slash. Quickly, both stand-masters promptly mounted their horses, and urged the steeds forward. Both hunting horses took off like twin arrows from a crossbow, their hooves pounding the sand. Laughing and whooping, Takeru and Davis rode off into the night, leaving the dazed Khaydarin encampment in their wake.

**********

On top of the ridge, Caylor watched impassively as the two horses galloped off into the inky darkness. All around him, Khaydarin soldiers tended to the wounded, or the unconscious as they came to with groans of pain. Centurion Locke was being treated by a field medic. The place was a scene of confusion.

Amazingly, only one soldier had been killed. Apparently, he had been fool enough to sneak up on a stand-master without backup, and had paid for it with his life. But aside from that, there were no casualties. Caylor had not believed it at first, until he had seen one of the injuries for himself. Then, he had understood. The slash mark had ripped apart clothes and leather armour, and there were several broken bones, but no serious bleeding.

Whoever had attacked had turned his katana around so that he struck with nothing but the dull side. It had been deliberate. Someone had been trying to spare his soldier's lives.

__

Takeru…, the _Praetor_ mused silently. According to Locke, that someone had been Takeru. He tilted his head as he mulled it over. The boy was a mystery, an enigma, and a dangerous one at that. All warriors fought to protect something, be it his home, his loved ones, or even something as abstract as a cause. A belief or a philosophy. It was what distinguished a warrior from a mere fighter.

But Takeru had lost everything. With Ishida destroyed, Kurtal razed, and Vargas dead, the boy had nothing to fight for anymore. He had no obligations to anyone. Any misguided sense of duty should have died out long ago.

And yet he fought anyway. He fought fiercely. Not in the aimless, crazed manner of a lost man, but with singular purpose and aim.

__

What is driving you now Takeru? Caylor wondered._ What do you fight for? And why did you spare my men's lives?_

"Should we pursue?" Karensky said as he appeared next to Caylor. He too was gazing at the receding figures.

Caylor paused for a moment before he made his decision. "No."

"Caylor, if we dispatch now, we could still catch them!"

"Those were hunting horses. We don't have anything that could catch up to them in sheer speed, or anything that can match their stamina."

"Perhaps if we track them- "

Caylor laughed mirthlessly. "Those two were stand-masters, Karensky. _Stand-masters!_ It will take more than a simple tracking squad to defeat them. And diverting more troops than that right before a major attack is impossible."

Karensky looked incensed. "We can't just let them get away!"

"Sai Auia and Ken remains our first priority," Caylor said softly. "And if that means letting two spies go, then we'll swallow our pride, and do it. Besides," he added with a hint of a smile as he turned back out to survey the dark wasteland. "I have a feeling we'll be meeting soon enough…"

Beside him, Karensky turned around and stormed off. Caylor stood on the ridge for a long time afterwards, gazing out at the darkness. Then slowly, he raised his flat hand to his temple.

"Takeru, I salute you," he whispered to the night. "Consider my decision not to pursue my thanks for not killing my men. We are now even. Next time we meet," Caylor's eyes glittered beneath his mask. "I will personally see to it that you will not walk away alive."

** Author's notes:

__
  1. Gatotsu. Be honest. Who recognized the _Gatotsu_ even before I named it? For those who have watched Kenshin, if you didn't get this, shame on you. The _Gatotsu_ is the trademark technique of former Shinsen Gumi 3rd Division Captain Saitoh Hajime. (He turned into a policeman afterwards) Saitoh is possibly one of the most bad-ass (good?) guys I've ever seen. I just thought it would be interesting to give TK his attack. ^_^ And no, for the last time, I don't own Kenshin. Probably sometime near the end, I'll compile a list of all the special attacks / succession techniques I used in this fic. Not yet though, 'cause there are more coming in. ^_^

(Oh, and while we're on Kenshin. The idea of flipping a sword around to strike with the dull side also came from Kenshin)

  2. Tenshi. Really, this word has been used so many times, I'm pretty sure everyone knows it by now. If not, "tenshi" means "angel" in Japanese. So in essence, TK was talking to his stand. Like you didn't know that. While we're on the subject, characters _may_ talk to their stands. Their names may or may not resemble the digimons' names. Just be alert, and use your common sense.

Please review! Any questions or comments? Reviews inspire me. Don't just say "I hate it", or even "I love it". Why did you love it? Tell me so I know what to put more of, and what to put less of.


	5. Default Chapter

** disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me. Takeru Takaishi / Ishida, Hikari Kamiya, Yolei Inoue, Davis Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji and Cody Hida don't belong to me. If they did, I'd be rich. The Taelidani, the Khaydarin, Sai Auia, Razul and Locke _do_ belong to me. So leave me alone you vultures!

** Author's notes: Really sorry for the long delay. School has been really, really crazy lately, and tonight's just about the only night I had ANY free time at all since…about a month ago. Dreamwalker and Phawx are both snowed down with work as well, so they both couldn't find the time to edit this chapter, and I had to do it myself. (not blaming you guys. On the contrary, I know EXACTLY how you feel…) Technically, I would've liked to take a couple more editing passes myself, but I really don't have time. So I'm just gonna post it and cross my fingers. (it's not a crucial chapter or anything anyway) Otherwise, this story's gonna take _forever_ to finish. Just be prepared. This chapter might be a little rough 'round the edges.

And, if you notice the disclaimer, yes. Ken IS coming in this chapter. ^_^. And religion comes in again. BY READING ON, YOU WAIVE THE RIGHT TO OBJECT TO CHRISTIAN CONTENT!! (it's really tiny anyway…)

****

Pilgrimage: Chapter Five

By: TK Takaishi

__

**four days later**

Sai Auia was perched right on the edge between the desert of the west, and the flatlands of the east, on the border between Ichijouji, and the unclaimed _Saera _desert. The western wall of the city faced outwards towards the shimmering heat-waves of the dry, sandy wasteland, and the eastern wall faced gently waving grasslands and rolling meadows. Farther east, one would begin to encounter stands of forests, and where the terrain grew more hilly, sparkling rivers and streams. And eventually, as one kept on going, one would reach the sea.

Several miles to the east of the small city, three figures waited, standing an ever-vigilant guard in spite of the burning sun. It was only mid-morning, yet the desert was already shimmering with heat waves. They had been standing there for two days now, and both days, they had gone back to their camp disappointed, with heavy hearts and just a little more worried. 

Yolei glanced anxiously at the still-rising sun. Today was the sixth day. And as she glanced at Kari, who was standing beside her, a lump of anxiety and dread formed in her stomach. The more she got to know the girl, the more she doubted she could ever be a willing accomplice to treachery. And yet, orders were orders. Her hand played constantly with a small dagger hidden in a wrist sheath, drawing it out, then sliding it back in over and over again. She hadn't fidgeted with anything in over five years. Kari for her part, stood perfectly still. Her worry was betrayed only by the slight frown on her otherwise serene face. Irritated at the other girl's self-control, Yolei turned back to the horizon.

But then, she too frowned as she gazed into the distance. A moment of intense scrutiny of the desert plain was enough to confirm her suspicions, and a broad grin lit up her face.

As they watched from the top of their small hill, two riders, astride two hunting horses, galloped towards them at a burning pace. Kari shielded her eyes as she peered into the distance at the approaching travelers. She had taken her sling off, and her injured shoulder was now bound only in bandages. "It's them all right," she said softly as a relieved smile finally broke out on her worried face. "I can tell."

Beside her, Yolei nodded as she got up. A huge load lifted off her shoulders at the proclamation. "Cody," she said to the third figure. "Would you mind running back to Razul to tell him that Davis has arrived?"

Cody tore his gaze off the approaching travelers. "I'll be back before you know it." He cast a final glance at the approaching riders, then ran off to do his bidding. Razul and the rest of the Taelidani were camped right outside the city gates, refusing to enter the city until Davis had arrived.

Davis and Takeru's horses took the last rise at the same pace they had been running all day. Kari smiled as she got up to greet the two returning trackers. She could see Davis, who was in the lead, waving enthusiastically as he approached, and then finally, reigning in his horse in a cloud of dust right in front of them.

"Welcome back," Yolei said as she helped the boy dismount. Kari could hear the note of poignant relief that Yolei had almost, but not quite, managed to hide. "Had fun on your little gallivanting trip?"

Davis however, did not rise to the joke, his face uncharacteristically somber. In fact, Yolei noticed, the boy looked rather worse for wear, with a white bandage wrapped around his head, the side of which was stained with dried blood. His clothes were ragged, and he looked exhausted. "Yolei, what happened while I was gone?"

Yolei caught the grave note in the boy's voice, and her face grew serious. "Well, I led everyone here. They're camped out near the city gates right now. Everybody refused to go in and seek refuge until you had arrived."

Davis' intense gaze burned into Yolei's. "Were you attacked? Did you meet anyone?"

Yolei tilted her head in puzzlement. "No. Why?"

The other boy heaved a huge sigh of relief and some of the tension left his shoulders. "Did you alert Sai Auia about Maran?"

"Yes. They've sent a patrol to confirm our claims. The vizier didn't believe us." Then Yolei peered more closely at Davis. "What happened to your head?"

Davis adjusted the stained bandage on his forehead self-consciously. "Some idiot whacked me on the back of the head with a quarter-staff. Shot me in the back too," he added resentfully. "Good thing it was a long-range shot. Nothing more than a deep scratch."

Yolei frowned. "I thought you two went scouting, not fighting." The worried note had crept back into her voice.

"Yeah, well things got out of hand. The other guy got the worst of it though."

It was then that Takeru finally caught up. His horse's flanks were heaving with exertion as the boy reigned it in to a canter, then to a stop. Dismounting expertly, he patted the animal's side gratefully. "Take a rest, you've earned it," he said softly.

Then he could say no more as Kari enveloped him in a crushing embrace, burying her face in his chest. "I'm so glad you're all right," she said, making no attempt to hide the relief in her voice.

Takeru hugged her back. "You know," he whispered in her ear with a slight smile. "Just before we left, you _kissed_ me. What was that all about?"

Kari felt blood rush to her face immediately. "I…uh…I…"

Takeru brushed a lock of hair from her eyes, something which was becoming a fond habit of his. "Never mind," he said, his face visibly turning serious again. "We'll talk about it later. Davis was right. This is no joking matter."

Davis wearily pushed the bandage on his forehead back up, so as not to obscure his eyes. "Yolei, you mentioned Sai Auia sent out a patrol. Did they get back yet?"

Yolei frowned. "No, they only left three days ago. They won't be back for another day at the very least."

Davis and Takeru exchanged meaningful glances. "They're probably dead by now," Takeru said as he took his horse by the reins, and began hurriedly walking towards the Taelidani encampment, and the gates of Sai Auia. "They won't be coming back."

Kari frowned. "What exactly did you two find?"

Davis followed Takeru with his own horse. "We'll explain along the way," he said as he motioned to the girls urgently. "We don't have a moment to lose."

**********

Sai Auia was a small but prosperous city. Since it was the western-most city of the kingdom, all trade that came from the west, from crops and fabrics of the mountains, or exotic spices and treasures from the nothern desert regions, goes through Sai Auia. The city was a melange of cultures and travelers. Great, soaring temples laced with gold and topped with red, intricately tiled roofs dominated the skyline, while huge, dome-shaped white stone buildings gleamed in the afternoon sunlight, accomodating the bustling crowds. Fountains and small paths of green snaked their way through the metropolis, all seeming to run through the city at random, yet always ending up at the central palace. And everywhere, the green flag of Ichijouji dominated the skyline, fluttering proudly in the breeze. Far removed from the northern battle fronts, the city was content to live in peace. However, in the event of war, it was far from helpless. Sheltered and fortified, with thick stone walls and proud battlements surrounding the entire city, Sai Auia was impregnable.

Or so its inhabitants liked to believe.

It was an illusion that Takeru was determined to shatter as he strode purposefully down the inner streets. Davis struggled to keep up with him. He had stopped only to accept a new tunic and cloak from the Taelidani, shed his clothes and change his bandage. He could hardly go through the streets with his blood staining his back. Beside him, Kari, Yolei and Cody walked, negotating the crowds with difficulty.

For the place was _busy_. All along the sides, hawkers and shops were open, and people of all ages were travelling through the roads. Women bearing foodstuffs and oils in baskets on their head threaded their way through the city, and children could be seen playing games along the sides. Men with carriages loaded with goods yelled at people to get out of the way as they made their way down the streets. The scent of exotic spices filled the air, and soft music and excited conversation assaulted the group's senses.

"I can't believe there's so much people!" Kari yelled over the crowd. Even so, Takeru had to cup a hand to his ear to hear her.

"It's a city, what'd you expect?" Davis answered for him. "Excuse me," he nodded apologetically as he bumped against a pedestrian. It earned him nothing but a dirty look. "Don't tell me you've never been to a city before?"

"We're farmers, remember?" Takeru said. "The biggest place I've ever been to was the village of Broli. And that had about…oh…a thousand people all told?" He exchanged wry glances with Kari. "Yes, we Kurtal folk are generally pretty secluded."

Yolei raised her eyebrows. "Hey, we're the hermits, and even _we've_ seen more than you have!"

"We were kind of being hunted, so it seemed like a good idea to stay out of sight," Kari answered dryly.

"But really, why are there so many people?" Cody asked in wonder as he stepped around a large carriage of goods. "I've been here before, and it's never been this busy! Is there a festival or something!"

"Why don't we ask?" Kari suggested as she stepped up her pace.

Ahead, Takeru had stopped beside a merchant. As Kari and the others caught up with him, they found him doing just that. As he spoke, the merchant waved his arms wildly, his face aglow with excitement as he spoke rapidly. After a moment or two, the blond boy stepped back, shaking his head.

"What is it?" Kari asked. "Is there something special going on in town?"

"Yeah." Takeru looked doubtful. "There's a parade that's going to be coming this way in a short time, and all these people are gathered to see it. Apparently, their prince, some boy by the name of Ken Ichijouji is paying a visit to the city, and everyone is honoured. Whoever he is."

"Ken Ichijouji?" Yolei interrupted. All of a sudden, she was all but vibrating with excitement. "He's _here?!_"

"I don't get it," Kari said, looking around. "Who's Ken Ichijouji?"

"You don't know?" Yolei looked horrified. "_Everyone's_ heard of Ken!"

Cody answered for the two of them. "Ken is the Crown Prince of Ichijouji. Apparently, his father died about a year after the Age of Gods ended, so he's the sole heir to the crown. I believe he's only sixteen years old, but already he's shown himself to be a worthy prince."

"And he's really cute..." Yolei said dreamily.

"What's so impressive about him anyway?" Davis muttered under his breath. "What's he got that I don't?"

Yolei looked horrified. "Why, he's smart, and handsome, and talented. Everything that you aren-"

Takeru frowned. "Sixteen? That seems kind of young."

Davis shook his head. "No, he's not 'king' yet. Under Ichijoujan law, he won't ascend the throne until he's at least eighteen, though a lot of people are looking forward to the day when he is. Right now, Ichijouji is being ruled by a Council of Elders. There's a lot of political infighting and endless debating. And honestly, it's not doing the country a whole lot of good." He gave the two of them a sidelong glance. "Geez, you two really don't know anything…"

"Stuff it Davis," Kari said wearily. "We'll see how much you know about the mountains compared to us…"

"But when Ken ascends the throne, all that will change," Yolei explained to the two mystified Kurtalians. "You see- "

At that moment, a series of loud trumpet blasts split the air, and the crowd around the group went positively wild. They were hard-pressed to stay together as everyone jostled for a better look at the prince that was apparently passing. 

"I can't see a thing!" Davis complained as he was pushed back and forth. Being slightly shorter than the others (except Cody), all he could do was peer over the shoulders of everyone else. Cody chose not to comment on the obvious unfairness of it all, since he was even shorter.

For a brief moment, Takeru considered summoning his stand to get a better view, but quickly dismissed the idea. The sight of his stand might conceivably cause panic in the crowded streets, so he settled for standing on his tiptoes. The boy was not particularly tall, but he was tall enough to just barely see between people's shoulders.

An entourage of guards in resplendent dress uniforms paraded through the streets, clearing the way. Behind them, the trumpet-sounders marched, sounding their fanfare now and again. And behind _them_…

"That's him," Yolei whispered in Takeru's ear. "That's Ken Ichijouji."

Takeru watched as a young man about his own age rode slowly along on a white horse through the crowd. As he passed, the crowd bowed low to the ground in reverence. Dressed in a dark green Ichijouji uniform, trimmed in gold with a white cloak and sash, he cut an impressive figure. The youth might be considered handsome by some, with long, straight dark blue hair, and well-defined features, which were presently stretched into a small, strained smile as he rode through. Takeru had the distinct impression he was uncomfortable with all the attention. 

Ken's eyes were startling blue, the blue of brilliant polished steel, and his piercing gaze swept the crowd alertly. For the briefest of moments, the prince locked gazes with Takeru, who suddenly realized he was possibly the only person still staring straight at the prince. Everyone around him had their heads bowed, kneeling in respect. Ken raised his eyebrows in slight amusement, and nodded to the blond boy respectfully.

Then the moment was past, and the parade rode on. Ken followed his entourage towards the castle in the center of the city. Buzzing conversation started up again as the crowd got up to follow the enigmatic prince loyally.

"Are you mad?" Davis hissed as he stood back up again. "Why didn't you bow?"

"I was supposed to bow?" Takeru looked puzzled. "I didn't know that. Besides, I'm not Ichijoujan."

"Of all the excu-"

"Well," Kari interrupted. "The people sure love him."

Cody snorted. "They don't just love him, they _adore_ him. He has the blood, and people are loyal to the heir of the crown. Full-fledged sword-master at the age of fourteen. A lot of people believe he's Ichijouji's last, best hope for the unity that the kingdom has been yearning for since the Age ended. And there are even some rumours that he has shown the signs."

Kari raised an eyebrow. "I'm lost."

"When he ascends the throne," Davis explained, "the Council will step down, and the political infighting will cease. Even now, he's proven himself to be a capable leader. The wonder-boy has everyone's confidence that he can decisively guide the country back to its former glory." He sighed. "Some people get all the luck."

Takeru however, was concerned with something else. "He has 'shown the signs'? What signs?"

"It's a rumour spread by wishful thinkers," Yolei admitted as she shrugged. "But some say that even at a very young age, Ken has been able to do stuff that…nobody else could. Like having an uncanny ability to sense people's emotions. Or moving stuff without touching it himself. They say it's what makes him such a great leader. Hell, the very fact that he managed to become a sword-master at fourteen is special! The kid has to be a literal genius at _Kenjitsu_ to be able to do that! Most people don't achieve that level of skill till they're about twenty something…"

Then Yolei stopped as Kari and Takeru exchanged alarmed glances. "What? You don't actually believe all that stuff I just spewed did you?"

Cody added his own two cents. "You should know that the Ichijoujan council denies any such 'signs' vehemently. It's positively a taboo with them. And if it's not official-"

Takeru glanced around, then quickly ushered all of them to the side of the street, where they were a little out of the way and out of sight. It was slightly quieter here, so the boy lowered his voice slightly as he spoke.

"Yolei, if you want to be technical, _I_ became a full-fledged sword-master at fourteen. A sword-master passed the title to me, along with the right to bestow said rank on others. And Kari's pretty close, and she's only fifteen."

Yolei stared. "Well, that's because you're a- " Then her eyes widened as the implications hit. "You can't be serious…"

"And why not?" Kari said softly. "Taken altogether, there are five of us stand-masters that we know of as yet. There are six crests. Who's to say Ken's not the sixth stand-master?"

Davis interrupted. "Wait a minute. _Five?!_ Who's the fifth?"

Kari and Cody exchanged guilty glances. Davis caught their gazes, and did a double-take. "_Cody?! A stand-master?!_"

"Um…well," Cody said hastily. "Ms. Kari's been teaching me some of the basics. I was going to tell you but I never got the- "

"_I don't believe it!_"

"Believe it," Takeru said firmly. "I saw his crest myself. I'll explain later, but there's something more important we have to discuss- "

"_What could be more important than this! I just discovered Cody's _a _friggin' stand-master! And you didn't tell me!_"

"Enough!" Takeru glared at Davis. With an outraged squeak, the Taelidani leader's voice died down. "I told you, I'll explain later. There are more important things at hand." 

"You're right," Kari said as she prepared to step out onto the street again. "We have to warn Sai Auia- "

"No, wait." Takeru shook his head. "Ken's convenient visit changes everything. Before we march in to talk with whoever's in charge, I want to know what we're dealing with. Check my logic on this, because it sounds crazy even to me!"

Yolei slowly leaned back against the wall. Kari stopped and turned around, giving Takeru a curious gaze. "What is it?"

"The destruction of Maran was an incredibly stupid ploy," Takeru began as his mind raced, working out the logic. "Admit it. Ichijouji of course, would have no choice but to go to war because of national outrage. But a neutral, third party like ourselves saw through it _instantly_ as someone's attempt to start a war."

"And that someone was Khaydarin," Davis said impatiently. "We know that now. So Khaydarin was being stupid. The commander was green. It happens."

"No." Takeru was chewing his lip in thought. "Khaydarin may be many things. Khaydarin may be cruel. Khaydarin may be different. Khaydarin may throw every rule of conventional warfare out the window, but Khaydarin is _not_ stupid."

"How would you know?" Yolei said curiously.

Takeru turned to her. "Believe it or not," he said calmly, "if you look in any military tactics book, there are more maneuvers invented by them than all the nations of Gaea put together. We learned more about warfare from them than from ourselves."

Everyone stared at him. Takeru shrugged self-consciously. "Hey, I have an interest in the stuff. Just 'cause I'm a farmer doesn't mean I can' read."

"Well...if they're not stupid...," Cody said hesitantly, "then…what does that mean?"

"All attacks have objectives," Takeru said. "An army that does not realize that is not worthy of anyone's attention. The problem is, sometimes, that objective may be hidden."

A moment of silence descended upon the group. Then…

"Ken." Yolei's voice was breathless. "They're not trying to start a war. They're after Ken!"

"Exactly." Takeru closed his eyes as all the pieces started falling into place. "Cody said it himself. Ken is the last, best hope for unity within Ichijouji. Consequently, with Ichijouji finally able to present a united front to the world, _added to _his influence and abilities as a developing stand-master, he is the last best hope for unity within _Gaea!_ Khaydarin has to know that!"

"So," Davis rubbed his temple as he tried to follow the argument. "Somehow, agents of Khaydarin found out that at this particular date, Ken will be paying a visit to Sai Auia, away from the protected heartland of the kingdom. They realize that this would be the best time to try to kill him. Therefore, they lay siege to the city, burn it to the ground, kill everyone in it, and leave." He sighed. "Well, then why did they bother with Maran?"

"Someone from the village must've seen them," Kari whispered. "Some farmer must've happened to see them while they were travelling, so they had no choice but to level the village. To an army their size, a village of five hundred was nothing. The battle probably lasted less than an hour" Her voice grew stronger as she worked everything out. "The Sheid uniform was a convenience. Kill two birds with one stone. If Khaydarin manages to place blame of Ken's death on Sheid, nothing, _nothing_ in the world is going to save Sheid from Ichijouji's wrath."

Yolei snorted. "Impossible. An army of one thousand two hundred? They'd never be able to pin the blame on someone else. Especially on a target as large as this one. That's the most ludicrous maneuver I've ever heard."

"Don't be too sure," Takeru cautioned. "Maran is fairly isolated, since it's right on the border. The closest city to Sai Auia, if I remember my geography correctly, is more than a week's journey away. The stealth cloak helps a lot. Disguises, false uniforms can also work. And it's not like they're looking at a month long siege. With hunter-seekers, the whole thing will be over in days, fast enough to get out before any reinforcements arrive. Granted, it's incredibly risky. If they only wanted to start a war, a series of raids along the border would have done the same job just as effectively."

"But when all things are said and done," Kari said, "the Sheid-Ichijouji war was an aside. They're not trying to simply sow discord. They want to kill Ken. That's why they had to stage it in the desert. That's why they're taking such illogical risks."

There was a moment of silence as everyone looked at one another, wide-eyed. The implications were not lost on them. Originally, they had planned to simply expose Khaydarin's scheme, and then wait for them to go away. If both Sheid and Ichijouji knew that Khaydarin was responsible, destroying Sai Auia would prove useless, and the attack might actually drive the kingdoms closer together in mutual outrage against a common foe. Khaydarin would have no choice but to leave.

But now, regardless of whether their plot worked or not, Khaydarin would level Sai Auia _anyway_. And the stakes had suddenly become much, much higher.

"We'd better go warn Ken," Takeru said.

**********

But by the time they had managed to struggle through the crowds all the way to the palace in the center of the city, the sun was already past the zenith, well into mid-afternoon. Takeru looked at the sun worriedly as time passed. Davis and he had really pushed their hunting horses trying to outrun the Khaydarin army, but it was still less than a week away. Five days by their best estimate.

Still, it would be worth it if it could buy the city even a couple days, Takeru thought to himself as he doggedly pushed his way through the crowd. The sense of urgency that had pervaded him at the beginning of the day did not fade, despite his mounting exhaustion and his burning arrow wound. If anything, it grew even more acute with the new discovery that Ken was in the city.

Unfortunately, the palace guards did not share his anxiety.

"I'm telling you," Davis said furiously, trying to stop himself from slugging the infuriating guard in the jaw. "We _must_ see the Prince immediately! It's a matter of life or death!"

The guard did not step aside. "The Prince is busy with meetings with the Sai Auian council. He doesn't take visitors."

"But it's _urgent!_"

"Everybody's in a hurry, kid." The guard said coldly. "And the Prince does not have time to deal with trivial concerns at this time."

Davis gritted his teeth. Somehow, being called "kid" by a total stranger pissed him off more than he cared to admit. Especially seeing how little the guard knew, and what he was costing his country by his stubborn insistence to follow the rules.

Kari stepped in before Davis could do something rash. "I wish to speak with your commander about something very important. The safety of this city could depend on it."

The soldier yawned. "Little girl, why don't you just spare my captain some trouble, and just tell me?"

"Please understand," Cody said earnestly. "There is an army heading this way to Sai Auia. They'll be arriving in less than a week. The Prince _must_ know of this immediately, or Sai Auia may not exist two weeks from now."

The guard smirked at her. "I assure you children, if there is a threat to the security of this city, Prince Ken knows about it already. It is hardly possible that a group of fifteen year-olds could be better informed than he is. Now," he gestured impatiently away. "Begone! Go find another victim for your fantasies!" 

Furious, Davis stormed off. The rest of the group hurried after him as the guard shook his head in irritation and stepped back into position. "Hooligans…," he muttered under his breath.

"Davis, wait up!" Cody called. "What are you planning!"

"I am going to tear out that idiot's tongue," Davis gritted as he flexed his fingers, "wrap it twice around his head, and…"

"Maybe if _I_ tried..." Takeru began.

Davis shook his head. "I know his type. They don't respect anything except power and authority above their own. He won't listen to reason because of his goddamn pride! And he most certainly won't listen to _you_, a simple wanderer from Kurtal."

"But you're the _T'rakul_ of your own Taelidani tribe!" Kari interjected.

"Kari, look at me!" Davis spread his arms out wide. "I'm _fifteen!_ Do I look like a leader?"

Takeru and Kari looked at each other. Kari gave a small smile and nodded, while Takeru merely heaved a heavy sigh.

Do I have to?

You heard Davis. They don't respect anything except power and authority...

"All right, this had better be worth it," the blond boy muttered as he took hold of his katana. "I hate attention..."

Cody gave Takeru a strange look. "Better be worth what?"

But Takeru was already striding back towards the gate. Exchanging curious glances with one another, Cody, Davis and Yolei followed him, while Kari shook her head, the same mysterious smile still on her face.

The guard looked annoyed as Takeru strode purposefully up to him. "You again?" Motioning at several nearby sentries, the blond boy was suddenly surrounded by Ichijouji soldiers. "Didn't I tell you to go away? You kids are _not_ seeing Prince Ken before- "

"I request an audience with Prince Ken immediately," Takeru asked quietly, completely unfazed by the sudden company.

Behind him, Davis blinked. Takeru's voice sounded different. He couldn't recall it ever having possessed such a regal authority and commanding presence.

The soldier however, was livid. "I'm telling you, such an audience is impossi-"

"Do you know what this is?" Takeru interrupted, just as quietly. Holding up his sword, he drew the blade out several inches. Pulling the strip of cloth off the base of the blade, he exposed the crest of Ishida engraved onto the sword. The platinum-gold rising meteor gleamed like wildfire in the sunlight.

The guard frowned as he stared at the symbol, then paled. His spear dropped from his numb hands with a loud clang. Several of the sentries backed away. "Y…yes," the guard stammered.

Takeru gave the guard a dangerous grin. His voice suddenly had a razor edge of steel to it. "Do you know what that would make me?"

The guard's face was almost ghostly white by now. He looked like he had seen a ghost, which was really not that far from the truth. "I…ye…yes."

"Good." Takeru sheathed the blade, then gave the guard a cold stare. When he spoke again, his voice was positively glacial.

"I call upon the ancient alliance of the Council to make this request. Go tell Prince Ken that the Crown Prince of all Ishida wishes an audience with His Majesty. I wish to see him face to face, as one monarch to another. Now."

White-faced, the guard ran off to do Takeru's bidding. The rest of the sentries looked on nervously as Takeru turned around to motion to the others to join him.

Kari immediately padded over to his side. But Yolei, Davis and Cody remained rooted where they were, their expressions absolutely thunderstruck. Takeru raised an eyebrow. "Is something the matter?"

It was a long moment before any of them could speak. Then, Cody finally broke the awkward stillness.

Before either Takeru or Kari could stop him, the young boy fell on his knees and touched his forehead to the ground, bowing in reverence to the Ishidan Prince.

**********

__

Well..., Takeru thought in irritation half an hour later. _It got us in. But whatever else Kari says, I'm still not sure it was worth it..._

Whatever else, his newly revealed identity had definitely caught the guards' attention. Without further delay, him and his entire group had been ushered through the gates, and led through a maze of corridors into the heart of the palace. Apparently, the guard's superior had taken Takeru's claim seriously. No less than ten guards surrounded the five teenagers as they guided them cautiously to see Prince Ken.

That had been the good part.

The bad part was that Davis, Yolei and Cody had still not quite gotten over the shock. There had been a particularly bad moment when Cody had literally bowed to him. Takeru's face was still burning with embarrassment. It had taken quite awhile for both Kari and him to convince the three of them to treat him like they had before. As an equal. And once they had, Yolei had flown into a royal fit.

"Crown prince?!" Yolei all but screeched as she walked, not caring about the strange glances she was receiving from the surrounding soldiers. "_Crown Prince?! _And not just any prince of any country! You had to be Crown Prince of _Ishida!!!_"

"Where do you think I got my stand?" Takeru said rather feebly in his defense.

"I thought you were born with it, even though you were not of stand blood. Just like the rest of us!" Davis hissed accusingly. "You told me so!"

Takeru sighed. "I told you _Kari_ had been born from a non-stand bloodline. I didn't say anything about myself."

"That's equivocation, and you know it."

"I thought there were no Ishidans left!" Cody said incredulously as he hurried to keep up on his shorter legs. "You're supposed to be dead!"

Kari laughed out loud. Takeru rubbed his temples as he walked. "I assure you," he said dryly. "I am very much alive."

Yolei transfixed the blond prince with such a piercing glare that it was all Takeru could do not to sink right into the floor. "I should've known! I should've at least _suspected!_ No wonder you look like such a _laesbube_. No wonder you have blond hair and fair skin. _You're_ _not Kurtalian, you're Ishidan!!_"

"He _did_ grow up in Kurtal, for what it's worth," Kari chimed in, an amused grin on her face as she watched the blond boy squirm. "He just wasn't born there."

"And who are you? Royal Princess of Yagami or something?" Yolei rounded on Kari.

Kari was obviously enjoying the entire fiasco at Takeru's expense. "I wish. No, I am who I claim to be. I really am a wanderer from Kurtal, who was born with powers I still don't entirely understand."

Davis sighed. "Your Highness- "

"Don't call me that!" Takeru gritted his teeth. "Now that it's out, _everyone's_ going to start calling me that! Don't _you_ start!"

Davis paused, then started again. "All right then, Takeru." The Taelidani boy's brown eyes softened. "Why didn't you tell us? Was it because you thought I couldn't be trusted after what I did to Kari?"

Takeru sighed. "At first yes."

"What do you mean 'at first'?"

"It was because I wanted to avoid _this!_" Takeru burst out suddenly, "As Takeru Takaishi, I could slip through most places unseen and unnoticed. People confide in me, people talk to me, people treat me as one of them! 

"But as Takeru Ishida...hell. I bet that if I went out onto the streets right now, I'd draw an even bigger crowd than Ken did. I don't want your damned respect. I want your _friendship!_"

Then they all fell into a troubled silence as walked. Nobody could think of a reply to that. Then presently, they arrived at a large, heavy oak door guarded by two sentries. Several soldiers surrounded the group as the sentries opened the door, and allowed them to pass. The guards were not to protect him, Takeru realized. They were to protect others _from_ him.

And once inside, his breath caught in his throat.

The room was huge, with elegant, tall windows letting the afternoon sunlight in, and walls richly decorated with portraits and tapestries. An immense, long mahogany table stood in the center, and arranged around the table were important-looking ministers and officials, apparently waiting for him.

"May I present," the sentry said awkwardly. "The Crown Prince of all Ishida."

The entire meeting room instantly went silent at the sudden entrance. Suddenly, Kari was aware of every single eye in the room staring at them. Ministers, each of them at least forty years old, wearing satin and velvet robes leveled appraising glares at them. Feeling naked, the girl rearranged her threadbare cloak, and stood taller. Out of the corner of her eye, she was Takeru doing the same.

Silence reigned, until one minister snorted. "So _that's_ the little boy that claimed to be Ishida's heir? Crown Prince? I don't believe it."

An old man with a shock of white hair interrupted him. "Dinar, I personally would keep a civil tongue when speaking to- "

"I will speak however I want to a common peasant, Micah," Dinar spat. "The Royal Family of Ishida is _dead_. Our own forces, when they arrived, saw the remains of Palas with their very eyes. This…_boy_ is nothing but a liar." He turned to look at the other ministers. "And what's this about a _Khaydarin_ army about to invade our borders? I have heard of no such army, none of our forces have seen it. How can it exist?"

"They have a cloak that renders them invisible to the naked eye," Takeru filled in.

The minister sneered at him. "Convenient isn't it?" he said. "Make us draw our forces from the battlefronts to defend a worthless position, so you can press the attack. Tell me the truth, which kingdom are you truly from? Hun? Arei?"

"I side with neither," Takeru said.

"Then what is this poppycock about _Khaydarin_ coming back again? We banished them five centuries ago!!"

Another minister nodded in agreement. "Boy," he said as he turned to Takeru. His tone was carefully neutral. "You do know what you are claiming to be, right? You cannot be Ishidan. The dead cannot come back to life."

"I know full well what I am saying," Takeru said.

"The stand-masters were the servants of God," the old man named Micah cut in. "Do you love him? Do you follow him?"

Takeru smiled and recited, " 'The Lord God is my King. He guideth me through the shadow, and exalteth me in the light. And though death claimeth my mortal body, it shall have no dominion over my soul. For my soul is for God alone. I am the servant, and He is my master.' "

Micah cocked his head. His expression was unreadable. "You are bold to use Adun's own words, boy." His gaze seemed to see right through the blond boy. "You must either be a blasphemous lunatic, or…the real Prince."

Beside him, Takeru felt Davis bristle. He held out a hand to stop the Taelidani from saying anything in his defense, but he didn't say anything himself either. Instead, the sentry squirmed awkwardly. "Sir…he had the Royal Sword of Ishida. I recognized the crest."

Dinar shook his head scornfully. "That sword too, has been lost. You guards can't tell a forgery from the real thing."

"I have it here," Takeru interrupted. "You are free to examine it." With one hand, he unbuckled the sword, and offered it to the nearest guard. He was careful to hold onto the sheath, and present the hilt to the guard.

"Bring it here."

The quiet authoritative voice cut through the babble easily, and silence dropped like a rock. Several ministers turned, and it was only then that Takeru noticed the figure sitting at the head of the table, obscured as he was by the taller ministers.

Sitting easily on the large wooden chair was Ken Ichijouji, the sunlight from the window gleaming off his features, and casting half of his face into shadow. The prince's piercing eyes, which on closer examination contained a hint of indigo, sought out Takeru's, and a strange expression of recognition dawned in them.

"Now I know why you didn't bow to me back at the parade," he said with a small smile.

Cody stared from one prince to the next with a lump in his throat. His tongue suddenly felt like someone had tied it in knots. Unsure of whether to bow or not, or worse yet, to bow to which prince, he simply stood there. His gaze settled on the Ichijoujan prince.

Ken was still wearing his green and gold uniform. Resplendent in his white cloak and platinum-trimmed sash, he looked every inch the royal prince. Next to the plainly clothed Takeru, with his simple, brown traveler's cloak and light tunic, the blond boy seemed like a common peasant.

Or did he?

Cody gave Takeru a second glance. The boy looked different. In the few short moments which he had been in the room, his bearing had changed. He stood taller, prouder. His chin lifted higher, and his blue eyes were suddenly alight with a mysterious fire and presence. The entire way in which the boy carried himself had changed from a simple _rurouni_, to one of a royal Prince.

The guard walked quickly over to Ken, then offered him Takeru's sword with both hands. Ken took it, and unsheathed the blade carefully, turning it over in his hands. His blue eyes narrowed as he saw the engraved, golden symbol of Ishida.

"The Royal Sword _Ichibou_ of Ishida," he said at length. "Some kingdoms have signet rings as proof of royal blood. Some have scepters. Most have crowns. And Ishida," he paused as he looked up at Takeru, "has this sword.

No one spoke.

"One hundred and fifteen centimeters long," Ken continued, "four centimeters wide. Set into the hilt with a depth of ten centimeters. Made of an unknown alloy, and believed to be forged more than five hundred years ago, during the first Aeon of Strife. Carried only by members of the Royal Family of Ishida." Ken smiled as he sheathed the sword again. 

"This is genuine. I do not believe I have handled a finer sword in my life."

Dinar stood slack-jawed. "That's…that's impossible."

Ken turned to look at him mildly. "You doubt my word?"

The minister backed off immediately, shaking his head vigorously. "No, no my Prince. I was simply implying that this…immature boy," and here he glared at Takeru, "stole the article, and claimed it for his own. He obviously has no idea what he's done. But I know this. He has no royal blood in his veins. The Ishidan line is _dead._"

"That 'little boy' is the same age as me," Ken said, just as mildly as before. "Am I therefore 'immature' as well?"

But Micah was staring hard at Takeru, ignoring the sputtering Dinar as he rested his chin on his hands. "Excuse my directness, but how old _are_ you?"

Behind Takeru's back, Davis, Yolei and Cody exchanged glances. Takeru looked startled. "Sir? I am fifteen years old."

The old man frowned at that, and he lapsed back into silence, muttering under his breath. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his face as he apparently struggled to remember something.

"There is a simple way to solve this," Ken said. He gave Takeru a hard stare. "Show me your stand."

Dinar laughed. "Now, there's no way you can steal _that_, can you?" he sneered at Takeru. "Now, the truth comes out."

Beside Takeru, Davis flexed his hand, and clenched it into a fist. Kari noticed, and put a warning hand on his shoulder. "Don't…," she whispered. "This is up to Takeru now."

Takeru remained motionless for a moment. Then he sighed and closed his eyes. For an instant, nothing happened. Then a small wind began whistling through the room, whipping the satin curtains around. Uneasily, the ministers glanced at one another, and several guards reached for their weapons.

Suddenly, alarmed shouts broke out across the entire hall as Takeru's angel-stand flashed into view for a brief second, superimposed upon the slim boy's own frame. Guards rushed to surround the boy as for a fleeting moment, Takeru looked like he was wreathed with golden light, with six brilliant white wings sprouting from his back, and a shimmering golden staff mysteriously appeared in his right hand. Instead of a brown traveler's cloak, the boy was suddenly clothed in a royal blue sash and golden armour. The crest of Ishida shone proudly on top of his heart.

Then the moment was over, and Takeru was standing there, looking just as he had a second ago. But all the minister's faces had gone pale, and all the guards in the room were standing between him and Ken, their weapons drawn.

But Ken had stood up abruptly. Walking forward quickly, he pushed through the guards despite their startled protests, dropped the sword at Takeru's feet, and without hesitation, embraced the blond boy warmly, with complete disregard for his dignity.

An infernal din erupted as ministers stood up in protest, and guards stood by with their weapons drawn, looking about uncertainly, but Ken took no heed of them. The startled Takeru could hear the Prince laughing joyously as tears stained the blond boy's shoulder. Hesitantly, the _rurouni _Prince embraced Ken back. "At long last," Takeru could hear the Prince murmur in his ear. "Now I know I am not alone."

Then Ken backed off slightly, but still held onto Takeru's shoulders. "Any servant of the Lord," the Prince said firmly, "is my brother."

Takeru smiled. Sweeping out his hand, he indicated Davis, Yolei, Cody and Kari. "Then 'brother'," he said.

"Allow me to introduce you…to your family."

** Author's notes: Feel free to review with your thoughts, objections, whatever. Like I said, I always like feedback. Even though review alerts no longer exist for non-support members, trust me, I WILL get your review. I check newly posted review pages regularly, so you can be sure that whatever you write down, I will read. ^_^

Chapters six to nine are all written, but I'll do some editing before I post it. Hopefully, I'll have at least a _little_ time to do that.

Preview of next chap: The fight begins between the forces of Ichijouji (Sai Auia) and Khaydarin!! Lots of revelations about the exact nature of the DD's destinies, Takeru in particular. And finally, this chapter ends with a bit of a surprise ending.

Who can guess what I'm about to do? Trust me, if you look hard enough, I'll bet you at least ONE person will be able to guess what I'm gonna do. I've dropped enough hints over the course of this story. ^_^


	6. Default Chapter

** disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me. Takeru Takaishi / Ishida, Hikari Kamiya, Yolei Inoue, Davis Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji and Cody Hida don't belong to me. If they did, I'd be rich. The Taelidani, the Khaydarin, Sai Auia, Razul and Locke _do_ belong to me. So leave me alone you vultures!

**Author's notes: Again, I'd like to show my appreciation for my two editors, Phawx and Dreamwalker, both of which have helped me iron out the wrinkles in this story. Thanks guys, I couldn't have done it without you. Don't know 'bout you, but I'm having a blast!! ^_^

****

Pilgrimage: Chapter Six

By: TK Takaishi

__

**Two days later**

Ken looked away from the tall window in his palace, unwilling to see the frightened crowds of people, _his_ people, streaming away towards the east. People torn from their lives, uprooted forcefully so that they may live. The royal decree was out. At Ken's own urging, the people were taking to the forested, mountainous regions deeper within Ichijouji, where the might of the military now lay.

The bells of Sai Auia were ringing urgently, the warm brazen tones that normally called the city's inhabitants to service, now tolling out a message of danger. Just as it had been every hour of every day since Takeru had revealed the shocking news to the Council. Messengers shouted out warnings from the delicate white spires to the confused crowd below, whilst soldiers marched throughout the street, urging the people on. Clouds of dust enveloped the city from the marching people, and confusion reined within the walls. Ken had briefly considered staying, and trying to survive the siege until reinforcements came, but had just as quickly abandoned that idea. If it had been simply soldiers that were coming at them, that would have been Ken's strategy.

But the hunter-seekers changed everything. Khaydarin did not aim to capture the city intact. The hunter-seekers could easily scale the walls in a matter of minutes. And once on top, they would have an easy time of it, with their prey nice and boxed in within their own "protection". It was how they had taken Palas, fifteen years ago. Ken had no intention of repeating that particular incident. 

Within an hour of Takeru's revelation, after the ministers had discussed strategy after useless strategy, it had become obvious. Micah had remarked that it was the quickest decision this particular council had ever made. No matter how they tackled the odds, changed the rules, or challenged the inevitable, Sai Auia was lost. But her people need not be.

And as Ken turned back to the familiar surroundings of his private study, he couldn't help but feel slightly calmer. The old, wood-lined walls were no different from before, and the ever-present dust motes from centuries-old scrolls and books drifted in the air, glowing a deep gold in the mild sunlight. Takeru, sitting on the luxuriuous leather chair beside Cody and Yolei, gave Ken a quizzical look for the confident grin on his face. Ken ignored him, and let his gaze wander around the small but comfortable room. Kari was standing beside the window as well, looking down at the streaming crowd beside him, while Davis had opted to stand rather than sit, leaning on the wall beside the doorframe and the bookshelf that spanned the entire southern wall, packed full of dusty volumes. Micah was the only one who understood Ken's confidence, and he too, smiled with shared excitement.

The enormity of their mere presence was not lost on either of them. For the first time in a decade and a half, the Council of Old had been reassembled. All six crests, as represented in these six children gathered form the most unlikely of places, had been united. With them, Ken felt almost invincible. _Ironic, isn't it?_ he thought wryly to himself. _I have the best soldiers, and the best bodyguards in the land, yet I feel much, much safer in the company of desert nomads and farmers…_

"What's this about?" Cody asked as he looked around the room, looking around. "We were helping out with the evacuation efforts."

It was Takeru that answered. "Ken called this meeting to hear my story, from beginning to end as I promised. And he wants all concerned to be present."

Kari looked concerned. "But there's so much left to do…"

Ken shook his head. "We have two days before we move out as scheduled. Everything's going smoothly. Sparing an hour wouldn't hurt."

Micah sat down with an expression of intense interest, while Kari chose to remain standing by the window. Davis looked around to see if everyone was settled, then turned to Takeru. "All right," he started impatiently. "Everyone else has already told their stories. It's time you told yours." 

Takeru opened his mouth to begin, but Davis held up a hand. He fixed the blond boy with a glare. "The truth, _all_ of the truth, and nothing _but_ the truth. Get it? I'm tired of being left in the dark."

His belligerent tone almost made Ken smile. All his life, he'd been surrounded by fawning ministers, eager to curry a favour with him. _Yes_, he thought with satisfaction. _It was good to be among equals for a change._

Takeru didn't seem offended by Davis' words. He nodded, and folded his arms with a sigh. Leaning back in his chair, he stared at the ceiling. "Where to start…," he mused. After a moment of reflection, he opened his mouth, and started speaking.

"Fifteen years ago, a Khaydarin army attacked and destroyed Palas in a completely unprecedented strike. The capital was caught completely off-guard, and the city was taken within one night, and burned to the ground. In that same attack, Emperor Masaharu Ishida, Empress Natsuko Ishida, and both their children, Crown Prince Yamato Ishida and Prince Takeru Ishida were killed trying to defend their kingdom."

"That's how the history books put it," Micah said cautiously. He glanced at Takeru carefully. "And…that's obviously not true."

Takeru shook his head. "My father and my brother died as recorded. What they failed to record, was that my mother did not die in vain. Early on in the battle, she was hit with a poisoned arrow. Moments before she died, she handed me, only seven months old, to one of her most trusted men. The Ishidan knight Vargas Takaishi. And then she told him to run. To run as far and as fast as he could."

Davis, Yolei and Cody exchanged glances at the mention "Takaishi". So that was where Takeru had taken his false last name.

"Over the next two years, Vargas ran. Taking care of me all the while, he wandered from place to place, keeping hidden. He changed his name to Richard. He cut off all ties with his past, and for all intents and purposes, disappeared from sight. And when I was only two years old, he finally settled down in Kurtal, in the Novinha mountain ranges."

Ken jerked in his seat. He sat up abruptly, and his gaze suddenly became unnaturally intense. "The Novinha mountain ranges, you say? The ones in the west?"

Takeru looked confused. "Yes, that's the place. Richard wanted to be as far away from Ishida as possible, so no one would suspect."

Ken took a moment to digest this. Then he nodded. "Continue."

"It was there that he raised me. He kept my identity secret to everyone, even me." Takeru laughed, a harsh bark in the back of his throat. "I didn't know I was Ishidan until I was fourteen, and then only because I inadvertently summoned my stand. For all those years, I thought he was my true father. And in some ways, I still do. I really honestly thought my last name was 'Takaishi'. Ask Kari. She'll confirm everything I've said."

Kari gave Takeru a wry smile, and nodded. Davis, on the other hand, shook his head. "And I thought you were making up all that crap about Kurtal. You really did grow up there, didn't you?"

But Micah was leaning forward excitedly. "I thought I recognized the name, but I couldn't be sure till now. Vargas?! Ishidan knight Vargas Takaishi? I know the man! I've met him. Indeed, worked with him as Ichijouji's liaison for a long time. Fine man. Upright, honest, and one of the best sword-masters I've ever had the honour of meeting. I've seen his _Shun Ten Satsu_ shatter rock. Lost contact with him when Ishida fell, naturally. So tell me, how is he now?"

Takeru lapsed into an awkward pause. After an uncomfortable silence, it was Kari that finally answered for him. "He…he's dead. He died a year ago trying to protect us as we ran from Khaydarin."

Yolei and Cody looked down on the floor. Davis stared at Takeru. Ken sighed, and looked out the window. And Micah looked stricken. "Vargas? Dead?"

Kari nodded. "He went out fighting," she added, trying to soften the blow.

At that, Micah settled back into his chair, running a hand through his white hair. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't think _anyone_ could wound him, much less kill him." He sighed. "Like I said, Vargas was a fine man. He will be missed."

For an awkward moment, nobody spoke. Takeru looked out the window, trying to deal with the fresh wave of grief that had come with the mention of Richard. It was Ken that finally broke the silence.

"Takeru," he said quietly. "You were…what…seven months old when Vargas took off with you?"

"That's right."

"So you've been wandering for…around fourteen years and five months."

Takeru tilted his head. "I usually just round it to fifteen. But five months sounds right…"

"I need to know _exactly_ how long. To the day."

Davis stared at the Prince at the odd request. Takeru glanced at Kari as he did some quick mental calculations. "Fourteen years, five months and six days," he finally said after a minute. 

Kari nodded in affirmation. The girl glanced at an old, pendulum clock on the wall. "And fourteen hours," she added sarcastically. "What's this about?"

Micah was staring at Ken too, then back at Takeru. "You don't think…"

Ken stared back levelly. "Why not? If a miracle were to occur, we need one now more than ever."

"Dear God in heaven…," the old minister whispered. "If it's true…"

Davis looked between the others, and received only puzzled glances from both Takeru and Kari. "What's going on?" he demanded. "Why am I always the last to find things out?"

Ken abruptly got up, and went to the book shelf that covered one entire wall of the private study. Running his finger along the dusty volumes, he browsed for a minute, then finally pulled a thick old book off the shelf. There was no dust on this one, although the cover was worn, and the pages creased. The Prince apparently read this book often.

Bringing it back to the gathering, Ken put the old text down on the table carefully. _History of Gaea: An Anthology to Ancient Texts_, Takeru read. So Ken had an interest in history, specifically in the field of religion. Not unheard of. Takeru himself had an interest in history, though he was more concerned with politics. Questioningly, the blond boy looked up.

"Takeru," Ken said quietly. "Before Vargas, or Richard, died, did he say anything about having to get back to Ishida? At all costs?"

A shiver ran down Takeru's spine. "Yes," he said slowly. "He did. He was very adamant that even without him, I absolutely _must_ get to the ruins of Ishida. But he never got round to explaining why before he was killed. That's…why I'm wandering this far from the mountains. I trust him to point me in the right direction, even in death."

Ken and Micah exchanged meaningful glances. Then Ken opened the book. He flipped through the pages, passing through centuries of history until he had gotten to somewhere near the end. His blue eyes narrowed as he scanned the text. Curious, Davis and Yolei got up to peer over the Prince's shoulder. Takeru and Kari craned their necks as they too took a look.

And a familiar passage leapt out at them like lightning.

__

"He shall live the way of the wanderer. Fifteen years, his journey shall span from the ranges of the Western mountains, to the place where the Sun rises each morn. His homeland by birth and blood. 

Fifteen years, at the end of which, he shall discover the heritage left unto him by the Lord. 

Such is the life of the rurouni, follower of the holy pilgrimage."

"Takeru…," Kari whispered, her eyes wide. "Isn't that…"

"Fifteen years," Ken said softly. "We're coming up on that in less than a year. From the 'Western mountains' to the 'place where the Sun rises each morn'. From Kurtal to Ishida. That's why I had to be absolutely certain Richard truly brought you there before I said anything. Takeru, this passage from _Prophecies_. It describes _you!_ _And_ Prophecies_ was written five hundred years ago!!!_"

Takeru felt like he had been kicked. 

"I…I recognize that passage," he heard himself say. "Richard quoted it. Just before…just before he died. Kari and I both decided he was making it up." He stared incredulously at the book. "But I had no idea it was _real!_"

"But…," Yolei said hesitantly, "What if Richard had known this passage all along? What if he purposely set out to fulfill it? From the very beginning? Bringing you to Kurtal, et cetera, et cetera…"

Kari shook her head. "He was forced to Kurtal. After Takeru found out his identity, he told both of us. He had been hunted everywhere else, and the mountains was the one sanctuary left in Gaea. There were no other places to hide…"

"And the 'homeland by birth and blood' part sounds pretty hard to duplicate," Yolei conceded.

Kari looked pensive. "But that's not all…" Her finger traced the minute text on the page. "This…this whole section of the book deals with a particular segment of the book _Prophecies._"

Cody looked up. "Don't you have the original _Prophecies?_"

"As for the book _Prophecies_ itself," Ken said smoothly, "no copy of it has been found for the past three hundred years. They were either all destroyed, or all lost. This…anthology, only quotes it. Incompletely."

Micah made an interested noise, and moved over to join her as they scanned the text together.

"And the whole _rurouni_ prophecy was only one of a series. For example, it says here…" Micah frowned as he read aloud. "'_Then I saw five angels, holding back all the corners of the earth.'_ Blah blah blah. '_The key to God's inheritance rests in the stone of Ishida._' Sounds like a whole lot of religious nonsense to me. Vague, and it could mean anything. And besides, this whole section only scrapes together fragments of…ahah!"

Micah stabbed his finger down. "This is interesting. And concrete. '_The one I speak of will not appear as many will think. He shall come as humble as the poorest peasant, the servant king in disguise. But you shall know him by this: The mark of battle will forever remain on his left shoulder._'"

Everyone looked at Takeru.

The boy's blue eyes were wide with shock. Likewise, Kari's face was pale as a sheet as she locked gazes with him. Wordlessly, the blond boy drew up his sleeve all the way up past his left shoulder.

And there gleamed a faint, narrow white scar.

"I got this when I was fourteen," he said faintly. "A Khaydarin centurion stabbed me with his scimitar, and the blade went all the way through my shoulder, and out my back. I have a matching scar on my left shoulder-blade."

The silence was deafening. In three quick strides, Ken had walked over to stand in front of Takeru. Putting a hand up against the scar, he carefully traced the white line on the blond boy's shoulder to make sure it was genuine. Then walking behind him, he found the matching scar on Takeru's back.

"But what does this mean?" Kari asked softly. "How could some five hundred year-old book be describing _Takeru?!_"

Ken looked pained. "Like Micah said, only fragmented sections of the original _Prophecies_ have been recovered. We're…simply not sure what it means."

Micah rubbed his chin. "What we do know is that…"

And then they were interrupted as the door to the study flew open. A harried-looking Ichijouji soldier in a green uniform ran in and stood at attention. "Your Majesty, I- "

Ken let go of Takeru's arm and glared at the guard. "I thought I left orders that we were not to be disturbed…"

The soldier swallowed nervously, but he didn't back down. "Prince Ken, this is urgent. It could not wait."

Concern flickered in Micah's eyes. "Report," he said curtly.

"We have just received word. Advanced scouts have spotted the Khaydarin army. Almost the entire scouting team was killed, but a couple survivors managed to get away. And sir, Khaydarin has apparently stepped up the pace. They won't be here in five days.

"They'll be here in two."

Micah looked stunned. Ken however, took the news in silence. All of a sudden, his blue eyes went hard and cold, like chiseled pieces of sapphire. He stood up.

"Alert the ministers, and tell them that they are to leave immediately," he said to the soldier as he stood up. "Then report this to the General of my army. Minister Micah will leave in a few minutes. I want the _entire_ military force of Sai Auia gathered in the courtyard of this palace within half an hour, and I want them ready to leave, battle-ready, within one. And ready my horse. I'm going with them."

"But sire- ", Micah protested.

"Speed up the evacuation," Ken continued. "I know it's too much to ask to get all these people out in a day, but I damned well want you to try. Continue in the path already set. Go east, head for the sea, and seek the protection of the mountains there. Run if you can, hide if you have to. Do whatever it takes to keep these people safe until the fifth and sixth Imperial corps arrive. Do you understand?"

The breathless soldier nodded.

"Go then. I will join you shortly."

Spinning on his heel, the soldier raced off to do Ken's bidding. Micah stood up, eyes blazing.

"Prince Ken, this is lunacy! As a minister, I must protest. There is no way we'd be able to fend off an army of that- "

"We have to buy the people at least _some_ time," the Prince said. "And we don't have to engage them directly. Just worry them a little, divert them- "

"Casualties would still be- "

"What else is there to do? Evacuate everyone in a day, and get them far enough to be unreachable? _It can't be done!_ These people aren't soldiers! We have the very young, and the very old, the weak, and the infirm. They cannot travel at the speed an army can!"

"Reinforcements are- "

"At least four days away." Ken looked said. Then even his composure cracked as he slammed a fist down onto the oak study table. A crack split down the middle of the heavy wood. When he spoke again, his voice was husky with restrained rage. "Too far to make a difference. It'll be all over by then. If anyone's going to die…," and here he faltered, "it'll be the soldiers who took an oath of allegiance to their country, and not innocent civilians."

"I see," Micah said quietly. But his eyes remained defiant. "But I must insist that Your Highness leave with the civilians, instead of going with the army. You are too valuable to- "

"My life is not my own," Ken said determinedly. "If I am to ask soldiers to fight and die for their country, they will do it with me fighting alongside them."

Micah opened his mouth to protest, but Ken turned instead to Davis. "Are you authorized to speak for your nation, and not just your tribe?" 

Davis stared back. "Yes. All _T'rakuls_ are."

Ken's blue eyes burned into the Taelidani's. "War is coming. Khaydarin saw to that when they destroyed Maran. But the Taelidani have no stake in this. When war does come, do I have the Taelidani's pledge that they will remain neutral in the conflict?"

Kari stared back and forth. She knew why Ken was so anxious. The Taelidani were the desert's deadliest warriors by far. Their allegiance, or lack of it, could decide the outcome of a war.

Davis and Yolei exchanged glances. A barely perceptible nod passed between them. Then, Davis turned back, and pulled his lips back to reveal his teeth. It was by no means a grin. "You have it, and more. In the event of that war, we will be fighting alongside you. The soldiers of my _staven_ will be marching with yours against Khaydarin, while Yolei, Cody and the rest will help with the evacuation."

Micah exhaled loudly. Ken's face broke into a huge grin. "This is a powerful pledge of friendship. Are you certain you wish to bring this upon your fellow Taelidani?"

Yolei stepped up. "Prince Ken, in the event of that war, we would never be allowed to remain neutral anyway," she said firmly. "We have seen the indiscriminate slaughter of Khaydarin, and the cruelty of their actions. And so, the side we choose, is yours."

"As do we," Takeru said firmly as he stood up with Kari. "Your Highness, I request that I be allowed to join you in the fight against Khaydarin, and that Kari be allowed to help your people with the evacuation."

Micah looked horrified. "We cannot ask the Crown Prince of _Ishida_ to fight our battles for us! Unlike us, you have no personal stake in this!!"

"Personal?" Kari's eyes were suddenly blazing. "Those were the same people that killed Richard. Those were the same people that burned Takeru's country to the ground. You'd better _believe_ that this is personal!"

Takeru put a gentle hand on her shoulder. When he spoke, his voice was calmer than Kari's, but no less determined. "Before the end of the Age, our nations were bound by strong bonds of friendship. Now, everything is changing. Virtually all other allegiances has become meaningless. 

"But if I could…I would like to honour that old friendship…in hopes of starting a new one."

Ken stared back and forth between Takeru and Davis for a long time. Both boys remained steadfast. Finally, Ken nodded. "Very well then," he said with a smile of relief. "I accept your offers. As long as I live, I will see to it that this is not forgotten.

"Kari, Yolei and Cody will help with the evacuation as best they could. Takeru, Davis and the Taelidani warriors will be marching with me. If all goes well, we'll meet you in a weeks time at the eastern mountains. I suggest you prepare yourselves. Like I said, we march within the hour."

Without another word, Ken spun on his heel and left with Micah, already locked in a heated debate. Davis looked around, and gave Yolei a swift nod. "Take care of my _staven_," Davis murmured. "I'll be taking two-score soldiers with me, the rest I leave in your hands." His face softened. "Stay with the Sai Auians. There's safety in numbers. Don't look for me, I'll find you." Then he too was gone, running out to the 

courtyard to see his tribe.

Takeru glanced at Kari. Her expression was neutral but hard, showing no emotion. Standing up, he checked his sword, and slung his cloak back onto his shoulders. "I'll see you in a week," he said awkwardly. Turning to the door, he began striding out.

"Takeru."

The blond prince turned around with a question in his eyes. An ever so fleeting smile touched Kari's lips. "_Kiserati dai'tan Yahweh._"1

Takeru's returning grin was glad, albeit strained and small. "_Kiserati dai'tan Yahweh_," he murmured in agreement. "I promise I'll be back." Then tearing his eyes away, he ran down the hallway to join the others.

**********

__

**one day later**

The few soldiers Sai Auia could spare tried to direct the confused and frightened crowd as quickly and efficiently as possible. Coarse, shouted commands filled the air. A massive column of people snaked across the land as Sai Auia gradually emptied itself, a tide of people streaming along the desert. Trying to seek shelter deeper in Ichijoujan territory before the raging storm of war broke over them.

Dust and sand from the many marching feet waved across the sky, obscuring the land like a hazy sandstorm. Cries of lost children and broken families sounded in the air, but there was no time to find them. No time for anything but to flee. Wooden carts drawn by frightened, whickering horses, stuffed full to the brim with crates of squawking chickens, rattling chests and furnishings contributed to the deafening din. The people were leaden-eyed, their faces drawn, pale and emotionless. Exhaustion slowed the column down; fear flogged them on mercilessly. Every able bodied man that was willing had been given a weapon to fight with, and sent to the west. Everyone else was hurried away to the mountains to the east.

There were very few among the column that wished they were with the Ichijoujan army that had departed in the opposite direction a day ago. Any brave souls that thus desired had already joined the column. They left with no illusions that all they could hope to accomplish was a desperate holding action, trying to buy the people just a few more days. A few more hours even. To buy with their blood the time needed for the thousands of Sai Auian inhabitants to make their way into the deep forests and mountains of the east. There were a few that clung to the hope that the Ichijoujan army might actually emerge victorious. 

But those were the dreamers, the idealists who were blind to the fact that Ichijouji was outnumbered four to one. And while any who desired to fight may appreciate the desperate need for leadership from these people, their regret that they were missing one of the biggest battles of the decade did not fade.

Hikari Kamiya was one of those people. It was not that she wanted to fight, exactly. But as she trudged along, helping to direct where she could, her thoughts could not help but drift back again and again to a certain _laesbube_, who would be engaging in battle just about now. She gritted her teeth as she glanced at her left arm, still bandaged at the shoulder. Takeru had been right. She was of more value here. 

But as she was so fond of reminding Takeru, logic had nothing to do with emotion. Especially fear. And she was getting very tired of letting him do all the fighting.

At least when they had wandered together, she had known that he was safe, because he was right beside her. Now, that lack of knowledge drove her crazy. They had made a promise to each other to rely on each other, that neither of them would have to complete the journey to Ishida alone.

If he died because she wasn't there to protect him, there was no way she would forgive herself. That promise had been sacred.

Then all such thoughts were banished from her mind as a young girl clutching a stuffed bear stumbled and fell against her legs. She could be no more than six, and she lay there whimpering as the milling people threatened to crush her frail body. Without hesitation, Kari knelt down and picked up the small girl with her good arm, allowing her to rest against her shoulder. "Hush now…don't cry…" she murmured as she looked around. 

The girl looked up, her dirty face streaked with tears. "I…I…"

Kari reached up with her left arm, and gently wiped away a tear from the girl's dirty cheek. "Don't worry," she said. "We'll find your mommy. But first, we have to get you to a safe place." Seeing no one that seemed to be the girl's parents, Kari stood up with the girl safely cradled in her arm, and forged ahead into the crowd. The child hung onto the back of the Kurtalian girl's neck to prevent herself from falling.

As they walked, Kari kept talking to try and reassure the sobbing, frightened girl. "My name is Hikari, but everyone just calls me Kari. What's yours?"

The girl tried to wipe away her tears with one hand. "Mara," she whispered.

"That's a pretty name," Kari said. She squeezed the girl's hand reassuringly.

"_Baby? Where are you?!_"

Both girls turned at the voice. Hurrying towards them was a frantic woman wearing a shawl. Dropping her stuffed toy, Mara squealed as she wriggled out of Kari's grasp, and rushed into the woman's arms. The mother closed her eyes in relief. "Mara, I thought I'd lost you. Don't you _ever_ go wandering off again…"

Then the mother straightened up as she saw Kari. She appeared flustered. "I…I don't know how to thank you…"

Kari stooped and picked up the stuffed toy Mara had dropped, and handed it back to the stunned mother. "Don't worry about it." Then she disappeared back into the grimy, frightened crowd, to find the next "Mara" that needed her help.

**********

Above the desert buttes and mesas, the normally bright blue sky was a dull, lead gray. In the absence of sunlight, the buttes, normally a friendly, sandstone-red, appeared a dead gray. The shaded land shimmered as a brisk wind scouring the sand, sending small sand-storms racing across the desert. Dead clumps of dried bracken dotted the sides and bottoms of the long, deep canyon, the streambed of a long-gone river. The stratified walls of the canyon were a sheer drop in some places, a treacherous slide of loose gravel in others.

Takeru watched grimly on top of the canyon wall as Taelidani warriors all around him quietly strung their bows. They were utterly silent, and grimly efficient in their work. Before him, snaking silently through the canyon was the massive Khaydarin army, looking for all the world like a flowing river of black, obscuring the ground.

"Why don't they use their cloaks?" Davis whispered at the boy.

"I don't think using it for long periods of time is good for it." Takeru looked anxiously back, towards end of the canyon, and the steep incline up to level ground. "Is Ken ready?"

"He is," Davis reassured. "He left this part to us because his soldiers are no good at this type of warfare. They were trained for open battle. We were better suited."

"He trusted you to do this?" Takeru said doubtfully.

Davis rubbed a little beeswax onto his bowstring, and checked his dual kodachis for the tenth time. "Watch. And learn."

It had taken less than a full day of marching, and they had already made first contact. Scouts were much more careful this time in approaching the enemy, and Khaydarin seemed to know nothing of their presence.

Of course, those scouts had been Taelidani. Davis had taken along two-score soldiers. The rest he had sent with Yolei and the people of Sai Auia. But after only a single day, Takeru had begun to wonder what would have happened if he had not been paying attention that night they attacked. When the desert warriors so wished, they disappeared so perfectly and indistinguishably into their surroundings, be it dune, mesa, butte, or canyon, that it was a match for Khaydarin's stealth cloaks. From afar, they looked like nothing more than shimmering, shifting patches of rock, sliding in and out of the scant shadows like a soundless breeze. He had yet to see their combat skills, but at the very least, they would make for amazing hunters.

Davis shifted beside the blond boy. He made a strange gesture with his right hand, index and middle finger held up together, all other fingers folded in. "_Nuchidu Vu,_" he whispered.

None of the Taelidani responded, but Takeru could feel the definite change in the anticipation-filled atmosphere. All at once, hands tightened harder on their bows, and arrows were drawn back further. All emotion was completely banished from the soldier's faces.

"The unleashing of the most primal fighting instincts in our people. For the duration of this battle, they have ceased to become human." Davis sighted impassively down the shaft of his arrow as his voice turned ironic. "It's been a long time since I used that command. Khaydarin should be honoured…."

Takeru's throat felt dry as he raised his bow. The yew trembled with the strain, but he waited for Davis's command. Which came soon enough.

"Begin."

Instantly, the entire hidden force, numbering a "grand" total of twenty, sprang up from behind their cover and unleashed their arrows straight down on the enemy. Takeru unleashed his own arrow, then watched incredulously as all twenty arrows found a mark. Not one of the Taelidani missed. Screams broke out from the Khaydarin ranks.

"Down," Davis hissed, and everyone dropped back down as a few retaliatory arrows flew back up, too uncoordinated and too poorly aimed to do any damage. Takeru however, peered just over the edge.

In three seconds precisely, the other twenty men of Davis's forty man mini-army rose up from the opposite canyon wall. The instant the Khaydarin's soldiers backs were turned, they sent their arrows slashing into the army again. Takeru watched horrified as the Taelidani arrows thudded into their victims bodies with incredible force. One Khaydarin soldier's head simply exploded in a shower of blood, brain matter, and skull fragments as an arrow traveled straight through it without stopping. Entire limbs were snapped off in the blink of an eye. Horrible, agonized screams echoed off the canyon walls.

Not a single arrow missed.

"Time we weren't here," Davis said, tugging urgently on Takeru's arm, and he numbly followed the rest of the group as they faded away quickly into the canyon walls, running along the edge towards the north-east. Although they could not be seen, the other twenty-man group was also doing the same, retreating backwards before Khaydarin could organize a counter-attack.

The blond boy's mind was reeling as he ran. In the first _five seconds_ of battle, a mere Taelidani force of forty-two had suffered no casualties, and killed exactly forty-two people. In any other small-scale engagement, the Taelidani would have won already. And even in an army as large as this, two-score soldiers was a significant loss. 

__

What were these people?!! 

**********

The Khaydarin troops were thrown into complete disarray as soldiers ran this way and that, trying in vain to find who had fired on them. Horses whinnied and reared up, throwing their riders off their backs as they lashed out with steel-shod hooves in panic. Caylor reigned in his black warhorse, trying to control its crazed kicks and plunges as he shouted above the confusion and milling din. "_Report_," he thundered. "_What's going on?!_"

Locke's mount skidded to a stop, beside his superior. "We were ambushed. Arrows, sir."

"_I know that!_ How many did we lose?"

It was a mere twenty seconds later that the _Praetor_ got his answer. "Forty-two dead sir. No wounded."

"No wounded?!"

"Whoever was struck was killed instantly sir. No exceptions."

"_I can see them! They're on the canyon walls, retreating off to the east! Archers, prepare to fire- _"

"Belay that order!" Caylor shouted. "Nobody moves until I tell them to!"

"They _knew_ we were coming!" Karensky gritted through his clenched teeth as he rode up to Caylor. "How the hell did they find out?"

"It was a gamble that we wouldn't be discovered in the first place, and we lost!" Caylor snapped back. "But even if we had been discovered, I expected them to try a holding action at Sai Auia itself! I never expected them to make such a daring move! The nerve! _Ambushing us!_"

"Sai Auia's people are probably running away as we speak, and Ken is undoubtedly with them!" Karensky glared at the other. "They must have thought they could buy their people some time!"

Caylor however, looked doubtful. "I'm not sure about that… Ken doesn't seem to be the type to run…"

Karensky sneered. "Why? Do you know him personally?"

The other stared back coolly. "I do not need to. A leader that runs from an engagement wouldn't be anything we'd have to worry about."

Locke looked back and forth across the cliff-tops, trying to see if there were any more soldiers hidden there. "Sir," he said urgently, "if they know we're here, an army this size can't get across the net they've undoubedly set up without detection, even with stealth cloaks…"

"Make your decision quickly, _Praetor_," Karensky warned, "before I make it for you."

Caylor did. "Centurion Locke, prepare this army for war. Tell them, no-one is to attack until they hear my command." He turned to Karensky. "I would suggest you prepare your own army divisions as well. We don't know how large the Ichijouji force is, and underestimating the enemy is often disastrous."

"We'll wipe them out first. Then, when we move against Ken, there will be no-one to stop us."

**********

It turned out Karensky could not have been more wrong. The object of their discussion was _not_ retreating along with his people. Ken Ichijouji was crouched on top of a cliff, about a half-mile upriver, or north-east, from Takeru and Davis' position. His hand reflexively clenched, and released his sword hilt. Behind him, spread out along the top of the cliff edge, were stationed the entire three hundred soldiers of his army, all with taut bowstrings and loaded slings.

"Where are they?" he muttered softly to himself as he checked his sword for the fifth time. One of the men beside him nervously shifted his grip on his bow, wiping his sweaty palms on the green Ichijoujan tunic under his mail shirt. Ken felt a twinge of uncertainty pass through him. They had heard the faint screams from Davis's Taelidani ambush echo down the valley nearly five minutes ago. If Davis and Takeru had followed the plan, then both groups, along both sides of the canyon walls, should have retreated back to his own position. He should be able to see them running towards them by now. The intent was to draw Khaydarin out into a side canyon, where Ken's army, with their greater firepower, could cause even more damage.

But it was not working. Khaydarin was not cooperating, and they were not following. And now, with both Davis and Takeru somewhere out there, Ken had no idea what they were doing. The silence was deafening, hanging heavily in the air like a blanket, still enough for each man to feel his own heartbeat in his ears. _Hang it all_, he thought angrily. _This not knowing is driving me crazy. _Carefully, he summoned his stand, not caring what response he evoked from his men.

A light green aura surrounded him as a shimmering shape emerged from his body. The humanoid stand was robed in green and black amour, and tapered, dragon-fly wings vibrated slightly on its back, and became still. The gray afternoon sunlight gleamed off its shimmering form, giving it an outline of a liquid, fiery gold. The effect was an emphasis not on grace and power like Takeru's angel-stand, but an emphasis on sleek speed.

Ken carefully scanned the opening of the canyon with his stand. There was nothing there. The millenia old boulders and rocky cliffs stood as timeless as ever. Frowning, he turned his gaze straight down, into the middle of the canyon. Logically, if no-one saw Khaydarin coming through the opening, there should be nothing _within_ the canyon…

Then something stirred in the canyon. A slight whisper stirred the sandy bottom as gently as a summer breeze. The hackles on the back of Ken's neck rose up as he frantically searched the floor of the canyon again. _The wind?_ He thought. _Stavik_, _if it's not…_

Then he saw it again. And this time, all doubt was driven from his mind.

Thin air pressed a distinct footprint into the sand.

Ken swore viciously. "Everyone!" he shouted at once, the loud command shattering the silence like so much glass. "HEADS DOWN!!!"

Astonished by the sudden shout, only about half of his soldiers obeyed. The other half hesitated, and looked at Ken for a crucial split second. They paid dearly for it.

A virtual storm of arrows slashed upwards like vicious, humming hornets, thoroughly raking the lip of the cliff. Horrible screams and gurgling cries rang out as nearly a score of Ken's soldiers died instantly, impaled by the Khaydarin shafts. After the first volley, several Ichijoujans sprang up to return fire, but those were killed instantly by a second round of rapidly uncloaking archers, and another chorus of choking screams grated on Ken's ears. A thunderous roar shook the centuries-old cliffs as the entire Khaydarin army de-cloaked in perfect unison, their weapons already unsheathed.

"Keep your heads down you fools!" Ken roared over the melee. "Archers, don't fire until- "

Suddenly, panicked screams broke out along the flanks of the army. "_What the hell are these things?!_" "_They're everywhere?!_"

Ken whirled around to see at least fifty black, slavering shapes tearing through the ranks of his soldiers like so much cheese. The vicious beasts, swept through the astonished soldiers like a whirlwind through chaff, their claws and teeth ripping through armour and flesh alike.

There was nothing for it now.

Unsheathing his sword, he held it up high into the air as he unleashed the full power of his stand. A small explosion rocked the cliff as his stand emerged, twin violet swords already unfurling from its wrists. Its red eyes gleamed with battle rage.

"_Kisentari dai'tan Yahweh!_" he shouted in Ancient Gaean, the traditional warcry of Ichijouji. "_An Caldazar jetan soldats!!_"

__

For the glory of the Lord, be proud my soldiers!!

And even as he spoke, the small army of three hundred threw down their bows, drew their own swords, and prepared to do mortal battle. The time-honoured battle-cry brought light into everyone's eyes. There was no fear in the Prince's soldiers now. There was no time to fear, no time to think. There was only time to sense and react, to kill or be killed. 

All or nothing. Ken would not have it any other way.

And as the Ichijoujans prepared to wage war, another piercing battle-cry sounded out above the melee. Ken saw Khaydarin soldiers turn in panic as a group of cloaked warriors waded into the fray, weapons flashing. Two brilliant pillars of light, one crimson red, one platinum gold, blazed in their midst.

The Taelidani had joined the fight.

**********

Takeru gritted his teeth as he swung into battle along with the others. This time, his sword was held properly, blade outwards. The first group of soldiers he encountered were utterly surprised. All of them were dead before they could draw breath to scream. The blond boy made his stand swing its staff lightly, droplets of blood dripping off the golden rod as he did the same with his own sword, before launching himself headlong deeper into the fray.

A screaming Khaydarin warrior rushed at him, spear extended to impale the blond boy. The steel spear-head shrieked as it whistled through the air, the soldier's black armour and golden serpent flashing in the reflected light of Takeru's stand. 

But his expression turned to confusion, then panic as Takeru seemed to blur. To shift sideways, far faster than the human eye could follow. Frantically, the soldier looked around left and right, his spear held forward uncertainly. The blond boy had disappeared.

Then the soldier stiffened in shock. "I'm sorry," a young voice whispered behind him.

The thought of death did not have time to register in the man's mind. Takeru's razor-sharp katana whistled through the air three times, and neatly cut the man into four pieces in the blink of an eye. And before the bloody pieces had hit the ground, Takeru was already off, his sword-point seeking new targets.

He knew he would feel terrible later. If he survived, when he finally let his emotions go, the guilt would be more than he could bear. He was not a killer. He just happened to be very good at it. If it were not for Kari, always there to support him when his own strength faltered, he would have given in long ago. Unlike Davis, years of being steeped in blood did nothing to numb the horror of killing. For once Richard had been wrong. Takeru never did "get used to it". And he would rather kill himself before he ever did.

And then a flash of brilliant blue light exploded in front of him, burning at his eyes and searing at his face with its power. A hot blast of wind struck him like the draft from a roaring furnace.

Summoning all of his stand's strength, the blond boy changed directions abruptly, and hurled himself sideways as the ground behind him exploded into a rocketing fountain of flaming rock and flying dirt. Hitting the ground in a shoulder roll, Takeru flipped off one hand, and landed neatly on his feet. 

__

What the hell was that?

He caught a glimpse of a masked man, calmly extending his hand towards him. Then a brief image of a wave of coruscating blue screamed towards him, and Takeru was off again, desperately dodging the blast. A savage war-cry ripped from his throat as he unleashed his own stand. _Tenshi_ met the attack head-on, and both stands lost all semblance of form, grinding to a halt in mid-air as they sought to overcome each other.

"_You!_" Takeru screamed over the coruscating crackle of rippling energy between them. "_I know you!_"

All around the two of them, hostile and friendly soldiers alike backed away, making space for the battle to come. In recognition of the awesome conflict about to take place, the soldiers formed a waiting circle around the duo, Ichijoujans and Taelidani behind Takeru, Khaydarin behind the masked man. The melee abated slightly, though the battle continued to rage all across the lip of the cliff.

The masked man grinned, the brilliant blue light reflecting off the steel mask Takeru remembered so well. The one fleeting glimpse he had caught as he was speeding away on the wagon had been enough. The image of the man's face, mask and cloak had been burned into his mind.

"You've improved," Caylor said. Then his voice turned hard. "Crown Prince Takeru Ishida."

Then the blue light flared to blinding proportions as his stand vaporized. Geysers of stinging dust exploded out of the ground all around the duo, enveloping the air in an acrid cloud of thick grit. A thunderous concussion shattered rock all around the canyon. Streaking out of the cloud, the dark-clad man charged at Takeru with his katana extended, gripped tightly in his left hand.

In the surreal split second before contact, Takeru recognized his own _Gatotsu_ technique coming straight at him. Desperately, he raised his blade and barely managed to parry, wrenching the stabbing sword off to one side. But to his surprise, the thrust reversed, the hilt coming up to strike him hard in the face. Steel shrieked as Caylor's blade slid along Takeru's own, locking at the hilt in a shower of sparks, and pushed it off to one side.

Then the enigmatic stand-master savagely drove his gloved fist into Takeru's stomach, and withdrew his sword quickly. And as the blond boy gasped in pain, the katana whipped around and slashed him quickly across the chest.

Reeling, Takeru staggered backwards, his own sword falling off to the side as he collapsed onto his knees. Without missing a beat, Caylor raised his sword, and lunged forwards for a final decapitating blow.

__

Clang.

The _Praetor's_ eyes widened in surprise as he found his blade halted inches from Takeru's temple, blocked by a shimmering golden staff that had materialized out of nowhere. Then the blond boy raised his sword as well. As more of the angel-stand shimmered into view, Caylor leapt backwards, out of range of both the staff, and the sword.

"I never thought of using a stand in conjunction with my sword," he noted amusedly. "An interesting style of combat."

Takeru painfully levered himself to his feet with his sword. His free hand was wrapped around his chest as his clothes became more and more stained with blood from the slash wound. Coughing violently, he tasted his own blood in his mouth.

"Who…who are you," he wheezed painfully as he forced himself to look up.

Caylor tilted his head. "Who do you think I am?"

"I _know_ you are the Khaydarin soldier who killed Vargas Takaishi," Takeru spat. "And destroyed my home village of Kurtal."

"I am," Caylor said quietly. "I won't hide that."

Takeru took a deep breath, trying to ignore the stabbing pains from his chest. "You killed hundreds of innocents, just to get at me. And now, you're going to do the same to several thousand just to get at Ken. Do you have no mercy? Do you have no compassion."

"Mercy and compassion has no place in a soldier," Caylor responded, as his stand slowly shimmered into view behind him. "You of all people should know that. The destiny and fate of this land belongs to those who can and are willing to take drastic, necessary action. I can see it your face, in the way you fight. You know that too."

"I will _never_ be like you!" Takeru shouted. "Gaea rejected your ways as wrong five hundred years ago. And in time, we will do it again! _I will never be like you!_"

"Are you sure? Think very carefully, Takeru…"

It was not, by any stretch of the imagination, a question. The cold certainty in the _Praetor's_ voice stopped Takeru dead in his tracks.

"The last time I saw you properly TK," the sudden familiarity in Caylor's voice startled him. "You were only a few months old. So small, so innocent. How you've grown…"

The _Praetor's_ stand continued to solidify behind him. And for the first time, Takeru saw it properly. A blue wolf of coruscating lightning, savage, piercing eyes daring the blond boy to attack. Automatically, Takeru's eyes dropped to see the symbol burning on Caylor's chest. It looked oddly familiar…

A single rising meteor, blazing with light. Three brilliant tails of light streaking downwards…

Takeru suddenly felt cold. His mouth went dry. "That name 'TK'," he said slowly. "Nobody ever called me that except Kari and Richard. How did you know?"

Caylor grinned. "Why Takeru, didn't you know? I was the one who first gave it to you." He held up his right hand, and put it to the side of his steel mask. His fingers pushed a button, and with a slight click and hiss, the small clamps securing the mask in place gently released their grip on the _Praetor's_ face.

Takeru stared as the _Praetor_ pulled off his mask. The Khaydarin general was young, only slightly older than twenty. Platinum blond hair, slightly longer than Takeru's own, shimmered slightly in the slowly burning light of his stand, waving in the desert wind. Caylor's ice blue eyes seemed to pierce straight through Takeru. His arched eyebrows and thin lips hinted at a regal elegance, complimenting his fine-featured face.

Takeru felt like he was looking into a mirror. A strangely distorted one.

"My name is _Praetor_ Caylor Ga'artred. Formerly known as Crown Prince Yamato of all Ishida.

"It's been a long time, _ototo-chan_."

**Author's notes:

_Kiserati dai'tan Yahweh_: Ancient Gaean, the language of the Council. Literally translated, it means "For the Glory of the Lord." A rallying warcry of sorts. "Yahweh" is an actual hebrew name for God. _Ototo-chan_: Actually, this is Japanese. ^_^ It means "little brother". I really don't think that needed explaining, but just in case… 

OK, be honest here. Who expected that? The thing with Matt? If it was me, I'd probably have had at least a sneaking suspicion in the back of my mind, 'cause I really did drop some hints (yes, I HAVE been planning this from the beginning, so don't accuse me of copying off Caspian please! "Age of Gods" came before "House of Wolves"). Besides, it's such an overdone concept! Only one person came close to guessing the "surprise twist" I hinted at last chapter, and that was Danel. Danel thought the twist had something to do with why Caylor had a stand, and that's the closest out of the lot of you. I'm surprised! ^_^

And no, I don't plan on making this a stereotypical "evil Matt" fic. (That's more up logan's alley. The guy hates Matt 'cause the character broke up Taiora. *shrugs* Go figure.) If you'll notice, Caylor has his honourable qualities.

What'd ya think?!


	7. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor Jo Jo's Bizarre Adventure. I do not own the stand concept, Takeru Takaishi/Ishida, Hikari Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, Cody Hida, Ken Ichijouji, or Yamato Ishida.

**Author's notes: There is an author called "osama bin monkey" which…ahem…I'd suggest you ban from ever putting a signed review on any of your stories. Take a look at the flame he left for my "Out of the Ashes", and then take a look at his profile. After that, take a look at the profiles of those that reviewed HIS stories, and read the flames osama bin monkey left on their stories. I'm beginning to suspect this person's sole purpose in life is to flame and insult others. *cough* I won't comment on what I think of the…uh…quality of his fics. He also thinks he's the greatest writer that ff.net will ever see. I won't comment on that either. He's beginning to review digimon fics. If he DOES flame you, just ignore him. People like him are not worth your time.

Alrighty then, enough of that. Onto the next chapter!

**** ****

Pilgrimage: Chapter Seven

By: TK Takaishi

****__

"You could say history is like an endless waltz. The three measures of war, peace and revolution continue in an endless cycle."

Marelemeia Kushrenada, Gundam Wing OVA: Endless Waltz

Takeru felt strangely detached, as if he was floating above the whole scene. His mind froze until he was completely numb, unfeeling, unseeing. Every sensation, every sight slid off the void within.

__

My brother…

In front of him, Caylor…no…_Yamato_ dropped his mask onto the ground. The slight desert wind whistled through his now free blond hair. His sword was lowered, for now. "Do you understand now?" he said. A frightening smile that did not reach his eyes seemed to mock the younger.

"You and I both are born of the Ishida line. No matter how you deny it, there is a streak of killer in you, gentle Takeru. Except where you denied it, I embraced it." Yamato stretched his hands out. "And look where it has gotten me! Power unlimited! I possess far more than you will ever have, brother. And in this world, _power_, the power to hurt those who oppose you, is all that matters!"

Takeru shook his head. "You're wrong," he said. "Those were different times. Back then, power and force were necessary. The world has changed. People have changed…"

"No they haven't. The world hasn't changed _one bit!_" Yamato's eyes blazed. "We live in the exact same world as our ancestors did five hundred years ago! The technology may have changed. We may now fight with better swords, deadlier arrows, larger armies, but the driving forces which make people _people_, has not changed. The evil that men do lives on after their mortal shells have long since passed to dust. Hatred, intolerance, greed. And as long as Gaea has existed, there has always been war and conflict across every corner of this land!"

Takeru tried to catch his breath. "The Age of Gods proved…"

"The Age of Gods didn't last." The contempt in Yamato's voice was evident. "Where is your so-called 'God'? Where is your so-called 'eternal' peace? In less than five years, Emperor Khaydarin managed to topple everything. And your vaunted God did _nothing!_ Now…" he made an expansive gesture with his arms. His sweeping motion took in the roiling conflict, the armies of green and black engaged in mortal combat. "Look at the world around you! History is repeating itself! The Aeon of Strife is back!

"Tell me Takeru, _has anything changed?_"

Takeru did not answer. His blue eyes were haunted, flickering with uncertainty. Yamato noticed, and raised his sword.

"Takeru," he said, in a surprisingly gentle voice. "You cannot win. Your sword cannot harm me…"

Takeru remained silent.

"You are too compassionate," Yamato whispered. Drawing his gloved hand along the flat of the blade, he coiled his sword arm back. "A sword is crafted to kill. But you hesitate. You hold back. And a sword is only as sharp as its master…"

"I did what was just." Takeru's voice sounded slightly stronger than before. "And I will continue to fight like this. It is the only way I know how to fight. It is the only way I know I am not going insane." He hesitated as he looked at his sword, then added in a quieter voice. "The day I do not feel regret from wielding this, is the day I will throw it away, and run as fast as I can in the other direction."

Yamato smiled, a feral wolf grin. "Sometimes Takeru, being sane is not enough. Am I insane? Perhaps. Are you insane, to believe in that fool God of yours? Who's to judge? All I know is this. You don't have the iron will to do what is necessary, and what is right_… to win!!_

With a tremendous burst of speed, Yamato rippled into nothingness as he charged, sword extended for a deadly slash. Startled, Takeru desperately leaned backwards, snapping his head back. He felt the breeze of Yamato's sword on his face as the blade clipped several centimeters off his forward bangs. For an instant that seemed like an eternity, his jaw clenched as he strained to regain his balance, to bring his sword into play.

Yamato didn't give him the chance. Swinging his sword back, he dealt Takeru a savage blow to the temple with the hilt of his sword. And as Takeru reeled back, blood streaming from the gash, Yamato withdrew his sword and thrust forward again.

But Takeru sword caught the tip of the speeding thrust neatly, and a series of explosions traveled up his brother's blade. Verdant flashes of light writhed across both steel swords. For a critical moment, Yamato had to struggle to hold onto his vibrating blade. And in that second, Takeru braced both hands on his own sword, pushing Yamato's katana away, and jumped out of range.

Yamato turned to face his own brother, his face expressionless. "You know you cannot run from me…" he said as he flicked his sword experimentally, threateningly. "You have lived fifteen years too many as it is..."

"Yamato, what happened to you?" Takeru pleaded. "If you are truly my brother, why did you side with Khaydarin?"

"_Khaydarin offers the only hope of salvation for this people!_" Yamato shouted. And before Takeru could say anymore, he was forced to parry the vicious slash aimed for his mid-section. Again, he leapt out of range, his powerful legs propelling him up and back in a neat flip. But this time, Yamato was ready.

Even as Takeru jumped, Yamato's other arm shot out, and his wolf-stand lunged for the retreating stand-master, steel jaws and snow-white teeth ready to tear the boy apart. A powerful backlash of wind swept the ground around Yamato clean of sand. Takeru's eyes widened at the approaching attack, the wolf-stand filling his vision, a veritable wall of blue racing towards him. In the instant when he was still in mid-air and upside down, he had nowhere to run…

A brilliant, cyan explosion rocked the sandy canyon floor and a cloud of dust and sand flew up to obscure everything. Yamato's wolf-stand emerged from the cloud, a piece of Takeru's cloak held in its jaws. With a snort, it dropped the ripped fabric, and shimmered into nothingness as the _Praetor_ reigned it in. Several seconds passed as Yamato stared hard into the haze. _Did I do it?_

A whistling sound in his ear alerted him to danger. Tucking into a shoulder roll, Yamato barely avoided Takeru's scything blade as the younger stand-master plunged down from the sky. The keen sword shattered the rocky ground, slicing the _Praetor's_ cloak in half. Gritting his teeth, Yamato gripped his sword in both hands, and leapt back into battle…

**********

****

In the roiling melee, Ken looked around wildly. There, off to the side, and smashing their way rapidly towards them, was Davis and his forty Taelidani. All around him, his own men were engaged in a desperate battle for their lives. It was a strangely graceful dance of life and death, of singing steel, flying blood, and horrible screams. Streamers of dust billowed over the battle-ground, obscuring the flowing banners of both Ichijouji and Khaydarin. The ultimate survival, the perfect competition. A field to test the true strength of every man. The ones that were good at it, survived. The ones that were not, died.

Mounted Khaydarin cavalry charged up the narrow passes that were available to them, smashing their way past Ichijoujan defenses. Swinging maces and mighty double-bladed axes, they rode boldly into the enemy's ranks, only to be turned back by shieldbearing men with shorter, faster swords. Men fought with swords, scimitars and battle axes. Arrows were used to stab, bows used to throttle and javelins to impale. Footsoldiers scaled the cliffs, braving the hail of arrows and slingstones as they doggedly hauled themselves up hand over hand. Ichijoujans and Khaydarans alike screamed and were dragged under, thrown off the cliff, or crushed by thunderous rockslides set off by the shaking of many feet, and the incessant explosions from the four stand-masters present. Rivers of blood poured down the rocky canyon sides as the Ichijoujans stubbornly held the cliff against all comers.

At the lip of the drop, Ken stood proudly at the head of his army, his sword singing of death. _Hack, slash, parry. Hack, slash, parry_. Over and over again Ken flailed his sword like a windmill, a whirlwind of destruction in a field of ripe wheat. Where his blade struck, burning trails of green carved themselves into armour and flesh alike. Countless Khaydarin soldiers plunged down the cliff onto their comrades below.

__

All or nothing. Do or don't. Kill or be killed, he reflected grimly. 

__

How black and white battle is…

And on the bottom of the canyon floor, he could see the faint glimmers of Takeru's golden stand, dueling savagely with flashes of blue. Another stand-master. The waving dust nearly obscured them, but he could still make out glimpses of an angel, and a…blue wolf?

Ken did not allow himself to feel surprised. Time enough for explanations later. When this was all over, when he had a moment to breathe, he would grill Takeru mercilessly about who the hell that was, and what the hell he was doing fighting him. But for now, the slightest slip, and he risked being slashed in half.

"_Ken!_"

The prince paused, and diverted just enough attention to glance sideways. There was a flash of red light, and suddenly two thunderbolts whizzed from the side, humming viciously through the air. Both Khaydarin soldiers Ken had been fighting were caught completely flatfooted as the Davis' kodachis plunged through their skulls in a shower of blood and skull fragments. They were dead before the thought that they were doomed could form in their minds. Ken averted his gaze from the awful sight, sidestepping the gruesome fountain of blood before it could soil his white cloak any further.

"We can't go on like this!" Davis panted as he ran up. Reaching down hurriedly, he retrieved his blades.

"How are you doing?" Ken yelled.

"I've lost seven men already. Seven out of twoscore! And I wasn't exactly keeping count for you, but I get the impression that you're getting the worst of this…"

Ken's stand flared into existence for a brief moment as its violet sword parried a thrust. Then the stand's other arm flicked in and out with a deft, lightning-fast movement. The Khaydarin soldier's still-twitching corpse crashed onto the ground. Ken looked around. Slowly but surely, the flanks of his army were beginning to collapse, the Khaydarin men scaling the cliffs beginning to surround them, and cutting off their retreat. Their height advantage was being taken away from them.

"Can your men smash a way out of here?"

Davis looked around. "We can try, but…"

"Do it. Head north-west." Ken's stand pointed over the lip of the canyon. "I'll head north-east. I doubt we can track you, but I'm pretty sure you can track us. We'll meet again in a week."

"Wait, Ken! We can't-"

"There's no time!" Ken shouted. "_Go!_ My archers will cover you!" There was no time to think. No time to weigh the consequences, no time to ponder the decision. In battle, no decision was worse than the wrong decision. And without another word, Ken raised his sword high into the air.

"_Retreat! Everyone split up, and retreat!_"

The order spread through the army until it reached the nearest field commander, who at once raised his trumpet to his lips. A series of short trumpet bursts sounded out over the melee. At once, the tide of green that was Ichijouji's small army disengaged from the conflict, and retreated away from the rocky cliff which Khaydarin's soldiers were scaling. Likewise, Davis's Taelidani split up into small groups of three or four, and began hacking their way individually through the Khaydarin ranks. Once they reached the edge of the conflict, they disappeared into the winding, rocky maze. Groups of Ichijoujan archers scaled rocky outcroppings, and began raining cover fire down for their comrades.

There was no hesitation. Before the engagement, Ken had specifically emphasized that they were not here to win. It was impossible. They were only to distract, and worry. And in the event of a retreat, they were to run to the north. If that was impossible, to the south. Anywhere but east, in the direction of Sai Auia.

But now, against all reason, Davis grabbed Ken's arm in an iron grip. "_You can't do this! Not yet!_"

Ken shook his arm loose angrily. His steel-blue eyes flashed. "_Why not?_"

Davis pointed down with his dagger. "_Takeru is still down there! He's still fighting!_"

Ken stared down. It was true. Takeru was still locked in mortal combat with the mysterious stand-master, and it didn't look like either of them would be able to disengage until the other was dead. To leave now would be to leave Takeru in the midst of a hostile army numbering more than one thousand strong. Even a stand-master could never hope to defeat a force like that. 

But logically, his position was clear.

"_I can't risk my men's lives any longer! We have to retreat before we're cut off! If we're surrounded, we're doomed!_"

__

"You can't do this!"

Conflicting emotions waged a war across Ken's face. "He knew the risks. We all did..."

Davis grabbed the front of Ken's shirt, and wrenched the prince forward until their faces were only inches apart. His scream was hoarse with emotion. "_You bastard! You can't leave him! He saved your city! He risked his own life, is _still_ risking his life to save your people! _Your_ people, not his! YOU CAN'T LEAVE HIM BEHIND!_"

Ken said nothing.

Davis glared at the Prince with something akin to disgust in his eyes. "Fine," he spat as he let go of Ken's shirt contemptuously. "Go then." Turning away, he raised his own voice. "_Taelidani, rally to me! We're going back!_"

Ken's hand closed around Davis's arm. Davis whirled around, his brown eyes literally blazing with crimson anger as his stand appeared. But he stopped cold at the intense look on Ken's face.

"All right," the Ichijoujan prince said in a surprisingly gentle voice. "You win."

Raising his own sword, Ken cried out to his soldiers. "_Fifth unit, follow the Taelidani charge. The rest of you, stay here and cover them! I want to see this sky raining arrows! No-one is permitted to die until we have Prince Takeru back!_"

The order was again quickly relayed from soldier to soldier until the entire army on the cliff had heard. Struggling against all odds, the fifth unit assembled themselves into a spear, readying for a deadly charge down the cliff. Davis looked relieved. But as he turned to plunge back down the cliff, Ken put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll stay up here, and see if I can hold this cliff-top," he said grimly. "You have five minutes to get him. After that, we leave regardless. Understood?"

Davis stared back just as determinedly. "We'll have him in three," he snarled. Then he was gone.

**********

The ring of Khaydarin soldiers expanded as the two brother's duel escalated. No-one dared intrude as they stared at the deadly conflict before them.

The two titans waged their epic battle across the sandy canyon floor as dirt, dust, and even small rocks flew every which way in the animalistic struggle. One warrior of shimmering liquid gold, the other of coruscating blue thunder. Their blades were gleaming with brilliant fire, causing arcs of liquid colour to ripple through the air whenever they attacked. No quarter, no mercy. It was a terrifying sight, but the on-looking soldiers could not tear their gazes away from the strangely beautiful battle.

Takeru dodged a slash, and flipped backwards, hanging upside down in the air for a split second. Yamato bared his teeth as he flicked his wrist, and threw his arm forward. A hidden chain-sickle unwound from around his forearm, and snaked its way out to impale his brother.

Twisting in mid-air, Takeru parried the sickle's blade with his sheath, then raised the point of his own sword above the whirring chain, pointing straight down. Positioning his sheath right underneath the blade, he quickly sheathed his katana, the razor point of the Ishidan sword slamming home into its scabbard, and neatly severing the chain caught in-between.

Neither of them paused in the slightest. Takeru landed deftly on both feet already in the _Battou_ stance, then shifted into a blur as he charged, his sword a silver arc already shooting out of his sheath. Likewise, Yamato shifted his grip on his sword, and launched himself forward with a savage battle-cry. Both sword-masters met with a tremendous clash, their blades locking with one another, and just as quickly disengaged before the other could strike with their stand while their swords were locked. 

Takeru took to the sky, borne on his stand's golden wings. Yamato rolled along the ground, and somehow came up with his feet braced against a large boulder. Uncoiling his body like a spring, Yamato shot up into the sky leading with his sword, and another titanic clash sounded across the ravine.

Strike, parry, retreat. Strike, parry, retreat. Their duel took on a surreal, deadly rhythm.

As they landed, both fighters skidded to a halt, their chests heaving for breath, their exertions catching up to them. For a moment, a deceptive peace descended. Takeru coughed as he tasted his own blood on his tongue. Yamato angrily wiped away blood from a gash on his cheek.

"You can't win, Takeru," Yamato said hoarsely. "You don't want to kill me, do you? But you must realize…in a battle such as this, only one may walk alive. And if you don't have the guts to kill me," he swung his sword once, and lowered it into an attack posture. "I'll kill you."

Takeru's sword-arm trembled, and he grabbed it with his other hand to steady it. "You're not my brother," he panted. "The Yamato Richard told me about was not like that…"

Yamato snarled. "You don't understand, do you? That killing streak you see in me, is in you as well. And you _know_ that to be true."

Takeru looked up. And for a moment, Yamato was taken aback by the anguish in those blue eyes. He was wrong. Takeru _did_ understand. In those eyes burned the fires he saw in the mirror every morning. They were familiar. And yet…alien…

"No, Yamato. You don't understand."

The other gripped his sword so tightly his knuckles turned white. Tendons stood out on the back of his wrists. "Enlighten me," he gritted.

"I may possess the same killing blood as you. Perhaps somewhere deep inside, the merciless monster that I see in you, may also consume me if I let it. But part of me is in you as well. My gentleness. My compassion. My mercy. Those traits are in _you_ as well." 

Takeru slowly sheathed his sword as he flung Yamato's own words back into his face. "Except where you denied it, I embraced it. And look where it has gotten me. You speak of power? The power to crush thousands, to conquer and burn and destroy? My God gives me the power to build. He gives me the power to transform lives, to change a persons' heart. He gives me the power to remake everything you have shattered."

He made his stand appear, and he gestured at it with his free hand. "You see this? My stand? They're not to be used solely to kill, Yamato. They're for more than that. They were given to us for far greater purposes than simple destruction. And you know _that_ to be true."

Yamato stood stock still as he contemplated Takeru's words. And for a moment, both brothers did nothing but stare at each other. It was hard to believe. Two men of destiny, made from the same fabric, and yet having completely opposing faiths and beliefs. Their battle was not a simple quest to best the other. It was a clash of philosophies, and all that both of them stood for. 

After all, a warrior always fought to protect something, be it something as simple as his survival, or something as abstract as a cause…

"Yamato," Takeru said at length, "I can't die yet. I made a promise to someone that I have to keep. There's someone waiting for me when I go back…"

The other tilted his head. "Well then," Yamato said quietly as he shifted his sword to his left hand. "When one of us is dead, and the other walks away, we'll see who was correct after all. May victory," Yamato's blue eyes gleamed as he saluted Takeru solemnly, "go to the person who is right."

Then his wolf-stand flared into existence for a brief moment, howling to the sky. Yamato's body and blade suddenly seemed to be awash with blue flames, and the _Praetor_ became a shimmering column of brilliant lightning. His eyes glowed a piercing white and the crest of Ishida burned on his chest. "_Kyo Shaiyuku!_" he cried as he blurred into a streak of blue.

Takeru's blond hair whipped around in a nonexistent wind as his body and his sword underwent a similar transformation. He knew perfectly well what Yamato's challenge meant. The _Kyo Shaiyuku _was the succession technique perfected by Khaydarin, a much harder and more devastating version of his own _Gatotsu_. Takeru himself had tried, and never managed to master it.

He also knew that when a battle between stand-masters escalated to the point of unleashing succession techniques, the fight would be over within moments of first contact. With stand-enhanced strength behind the already lethal techniques, the attacks became all but unstoppable. 

The most optimistic outcome would be one dead, the other severely wounded.

But, as he had said, he could not die yet. He _refused_ to die. Thus, Takeru did not hold back. 

"_Shun_," he whispered. Planting his foot sideways, he assumed the standard _Battou _stance, sword hand hovering beside the hilt of his still-sheathed katana. His forward shoulder dipped to the ground as he leaned forward. And for the briefest moment, Takeru felt strength surge to his fingertips when he should have nothing left. A strange humming sensation possessed his limbs, his blood singing with the power of his stand.

"_Ten_," he hissed as he pushed off, his entire body and legs uncoiling like an explosive spring. His slim frame flickered sideways and blurred completely out of sight, beyond the ability of human eyes to track.

"_Satsu!_"

In that split second, the briefest instant of time in the millennia of Gaea's never-ending story, two men willingly walked the hairline thread between life and death, daring to challenge fate itself. And in that instant, history was made.

It was made as it had always been, and always will be. Through the conflict of warring ways, as represented by two men of destiny. And as always, conflict invariably brought bloodshed.

Takeru choked as he felt the white-hot blade of his brother's sword stab through him, furrowing his right side in an explosion of blood and shredded clothing. He gaped soundlessly in shock as he skidded to a halt, and collapsed onto his knees as the fateful instant passed. But as he looked behind him, he realized that it was Yamato that had gotten the worst of it.

The Khaydarin _Praetor_ flew through the air, and landed ten meters away in a pile of shredded armour and spreading blood. His sword flew in the opposite direction, burying itself blade-first into the dirt, completely out of reach. Numbly, Takeru realized his _Shun Ten Satsu_ had done its work, scoring a huge slash wound across Yamato's chest. The blunt scar trailed across the _Praetor's _ front like a savage furrow through his flesh.

For a shocked moment, Takeru could not move. His shoulders heaved for breath as he stared mutely at the still figure of his brother. Around him, the ring of Khaydarin soldiers were equally speechless. Then slowly, Takeru looked down at the sword clenched in his nerveless hands. His brother's blood dripped off the steel blade.

Off the wrong side of the blade.

He had reversed his sword.

Then Yamato stirred slightly. An amazed ripple of whispers passed through the crowd of on-looking men. Turning his head, the defeated _Praetor_ stared at Takeru with shocked blue eyes clouded with pain. He knew. He had seen the way Takeru had been holding his blade. If Takeru had been holding his sword properly, only Yamato's top half would have been sailing through the air. _Why_, he tried to mouth. But no air came out. No sound came forth.

Takeru stood up, left hand clenched tightly against the rent in his side, trying to stem the bleeding. It was a deep flesh wound, and any movement sent fire through his torso. Dimly, he could hear the sounds of chaos, and battle starting anew off to his right. Around him, the clashes of steel were starting up again, as some whirlwind tore through the Khaydarin soldiers, pushing them back until the ring was broken. And at some level, he knew that Davis was trying to get to him, to rescue him from this army. He could see the Taelidani's blurred form, flashing crimson with battle rage amidst the chaos. He could see his small army force driving the surprised Khaydarin men back, the ring of spectators dissolving in the chaos.

But at a more personal level, the blond boy didn't care anymore. Slowly, he picked up his sword, and staggered over to his brother.

Yamato stared up at the young stand-master, his body completely numb. He could do nothing. Not even speak. And so, he closed his eyes, and awaited his death. He had been right after all. Only one would walk away alive from this battle.

Instead, he heard the sound of steel sliding home into a sheath. Looking up, he saw Takeru put away his sword. Anger crashed through his mind like crimson lightning.

__

It was not supposed to be like this, he wanted to scream. _You fool! You have proven yourself right! You have proven yourself better! Kill me now!_

But of course, he could say nothing.

Takeru however, looked down at him. Through a thickening black haze, Yamato could see the blond boy's slim frame trembling with exhaustion and pain, could see the red stain of blood seeping slowly down his brother's left side and leg, despite his best efforts to staunch the flow. But Takeru's eyes were clear. And, Yamato realized as the black fog closed in, they were utterly understanding, as if his brother could read his mind.

__

If you don't kill me now, he thought, his eyes burning into Takeru's. _I'll hound you and hound you until one of us is dead. I won't accept your position as my better…_

"But Yamato," Takeru seemed to whisper in return. "Don't you understand?

"I never wanted to be your better..."

Then the darkness became complete. And Yamato Ishida could hear no more.

**********

Takeru watched weakly as Yamato's blue eyes clouded over, then closed. He was still alive. The blond prince could tell by the light rising and falling of his ravaged chest. But whether he would stay that way was another story. Even striking with the dull side of the blade, the wound was still vicious enough to kill a lesser person instantly.

Then Takeru coughed. Numbly, he felt a strange, sweet taste in his mouth, and a moment later, he was choking. Blood surged up his throat, and he spat the salty tasting stuff out, the red stains spreading on the sand. Numbly, he took his hand away from his side for a moment to inspect his wound. To his relief, it was only a graze, not deep enough to hit anything important. But his cloak was in shreds and soaked in his own blood. _Two inches to the left_, he thought as he shuddered, _and I would be a goner. If darkness could make him _that_ strong…_

"_Takeru?!_"

The blond boy looked up, startled to realize that his vision was beginning to blur. He seemed to be seeing two of everything. _Must be the loss of blood_, he decided. Vaguely, he realized that the sounds of combat he had noticed earlier were moving farther away. The ring of men around him were no longer dressed in black, but in light, sandy brown desert cloaks, or green uniforms.

"_Takeru!_"

Suddenly, Davis was in front of him, grabbing at his shoulders, and staring at him frantically. "You're wounded!"

Takeru looked down at his wound again. "It…it doesn't hurt. That much…" 

Davis snarled in frustration. "Don't give me that, you fool!" Carefully, he pulled Takeru's hand away, and his eyes widened with shock as he saw the wound. He glanced sideways, and when he saw the prone form of Yamato, his eyes hardened as he took in the rank insignia on the sleeve.

"Who is that? And why the hell would a _Praetor_ possess a stand?"

Takeru didn't answer.

Davis tore a piece off his cloak, and pressed it against Takeru's wound. Then he drew one of his kodachis, and stepped up to the unconscious Yamato. "Don't know how this bastard's still alive. I don't know what you used on him, but it seemed pretty effective from where I was standing. I'll finish him- "

"Davis, don't!"

The Taelidani paused in puzzlement, his kodachi frozen in midair. "Takeru?"

"Don't kill him," he pleaded.

Davis looked at the fallen _Praetor_ contemptuously. "Why not? I'd be doing everyone a favour."

The blond boy's blue eyes were hesitant and full of uncertainty. He looked back and forth between Davis and the fallen figure of his brother as he clutched his ravaged side. Then he spared a glance at Yamato's sword, buried blade first several meters away. He could still see his own blood smearing the steel-blue metal. Why not indeed? But despite his misgivings, he heard the words emerge from his mouth unbidden.

"He's…he's my brother."

Davis almost dropped his kodachi. His voice rose an entire octave. "_WHAT?!!!_"

"Davis, I'll explain la- " Takeru's words suddenly stuck in his throat as his wound seemed to twist in place, as if Yamato's sword was still buried in it. The pain, which had seemed so distant a moment ago, was incredible. He felt all the blood leave his face as he suddenly found he could not breathe.

"Just please…," he managed to whisper through gritted teeth. "Don't…"

Davis noticed Takeru pale alarmingly. He glanced quickly back and forth between Takeru, and the fallen _Praetor_. His hand twitched on the hilt of his kodachi. Then he gave Yamato one final glare, flicked his hand and sheathed his weapon. _Takeru, you'd better have a damned good explanation for this,_ he thought darkly. But outwardly, all he said was, 

"We're leaving. Now."

With a quick movement, the Taelidani slipped under Takeru, slung the blond boy's left arm around his own shoulders, and stood up. Takeru leaned heavily on brown-haired boy, his own blood spilling onto Davis' cloak. And now, even a stand-master's discipline could not contain the tide of black that threatened to overwhelm him. But he had managed to convince Davis. Yamato had been spared. That was what mattered. And so, as Takeru finally relaxed the iron hold on his consciousness, the most pointless thought flitted through his brain.

__

I hope Davis doesn't mind…. Me getting his clothes dirty and all…

But Davis didn't even seem to notice. Instead, he turned his head and yelled at the fighting men around him. 

"_We are getting out of here! Taelidani, cover our retreat! The rest of you, follow me!_"

**********

__

"Each man is a pilgrim unto himself, and has only his heart to guide him through this dark, tumultuous world. Without it, we are lost. And then we are men no longer, but blind animals."

- Ishidan proverb, cc. 100 AS. Origins unknown.

__

**three days later**

__

Takeru didn't remember much of the next few days. He walked through them like a zombie. He remembered getting his wound dressed and bandaged. He remembered travelling through the desert at a cracking pace, trying to ignore the burning pain in his side. Half the time he did not succeed, and eventually Ken pushed him onto a horse and made him stay there. There was no sign of pursuit. The Khaydarin army seemed to have halted right within the ravine, but Ken and Davis took no chances. They pushed their men as fast as they could on a circuitous route to meet up with the Sai Auian people, and the reinforcements the Ichijoujan army was sending.

The numb feeling stayed with him. There were times when he felt like he was ambling his way through a waking dream. Ken kept asking him if he was all right, and he kept responding "yes". But each time, he wondered if that was true. Perhaps his body was all right. But inside? What of his spirit? If something was wrong, would he know it?

Was he insane? Was Yamato right? Who's to judge?

At night, the dreams came back. It got to the point where he was afraid to sleep. They had not visited him in a year, but they were back. Again, random memories and visions. But where some of them had been happy memories before, this time, his thoughts were full of blood. Of darkness. Of screams of soldiers and innocents alike. A proud city with gleaming white walls and proud, tall spires. Then the next moment, collapsing in a sea of flames, the tall towers falling like so much twigs, the bold banner bearing the golden meteor torn asunder with fire. All around him was a stormy haze of red. A gale of emotions engulfed him, voices screaming at him, pleading with him, or simply sobbing with bitter grief. Takeru didn't know what they meant, and he didn't care. 

"Go away!" he cried out into the darkness. "I'm tired. Let me rest!"

But the dreams haunted him. They either did not hear him, or did not care. Faces he did not recognize swam up to his consciousness. Faces he instinctively seemed to recognize anyway. An old man with a welcoming smile. A strongly built, middle-aged man, with brown hair and twinkling brown eyes. A beautiful woman with flowing blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. And more. And still more, until they all blended into a flowing kaleidoscope of images…

Until they suddenly stopped.

"Father?" 

Takeru turned. He was in a room. A small one, but the sunlight streaming in through the open windows lent it a welcome air, as if all was at peace in the world. The sun lit up the dust motes like tiny, golden specks. Startled, Takeru looked up. The window was trimmed with a simple, wooden finish, but the sight outside took away his breath. A huge stone garden, dotted and decorated with flowerbeds, green grass and arching trees spread out in all its splendor before him. The end was almost out of sight within the winding paths and smooth, broad stone steps. Beyond that, a vast, thriving city of white, gleaming walls and towering spires filled the valley. Even from this distance, Takeru could see the bustling crowds of a busy people, horse-carts and merchants, farmers and city folk, going about their business without worry or fear. And beyond that_, huge, majestic mountain crests, their summits topped with gleaming snow, stood tall against the horizon, as if reaching for the sky._

In the middle of the courtyard, a huge, ornate, stone statue trimmed with gold stood proudly in the green courtyard and garden, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword, the other reaching up to the sky. On the wall beneath it was carved the golden insignia of Ishida. The stone features of the man depicted possessed a rugged calm, and the sapphire eyes were so lively they twinkled and danced in the sunlight. Fascinated, the fifteen year-old boy strode to the window, and stared. It was breath-taking, in a rugged, rough kind of way. The beauty placed just so, with perfect precision, in the midst of the unyielding stone. The harshness of the mountains, the coldness of the snow, made the flowers, the greenery and the trees all the more precious.

"Father?" 

This time, Takeru turned to look at the source of the voice. He gasped, and involuntarily took a step back, instinctively looking for a place to hide himself. A five year old child rushed past. His blue eyes were curious, and his short, tousled blond hair was waving in the wind. In his hand, he clutched a small stuffed toy animal. Oddly enough, he ran right past Takeru without even glancing at him. Dumbfounded, Takeru stared at him, then back at himself. Was the kid blind?

"Yes son?" Takeru whirled around. Behind him was the strong-featured man he had seen in his dreams, leaning out from the door. His brown hair shimmered in the sunlight. "Did you call for me?" He too, did not seem to notice Takeru's presence.

"Father, can I see him?" the five-year-old pleaded. He waved his stuffed-toy eagerly. "Please?!"

The man tilted his head. "How did you get past Master Isaji? Didn't I tell him to keep you occupied with lessons?"

The young boy made a face. "I slipped away. Couldn't stand no more quills or ink wells. Can I see him?!"

A resigned smile lit up the man's face. "All right, but only for a moment. Then it's back to your lessons with you." Sweeping the small child up effortlessly, he carried him into the next room. Curious, Takeru followed them. On the large white bed, a woman with long blond hair lay, exhausted. Beside her in a wooden crib, was a small blanket-wrapped bundle. And as Takeru watched, the bundle stirred.

"Masaharu," the woman chided. "The baby needs his sleep."

"It's only for a moment, Natsuko," the man responded gently. "Besides, he's been wanting to see him for days now! A moment won't hurt…"

The small boy wriggled in his father's arms, squealing. "Oh, he's so cute! Can I hold him?"

His father's firm grip stopped him in his tracks. "Oh no you don't. Takeru's sleeping. You can look if you want though."

The small child eagerly leaned over the edge of the wooden barrister, looking down in rapture at the tiny, red face. Hesitating, Takeru walked up to the crib, and looked down. A small fringe of blond hair was already beginning to grow on the baby's head. Hesitantly, the five-year-old reached down and stroked the baby's cheek. In response, the baby stirred and stretched his tiny arms. His eyes opened to see who was touching him, the blue orbs trying in vain to focus on the face leaning over him.

Masaharu sighed. "Son, I told you not to wake-"

"Father," the young child interrupted in excitement, completely oblivious to his father's resigned tone. "What was his name again?"

"Takeru. Takeru Ishida."

"Take…," the boy tried valiantly to wrap his tongue around the third syllable. "Take…Take…lu?"

His father laughed. "You'll get used to it."

The blond boy wrinkled his nose. "It's such a strange name!" he complained. "I think I'll call him something else."

His mother gave him a happy, albeit wan, smile. "Oh yes? And what'll you call him?"

The boy thought for a moment, his finger on his pursed lips in a comical imitation of some of the scholars he had seen in his father's court. Then his face brightened. "I know!" he cried, pumping his fist in the air. He looked over the wooden barrister again, and the baby stared curiously back up at his older brother. Five-year-old Yamato Ishida grinned back.

"I think I'll call you TK."

The words sliced right through the fifteen-year-old Takeru's heart. The realization of who the little blond boy was drove him to his knees. He collapsed on the floor, his face buried in his hands, sobs wrenching from his throat. Bitter tears coursed their way down his cheeks. 

"Leave me alone!" he whispered.

"Stop tormenting me…"

**********

Within the small tent, the air smelled slightly of disinfectants and medicines. Beside Takeru's prone form, Kari took a deep breath of the fragrant scent, trying to stay awake. The single candle flickering on its stand warmed the air inside the tent slightly. Truth to be told, it wasn't really necessary. The early dusk still provided enough light to work by.

But Kari liked the aroma it gave off. It was a heady scent, a cleansing smell, and Kari was grateful. She had seen enough dirt and grime to last her a lifetime. Running a hand across her forehead, she stared at the thin film of dirt that came off. She had not bathed in a week. Nobody had. Her body was exhausted, and cried out to her for rest. But somehow, some insistent instinct refused to let her sleep. She had to remain awake, to care for the one who had given her so much.

Then a small groan from the bed beside her startled her. Quickly, she rearranged the blanket over the boy, and gently wiped his forehead with a damp cloth. "Shh…," she said softly. "Take it easy. Try not to move."

"The dreams…" he murmured. "They hurt…"

Kari shook Takeru's shoulders lightly. "The dreams can't hurt you Takeru," she said in a surprisingly firm voice. "They're not real. They can't hurt you unless you let them."

The boy's blue eyes opened slightly. They were slightly clouded with pain, but at least the boy was awake. For a moment, Kari was taken aback by the intense emotions in those eyes, but they quickly faded away as Takeru realized where he was. "Are the people…"

Kari smiled, grateful that she had at least _some_ good news. "They're safe. They all are. The Ichijoujan army lost four-score, and the Taelidani lost fifteen, but the people themselves…, we didn't lose a single one."

Takeru closed his eyes. Whether out of relief or exhaustion, Kari couldn't tell. "That's good," he murmured. Then he grimaced as he shifted on his pallet. "And what about me?"

The girl hesitated. "He…he only grazed your side, Takeru," she said through a strange voice. "It's only a shallow flesh wound, and he didn't hit anything important. You'll be up and about in a couple days, T-"

Takeru suddenly inhaled sharply, as if from a stab wound. "No! Please, don't call me that," Takeru said urgently. "Just…not yet."

Kari's eyes widened in surprise, but she closed her mouth. When she opened it again, her words were cautious. "Alright Takeru," she said carefully.

Did Davis tell you about him?

This time, there was an even longer pause. When Kari spoke again, her mental whisper was so quiet, Takeru could barely catch it. Yes, she thought, But I don't know whether to believe him or not.

The unspoken question hung in the air. Takeru lifted his hands and rubbed at his face tiredly. Kari doubted anyone but her would pick up on the slightly erratic breathing that signified the boy was fighting back some surge of emotion.

It's true, he thought back. Caylor…was formerly Yamato Ishida. He was my brother. I saw his crest myself. And he looked like me, down to the blond hair and blue eyes.

Kari took hold of the boy's hand quickly, squeezing it in reassurance. "Was it," she said hesitantly, "the same person who razed Kurtal? The one who killed Richard?"

"Yes."

The girl felt a lump rise in her throat. With an effort, she swallowed it back down. She didn't know what to feel. Angry perhaps. Furious even. Stunned definitely. But strangely, all she felt was despair. Despair that an Ishidan could be corrupted so thoroughly. One of the six pillars of the Council, and it had fallen to darkness. It was frightening to think that something you had looked up to all your life could fall so easily…

But then she realized she was not alone. A sudden catch in Takeru's breathing touched her ears. When she looked down, she realized that the boy's hands were still covering his face. His shoulders rocked slightly as his chest heaved.

Takeru Ishida was _crying_.

"TK?" she said concernedly as she touched his shoulder. "It's all right. It's not your fault…"

Takeru wiped away his tears and removed his hands. Instinctively, they sought out Kari's, squeezing them as if to reassure himself that she was really still there. His eyes were slightly red-rimmed, and crystal tears traced their way down his cheeks. And in that moment, Kari realized that for that one moment, Takeru had lowered his armour completely.

She was one of the few people in the world that ever got to see that Takeru was a human himself. Even when he was young, Kari had seen him building his armour. Plate by plate, piece by piece, he had built an emotional wall around himself over the years. Emotions rarely worked their way up to the surface. They made him weak. Vulnerable, and prone to attack.

But he had revealed himself to _her_. Before her, he had become vulnerable, trusting that _she_ would never do anything to hurt him. She would never attack him. Kari had been allowed a glimpse of that. And she was honoured.

"My brother," Takeru finally managed to say after awhile. "Yamato. Do you know what he said to me?"

Kari shook her head. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to.

"He said that the darkness that existed within him, exists within me as well." Takeru seemed exhausted as he said the words. "That at the very center, I am _just like him…_"

Kari tried to force her throat to work. "I…"

"And Kari, it's true isn't it?" Takeru said vehemently. "I spent one year trying to bury those five minutes of bloodwrath back at Kurtal. Five minutes, in which I would have killed _anyone _that got in my way." 

He swallowed as he recalled the experience. "Yes, I would have killed even you Kari. If you had gotten in my way, I would have struck you down, and I would have _liked_ it! I spent one year trying to convince myself that it was an accident. That it was a trick of the mind. That I could never be _that _monstrous. And one simple sentence was all it took to bring those lies crashing back down."

"Takeru-"

"But now," Takeru continued, "I know that I _can_ become the ruthless bastards that destroyed Kurtal. I can become the monster that razed Maran. I have it within me to become the cold killer to murder four-score Ichijoujan soldiers and fifteen Taelidani."

"But you won didn't you? That proves you right!"

Takeru's voice lowered to a whisper. "Kari, it was so very, _very_ close. It all came down to an inch. An inch to the left, and I would be dead. If he had managed to escape my slash unscathed, I would have been dead, because there was no way I could fight after receiving that wound. He was amazingly strong. Stronger than Richard. Stronger than anything I've ever seen. And if embracing his killer side can make him that strong…I'm scared Kari. I'm really scared…"

Takeru closed his eyes, trying to stem the tears. His ragged breathing filled the entire tent. A long, awkward pause filled the air. The single candle flickered briefly on its stand. Kari didn't know what to say. Her throat seemed to be tied in knots. So she did the only thing she could.

She embraced him tightly, She could feel Takeru stiffening in surprise, but she didn't care. Gently, she held him securely, rocking him like a baby. Takeru, don't be scared, she thought simply. I won't let you be tempted.

Takeru hesitantly embraced her back. I…I was afraid…that you would…

Kari smiled. We'll fight it together Takeru, she thought back. And she was not lying. It was impossible to lie through a mental link. I will never leave you. Because I know that even though you may have a killer side, you will always be Takeru Takaishi, her smile grew wistful, 

To me, you will always be the _laesbube_ mountain boy that couldn't bear to see a single sparrow get hurt or lost. And yes. To me, you will always be simply, 'TK'.

**********

Ken stared off at a distant column of black smoke on the horizon. Through the darkening twilight, it seemed small and insignificant, a spire little wider than a needle snaking its way up into the pale rose-coloured sky. But Ken knew it was only a trick of the distance. The fire that had created that cloud of smoke was probably more than ten kilometers across.

"Sometimes," a soft voice said behind him, "history says that the bad guys have to win some of the battles. If only so that people that come after can count their blessings."

Ken smiled weakly at the vain attempt to cheer him up. Beside him, Yolei strode up, also looking at the column of smoke. The column of smoke from the burning remains of Sai Auia.

"I wonder," the Prince mused, "if I could have done anything more…"

"Ken," Yolei said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "What you have already done is incredible, and certainly beyond reproach. There were only several hundred people still in the area when Khaydarin swept it. But the thirty thousand in Sai Auia itself, as well as several thousand in the surrounding areas…they are all alive and safe."

It was true. All around them, nestled in the green valley between the low hills, was a virtual city of makeshift tents and shelters for the people. The people that Ken's messengers had managed to warn in the scant two days they had had were all safe. All of them had lost everything, but they were alive. Off to the north and the south, the fifth and sixth Ichijoujan corps, numbering more than two thousand taken together, guarded the Sai Auians, and prevented Khaydarin from advancing any deeper into Ichijoujan territory, should they be foolish enough to attempt it.

But those lives had been bought with terrible cost. Four score Ichijoujan soldiers dead, and fifteen Taelidani casualties. Almost twice as many injuries. Each death weighed heavily on Ken's mind. But he could at least take consolation in the fact that those soldiers chose to do it. They knew what was coming. At least it had not been innocent people.

"If it wasn't for you and Takeru's warning, they would be dead as well. As would I."

His companion smiled wryly. "Glad you listened to us, huh?"

"You remember Dinar? The minister that gave Takeru a lot of lip when you arrived?"

Yolei nodded.

"He's off on a week long fast to deal with his own guilt before even daring to come to you to ask for forgiveness. Kind of a self-inflicted penance. Does that answer your question?"

The girl laughed. "I…really don't think Takeru holds it against him," she admitted.

"How would you know?"

Yolei looked away. "Well…he forgave Davis and I," she said cryptically. Ken chose not to inquire further. Instead, he shrugged. "It's still something to be ashamed of when you find you've called the Crown Prince of Ishida a 'common peasant'."

An awkward pause fell over the conversation, and Ken turned back to stare at the spiral of smoke on the horizon. For a few moments, he fumbled for the right words to say.

"So…uh…," he began. "How _is_ Takeru?"

Yolei sighed. "He's…alive. Awake at least. Good thing that Khaydarin _Praetor_ only managed to furrow his side with…with whatever he was using. A few more inches to the left, and the thrust would have gone straight through his stomach. And even a stand-master can't survive being impaled with a sword. He'll be all right. You'll see."

Ken rubbed his brow. "I'm glad," he said simply. "He's really very lucky. I guess it's the best we can expect after a battle of that magnitude with a stand-master."

But Yolei wasn't finished. "Actually, I didn't come to tell you about Takeru," she said. "Micah wanted to see you. In fact, he wanted to see all of us immediately, Davis, Cody, Kari, me and you. He says it's important."

The Ichijoujan prince took one last look at the smoke column in the distance, then turned away abruptly and began striding back to camp. "Sure," he said, all traces of regret wiped from his voice. His manner was suddenly businesslike. "Did he say why?"

Yolei shrugged. "He seemed…very agitated about something," she said with a shrug. "But he didn't seem alarmed or anything. Your guess is as good as mine. He's in Takeru's tent, simply 'cause Kari absolutely refused to leave his side, and the healers absolutely refused to move him."

Ken frowned. It was unlike Micah to become excited easily. The minister was as solid as a rock. "Hmm…," was all he said as he lengthened his stride a little. Beside him, Yolei hurried to keep up.

At length, they finally arrived at the correct tent. Yolei held open the cover, and Ken nodded his thanks as he stepped through. The air smelled slightly of disinfectants and medicines, and Ken took a deep breath. A single flickering candle shed light on the entire interior, and in its dim glow, he could discern others seated around the dwelling. Davis was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed, looking impatient. Cody was kneeling next to Takeru, helping Kari pull a blanket over Takeru's still form. And Micah…

Micah was positively shaking with agitation, his eyes glowing with a barely restrained excitement. In the glow of the candle, he suddenly seemed to look much younger than his sixty something years. His hands clutched a large leather book. _History of Gaea: An Anthology to Ancient Texts_, Ken read off the title. _That thing again? What is all this about?_

"Is everyone here?" he asked the moment Ken stepped into the room. Confused, Ken stepped away from the door, and allowed Yolei to come in as well. As soon as the old man saw the Taelidani girl enter, he stood up, went to the door, and dismissed the guards around the entrance. "I don't want anyone to hear this other than you," he explained.

Then, once the guards were gone, he sat down again. His eyes were gleaming. "Takeru," he said, in a slightly shaking voice. "Can you hear me?"

Takeru sat up slightly, grimacing. Kari propped a pillow up behind him, and he rested gratefully on it, squeezing the girl's hand in thanks. "I hear you, old man," he said in a soft voice. "I'm paying attention."

Ken frowned and gave Takeru a second glance. Takeru seemed perfectly composed, but the boy's eyes were slightly red-rimmed, and his cheeks slightly smudged, as if he had been crying. Curiously, he looked at Kari, but the girl merely shook her head. Ken understood. What had transpired, was only for the two of them and nobody else.

Davis however, noticed nothing. Instead, he grew slightly impatient. "Micah, get on with it, will you? What's eating you up?"

Micah put down the book, took off his spectacles, and cleaned them nervously. "In the past couple days, I've taken the liberty to start poring over some old, Gaean history texts. Ancient works, dating all the way back to Adun's _Seihad_. And what I've found is…fascinating…"

Kari suddenly drilled the old man with a sharp glance. "This has something to do with Takeru, doesn't it?"

Micah nodded, giving Takeru a furtive glance as he did so. But the blond boy's face remained impassive. He simply tilted his head. "Go on," he said.

Micah took a deep breath. "Let me start at the beginning."

"The book _Prophecies_," he said as he put his hand on the leather-bound volume at his side, "which _this_ book has references to, is a very old work. Five hundred years old. Written in ancient Gaean, there are no less than five modern translations, each of which differs from one another in several subtle but distinct ways. The original work was written only several years after Adun's _Seihad_. And the author…," Micah coughed. "Was Adun himself."

It was as if the atmosphere was suddenly charged with energy. Davis stopped fidgeting, and stared up at Micah. Yolei straightened up with an almost audible snap. Ken blew out a deep breath as Micah continued.

"After the _Seihad_," Micah said hesitantly, "Adun hung up his sword, and got down to the business of rebuilding Gaea. He was the one who set up the Council, with each of its six pillars. The six now-legendary bloodlines." The old man began reciting the fabled names like a role call. "Ishida. Yagami. Sheid. Chironsala. Fan-Tzu. And Jakt." Micah smiled ironically. "Although Adun is mostly renowned for being a great warrior, he actually spent many more years of his life as a peacekeeper."

"How is this relevant?" Davis asked impatiently.

Micah looked offended. "I'm getting to that. Youngsters these days… Anyway.

"During the last ten years of his life, Adun stepped down from his position as the leader of the Council, and allowed his son to assume the position instead. He went into seclusion and refused the mantle of leadership ever again. And one day, it was recorded that he was visited by an angel with a scroll. What was made known to him in that vision, he wrote down in his book: _Prophecies_."

A dead silence fell within the tent. The single candle flickered briefly from a draft, then remained still again. When nobody spoke, Micah plunged onwards.

"That book, _Prophecies_," he said reverently, "is extremely rare. It was Adun's wish that only several hundred copies were ever made, and most of them did not survive five hundred years. It is widely believed that not a single copy ever survived the centuries intact, although other history books _do_ afford us a glimpse into its contents. And those contents are what is relevant to today."

Takeru watched calmly as the old man opened the leather-bound volume, and extracted several hand-written notes the minister had apparently inserted himself. Micah put on his spectacles, and began to read in a clear voice.

"From what I can glean of _Prophecies_, the first section is a detailed account of the Aeon of Strife, and the _Seihad_ itself. History, you might call it, from the perspective of the one who influenced it the most. Fascinating no doubt, but not crucial. The second section, on the other hand…," Micah gave Takeru a meaningful glance, "is all about one person. A prophecy if you will, of one person who will arise in the future."

Ken gave a start and looked at Takeru as well. Takeru himself did nothing, only motioned for Micah to go on. The old minister obliged.

"What that person is to do exactly, is unknown," Micah continued, as if he had not heard. "The clearest passage about exactly _what_ this person is to do is not recorded in any of the texts I've looked through. The closest I've come is still the one about the fifteen year pilgrimage. The long journey of self-discovery, at the end of which, that person would receive 'God's inheritance'. 

"There are allusions that he will not go alone. Some of the passages say that he will be accompanied by several others. One, two or three, we do not know. Some of the more fanciful translations claim that together, the pilgrims will form 'the six fallen pillars of Gaea'."

Cody's eyes widened. Davis stood up, his face a picture of stunned disbelief. "Old man, you're not suggesting that-"

"I am suggesting nothing," Micah returned calmly. "I am merely presenting what I have found. Draw your own conclusions."

Ken shushed Davis with a hand motion. His steel blue eyes drilled into the old minister. "Go on."

So Micah did. "Perhaps some of the missing passages will discuss this in more depth. Most of the other passages I've managed to find are descriptions of the one himself.

"You have already heard most of them," the old man said, looking around. "The fifteen year pilgrimage. The mark on that person's left shoulder. But there is something else." Micah looked down at his notes. "_The key lies in the stone of Ishida. It shall be of the deepest jade, yet small. In the hands of the unbeliever, it is naught but a pretty stone. In the hands of the chosen,_" the minister looked up as he finished, "_it will move mountains_."

All eyes turned to Takeru. The blond boy closed his eyes, feeling slightly overwhelmed. Slowly, he reached underneath his shirt, and withdrew the pendant Richard had given him only moments before he died. The jade necklace gleamed faintly in the candle light. He didn't say a word.

Micah put the book down with a thud, as if his hands were suddenly shaking too badly to support the weight. "Never in my lifetime…" he murmured.

Davis looked around. "What does this mean?"

Ken's expression was awed as he gazed upon the book. "It means that Takeru is the living fulfillment of Adun's five hundred year old prophecy."

"Not only that," Micah said hoarsely. "It means more than that. Oh yes, much more. The appearance of this person signifies something new. The breaking of a new era, and the destruction of the old. A new age is about to dawn!"

Micah closed his eyes, "Literally translated, the text fragments read '_he shall herald the coming of the End of days. The Kannanshinku will engulf the land, and nations shall be torn apart and made anew at his touch. And it is he, who shall end the true Seihad._'" He opened his eyes again to stare at everyone. "Do you understand? _The true Seihad!_ There is to be _another Holy War!_"

Then everyone fell silent as they looked at Takeru. The blond boy's eyes were still closed, and his face was impassive. "I…don't know what to say," he said honestly. "I certainly don't _feel _holy or anything."

Cody's eyes were as large as saucers. "But…what are you going to do? Now that you know? Now that…we all know…"

Takeru's voice was hesitant. "I guess…if there is nothing about what that person is to do exactly, then I must continue to live my life in the manner I see best. Continue my quest to Ishida in my own way."

"But the next _Seihad_…"

"There's nothing we can do about it, Cody," Kari said quietly. "We…all of us. We were born with these stands for a purpose. And we can't avoid that. It will come when it will, and nothing you or I do can delay it in the slightest. The Prophecies must be fulfilled…"

All eyes again turned to Takeru. Seeming not to notice their stares, Takeru was rubbing his brow. "I feel like a small man," he said in an uncertain voice, "suddenly asked to move an impossibly huge mountain. All by himself."

Then the silence grew even thicker. The candle flickered lightly on its stand as night fell completely, plunging everything outside the glow of light into utter darkness. Then Ken motioned at Micah, and the old man closed the book softly.

"It's a major revelation," the Ichijoujan Prince said. "You don't have to say anything just yet. We'll leave you alone to think about it." Nodding in agreement, Davis, Yolei, Cody and Micah stood up as well. Avoiding Takeru's gaze, they started for the tent flap.

Kari however, did not avoid Takeru's gaze. They looked at each other for a brief moment, then nodded to each other. They did not have to speak. The briefest touch of the other's mind was all the confirmation they needed. Without hesitation, Kari turned and took a deep breath.

"Wait."

Ken turned around. Kari was looking at each of them in turn, and the Ichijoujan Prince was suddenly struck by how clear they were. Clear and utterly understanding, full of timeless wisdom.

"Come with us," she pleaded simply.

Takeru closed his eyes, a small smile lingering on his face. Davis and Yolei exchanged glances. Cody gave Ken a puzzled glance. Ken himself stared at Kari incredulously. "Excuse me?"

Kari turned to look at Davis. "Davis," he said. "Your belief is that somewhere out there, there is a world where life is more valuable. And your dream is to change the world around you, and leave it a little better than you found it. In little ways perhaps, but little things make a large difference. Am I right?"

Davis looked at Yolei, then turned back and nodded firmly.

Kari turned and gazed at Ken. "Prince Ken," she said formally. "Your dream is to unite the people of your kingdom under one common banner. To rebuild your country to its former glory, a united front able to withstand any storm. Am I correct?"

Ken tilted his head, and nodded, a questioning look in his eyes.

The girl smiled. A small smile, but it was tinged with a warmth that touched everyone's hearts.

"Then come with us. Come with us to Ishida, and share in God's inheritance with Takeru and I. Help us move that mountain. The six fallen pillars of Gaea right? Come join our pilgrimage.

"Come with us, and _change the world…_"

Davis and Ken looked at one another, surprise flickering in their eyes. It was one thing to help a stranger through your own land. To uproot oneself, and go on a long, probably dangerous journey, was another altogether. And yet...

Davis and Yolei exchanged glances, and without saying a word, they nodded. Cody's face positively lit up with excitement as the brown-haired boy gave the girl a nod. "Who are we," he said as he stretched out his hands as he smiled, "to argue with fate?"

But Ken's answer was much more formal. A broad, boyish grin graced his face. "One month," he said, as he held up one finger. "Give me one month to tie up loose ends in my kingdom, and I would be honoured to accompany you two on your journey. All the way to Ishida, and to the ends of Earth if need be."

** Author's notes:

If you want more Christian fiction, Kari (aka Karissa) recently posted the prologue and first chapter to her fic "Spirit Sojourn". Unlike mine, it's set in modern times. A LONG time ago, I agreed to be her editor for that fic, so both the prologue and the first chapter have been edited by me. Go knock yourself out! It's good! And it's gonna be EPIC!

Between Kale, me, and Karissa, I'd say Christian fiction is making a significant appearance on ff.net!!!


	8. Default Chapter

** disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me. Takeru Takaishi / Ishida, Hikari Kamiya, Yolei Inoue, Davis Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji, Cody Hida and Yamato Ishida don't belong to me. If they did, I'd be rich. The Taelidani, Khaydarin, Sai Auia, Razul and Locke _do_ belong to me. So leave me alone you vultures!

****

Pilgrimage: Chapter Eight

By: TK Takaishi

**** __

The Gaean peoples were strong. Once upon a time.

The Aeon of Strife preceding the great Seihad was an age of great turmoil and conflict. A bloody series of overlapping wars lasted well over a hundred years, ravaged the land and rent the nations apart. But turmoil and conflict inevitably bred people who were strong. People who were not afraid to grab destiny by its horns, and shake it to bend to their will.

Then Adun came along and crafted the Age of Gods. And the past wars, with all its bitterness and strife, faded away to make way for a new era. The memory of war did not fade easily or quickly, generations of hate did not simply go away, and Adun did not live to see the true, complete peace he had dreamed of. But his followers, and the sons of his followers lived to see the peace kept. And for centuries, not a single kingdoms drew their swords, or strung their bows. There was no need to. This was Adun's vision, how Heaven's Land was truly meant to be.

At least, that had been the theory.

But peace also brought about complacency. At the turn of the Ato Seihad fifth century, a generation grew up fascinated with the Aeon of Strife. They were not content with the fake peace offered by the Age of Gods. They were labeled as radicals, or even blasphemers, but they were closer to the truth than any realized. They were the few wise enough to realize that the evil had not been destroyed. The evil still resided within each of them, in remission, eagerly awaiting the first opportunity to rise to the surface once again. This was not the perfect world the Tenken_ was supposed to usher into Gaea. A growing school of thought maintained that Adun was not the vaunted _Tenken_ after all_. _Or even that the _Tenken_ was never supposed to be. It was all a lie. A lie that had lasted so long because the peoples were afraid of the truth. _

The truth that humankind had not, and never would, change.

And that generation realized that once again, people of strength were needed. People who were not afraid to flog destiny until it became their slave. People that realized the weak were unfit to share the world along with the strong. There would be no true peace until only one kingdom stood proud and strong on Gaea, with every other nation either ground into dust, or divided and conquered. The weak nature of humanity required it. There would be no war in the land, simply because there would be no one to wage war with.

Yamato Ishida was one of that generation. As a child, he was already wise enough to know that this world was desperately lacking in leaders. After all, if his parents told him the Age of Gods would be eternal, then why did it end? If God truly existed, why did he do nothing as Gaea crumbled into chaos around him? 

As a youth, he rallied beneath the golden serpent, and dark banners of Khaydarin. He was constantly amazed by the stupidity of those around him. How could they not notice it? It was so obvious! So plain! Khaydarin knew the truth. It mattered not which_ nation would rule all the others in the end. But Khaydarin was the strongest. For them, it was within reach. Thus, it was their duty to make sure that vision became reality. And for that, what was required was someone who had the iron, unbending will to do what was necessary, and what was _right_ to win. _

Yamato had that will. And as the Age of Gods crumbled in one short decade, and the civil strife began again, he proved himself to the Emperor of Khaydarin. He was a leader. The blood of Emperors ran in his veins, and he was worthy. He began as a mere soldier. Then he became a Centurion. And finally, at the unbelievably young age of twenty, he became Praetor_, one of the select commanders of Khaydarin, second only to the Emperor himself. And it was then that he was truly allowed to make Gaea understand the lesson it had to learn._

He started with his Emperor's orders. With his newfound powers, he wreaked havoc among the nations of Gaea, plunging it further into the new Aeon of Strife so that there was no hope of unity among them. First he destroyed small homes. Then he toppled villages, towns, cities. Entire nations went to war because of him. After all, he was Ishidan. Whatever he put his mind to, he could accomplish. For the first twenty years of his life, he had no equal, no rival.

At first, the killing of innocent people distressed him. They were not enlightened. They had merely committed the sin of buying into the collective lie Adun offered. The lie that peace was possible when the land was not truly united. Many a night, Yamato wept to himself as he slept, questioning his dream, questioning his vision. But as he continued, he began to see of their deaths as a necessary, cleansing fire. Everything of old must be torn down to make space for the new. Out of the ashes of their bodies would arise a new Gaea. It was a tasteless task, but someone had to do it.

And as he continued to follow Khaydarin's directives, his dream consumed him. Then it consumed the corner of Gaea he had been assigned to, the Novinha mountain ranges. In time, he was certain, the entire world would realize its folly, and follow the wisdom of his dream. Khaydarin would stand proud and tall upon Gaea. And as sure as day followed night, true peace would descend upon the land. Destiny would prove him right_ when he emerged victorious. He was certain of that._

At least, he had_ been certain until the moment Takeru's _Shun Ten Satsu_ slammed into his ribs, wrenched his sword from his grasp, and left him lying utterly defeated on the ground._

And then, against all reason, Takeru had spared his life.

Yamato awoke with a start.

The blond man was a soldier, trained to be a killer since he was five. He needed no time to reorient, or gain his bearings. Instinctively, his hand went down to feel the reassuring weight of his sword propped up against his bed. But as he moved, he was immediately aware of a burning pain from his chest. A line of prickling fire stitched its way across his ribs.

Looking down, he realized that he someone had bandaged up his bare chest. A slim line of crimson red soaked through the fabric, but otherwise, there was no trace of the blood he had been covered with earlier. Gingerly, he probed the wound. A sharp pain rippled up his torso, and he winced. But thankfully, he noted that his ribs did not seem to be broken. Merely bruised.

"You're awake sir."

Yamato turned his head to see Locke peering concernedly at him from his seated position. The Centurion was clad in a fresh tunic, and his battle armour and mask was nowhere to be seen. There was no evidence of the dirt and blood of battle. All around them was the gray fabric of his _Praetor's_ tent, lit only by a single lantern that hung from its stand.

"How long was I out?" he rasped quietly.

"About one week sir," Locke replied. "_Praetor_ Karensky took command of his own corps, and went ahead. But we never clashed with the Ichijoujan army again."

"Casualties?"

Locke did not sound happy. "Four-score dead. Three-score injured. We will need time to lick our wounds after this one."

Yamato sighed. "_Merde,_" he said flatly.

"It was a trade-off," Locke remarked off-handedly. "They also-" Then he stopped in alarm as Yamato sat up with a groan. "Sir, you really shouldn't be moving!"

Yamato silenced the Centurion with a short wave of his hand as he clutched at his chest, trying to control his pain-laboured breathing. His hand shaking, he brushed the blond hair out of his blue eyes, and vaguely wondered what had happened to his mask. Instinctively, he reached down again, and touched the sheathed sword resting against the side of his bed. When he finally felt like he could speak again, he whispered a simple question. "How about Sai Auia?" he asked.

Locke looked uncomfortable as he debated whether or not to press the issue of his superior moving against the healers' orders. In the end, he decided not to comment on it. 

"Burned to the ground. But there was no one inside it. The city was deserted. The few hundred civilians we managed to find were in the outlying villages. The hunter-seekers got most of them before we did."

"They knew we were coming," Yamato said tiredly. "They abandoned their city." Then he looked around. 

"We're still in the same canyon where we clashed with Ichijouji and the Taelidani sir," Locke said, following his superior's gaze. "We refused to move until you were recovered. _Praetor_ Karensky…didn't agree, naturally. He and his corps went ahead to attack Sai Auia. We…stayed here because of you."

The _Praetor_ drilled Locke with a sharp glance. It was not the answer he expected to hear out of his dutiful Centurion. His next question was only one syllable long.

"Ken?"

The Centurion looked away. "He got away," he said in a low voice. "The Fifth and the Sixth Imperial corps closed the gap, and he's probably back at Halidan by now. The mission was a failure. I imagine _Praetor_ Karensky is livid."

Yamato closed his eyes, and leaned his head back wearily. The mission had been a failure. Ken had escaped. And as he escaped, the secret of the attackers of Maran and Sai Auia would be spreading through the kingdom, indeed across all of Gaea like wildfire even as they spoke. The whole project, which had taken a month to intricately plan out, had fallen through.

Strangely however, that thought did not burn as much as he had thought. It was almost as if he had been expecting that all along. He could not muster up much emotion anymore. It all seemed so petty in perspective of what had happened, like a candle overshadowed by a great bonfire. 

__

"But Yamato, don't you understand? I never wanted to be your better…"

Locke gazed concernedly at his superior's face. The _Praetor_ looked haunted. For the first time, the flicker of self-doubt crossed that usually supremely confident face. A glimmer of uncertainty gleamed in those normally serene blue eyes. It was not so much the physical. Something had happened to his superior in the last battle. And the rock of wisdom that had been _Praetor_ Caylor was changing. Locke didn't like it one bit.

"Sir?" he said hesitantly. "The…the medics. When they treated your wound, they said they haven't seen anything like it. Neither have I, for that matter."

"Why? What did it look like?" Yamato said, his tone disinterested.

"Like a blunt instrument, heated until it was white-hot, then scored across your chest with a crushing impact. What…what manner of attack was it?"

Yamato smiled ironically. "Of course they haven't seen anything like it," he said softly. "Never in the history of Gaea has the _Shun Ten Satsu_ been used with the dull side of the blade before. No-one has been quite that stupid…until now."

The Centurion sucked in a breath. "The _Shun Ten Satsu_?" he said in surprise. "I thought that technique was dead. We killed it."

"The _Shun Ten Satsu_ is not only wielded by knights. It is also wielded by members of the Royal Family."

Locke's eyes widened as the implications hit him. "Crown Prince Takeru did this?"

Yamato looked away. 

"But why did he use the dull side?" Locke continued in puzzlement, unaware of his master's inner turmoil. "Sir, if he had used the sharp side, you would have been…" He stopped as he realized what he was saying.

"I would have been killed," Yamato said bluntly. "I would have been cut in half." There was no point in hiding the truth. He should be dead by now. He should have died one week ago. Takeru had won the battle. Another fragment of half-remembered conversation floated up to his consciousness. 

"_May victory go to the person who is right._"

He lay in his pallet, staring up at the tent ceiling as he tried to will the confusion away. All his life things had been ordered. Neat. Black and white. As a child, he prided himself on organizing things. Messy things annoyed him, so he filed them away into their own neat little compartments.

But now, the confusion frightened him. The messy things refused to go quietly into their neat compartments. Nothing he did could push away the questions…

"Sir?" Locke's voice seemed to come from far away. "Sir, are you all right?" With a great effort, Yamato warded away the storm of confusion inside him, and realized that there were twin tracks of moisture on his face. Hesitantly, he reached up and touched them, then gazed carefully at the crystal drops on his finger-tips. 

__

Are these tears? he wondered.

A second later, he answered himself. _I wouldn't know. I've never shed them before…_

"Why?" he whispered to himself. "Why did he spare me? And why did he win?"

Locke could only shrug helplessly. "I don't know sir," he said honestly. Then he lapsed into an awkward silence. What do you say when your superior seems to be going to pieces right in front of your eyes? When the leader you had always looked to for guidance, the all-powerful, all-knowing God of war suddenly starts _crying?_ What answers can you give him?

"Sir," he finally said, touching the _Praetor_ on the elbow concernedly. "Are you all right? Are you in pain? Shall I call for a medic?"

Yamato took a deep breath. "Centurion," he said in a ragged voice. "I very much doubt that a medic can help me right now."

Then the _Praetor_ seemed to pull himself together with a visible effort. His shoulders heaved with several deep breaths as Yamato carefully composed himself once again. His commander's mask dropped into place as his face blanked of all emotion. But he could not hide his eyes. His eyes still had that haunted look. The ever-present confusion that hinted at the raging turmoil inside.

"I suppose you're curious to know exactly what happened in that battle?" he said.

Locke opened his mouth to deny it, but one look at Yamato's blue eyes convinced him otherwise. "Yes," he said simply. "The whole corps is dying to know of the warrior skilled enough to…to…" he could not bring himself to say the final two words.

__

Defeat you.

Yamato stared blankly at some spot on the opposite tent wall. "It was a simple battle," he said in a flat monotone, "A simple battle he should not have won. No warrior with such foolish notions of justice restraining him should have been able to stand up against me. Yet he did. Somehow…"

Locke did not interrupt. Instead, he settled down quietly to listen. All these years of faithful serving, and the _Praetor_ had never said anything like this. Never did Locke realize that Caylor might have such profound, and deeply rooted beliefs. The blue eyes trembled with violent emotion, although the face itself remained impassive.

"In that battle," Yamato continued, still in that emotionless voice. "We unleashed our succession techniques on each other. My _Kyo Shaiyuku_ versus his _Shun Ten Satsu_. We put it all on the line, confident that destiny would choose the one that was right…as the victor."

"And Takeru won," Locke said quietly, finally understanding.

"More than that," and the Centurion was startled to hear the _Praetor's _voice crack with emotion that he was not quite able to suppress completely. "He spared my life afterwards. Destiny chose _him_ as the victor, and he spat in its face." He sighed. "I…don't know what is true anymore…"

Locke stood up abruptly, his storm gray eyes wide. "Surely you can't doubt that what we are doing is _right!_"

"Can't I?" Yamato's eyes were suddenly blazing. "Fifteen years Locke. _Fifteen years_ of bloodshed, with no end in sight. And paradise has not come. Instead, hell has entrenched itself firmly in this land. After a decade and a half, one begins to wonder..."

"The Emperor decreed it! It must be right!" Locke said desperately.

"Who says the Emperor is right?"

The Centurion's reply stuck in his throat. It was preposterous. The _Praetor_ was blaspheming. The Khaydarin code had been considered sacred for hundreds of years. The Emperor was never wrong!

__

Or could he?

"And is Takeru right?" Locke said furiously. "To restrain oneself so? He believes that peace can be attained without having to conquer everyone. But is that not to believe, blindly and foolishly, that each person is inherently good? Adun tried that, and look what happened!"

"His dream," Yamato said wearily, "is an idealistic one. One doomed to failure, simply because man will never change. I am not so insane as to believe in his folly. But our collective dream, is it any better? The goal of Khaydarin. Is it really worth all this killing? _Is the price too high?_"

An awkward pause settled between the two as the question hung in the air. Locke's own thoughts were in turmoil. Vaguely, in some corner of his mind, he realized that the _Praetor_ was talking treason. But he didn't care. This was far beyond that. What could he say to something like that? Nothing he could say could make this easier for either of them. So he remained silent. A small breeze drifted through the tent.

Finally, Yamato sighed and put down the sword. "Locke, what happens when something that a person has believed in all his life, has _dreamed_ of all his life, is suddenly shattered like glass before his very eyes?"

Locke looked up, his eyes determined. "That person would be utterly lost. All people have a purpose. When that purpose is taken away, we become blind."

"Tell me, friend. Can that person then find his way again?"

Locke started. _What did _Praetor_ Caylor just call me?!_ He swallowed the lump of surprise in his throat, and answered the question honestly. "I…I don't know sir. I believe so. If he searches very hard for it, he will find it."

Yamato closed his eyes, and opened them again. When he did, the blue pupils seemed to be laced with uncertainty. "I believe," he said simply, "that I am lost."

To Locke, he did not have to think of his answer. It just seemed so obvious to him. No amount of logic could reason it out. No amount of thinking could make it easier. And he did not consider for a moment that he was talking to a superior officer. It just came down to the heart. 

"Then I suppose," he said calmly, "that you'll have to look very hard to find your way again."

Then there was silence. Locke looked outside, and realized that it was pitch dark outside. The stars shone brightly, shedding their holy light on the cold earth below. _How very peaceful it must be for them_, he thought wistfully. _Untroubled and unfettered by mortal concerns like right and wrong. They simply…exist. Touching nothing, and touched by nothing._

Carefully, he reached into his pocket and felt his fingers close around a flat, cold metal object. Drawing his hand out, he gazed upon the dark metal mask that was _Praetor_ Caylor Ga'artred's trademark. Handing it to Yamato, he said awkwardly, "Here. Some of our men found it on the battlefield, and gave it to me. I thought you'd like it back."

Yamato gazed numbly at the object. Without a word, he took the mask, and put it down on the wooden bench beside his bed carefully. For a moment, he only stared at it, tracing his fingers across the smooth material. 

Then in one swift movement, he lifted his sword, and smashed the base of the hilt down upon the finely planed metal.

The mask shattered into a million pieces, the bridge of the nose and a piece of glass from the left eye flying from the table altogether to skitter across the ground. Locke didn't say anything. He didn't even flinch as the earsplitting crack of the mask's demise rang through the air.

The two sat in shared silence as they gazed impassively at the broken remains of _Praetor_ Caylor Ga'artred's mask. When Yamato spoke again, his voice was steady. There was no trace of confusion anymore. Only determination.

"Centurion Locke Dimak," he said formally. "I hereby promote you to the rank of _Praetor_, with all the privileges and honours entitled to you. You are assigned to command this Khaydarin corps, and lead this army on its continuing mission as best you can."

Locke was stunned speechless. He gestured helplessly as he floundered, unable to put his amazement into words. Yamato ignored his reaction as he carefully reached into his tunic, and withdrew a small badge from a secure pocket. The mark of _Praetor_. Carefully, he handed it to Locke. "Take good care of it, soldier," he said gently. "And take good care of these men. They are yours now. Use them as you see fit."

Locke finally found his voice. "Sir," he said in a hushed voice. "I am not ready…"

Yamato tilted his head. "No you are not," he conceded. "But you will learn. You will adapt. And you will become one of the greatest." There was absolutely no doubt in the man's expression. "In time," he murmured.

Locke stared at the badge in his hand reverently, his fingers carefully caressing the stainless steel. Each _Praetor_ had a personalized emblem, with their name carved on it. The one that Yamato had given him was not the blond man's own badge. The one Locke held had the name "Locke Dimak" inscribed on it and bore the royal seal of Khaydarin, which meant Yamato must have been anticipating this moment for some time now. It took a considerable amount of time and effort to craft a _Praetor's_ badge. The revelation overwhelmed him.

He was a _Praetor_. The power frightened him. He was not ready, and he could not imagine when he would ever be. But as the surreal moment passed, an even more pressing concern crowded its way into his mind. He looked up quickly as it hit him. 

"And…and you sir?"

The blond man gazed back with something akin to determination in his eyes. There was a long moment of silence. And in that moment, Locke realized that there was really no need to ask. He knew it already. Had known all along, the moment Yamato had begun talking treason.

"Yes sir," Locke said in deference. "I understand." He sat beside his superior's bed for a few moments longer, trying to ignore the sudden ache in his chest. When he finally mustered up the courage, he stood up, turned on his heel and strode for the door of the tent.

But as he stepped through the doorway, he stopped. The small but insistent tugging at his heart suddenly turned into a yanking pull. Hesitantly, he turned around to look at his superior one more time. There was Yamato, still sitting up in his bed, his blue eyes gazing up curiously at Locke. Slowly, Locke brought his right hand up to his temple, and gave the _Praetor_ one final salute.

"I just want you to know sir," Locke said hesitantly. "I…all of us…we didn't fight for Khaydarin. We fought for you. You'll…you'll always be our commander."

Yamato gazed back. And for a moment, the confusion left his eyes as his first, genuine smile touched his lips. In all his years of serving under him, Locke had never realized that the _Praetor_ could smile like that. With such warmth.

"Acknowledged, soldier," the _Praetor_ said quietly as he returned the salute.

Then Locke left. That was all two soldiers would show to each other. A simple "goodbye" would suffice. The newly promoted _Praetor_ strode quickly across the sandy ground, trying to put as much distance from Yamato's tent as possible before his emotions overwhelmed him. His feet stirred up the dry sand, lifting it into blowing clouds that hugged the ground.

But it was useless. Even as he strode into his own dwelling, the lump in his throat was as large as ever. Sitting down on his bed, Locke buried his face in his hands and took a deep breath. He was a soldier. Soldiers did not cry.

He knew what he would find in the morning when he checked. The tent would be empty, the bed deserted. The _Praetor's_ horse would be gone, the young man off on a quest to find the truth. The tracks would be untraceable, even to the most experienced tracker. Most of Yamato's belongings would still be in place, but the sword and cloak would be missing. The fragments of the metal mask would remain. He had always believed in travelling light.

__

Pull yourself together, Locke commanded himself sternly as he tugged off his shirt, and collapsed onto his bedroll. _You're a Praetor now, you'd better start acting like one_. But it was useless. The ache was there. Deep in his chest, and thick in his throat. He was not ready. He would only be a shadow of the man that was Caylor Ga'artred, a pale replacement at best. 

Because no matter how Locke tried to convince himself otherwise, he had a horrible feeling that he would never see the enigmatic blond man known as Caylor Ga'artred again.

__

"Two men can live their lives on the same path and have completely different faiths and beliefs. And two men can spend ten years finding the truth about themselves. So I guess I'll find something to believe in after I've looked for ten years."

- Seta Soujiro, Rurouni Kenshin

**********

__

** two weeks later, port city of Halidan, capital of Ichijouji**

Hikari Kamiya adjusted the collar of the white shirt around her neck, and studied the effect in the large, gold-framed mirror of her room. The faint, silver patterns embroidered onto the breast and the arms of the fine cloth matched the colour of her stand perfectly. _Ken_, she thought in amusement. _Of course, he'd give me a shirt like that…_

Sighing, she reached to the chair beside her, and took the deep blue cloak hanging from it. Putting it on her shoulders, she fastened the golden broach at the front, turning as she looked at her own reflection. The loose black pants, fastened at the waist with a white sash were tucked into her soft, leather boots. All in all, these clothes were the plainest there were in Ken's palace, and they were easily the finest Kari had ever worn in her life. Well…except for the pants. She had steadfastly refused to wear a dress, which would be more of a hindrance than an aid where she usually traveled, and the smallest men's pants they could find were two sizes too large for her.

A knock on the door startled her out of her self-reflection. With a last glance in the mirror, she turned towards the door. "Come in. It's not locked."

Takeru opened the door and looked around hesitantly before he stepped in. "Hey Kari, have you seen Ke…" He trailed off as he stared at the girl. "Damn…," he muttered. "I never thought…"

Kari was staring at Takeru as well. The blonde boy's plain, brown _rurouni_ cloak was nowhere in evidence. Instead, he was clad in a fine dark green shirt over brown pants. A cloak made of white silk hung off of his shoulders. His sword hung off a broad leather belt with a golden buckle at the front. _Gold!_ "This…," she said, "Will take some getting used to."

"Yeah well," Takeru said as he walked all the way in. "We're among Royalty now. Might as well look like it. Still…." He shook his head. "Speaking of which, have you seen Ken?"

"No, I haven't." Kari raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

Takeru flinched with pain as he sat down on the edge of Kari's bed. His wound still wasn't completely healed. "He took my jade pendant yesterday, saying he was going to hand it over to his kingdom's scientists to have it studied."

"Well, he didn't tell me anything. And you really shouldn't be moving around," Kari quipped as she saw his expression. "The healers were pretty explicit about that."

Takeru shook his head. "Don't _you_ start with this whole 'you've got to rest' spiel."

"Why not? Since you were obviously born lacking any sense of self-preservation, someone's got to do the job for you."

"I'm going crazy in bed Kari, doing nothing but stare out the window at Halidan all day. Another moment and I would've gone stark-raving mad. I'm injured, not a vegetable!"

The girl smiled at that. Holding up her hands, she backed off in surrender. "All right, have it your way." Turning, she gazed out the window. In a way, she sympathized. 

Halidan was a huge city, bigger than anything Kari had ever seen. Sai Auia looked like it could have been swallowed within those great spires, towers and thatched roofs with hardly a ripple. Great high arches looking too delicate to support their own weight snaked their way in-between the high temple courtyards like threads in a spider-web. Up here, in their perch on the upper floors of the Royal palace, the people bustling about the broad, cobbled streets looked little larger than ants to Kari. Horse-drawn carriages, some carrying foodstuffs from the outer provinces, some bearing the sign of a House, cantered this way and that in the melee. 

People wore an outrageous mix of clothing. To Kari's sharp eyes, a group wearing plain white shawls and cloaks, with everything veiled except the tips of their fingers and their eyes, would walk right next to a band of young people wearing bright colours, gaudy jewelry, and revealing more skin than she thought appropriate. Turbans were in evidence next to people who went bareheaded. It was Ken that had finally explained to her how Halidan, being a port city, was very much a melange of cultures from all across Gaea.

The pale gray walls were curved to fit the contours of the land in the small, rolling hills along the coast. And on the eastern side, the walls extended almost all the way down to the large, busy harbour. The large piers were made of solid wood and dressed stone, and extended almost a kilometer out into the sea, looking very much like large white fingers against the dark blue waters. The sun sparkled off the white sails of fat merchants' vessels, smaller sloops and schooners, and even two mighty four-masted battleships _Sirius_ and _Orion_, the flagships of the Ichijoujan naval fleet, stood anchored in the deep bay.

All visible from the palace windows. No wonder Takeru was going stir-crazy.

"Did it ever occur to you," she murmured, "that we're probably the first two from Kurtal to ever see the ocean?"

Takeru shifted gingerly on the bed, trying to avoid jarring his wound. "I…guess. Except Richard of course. He probably saw the ocean at least once or twice in his life. I don't think anybody else did though…" He trailed off awkwardly, the thought unfinished. 

__

And they never would.

"Y'know," Kari said, a hint of irony touching her voice. "When we were little, you and I were always dreaming about adventure. Must be those sea-pirate stories our parents told us to scare us into bed, remember?"

Takeru said nothing, so Kari kept on going. "Just like in the stories. Leaving home on some bold, reckless quest. Dashing princes rescuing swooning princesses, great monsters and epic battles. Scary villains and great sword fights. It all seemed like great fun."

Takeru laughed humourlessly. "It's not." His hand unconsciously touched his wound. He grimaced. "In fact, it hurts like hell."

Kari drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them, looking down at a point on the ornate rug in her room. "No, it's not," she agreed quietly. "The stories never mentioned starving for lack of food, or sleeping in the rain for days on end…" 

She sighed. "We're so far from home Takeru," she whispered as she looked down. "It was so simple back then. So peaceful. So safe. And now, we don't even have a home. It's been a year. An entire year. I miss Kurtal. I miss my mother. When will it ever end?"

There was a soft rustling sound, then suddenly Takeru was beside her. She could feel his breath on her cheek as he gently put his arms around her, the soft, steady heartbeat in his chest. Closing her eyes, she leaned on him, gratefully allowing her cheek to rest against his shoulder. "Keep your eyes on the goal," Takeru said softly. "Remember, God's inheritance. What we'll gain at the end of this pilgrimage, will be far more than all the riches of this world put together…"

"It's hard," Kari whispered. She knew she had to put on a strong face to encourage others, people like Mara. But in front of Takeru, she could give in. "Every time you go out there Takeru, I…I'm afraid you won't come back. The…the stories never spoke of that either."

Takeru put a hand on the back of her head, touching her hair. They stood like that for a long time, rocking in each other's embrace in the middle of the room. Neither of them said anything as Takeru rested his head beside Kari's, content to feel her heart beat against his own, the warm pressure of her body against his own. Kari could feel the brush of Takeru's mouth on her neck, the shape of his nose against her cheek, the distinct, pine-fresh scent of the soap he had bathed in…

"When Ken got back," she said quietly into his chest, "I spent a lot of time comforting family after family. Parents who had lost their son. Sisters who had lost their siblings. Even…," and here her voice cracked, "wives who had lost their husband. And the whole time, do you know what I was thinking?

"I was being insanely, incredibly, _tearfully_ grateful that you were still here, still _alive!_ I don't to ever end up like them, to be…to be torn up like that. I know it's selfish of me, but that was _all I could think of!_ I-"

Suddenly, Takeru put a finger on her lips, shushing her. When she tried to open her mouth in protest, Takeru only shook his head. "Don't say anymore," he said firmly. "Not a word. You won't end up like them. I will always come back. _Always_."

Kari's words died on her lips. Takeru's arms suddenly shifted, and gently but firmly turned her around. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed into his blue eyes, which looked unusually bright, even for him. He swallowed hard and adjusted his suddenly sweaty palms. 

Then time seemed to stop as he, very slowly and very carefully, lowered his head, drawing closer and closer until she could taste his breath on her lips…

The bedroom door creaked as someone opened it abruptly. A harried voice said, "Kari, I…" The sentence was cut short abruptly. And then…

"Oh! I…I'm sorry…," Ken's voice said, sounding more than a little flustered.

For a fleeting moment, Kari seriously considered summoning her stand and blasting Ken all the way down the fifty-foot corridor, Royal prince or not. Takeru exhaled loudly in what sounded like a shaky laugh. Pulling away from him, Kari turned and glared at Ken. "What do you want?"

"Speak of the devil," Takeru muttered under his breath.

It was a sign of his worry that Ken, normally so polite, had forgotten to knock. Indeed, it was also the first time Kari had ever seen the calm and composed prince blush. "I…I really should've knocked before I-"

"You should have," Kari said tartly. "But now that you're here…," she looked at Takeru. The blond boy seemed to have withdrawn. Sighing, she turned back. "What is it? How could I help you?"

Ken for his part, raised his eyebrows not at Kari, but at Takeru. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"Don't _you_ start!"

Kari shook her head. "Oh leave him alone, Ken," she said in mock-admonishment. "I bet _you'd_ be going stir-crazy after two weeks in bed."

Ken opened his mouth to retort, then thought better of it. Instead, he took out Takeru's green pendant from his pocket, and tossed it to the Ishidan prince. "Here's your pendant." Takeru caught it deftly in midair. Then Ken pulled up a chair, and sat down with a tired sigh. "We know this much at least. Whatever that is, it's not jade, despite its appearance. It's far too hard. Aside from that, my people can't make heads or tails of it."

"You're telling me you didn't learn anything aside from that?" Takeru said, frowning as he looped it back around his neck.

Ken spread his hands out helplessly. "It's green."

Kari sighed, and Takeru looked nonplussed. But before either of them could say anything, Ken ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "No really, that's about all we learned, for all our prodding, probing and testing. It's not any stone we know of. Yet it doesn't seem to be anything _but_ stone! And the best minds of my kingdom have yet to comprehend how it can be a _key_ of any sort…"

"How about Khaydarin?" Kari cut in. "Where are they right now?"

"Yeah, that was what I was coming in to tell you." Ken leaned forward in his chair. "The Fifth and Sixth Corps have been tracking them ever since they found them. But as of yesterday, they completely disappeared. The entire legion. The Sixth is trying to pick up their trail again, but…" The Prince looked frustrated. "How the hell do you track something that can turn invisible at will?"

"Then they can be headed anywhere, to any kingdom," Takeru mused thoughtfully.

"Oh, I'm taking care of that," Ken said firmly. "The moment I got back to Halidan, I issued orders to have this entire country mobilized. All the corps are being prepared for full-scale war, and some new ones are being trained. It'll take months, perhaps even a year to prepare for a war of this magnitude, but when the _Seihad_ comes, I intend to be ready." 

He looked out the window. "Makes all these civil wars seem like child's play, doesn't it? Suddenly, it all seems so petty…"

"The others?" Kari asked. "How about the other kingdoms?"

A small smile tugged at Ken's lips. "I sent messengers to all of them. I hope that the white flag sign will keep them safe until they deliver their message at least." He rubbed his face tiredly. "Against all reason, and all the advice of my counsellors, I'm withdrawing all my troops from every battle-line Ichijouji is currently engaged in. Any conquered territory is being returned at once. Perhaps it'll be a precedent for others to follow. I can't guarantee peace, or unity. I'm no Adun. But before this summer is out, all of Gaea _will_ have heard of what happened at Sai Auia."

"Let us hope they act on it as you have," Takeru said quietly. "Because…strange as it sounds, we _do_ need another Adun."

Suddenly, Ken slammed his fist into his palm in frustration. "They _have_ to see the way! They must! Divided as we are, we can't hope to stand against Khaydarin's armies when they roll out of Akeldama! We'll all fall, one by one, as we're cornered, surrounded, and slaughtered…"

His voice dropped to a whisper. "And we stand at the gateway. Ichijouji guards the eastern seacoast. If the kingdoms won't listen, for all their futile bickering…there is no possible way we can hold the entire coast on our own…"

"It's a start, Ken," Kari said firmly. "The thousand mile journey starts with the first step."

"But he's right." Takeru was frowning in thought. "The _Seihad_ is coming, and it will wait for no man. Time is short, and growing shorter by the day. A year? Two years? And once the Last Battle starts, there will be no turning back…"

Nobody said anything as the grim words settled in the room. Then Takeru looked up, his eyes gleaming. "Ken, we leave in a week's time. We have waited long enough as it is. I must see this pilgrimage through to the end."

Ken's eyes narrowed. "But your wound…"

"I'll survive," Takeru said curtly. "If the last _Seihad_ is coming, then a week or two of discomfort is a small price to pay. In a week." His words rang with finality. "Even if you're not ready Ken, I intend to forge ahead in a week's time."

Ken took a deep breath. "All right," he said as he let it out slowly. "I'll see about arranging an escort and mounts…"

Kari shook her head. "No, no escort," she said emphatically. 

"If this is some foolish turn of pride, drop it. We have no time for-"

"Ken, the most your country can spare right now is several hundred men. And no, don't lie to me. I've seen and heard too much," she added as the Prince opened his mouth to argue. "A hundred soldiers won't make much difference if we're attacked. Better to be few, and try to travel unseen."

Takeru nodded. "A hundred is too little, therefore too much," he agreed. "Six can go where a thousand cannot. And we can go much faster as well."

Ken stared at both of them, then nodded decisively as he stood up to leave. "A weeks' time, and no escort. I'll have both of you fitted for winter cloaks and coats immediately. It's going to be cold up in Ishida, especially since it'll be winter by the time we get there."

**********

And a weeks' time it was. Micah protested vehemently, but in the end, Ken overruled him completely. No escort, no guards. All troops were to retreat immediately back to Ichijouji and placed on defense while the entire nation was to be readied for all-out war. It was the most contradictory and dangerous orders to ever descend from the Ichijoujan throne.

But then, the _Seihad_ was coming. If there was ever a time to abandon old ways, and take risks, it was now.

So the six rode alone. The only thing they brought with them were their weapons, their provisions, and heavy, oiled cloaks. Mounted on six horses that Ken had provided, they made their way along the edge of the coastline, heading ever northwards. 

The days rolled by, and the land began to change yet again. Where there was once flat grassland and rolling meadows, the terrain became more hilly. Sometimes they passed through stands of mighty forests where some of the trees were older than the Age of Gods itself, traveling in silence through the loamy earth, and through the shadows of the leaves, just beginning to colour with fiery reds and oranges as autumn approached. Sometimes they passed along low hill ridges after miles of high meadows, where they could see the land for miles around. The sea always sparkled to the east of them, and small villages and towns could be seen, the smoke from their chimneys spiraling into the sky. Whenever they passed through one of the villages to spend the night, or stock up on provisions, Ken invariably pulled up the hood on his cloak to veil his face, and allowed the others to do the talking. He was still a prince in his own land, and they needed no more attention than was necessary.

However, when they were on the path away from farms and villages, Ken lowered the hood and rode normally. As they traveled farther and farther north, the villages became sparser, the towns dotting the countryside beginning to fade out. Here, near the northern provinces, only a few farmers and shepherds lived. The party traveled steadily at a ground-eating pace, pushing on until the light was almost entirely gone. More often than not, they were up and in the saddle hours before the sun's first rays touched the earth. And even though they were still in Ichijoujan territory, at least one stand-master was awake at all times, with his or her weapon close at hand. Yolei's longbow was always in evidence, and Kari helped Cody fashion a rough staff out of a strange jointed plant, which Ken called "bamboo".

Takeru and Kari took the traveling in stride without blinking. They were accustomed to travel, especially the long supply hauls from Broli to Kurtal in the past. Ken led them on with the sure knowledge of one born and raised in the nation. But the Taelidani were not at all accustomed to the forested terrain.

Davis growled as he slapped at his neck. His horse whinnied beneath him and tossed its head. "Damned mosquitoes. That's the fifth time! Gotcha you bloodsucker!"  


Yolei stifled a laugh at the comical sight of the Taelidani slapping at the buzzing insects as he rode through the thick foliage. Kari, on a slender gelding mare leading at the front of the party of six, glanced back curiously. "The mosquitoes seem to like you Davis."

"Maybe it's 'cause his blood is sweeter," Cody chipped in mischievously from behind. "Or maybe it's 'cause he's not fast enough to chase them away."

Davis glared around. "Shut up," he growled. Keeping his hands perfectly still on the reins, he gazed intently at a particularly large insect hovering insolently mere inches from his face. For a moment, he held his breath, daring the mosquito to come in closer. Closer...

Then a brief flicker of red slashed the front of his face. The mosquito dropped like a rock, cut into two pieces. Davis turned to look at Cody sweetly. "You were saying?"

"You mean to tell me you've never encountered mosquitoes before?" Takeru said as he brought his horse trotting up alongside Davis' own. His side was still bandaged up underneath his tunic, but he did not seem to be pained by the swaying and bouncing of the saddle. "Back home in Kurtal, they came out in hordes during the summer."

"There are no mosquitoes in the desert," Yolei explained. "Far too extreme for them. Too hot in the day, and too cold at night. And there's not enough water for them to breed anyway."

It was undeniable that the three Taelidani were not used to traveling through the forest. Yolei and Cody seemed to be adapting well, but Davis was hopeless. It was not only the mosquitoes. Twice now, he had ridden his horse straight into muddy puddles, or driven it straight through thorny bushes. The mixed forest of deciduous and coniferous trees cast a cool, mottled shade of blue, gray and green on the leaf-covered dirt path. Even the air was different. It was slightly scented with the aroma of pine needles, and the slightest tang of salt. Every once in awhile, when they topped a hill, Kari could see the gleaming blue of the far-off ocean.

She looked around as they rode. "Where's Ken?" she said as she looked around.

"Right here," Ken's muffled voice said as he emerged from the woods to the right of the path on foot, leading his horse by the reins. In his hands he held some assorted herbs, apparently picked from the ground.

Kari gazed curiously at them. She raised her eyebrows quizzically. "What are those for?"

Ken stuffed the plants in his pocket and quickly mounted and rode to catch up with them. Then he carefully picked out several large leaves. Folding them several times, he placed them flat against his palm, and crushed the leaves between his hands until the poultice was utterly flat. White sap oozed out from the veins in the plant. "Here," he said as he handed it to Davis. "_Allanda_ leaves. Put it on your bites. It'll help reduce the swelling."

Davis took the makeshift poultice, and stared at it doubtfully. Then he put the crushed leaf on a large bite on his arm. Ken handed him his handkerchief, and Davis tied the poultice onto his arm. In wonder, he flexed his limb.

"Hey, this stuff actually works!" he said in relief. "It doesn't sting nearly as much now." Then he gave Ken a strange glance, as if seeing the Prince in a new light. "How did a Royal Prince ever know something like that? I thought you always stayed in your palace. Royal business you know."

Ken smiled as he started to prepare another leaf. Once it was done, he handed it to Yolei, who took it gratefully. "This is my domain you're walking through. I've went on several hunting expeditions in the past. Mosquitoes are a big nuisance around these parts. They'll eat you alive if you let them."

Takeru looked interested. "You've gone on hunting trips before?"

Ken waved a hand. "Until I become King, I'm really nothing but a political figurehead. The kingdom can run itself without me." He smiled wistfully. "Micah always told me to enjoy it while I could, being Prince. Once I became King, everything would be different."

"Is that why you're able to join us?" Kari said.

The Ichijoujan Prince shrugged. "Yes," he said truthfully. "But even if I _had_ been King, I would have come anyway. I'm not missing out on this quest if my life depended on it."

"Well," Cody said quietly, his eyes downcast. "I'm glad you feel that way, because it just might."

They all sobered a little at that, and for the next few hours, the six trekked on without saying a word. The going was fairly easy, with a slight sea breeze waving across their faces. The sea grew closer and closer, but Ken pointed them along an alternate route that began to lead north-east. And as they went, Takeru began to notice that the route became more and more hilly. They were steadily beginning to climb upwards, and the path gradually became more and more rocky.

Then several hours later, Ken stopped in his tracks. "You see that mountain?" he said as he pointed to their left. "That's Mt. _Taishukan_. And over there," he said as he pointed to a large, up-thrust cliff on their right, "that's the Fortress. A local name for the Ishidan cliffs."

Davis paused to stare at the twin mountains. They were actually quite beautiful. The late afternoon sun shimmered off the green forest that grew about a quarter of the way up the slopes. Above the tree-line, mighty gray rock thrust upwards, leaping to touch the sky. Blindingly white snow capped the summits. Their path led right between the two in a narrow pass. "Very pretty Ken," he said dryly. "But why are you showing us this?"

Ken adjusted the straps of his pack. "Those two mountains mark the border of Ichijouji and what used to be Ishida," he said. "The moment we go through this pass, we leave Ichijouji, and enter into what used to be Ishida. And to be honest, that kingdom, is now nothing but a restless battlefield between feuding warlords. There is no law, no justice, no government. In short, it's no man's land out there. There will be no one to save us if we get ourselves into trouble."

Ken gave Takeru a worried glance. "Some of warlords were former Lords and Knights of the Ishidan Kingdom, before it fell. And some of them will follow you, Takeru, if you showed them your stand, and convinced them of who you are. They are those who truly believe they are the way, that their ideas will bring somehow bring Ishida back. But then, there are far more who are simply power-hungry, seizing this opportunity to grab as much land, and as much of a following as possible. And Takeru, if you ever showed yourself, they might even try to kill _you_."

A somber silence descended upon the travelers at Ken's announcement. Then Cody surprised them all by hitching up his pack, and taking the first step onto the pass. His jaunty voice seemed out of place. 

"Well, we came this far. And woe betide any villains that try to take advantage of _this _party of travelers..."

**********

As dusk began to fall, Takeru opted to pitch camp in a small wooded clearing not far from the path. Ken and Kari approved. It was a good site, sheltered by the forest, and with a small, clear stream running through it. Nestled in a little hollow in the land, the light of any fire they set would be shielded by high banks of earth, undetectable by distant eyes. Cody volunteered to unsaddle and hobble the horses, while everyone else set about making camp. Davis didn't particularly care, as long as he had a place to rest and nurse the long scratches on his shins left by thorns he had been forced to push through. "You'll get used to it," Yolei had tried to comfort him uselessly. "I actually rather like it here…"

One burning glare from the _T'rakul_ was enough to silence her.

Dinner was a simple affair, some preserved provisions from their packs and some water from the stream. Some edible mushrooms that Kari found made a welcome addition. And as they ate, the dusk faded to full night. The first stars began appearing in the sky, and Yolei looked up at them curiously.

"You know, I wonder what those things are made of?" she wondered out loud.

Davis shrugged. He was a practical soul, and such far-off things as stars did not concern him. "Don't know. Who cares?"

Ken cocked his head back as he looked up. "Some of my kingdom's scientists have used telescopes to look at them," he said helpfully. "They think they're really burning orbs of gases like our sun, except so much farther off that they're a lot smaller, and a lot dimmer."

Cody seemed fascinated. "Really? I never knew that."

Kari stoked the fire with a piece of firewood. Her crimson eyes reflected the dancing flames like twin mirrors of amethyst. "Some people," she said, "look at them and see…burning orbs of gas like the sun." She glanced pointedly at Ken. "Some look at them and see…landmarks. Guides to faraway lands. Some see them as little lanterns that light up the night sky. 

"Some, like me, see pictures. See?" she said as she pointed up. "There's the big dipper. There's Leo. There's the Great Bear. There's Orion…. I can go on and on."

Davis sighed. If they insisted on talking about stars, he might as well join in. "What about you Takeru? What do you see?" he said as he nudged the taciturn boy beside him.

Takeru jerked out of his torpor. "Me?" he asked, pointing at himself.

Davis rolled his eyes. "No. The blond guy named 'Takeru' sitting next to you."

Takeru smiled at his friend's attempt at humour, but did not laugh. He was no longer the care-free, easy going mountain boy of one year ago. Not even the wanderer he had been a mere month ago. Ever since his brother's revelation, he had withdrawn into himself, becoming more taciturn and quiet. He supposed Davis was only trying to draw him out of his shell.

So he looked up obligingly. "Stars?" he said. "I see…a mystery. Fantasy. They're so far off, yet so beautiful. They promise so much, yet they're so quiet. Why did God put them up there? Why in that particular order? Is there any meaning to their arrangement?

"You know, it occured to me one night, just looking up at them, how very petty our struggles are here on earth. The ages come and go, wars and battles are waged a hundred times for the same reasons over and over again. Yet they are always there, shining down on us. Did it ever occur to you that Adun also saw the exact same stars, five hundred years ago? Compared to them, five hundred years suddenly seems so...short."

Yolei looked at Takeru strangely. "You know, I never pegged you as the fantasizing type."

Kari snorted and almost choked on the piece of bread she was chewing. "Why, back home, TK spent hours flat on his back every night. He'd just lie there and watch the stars, tracing them with his finger, trying to connect the dots."

Takeru looked insulted. "Well, you were connecting the dots right there beside me, so I wouldn't talk."

"Really?" Cody said. "Tell me, do you two believe in legends?"

Takeru and Kari looked at one another. "Legends?" Takeru said. "I suppose I'll have to now that Adun seems to have mapped out my life five hundred years before I was born…"

"I think what the kid means," Ken said gently, "is do you really believe it with your heart. We all intellectually acknowledge that there are things in this world you can't touch, can't feel, and can never fully understand. But do you really believe with your heart?"

Kari shrugged. "I guess I do," she said. "After all, if I'm fool enough to believe in God's inheritance, I'm fool enough to believe in legends."

Ken stared into the campfire. "Then do you believe in the legend of the 'Tenken'?"

A sober silence fell over the gathered travelers. But Cody stared around in confusion. "The 'Tenken'?"

Ken looked at him. "You might not be familiar with this one, or you might have a different name for it, seeing as you come from the desert. And you were born after that particular myth was exposed. So I guess it's only natural you wouldn't know. People try not to talk about it anymore."

Kari explained for Cody. "The 'Tenken' is an old, old legend, dating far back. Even beyond the Aeon of Strife. Literally translated in the old language, it means "Heaven's Sword". For as long as people can remember, it's always been passed down by word of mouth, and some obscure, holy scriptures. You see, the Tenken was supposed to be an event, be it natural or unnatural that would mark the end of the old world, and the start of the new. Some say it's God's promise to us that one day in the future, all the evil in this world would be purged. There would be no war, no fighting, no sadness and no tears…"

Cody scratched his head. "Sounds like wishful thinking to me."

Takeru took up the thread of conversation as he adjusted the cloak around his shoulder's. It was getting chilly. "A lot of people hailed Adun as the 'Tenken'," he remarked offhandedly. "After all, think about it. He was the one who ended generations of warfare, and ushered in an era of unparalleled peace. It was only natural."

The dark-haired Taelidani boy tilted his head. "And wasn't he?"

Davis shook his head in an amused manner. "No he wasn't. The peace ushered in by the Tenken was supposed to be eternal, Cody. Never-ending." His voice turned slightly bitter. "Well, it kind of became obvious that Adun was not the Tenken fifteen years ago, don't you think?"

Takeru sighed. "I don't pretend to know God's plan. Perhaps the coming _Seihad_ is in some way related to the Tenken. Or it could be just the next in a series of wars, each more devastating than the last. Will we be like Adun, forging a temporary respite of peace before Gaea tears herself apart again? Who knows? But I know this. If God promised it, then it's going to happen. Either we'll make it happen, or someone else will, hundreds, perhaps thousands of years from now. For now, all I can do is follow, and trust."

Kari put a hand on his shoulder. "TK, you know what? We could use a little more of that faith nowadays."

A short silence fell over the travelers as the campfire began to fade. Ken looked around at his companions in the flickering light. "What's it like?" he asked. "To…to wander from place to place. Without roots. Without a home."

Yolei considered the question. "It's…free," she said at last. "I've been born a wanderer. I can't imagine ever staying in one place for any length of time. It's hard, yes. Dangerous, perhaps. But you see so much, do so much…"

"What about you?" Ken asked Takeru and Kari.

Kari shrugged. "Wandering is freedom," she agreed. "But it's a hard life Ken. You're lucky, being born into a Royal palace." Her gaze turned wistful. "I remember when I used to put down roots. To stay in one place until you feel as if you know it better than the back of your hand. If I had a choice," she looked at Takeru, and the boy nodded. "I would choose to put down roots again," she finished.

Ken smiled. "Perhaps you will have that choice. Sometime in the future, when your wandering days are over."

"If I ever get a choice," Kari said as she leaned back, his eyes staring off into space. "I'd…choose someplace in the mountains. Somewhere sheltered. Who knows? Maybe when this is all over, I'll go back to the _Novinha_ mountain ranges. Not Kurtal. But maybe Broli."

Davis held up his hands. "No roots for me," he said. "I like my freedom, and I like my wandering, thank you."

Yolei laughed. "What about you Takeru?" she asked the boy. "What would you need to make it home?"

Takeru leaned back as he stared off into space. "Home?" he said. "I think I'll go with Kari. Someplace in the mountains, perhaps even in Ishida. And the first thing I'd do," he added. "Is plant a sakura tree."

Ken arched his eyebrow. "A sakura tree?"

The blond boy looked embarrassed as he shrugged. "Yes," he said. "There was one right outside my farm in Kurtal. A big huge one. Remember, Kari?" The girl nodded, and motioned for Takeru to continue. He did. "The old tree was probably burned down, but I…I still have a couple of the seeds in my cloak's pocket. Seeds from that same tree. Call me crazy, but I guess it won't be home until I plant those seeds."

A pensive silence descended after the blond boy's simple statement. Then Davis reached behind him and pulled out another log, which he tossed onto the blaze. The dry wood crackled as it was consumed. "Well," he announced, "I think I'm going to bed. We'll need the rest. Who'll take first watch?"

Takeru raised his hand. "I'll do it."

Ken and Kari raised their hands at the same time, but Ken beat the girl to it. "I'll do the second shift," he announced.

Kari gave him a mock glare as she lowered her hand. "Then I'll take third."

"Good." Davis rolled over in his cloak, not even bothering to take out the blanket Ken had given him before they left. "I'll do first shift tomorrow night. See you in the morning."

**********

Several hours later, when darkness had completely fallen, Cody wasn't quite sure what woke him up. Perhaps it was simply that he was unused to the forest noises. Every once in awhile, the faint hooting of an owl, or the chirping of a cricket or cicada sounded out through the darkness. Perhaps one of those had woken him up.

The little boy groaned as he sat up. The campfire had burned itself out into glowing embers, and all of his friends were asleep, scattered throughout the clearing. Cody ran a hand through his tousled dark hair as he looked around. Then he got to his feet, and staggered over to the stream. Perhaps some water would do him good.

The desert boy was still trying to get used to the novelty of having water washing out of the ground whenever he needed it. In the desert, oases were few and far between, and wells were hard to come by. But here, just inside the southern border of Ishida, the land was criss-crossed with freshwater streams and springs. He dipped his hands into the clean water, and splashed his face, trying to wake up fully. He knew he would never be able to fall asleep again. He didn't know. Maybe he'd offer to take the second shift for Ken when the Ichijoujan Prince woke up.

But as he turned his head back to look at the camp, he frowned. There was something missing. What was it? Carefully, he counted the people sleeping. Kari was there. So was Davis, Yolei and Ken. Counting himself, that made five.

Where was Takeru? Hadn't he offered to take first shift?

Cody dried his face off with his shirt, then walked softly back into the camp. He tread softly so as not to disturb the others, but his eyes never stopped roving. Where was Takeru? Cody tried to push the worry away as he kept looking. It was unlike the blond prince to wander off on watch.

Then a small whisper of wind caught his ear. Turning in that direction, he saw a few small flashes of silver flickering in the moonlight, farther upstream. Cody strained his eyes, but could see nothing through the darkness. Carefully, he picked up his bamboo staff and stole through the bushes to see what the movement was about. As he sliced his way soundlessly through the underbrush and knee-high grass, he reached the very edge of the clearing. And when he emerged from the vegetation, his breath caught in his throat.

In the small clearing, Takeru was undergoing a peculiar set of movements, his limbs moving with a fluid, dangerous grace. By the light of the moon, his light blond hair was dyed a gleaming white, his body a dark silhouette, dancing to some unheard rhythm. The blond boy's katana was held in his right hand, the steel blade gleaming with star-fire, moving slowly with precise rhythm and timing. The graceful arcs of liquid light mesmerized Cody with its strange patterns. Figure eights, crescents, circles, ovals…the blade inscribed all these and more into the still night air.

The slow but graceful movements, and the sinuous way the boy's body moved with his blade made the katana seem like a natural extension of Takeru's arm. The tempo seemed to be increasing and decreasing in a maddeningly complex rhythm. Sometimes, Takeru didn't seem to be moving at all, standing stock still for seconds on end. Sometimes, he launched himself into a series of vigorous slashes and thrusts, the sword-tip humming like a hornet through the air. No movement was wasted, each footfall sure and precise.

Cody forgot to breathe as he watched the sword-master dance. The waving blade hypnotized him until he couldn't tear his eyes away. Something about the smooth, sure way Takeru moved made him feel awkward, clumsy and hideously uncoordinated. He had never seen anything like it. Davis and Yolei at their best had never been able to do something like this. Never so gracefully, and certainly never so beautifully.

Suddenly, Takeru launched himself into a sideways leap, barrel-rolling through the air at a crazy angle, his head being lower than his feet. Still rolling sideways in mid-air, his sword-tip slashed out. And for a moment, a silver nimbus seemed to surrounded the prince's spinning body, catching the light of the moon and turning it into an aura of white fire. It was over in a heartbeat, and Takeru miraculously managed to land upright, dragging his feet to disperse the momentum. The tempo of the exercise slowed, until the sword tip danced lazily through the air, finally coming to rest pointing forward at an unseen enemy, the hilt held in both hands.

Abruptly, Takeru lowered his sword, digging the point into the dirt. His body seemed to slump as if from exhaustion as he leaned heavily on the hilt. In the moonlight, Cody could see a thin sheen of sweat across the blond boy's forehead.

"What is it, Cody?" Takeru said suddenly, still leaning on the sword and looking at the ground. "Did I wake you?"

Cody nearly leapt out of his skin. "I...You knew I was here?"

Takeru slowly pulled himself upright, and sheathed his sword. He did not fasten the sheath to his belt. "I would be a pretty useless guard if I couldn't sense someone less than twenty paces away, Cody."

Cody furrowed his forehead. He thought he had been pretty quiet. "I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. You didn't wake me, I just...couldn't sleep."

"I see."

The younger boy stared at the sheathed sword that Takeru was leaning on. The Ishidan crest was obscured by the scabbard now, but the moonlight still gleamed off the hilt. "What were you doing back there? It almost looked like a dance."

"_Tai-Dan_, twenty-sixth _kata_," Takeru said, raising an eyebrow. "A sword-master's exercise in _Kenjitsu_. This particular one has one hundred and thirty-eight movements."

"_Tai-Dan_?"

"Mastery of _Tai-Dan_, all one hundred _katas_, or around nine thousand movements, is one of the requirements for a sword-master to be named such. Theoretically, it's 'supposed to strengthen the bonds between one's body, and one's spirit'. It's a calming exercise." In the moonlight, Cody saw Takeru's teeth flash white in an amused smile. "Practically speaking? If nothing else, I think it's a damned good workout."

Cody shook his head. "_T'rakul_ Davis never learned anything like that. Neither did Yolei. They learned from the older warriors, from word-of-mouth, or trial-and-error. We Taelidani don't have a formal martial arts, and we certainly don't invent katas."

"Pity," Takeru mused. "Davis and Yolei are exceptional to have mastered their weapons so well without the aid of standardized forms and katas. It makes it twice as difficult."

"Who did you learn from?"

In the dark, it was hard to tell, but it looked like Takeru's smile was tinged with sadness. "From Vargas, of course. A better swordsman than I can ever hope to be."

Cody fell silent, still staring at the sword. Then he glanced at his own staff. "Can...can you teach me?" he said quickly. He cursed himself for how very awkward he sounded, but he pushed on doggedly. "How to fight, that is. I want to learn..."

He trailed awkwardly off under Takeru's silent stare. The blond boy lifted his eyebrows as he looked at Cody carefully, his gaze seeming to all but penetrate the young boy. Unconsciously, Cody straightened up a little, the grip on his staff becoming tighter.

"You wish to be my apprentice?" Takeru said, his voice suddenly serious. There was no smile on his face anymore.

"I do."

"I know some things about fighting with a staff," Takeru said finally. "But why do you want to learn, Cody?"

Cody stared at the ground. "All of you are so far ahead of me. So much stronger, so much surer. You always seem to know what to do. If I'm a stand-master, I want to catch up. I want to pull my weight. Sometimes, I...I feel so useless..."

"Not good enough."

The younger boy dug the point of his staff into the ground as he pondered his next words. "Remember when you found me, Takeru?" he said carefully. "My entire caravan was killed by desert bandits, including my mother and my sister. I was not strong enough then, to protect them. And I still am not."

Cody swung a hand to indicate their surroundings. "But how is this world different? Are they not deserving of protection either? Am I to watch helplessly as Gaea is torn apart? I want to learn, Takeru, so I can have the strength to protect and defend what I love. So what happened that night will never happen again if I can help it."

"Someone once said to me," Takeru intoned, "that true strength does not come from mastery of a weapon. A weapon by itself only gives you the power to hurt, not to protect. Your stand has tremendous power, far more than anyone else can dream of. But that too will only give you the power to hurt if you do not master it."

"How will I become strong," Cody protested, "if I do not learn? How can I protect others, when I cannot protect myself?"

Takeru's eyes caught the moonlight, shining a strange silver-blue hue. His words were quiet and calm. "Cody, strength comes from within, and I cannot teach you to be strong. The weapon only comes alive when its master wields it. And as such, it is only as good, or as evil as its master. A sword can be used for great good, or for great evil."

Cody shook his head. "You speak in riddles, Takeru."

Takeru pondered his next words for a few moments in silence. When he spoke again, his voice was carefully neutral. "I can equip you, and make you one of the greatest warriors in Gaea. You have the potential. But with power, comes temptation to abuse it. Power is an addictive drug, Cody, and you may well find yourself becoming the very thing you wish to protect others against." Takeru tilted his head. "Do you think you're strong enough to resist it?"

"I only want to do my part," Cody said softly. "I am a stand-master, I have a role in the fate of this land. And Takeru, I want to be prepared. I do not want to kill, but I do not want to die either." He hefted his staff, and held it up for Takeru to see. "But I swear this. The day I get used to killing with this weapon, is the day I will throw it away. I will use it only for defense of the weak, and the unity of Gaea."

"I will hold you to that oath, with my sword if need be," Takeru said softly. "Do not think that because you are a stand-master, you are above such temptations."

Cody's returning gaze was firm. "May God Himself strike me down if I ever break it."

Takeru shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "Would that all people were as sure as you," he said wistfully. He glanced at Cody. "The oath you have just sworn, it is required of all Ishidan knights. Vargas made me swear it before I ever began training. And I in turn, made Kari swear it before I taught her anything. Interesting how you came up with it word for word by yourself, no?"

Cody's mouth suddenly felt dry. His heart skipped a beat. _I did what?! _

But Takeru only held out his hand.

"Come then, apprentice. I will teach you what you desire to learn."

__

"The stand-masters were powerful because they had stands. But the true strength of the Stand-Masters did not lie in the steel of their swords or the bite of their blades. Instead, it came in their courage, it grew with their compassion, and it was tempered by their wisdom. It was rooted in their steadfast hope for an Age of Peace and their unassailable belief in the Good of Men. That was their strength."

- unknown historian, cc. 200 AS. Chronicles of Gaea

**Author's notes:

First off, I'd like to give a big thank you to Dreamwalker. More so than usual. You see that quote up there, from the "unknown historian"? That came from him. Word for word. ^_^ Couldn't take all the credit.

Hope you enjoyed the Takari. I certainly had fun making Ken barge in on them at exactly the wrong moment. *grins sheepishly* I was reading a really good Harry Potter fic, "After the End" by Sugar Quill, and just suddenly got inspired to stick in some sap. 'Sides, Dreamwalker was urging me to. With the possible (but unlikely) exception of chapter nine, it will not get quite this sappy again for a LONG time. On that note, there probably won't be any other romances. No Kenyako, or Daiyako, etc. (if there is, it'll be just very minor hints). There MIGHT be some interesting _friendship_ pairings though, like Kari and Cody. *shrugs* I've never seen it done before, come to think about it…

On another note, what's with everyone's sudden obsession with daisuke? Sure I like the guy, but I certainly did not purposely try to portray him to be incredible. Not any more incredible than everyone else, that is. But now everyone's commenting on how they love how I'm portraying him! *shrugs* Sure, if you want. Just struck me as kind of weird.


	9. Default Chapter

****

Pilgrimage: Chapter Nine

By: TK Takaishi

As they traveled, time seemed to blend together into a seamless tapestry where the days and weeks seemed to flow past like sand slipping through one's fingers. Deeper and deeper into Ishidan territory the six ventured, striking out blindly into the mountains. So far north, even Ken did not know with certainty what lay ahead. The map that Micah had provided was a decade and a half out of date, and much had changed since then. Civil strife and invasion had burned entire valleys of farmland and forest alike, and paths and roads had all but disappeared as the forest grew over them.. Bridges and pathways no longer existed, and some towns had been crushed so thoroughly into the ground that it was only on close inspection that they could be distinguished from the wilderness. The sacred river _Alph_ was perhaps the only thing that they found without any problems. It was hard to miss, the river being so large near its mouth the opposite bank was almost out of sight in the distance. It was there that Takeru and Kari took over as guides, leading the group north-west away from the ocean.

As they traveled, the land began to change around them again. The left the relatively civilized Ichijoujan countryside behind them, venturing into land on which no man from the outside had tread in more than a decade. The flat plains and rolling forests of Ichijouji faded away. Instead, as they plunged into the heart of what used to be southern Ishida, they found themselves among majestic, rocky mountains. Onward they trekked, through raging streams where white foam thundered down rocky ravines, to placid lakes, whose waters reflected so perfectly that the boundary between lake and sky could not be seen. They journeyed through wind-whipped forests where northern winds lashed the land so often the trees were uniformly bent towards the south. They rode through still, mist-wreathed meadows, eternally shrouded in white, clinging fog. 

And still they went onwards. Forever onwards.

The group was more careful now. Despite the urgency of their mission, Takeru insisted on stopping the moment darkness began to fall. The terrain had become too rocky and treacherous to safely travel at night anymore, and no-one had any wish to blunder into an ambush. They studiously stayed away from the main roads that remained, choosing instead to trek through the forest and small dirt paths. Only quick, smokeless cook fires were permitted, lit in small, hollowed out pits that were carefully refilled when they left. In these parts, where feuding houses fought viciously over what remained of Ishida, carelessness could kill you.

Summer rolled into autumn, then autumn rolled into winter as they left the Ichijoujan border behind them. The sky turned from its former forget-me-not blue to a light, lead gray. The sun, formerly boiling hot, turned into a pale shadow on the distant horizon, its weak rays barely warming the rocky earth. The mixed forests they journeyed through slowly began shedding their leaves, leaving behind bare skeletal branches reaching up to the sky, as if pleading for warmth once again. The pine, boreal trees were the only traces of green to be seen anywhere. Small patches of brown bracken dried beneath the deep shade offered by their evergreen boughs. Everywhere one looked, there was a light layer of snow on top of everything, stirred into small snow-drifts by the never-ceasing winds.

Almost a month after they started their journey, Takeru stood on a high rocky cliff, his hooded gaze sweeping the ring of snow-capped summits all around him. The sun was just beginning to touch the horizon, but they had halted already. His jaw tightened in frustration, and his brows furrowed into a worried frown. It seemed that they made less and less progress every day. What used to be twenty miles had turned into fifteen, or even ten a day. 

__

We'll get there in time, he told himself firmly. _God's inheritance will be there when I arrive. I've traveled for a year. Surely, an additional week or two won't hurt…_

Almost without thinking, Takeru cocked his head and listened to the wind. The action had become a conditioned reflex. Allowing his stand's power to momentarily surge to his senses, he opened himself up to the mountains around him, trying to hear anything out of place. 

But no, he could hear nothing of interest. A lone hawk circling the sky above gave a piercing hunting cry. The whisper of the unceasing wind stirred up a cloud of snow off the opposite peak.. Anything that was potentially dangerous would be obscured by that. With a sigh, Takeru turned away from his perch on the rocky lip, and padded back to join the others.

The rest of the group was setting up camp on the side of the narrow rocky path they had been following. Kari was spreading out their bedrolls, while Cody gathered some firewood to cook dinner with. Davis and Yolei tended to the horses, taking off their saddlepacks and attaching bags of feed to the animals' muzzles. Up here, there was no place to allow the animals to graze, so handfuls of nuts would have to do.

"Anything?" Davis said, giving Takeru a sideways glance as the blond boy walked back.

Takeru shook his head. "Nothing I could see, but then I only went a hundred paces or so. If I missed anything, Ken'll find it on his circuit."

"You don't think there'll be any more bands of soldiers, do you?" Kari said with a frown. "This close to Palas, I find it unlikely that any warlord will have a claim on this land."

"No," Takeru said, looking thoughtful. "I think that, if anything, we should be even more careful as we get near the edges of peoples' territory. Now, it's not only one warlord, but several that we have to worry about."

"You're worried that we might get caught in a border skirmish." 

"Yeah."

Kari sighed. "I guess that means double-guard duty again tonight."

Takeru nodded firmly. "Sleep with your weapons close at hand. I didn't see anything, and I doubt anyone's going to be traveling during the night, but it never hurts to be careful."

"Makes you wonder when we're ever going to get a full night's sleep anymore."

"Better tired, than dead."

They all sobered up at that, and returned to their respective tasks in silence. With a final wary glance around, Takeru stepped in to help Cody gather some more firewood. "It's going to be cold tonight." Takeru said, his voice only slightly lighter. "We'll need more wood than usual."

Cody looked up with a wry smile. "So we're actually going to keep a fire going all through the night this time? Not just for cooking?"

"As long as you keep it low," Takeru retorted as he bent down. "And choose dry wood. The more smokeless it is, the-"

Suddenly, a twig snapped to the north. The sharp, brittle sound was barely audible over the constantly moaning winds, yet its effect on the five stand-masters in the camp was dramatic. Yolei had an arrow fitted to her bow before the sound had faded. Takeru turned so quickly that his sword was out of his sheath before his robes stopped swirling. Kari, Davis and Cody stood back, ready to summon their stands if need be.

There was a tense moment of silence in which nobody moved. Then…

"Put that away, Yolei," Ken's irritated voice emerged from the woods. "It's me."

Yolei loosened the bowstring as Takeru lowered his sword. "Sorry," she said apologetically.

"Save it for later," Ken's voice replied tersely. Takeru frowned as he looked harder at the forest. Even with his stand-enhanced vision, it was several moments before he could distinguish Ken striding out of the woods, his patched green and brown cloak blending so perfectly into the background that parts of him seemed to be rippling in and out of sight. 

When the prince stepped fully into the clearing however, the expression on his face was strangely tight. Quickly, he shook his head at Kari who was still unrolling the ground sheets. "Put those away. We leave now."

Cody looked up. "Why?"

"Men marching straight at us. At least five hundred of them. I think they mean to camp here, in this valley."

Takeru's eyes darkened. "Khaydarin?"

"I couldn't tell from the distance. Perhaps."

Kari appeared by Takeru's side, her brow knitted in worry. "Did they see you?"

Ken gave her an offended glance. "You insult me."

Takeru muttered under his breath. "Well then, I guess we'll have to move. How far are they?"

"I only saw the main body on the other side of the valley. Which means their scouts could be here any moment."

"_Merde_," Takeru muttered, and sped up his packing. They had never come so close before. "North, then?"

"Just pack," Ken replied dryly as he took off the feed bags from the horses, and untied their reins. "I'll take care of that."

Within minutes, the campsite looked just as it had when they arrived. There was nothing to indicate that anyone had ever camped here. With a nod, Ken turned his horse around, and thundered off down the path. Silently, everyone else galloped after the Ichijoujan prince. This was not the first time this had happened. They had agreed early on that whoever found the threat would be the one that would lead everyone else out of it. There would be no time wasted on trying to describe where the enemy was, or which was the best way to go.

Grim minutes slid away as the six rode down the path. The cold alpine wind stung their faces and hands, and caught their cloaks so the billowed behind them. It began to snow, the light flakes coming down from the overcast gray sky. Kari looked up gratefully. It was not quite thick enough to be called a blizzard perhaps, but it might help to hide them. And it would obscure any tracks the party made. The passage of the galloping horses seemed to stir apart the light veil of white, only to have it settle back behind them as they passed.

Down winding mountain paths they sped, the sound of their passage obscured by the rushing wind. Darkness was beginning to set in again, and the edges of the rocks were beginning to grow crimson. The forest was utterly quiet on all sides. No matter how hard she looked, Kari could not see any sign of the marching men Ken had mentioned. _Where are they?_ Kari thought anxiously as she bit her lip. _Perhaps they are farther than Ken thought? Perhaps they stopped for the night?_

Suddenly, Ken drew his horse to a stop. He stood up in his stirrups, and motioned for everyone to be silent. Confused, Kari reined her horse in as she watched the Ichijoujan Prince turning his head this way and that, his worried blue eyes flickering back and forth across the winter forest.

Whatever it was that caused Ken to pause, Kari didn't get a chance to see it. A heartbeat later, Ken abruptly swung his horse off the path and into the pine forests and underbrush on their left at a dead gallop. Quickly, everyone else followed suit.

They did not ride far. Scarcely a hundred meters in Ken hauled savagely on his reins. His mount had barely halted before Ken leapt off, his green and brown traveling cloak swirling about him like mist, barely distinguishable against the forest floor. With one hand he forced his horse to kneel down into the frozen earth, while he himself crouched against a tree trunk. Nobody questioned him as they too found cover. Her heart pounding, Kari slung herself off of her horse, forced it to kneel down, then pressed herself into the shadow of a large pine, her hand gripping the hilt of her _wakizashi_.

A minute passed. Then two minutes. Nobody dared to breath. Kari found herself fidgeting with her weapon, and forced herself to stop. Suddenly, Cody appeared beside her, his green eyes questioning. "Why are we hiding?" he whispered as he wrapped his cloak tightly around his body.

Kari shook her head and held a finger to her lips. When Cody closed his mouth again, Kari motioned imperceptibly with her eyes back towards the path. Cody turned to look. A moment later, Kari felt him stiffen beside her.

A small column of men strode out of the blowing snow like phantoms as they emerged from the opposite side of the path. Ten, no twenty of them. Suddenly, the pine forest seemed too bare, too devoid of cover. Only a hundred meters of sparse pine trunks and random boulders separated them and those roughly clad men. Kari leaned forward slightly as she strained her eyes, trying to see as much as she could through the thickening darkness.

Each of them wore a rough gray cloak dyed with patches of white, obviously designed to blend into the background. There was a slit on each of their cloaks' back, out of which protruded a broadsword hilt. From what Kari could see of their arms beneath their cloaks, each of them was wearing a steel-backed gauntlet. They were soldiers then. Their attire was too uniform for them to be just another robber band. The golden insignia of Khaydarin, or their trademark black cloaks were nowhere in evidence. But tied on their arms, or on their forehead was a broad white strip of cloth.

Kari held her breath, and wished she could hold her heartbeat as well. _What the hell? Who are they? _Out of the corner of her vision, she saw Takeru shift against the ground as he unfastened his sword's sheath from his belt. Gripping the sword by the sheath as if to show these people the crest, he prepared to stand up…

Only to be pushed back down by Ken. Takeru looked up in surprise, but the Ichijoujan prince was shaking his head emphatically. Takeru's blue eyes narrowed, but he made no further effort to draw his sword, or to stand up. Ken however, put a hand on his own sword as if to draw it, while Yolei took his cue and fitted an arrow to her bow. The Ichijoujan prince was so tense he looked like coiled steel, ready to fly into a dozen different directions at once at the drop of a pin. Uneasily, Kari tensed her own limbs as well. If they were enough to worry Ken…

The white-banded soldiers did not seem to have noticed them. Instead, casting cautious glances about them, they began to march along the edges of the path. One of them cast a searching glare in their direction, and Kari hunkered down deeper into the shadows of the pine. _Go on. There's nothing here. Nothing to see…_

Slowly, ever so slowly, the man's head turned back, his gaze sliding right past them. As soon as the entire column was on the path, the men moved off towards the north, disappearing around the nearest bend.

Five silent minutes passed as the six remained crouched in their shelter. _Are they gone?_ Kari thought as she looked around the edge of her tree trunk cautiously. _Is it safe to go on?_ Carefully, she rose onto her knees, peering this way and that. The lightly falling snow was obscuring her vision, and she could hear nothing over the constant moan of the wind. She caught Cody's gaze as he rose onto his haunches as well. The young boy raised his eyebrows, and motioned with his eyes towards the path. Kari only shrugged. _The path _looks_ safe, but…_

"Stavik!" Davis suddenly shouted. "_Kari look out!"_

An arrow thudded into the pine trunk Kari was leaning on, an inch from her eye. Biting off an oath under her breath, she threw herself to the ground, rolling through the frozen snow and ice as she sought better cover from the hail of arrows suddenly streaking in from the north. "_Forward the white lances!_" hoarse voices shouted. "_Forward the white lances!_"

Vicious curses erupted from the stand-masters as they all dived for cover. As she rolled, Kari caught a glimpse of the cloaked men unsheathing their swords, charging forward while their archers laid down covering fire.

"Wait!" Takeru called even as he dodged arrows. "We don't want to fight! Stop it!"

The grim-faced men didn't even slow in their charge. Kari saw Ken pulling Takeru out of the way just in time as three arrows zipped out at the young stand-master. One of the men shouted to the others, waving his arms forward. "_Forward the white lances!_" 

__

The white lance? Who are_ they?!_

Then Kari could see no more as she rolled behind a boulder, safe from the streaking arrows, and out of sight of the other stand-masters. Suddenly, everything came into focus with startling suddenness. Whoever these men were, they were charging her with drawn swords and flying arrows. Hardly a universal symbol of friendship. 

__

First thing's first. Stay alive. Ask questions later.

The moment she was clear, she coiled into a crouch and unsheathed her _wakizashi_ in a single smooth motion. Pressing her back into a niche in the rock, she summoned her stand, and sent a blast of wind rippling down the forest to the south. The pine boughs creaked loudly as the whirlwind tore through them. Then, blade ready, she waited.

Hearing the crashes in the forest, and mistakenly concluding that Kari was running away, three soldiers came running past the boulder without thinking of looking first. Kari uncoiled herself like a striking serpent as she slid from her niche in the rock like a silent shadow. One man gurgled in stunned surprise as the keen steel blade sliced through his throat like so much cheese. Another screamed a moment later as Kari buried the blade in his chest, then doubled over in his death throes as Kari pulled it out. Whirling, Kari faced the last man, weapon up and her limbs tingling with the power of her stand, ready to be unleashed at a moment's notice.

But the man was not there. Her eyes widened in alarm as she realized where the soldier had gone.

"_Cody! Behind you!_" she cried, even as she threw herself into a run. A soldier appeared out of nowhere and slashed at her, and she was forced to dodge. "_Behind you!_"

Engaged in a desperate struggle with a man twice his size, Cody wrenched his staff free from the man's sword and glanced quickly behind him. With a wordless shout, he danced nimbly out of the way as the soldier's sword slashed through the air, taking off a piece of the boy's cloak. But his respite was short lived. Neither soldier gave him a chance to breathe as they advanced on the smaller boy. Grim-faced, Cody began backing off, his simple bamboo staff held defensively. _Stavik…I'm in for it now…_

Then there was no time for thought anymore as one of the men came rushing in. Dredging up every last thing he had learned from Takeru, Cody pivoted quickly as he avoided the scything slash. The butt end of the staff came up and cracked the man hard on the jaw. A heartbeat later, the boy planted the other end into the ground and leaped high into the air, using the staff like a polevault. One foot caught the man hard in the stomach, while the other kicked the man's sword away. The soldier doubled over in pain. 

Before the man could draw breath again, Cody was upon him, the staff spinning in a tight double-loop pattern, cracking arms, legs, heads and shoulders like a whirlwind. The man staggered back, reeling, his hands raised as he tried to ward off the stinging storm of blows. The moment he took two steps back, Cody slid the staff down along his hands, and thrust one end into the man's stomach savagely. The man groaned, falling to the ground as he clutched at his stomach. He did not get back up.

Cody looked down in amazement. _I won!_ he thought incredulously. _He had a sword, I had a piece of bamboo, and I- _

The sword seemed to sail out of nowhere. The second soldier had not been idle. Caught off-balance, Cody shouted in astonishment as he desperately wrenched his staff around and deflected the shot, losing a large chunk of his bamboo staff at the same time. As he struggled to hold onto his staff, the soldier snarled and swung again. The keen sword sliced the bamboo staff cleanly into two halves with a vicious _crack_, and carved a deep gash into Cody's leg. Stumbling, Cody lost his grip on both halves as he fell against a rock. Clutching his leg, he panted as he looked up at the grim-faced swordsman.

"_Cody!_" Kari cried as she ran as fast as she could across the broken ground. Why was nobody helping? Could they not see what was happening? "_Over here!_" she cried, waving her arms as she danced up and down. "_You coward! You honourless son of a whore! Come on, take me! I'm just a girl! Take me!_" Her words might as well have been so much nonsense for all the good that it did. The soldier did not even glance in her direction. Grinning in triumph, the man raised his blade for a final stroke. Up…up….Then the sword paused, and the man's arm tensed as he prepared to drive the razor-sharp point down into the boy's heart…

__

Tchak!

A blinding cyan light seared at Kari's vision as a small explosion seemed to go off in front of Cody. Shielding her face from the sudden blast of blowing snow, Kari thought for a wild moment that one of the others had summoned his or her stand to protect Cody. But no, nobody had a cyan stand…

A piercing scream rang out as the soldier clutched his severed hand. As the snow settled, Kari finally managed to get a good look at Cody's stand. The hooded face looked vaguely humanoid, but it had no mouth and no nose. An angular helmet and visor encompassed the stand's head, casting the eyes into deep shadow. The only visible distinguishing features about it were the slanted, narrow eyes which burned a fierce white in that darkness, and the thick braid hanging down its back almost all the way to its waist. A cloak waved in the wind, flapping from the broad shoulder and chest-mounted armour on which it hung. The stand's gauntleted fists clutched a pair of lethal-looking twin rapiers, one of which was dripping with crimson blood. Wide-eyed, the soldier tried to stagger away, still cradling his the bloody stump that was his hand.

He had not gone two steps before the shimmering warrior shifted onto its side, and lunged. The movement was so fast even Kari could barely make out the stand as it streaked through the snow like an arrow. The deadly rapier was but a blur as it lashed out and stabbed the man in the throat. The man's scream was cut off abruptly, fading into a choked gurgle as he fell. It was over in a split second.

Behind his stand, Cody staggered painfully to his feet, still grasping his leg as he leaned on a rock. "Bastard…," he rasped. "That _hurt!_" Then, as if suddenly remembering that he was still in the middle of a fight, the boy whirled around.

Kari turned around as well as she realized the forest had gone strangely silent. There were fifteen bodies on the ground, none of which were moving. Their blood was already staining the ground a rapidly darkening crimson. There were no other soldiers left. In the distance, Kari thought she could hear the remainder crashing their way through the pine forest as they retreated. Ken was clutching a small wound on his left arm where an arrow had furrowed his sleeve, and Davis was irritatedly wiping away the blood streaming down the side of his head.

"Is everyone all right?" Takeru called out as he stood in the middle of the carnage. The boy's sword was still dripping blood, but he was oblivious to it, his worried blue eyes scanning the party of stand-masters. There was a rip in his cloak as well, and a few spots of blood on his clothing. Kari could not tell if they were his, or someone else's.

"Takeru!" Kari called as she waved. "Over here! Cody's hurt!"

"No," the boy grunted as he levered himself off of the rock. "I'll…I'll survive. I just…"

Takeru was already striding for his horse. "Kari?" he said tersely. "See if you can help him sit down. I'll be with you in a minute."

Davis was shaking his head, drops of blood flying from his soaked hair. "_Stavikan_ bastards," he muttered darkly. "What did they _want?!_"

"I'll explain later," Ken said. Yolei started to go help Davis, but Ken shook his head. "We should leave. Right now. They'll be after us when the rest of them find out."

"We will," Takeru tossed over his shoulder. "As soon as I dress Cody's wound."

"I've been wounded far worse than…"

"You shut up," Takeru said brusquely as he fished out a large white bandage from his horse's saddlebag, and hurried over to Cody's side. "We can't afford to have you bleeding like that."

"Then what-"

"Hold still."

Kari ran over to help, supporting the dark-haired boy as Takeru knelt down and tied the bandage firmly around the wound in Cody's leg. The boy grimaced in pain. "Fool," Takeru muttered. "Trying to deflect a sword like that with a bamboo staff. We must get you a better weapon."

Cody wilted under his master's criticism. "It was not as if I had any choice. I slipped on some ice."

"You always have a choice," Takeru retorted. "You're lucky your head's still attached to your neck." Despite his harsh words, his hands were gentle as he tied the last knot on the bandage. Blood still seeped through the cloth, making dark red stains on the clean white, and Takeru swore under his breathe. "It's crude, but it'll have to do. Can you walk?"

Cody flexed his leg experimentally, and grimaced. "Yeah, but not very fast."

Takeru rose wearily onto his feet and patted the boy's shoulder. "I promise you, the moment we have a moment to breathe, I'll fashion a better dressing." Suddenly a small smile touched the prince's lips. "Perhaps your staff-fighting could've been better. But that was some nice work with your stand. Your first time on purpose, if I'm not mistaken."

Kari almost laughed at the surprised expression of pride on Cody's face. For a moment, the boy seemed to have forgotten his wound, so bright was the smile that appeared on his face. Takeru rarely gave out compliments and praise. Even if he did, they usually consisted of a single terse "good". She would have to talk to Takeru about it later.

Takeru himself did not seem to notice the effect his casual compliment had had on the younger stand-master. He was scanning the forest again, the sword all but twitching in his hand. "How long would it take those men to report back to the main army you saw, Ken?"

The reply was instantaneous. "Half an hour to forty-five minutes. Depending on how fast they run."

"Then we'd best get going." Swiftly, Takeru picked Cody up like a little child and dumped him into his saddle despite the boy's vehement protests. "We head west. If they weren't looking for us, they certainly will be in half an hour. Quickly! Ken, take point."

Ken needed no second bidding. He set a brutal pace, pushing the horses at a fast gallop towards the nearest mountain ridge and into the next valley. Since they did not dare travel on the path, they resorted to blazing their own trail across the wilderness, relying on the setting sun and the emerging stars to guide their direction. They kept to rocky ground whenever possible so as to leave little for trackers to follow. Thick copses of brush they avoided entirely, even if it meant going half an hour out of their way.

Several times, Ken or Takeru signaled a halt as he stood in his stirrups, turning this way and that as they scanned the forest. Once they stayed like that, holding their breaths and their weapons as they watched Takeru look for danger, for a full five minutes. When Takeru finally settled back into the saddle, he shook his head at Ken. Without hesitation, Ken struck off in a different direction than before, and at a faster pace. Nobody questioned him. Whoever led, led. If they had been in command, they would have expected nothing less.

Finally, Ken slowed his horse down. The rocky ridge on which they traveled had become so narrow that it had become necessary to lead the horses along on foot. "I apologize," Ken muttered as he dismounted. "I didn't think that his advance scouts would be that far ahead of the main body."

Behind him, everyone else dismounted as well. Takeru patted his horse reassuringly on the neck before taking hold of the reigns, and following Ken. "You were looking down the path. It didn't occur to you that they might also be sending his scouts to comb the forests themselves."

"Who the hell was that?" Davis demanded angrily as he stalked along, jerking his horse's reins impatiently. "And what were they doing attacking us?"

Ken gave him a level look. "Did you notice the white arm-bands?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Those were Nyarc's men that attacked us. The white arm-band is their way of identifying one another from enemies."

"Nyarc?!" Davis said angrily. "What the hell is he doing this far north? I thought we passed through his territory a week ago!"

"Since when has territory ever been sharply defined in these borderlands?" Takeru said wryly.

"He's off to attack someone." Ken said. Takeru was surprised to hear a note of worry in the usually calm voice. "Corin, I think. Or perhaps Lord Marc in the north-east." He blew a breath out through his mouth, and eyed the cloud of vapour that emerged. "There'll be bloodshed before this week is out."

"The provinces turned on one another then." Takeru said in a flat voice. "I thought you might have been exaggerating when you said there was nothing left but fighting. Apparently…not."

Ken looked down, unwilling to meet Takeru's gaze. "It's…not even that simple. As far as I know, which isn't much, three of the original ten provinces are gone, swallowed up by their neighbours. There are only seven feuding Lords now, and trying to navigate through that maze of shifting alliances and violent betrayals is like trying to step through a snake pit without getting bitten."

"Someone explain this to me…," Yolei muttered.

Takeru glanced at her. "Ishida used to be divided into ten provinces," he said slowly, "each with their own Knight to rule over them. The Emperor of Ishida lorded over all the Knights."

"Why bother?"

"It had to be this way. Travel is difficult in some parts of the country, like these mountain ranges, and without a local Knight to turn to, the outlying areas of the country would inevitably be neglected."

Realization dawned in Yolei's eyes. "So when your father's reign ended…"

"When my father's reign ended," Takeru continued, "the provinces must have turned on one another. With no higher authority to answer to, they essentially turned into ten sovereign nations, all fighting for territory and land. I have no doubt that _some_ of the knights tried to stop the fighting. But then…most of them died in the ensuing chaos anyway. The power struggle within the provinces alone must have been frightful. The power struggle for the Ishidan throne…"

"Not all of them died, Takeru," Ken said quietly. "I have this little bit of good news, at least. Some still survive. I know for a fact that Lord Marc still lives. As does Lord Corin. It's rumoured that Lady Isendre resides in the west, but that's only heresay."

"So seven died?"

"Nobody knows for sure. People say there are some who hides in the mountains, biding their time and their strength. There's even talk that some of the knights joined other kingdoms. Don't get your hopes up though," Ken added as he saw the expression on Takeru's face. "My best guess is, they're probably dead. An Ishidan knight would not hide in a situation like that. He wouldn't have become a knight in the first place if he did."

"If there are seven factions, and only three knights left, who rules in their place?"

Ken grimaced in disapproval as he navigated a gap in the path. "Anyone who was ambitious enough and lucky enough to make a grab for power, and ruthless enough to hold it all these years. They would no more respect your authority than they would respect a common peasant's."

Kari looked at Ken over her shoulder. "Is that why you didn't let Takeru show them his crest?"

"I would've let him show the crest," Ken said bitterly. "Until I saw those white armbands. Trust me Takeru, Nyarc would've killed you on the spot, _especially_ if he saw your crest."

"How would you know?" Kari challenged him.

"You think my kingdom, directly south of Ishida, did _nothing_ in the past fifteen years to try and calm the fighting?" Ken snapped. "We sent diplomats too, you know. Tried to mediate a peace. At the very least, we tried to guarantee the safety of our border. Micah refused to believe that the proud Ishidan people could ever degrade into…into _this!_"

"But Nyarc…"

"Especially Nyarc. _Especially _him. _Five_ times, Kari. We tried five times in ten years. That's more mercy than anyone deserves."

Takeru turned on Ken. "And what happened?"

"We were rejected four times," Ken said flatly. "The fifth time…the head of our minister was sent back a week later, with a white band tied around its neck. There was a message scrawled on a piece of parchment using the poor man's blood saying in no uncertain terms that any who followed would die even worse deaths." 

There was a short silence. Kari glanced at Ken's face. The prince looked disgusted. It was only his Royal upbringing that stopped him from spitting in contempt for the man. After a moment, Ken took a deep breath. "I…I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, Kari. But that message was the final straw. Nyarc is now officially at war with Ichijouji. Even if he didn't realize who you were, he would most certainly have tried to kill _me_."

Takeru did not reply for a long moment. When he did, his voice was little more than a soft murmur.

"I will have to confront him eventually."

"When you have a firm backing, and an army behind you," Ken said firmly. "There are others you can reach out to first, Takeru."

There was a long moment of quiet as they negotiated a rather treacherous knife-edge of rock. Then, as soon as everyone had crossed, Takeru plodded on, taking the lead from Ken. The others followed on in silence, winding their way through the forest.

Minutes, then hours slid by. The sun set completely, and the forest was plunged into a deep, velvety darkness. The only light to be had was from the half-moon hanging in the sky like some huge silver lamp and the multicoloured pinpricks which were the stars. And yet fear of discovery flogged them onwards. After an hour, the others stopped glancing at Takeru hopefully each time they passed a possible campsite. The young prince's jaw was set so firmly no-one dared argue with him.

For Kari, the journey seemed to stretch on forever. Mile after mile of gray rock slid past like an endless stream of gray. The temperature plunged, and she had to keep beating her hands so she could feel them. There was a faint burning sensation in her chest as she climbed in the rapidly thinning air. _How high are we?_ she thought vaguely. _At least several thousand feet higher than Kurtal. I should be used to this air, but I'm not…_When she looked around however, she bit back her complaints. If the journey was hard for her, it must be much harder for the others. Yet none of them were complaining. _You're a stand-master now, Kari_, she thought angrily. _Best get used to it…_

After the first hour, Cody grew strangely silent as he limped along beside the others. His breathing became more and more ragged, and his face was almost gray with exhaustion. The high altitude, combined with the wound in his leg was taking its toll on the younger boy. Suddenly, he stumbled, and would have fallen had Kari not been there to catch his arm. A shower of small pebbles rolled and clattered their way down the steep cliff on their right.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly as the boy caught his breath.

"I'm fine," the boy panted. "Just fine…"

Kari frowned as she sensed the boy's racing pulse. "Let me guess. You have a headache."

Cody looked startled, then inadvertently touched his temple. "A little," he admitted.

Leaning close, Kari examined the boy's face closely. In the darkness it was hard to be sure. Was it just the moonlight, or did Cody's green eyes look a little unfocused? "Breath deeply and evenly," she told him. "And tell me the moment you begin to feel nauseous, okay?"

"Sure, sure…"

Kari was unconvinced. The boy looked ready to drop where he stood. With a final glance behind her, she hurried to catch up with Takeru, leading her horse along the uneven ground at a trot. "How much farther?" she whispered.

Takeru turned to look at her. His eyes seemed to glitter in the inky black night. Kari noted with a twinge of irritation that his breathing did not seem laboured at all. "Not much," he murmured quietly. "Just over the ridge, and a bit more."

"Cody's having trouble."

Takeru glanced over his shoulder, and his brows furrowed with worry.

"The others aren't used to this altitude, Takeru," Kari said. "We can't keep up this pace for much longer."

"We have to be out of the valley by first light tomorrow," Takeru replied softly. "Nyarc might even have men after us as we talk."

"If a horse breaks a leg…"

"We'll leave it behind," Takeru said firmly. "Kari, I did not come so far only to be stopped now. Do you want to be found?"

"TK, I'm telling you we might have to run that risk. At this rate, one of _us_ is going to fall and break a leg. Cody's only thirteen for goodness sake. We're stand-masters. It doesn't mean we're not human."

"If he can only hold on for another hour," he said softly. "we'll be fine. Look, we're at the ridge already."

Kari blinked and looked around. They had indeed reached the ridge. The upwards-sloping terrain leveled out into bare rock, dotted here and there with patches of stubborn snow. Looking back, she could barely make a smattering of dim cooking fires nestled in the valley, doubtless from Nyarc's army. A brief flash of astonishment rippled through her. 

"I didn't know we've traveled that far already."

There was a slight sliver of movement beside her as Takeru jerked his horse's reins and moved on. "Come on," he said, "at least it'll be downhill from here on."

Turning back, she realized Takeru was already leading the group down the slope towards the shaded valley on the other side. Down towards safety. With a slight sigh, she tugged on her horse's reins, and led it down the treacherous slope. They should be stopping soon. Once they were in the valley, it would simply be a matter of looking for a safe, hidden campsite. She looked up and began scanning the forest. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to start looking now…

This time, the flash of astonishment that ensued froze her in her tracks.

"Uh…guys…"

Both Takeru and Ken turned around to look at Kari. "What?"

Then they both stopped. Kari's crimson eyes were wide and her face was pale and drawn. With a shaking hand, she pointed out off the edge of the ridge. "Is…is that…"

Everyone followed her gaze.

Not half a day's journey away, the forest suddenly seemed to come to an abrupt halt as if held back by a dam. Beyond the break in the forest, nestled among the huge mountains, thousands upon thousands of skeletal silhouettes could be seen thrusting out of the darkness, some so large they seemed to be small hills themselves. The strange, regular shapes were so numerous they seemed to cover the entire valley floor like a field of cracked jewels. The cold starlight gleamed off broken granite and shattered shale, illuminating tall slitted ramparts, thick walls of dressed stone, and proud, arching spires. And through the middle of it all ran the glistening, twisting thread that was the Alph.

__

Buildings, her stunned mind seemed to scream. _The ruins of buildings. A city… _

__

A city…

"Is…is that Palas?"

A moment of stunned silence descended like a cloud. There it was, larger than life, staring them in the face. Palas…

Then Takeru threw his head back and laughed. The others jumped in alarm as the blond boy suddenly seemed to go mad with joy. Whirling about, he picked Kari up by the waist, and spun her around and around in the air. Kari for her part, hung onto Takeru's neck for dear life as she wept shamelessly, the tears fairly streaming down her face.

"_Palas! Kari, we've finally made it!_"

**********

__

**500 A.S.**

__

The great hall was sparsely furnished, with a single red carpet leading from the tall arched doors to the large, ornate oak throne on the other side of the chamber. Candles in golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling, suspended almost fifty feet above the floor by tall, thick marble arches. A hearty flame roared in the large hearth at the end of the hall, shedding golden light around the room. Carved into the floor was the huge shape of a twisting serpent, its fanged mouth wide open, its eyes decorated with emeralds, and its skin covered with golden scales. There was gold enough on the carving alone to purchase a city. Jewels and precious metals enough in the entire room to control a nation. 

But beneath the gold, beneath the red velvet of the carpet, the stone was cold, dark and hard. There were no windows in the room, no natural sunlight. The doors were made of heavy oak, supported by large metal hinges. Neither the fire in the hearth, nor the candles in the chandelier seemed to give any heat at all. The room remained as cold as a dungeon.

Seated on the throne was a man in his middle years, wearing a dark cloak with the hood thrown back. He tapped his hand rhythmically with a scepter with a golden serpent entwined around it. And before him, five guards surrounded a small, bedraggled boy.

"Child," the Emperor sighed. Hs dark black-green cloak shimmered fitfully in the light of the brightly lit lanterns. "Why do you stare at me so?"

Five-year-old Yamato Ishida did not give over glaring, despite the ominous shifting of the guards standing on either side of him. His lips pressed into a grim, bloodless line, and his blue eyes stared defiantly into the gaze of the man before him, as if refusing to notice the chains around his arms.

"I cannot say I blame you," the Emperor mused, as if speaking to himself more than anything. "Any mortal is blinded by his short-sighted emotions…"

Still the boy said nothing. His sullen blue eyes smouldered with rage.

"Come now, I know you want to speak, don't you?" the Emperor said as he leaned back in his throne. "How does it feel to be a prisoner? To be locked alone in your cell for weeks and weeks? Did you know that you've been in there for two months now?"

Yamato blinked, momentarily caught off-guard. Had it really been that long? He had lost count of the days, of the time. In that stone cage, the days and hours seemed to blend into one another seamlessly.

"I know you want to speak," the Emperor repeated, his voice a soft whisper. "Even to me. Anybody. Anyone. Anything to stave off the loneliness…"

"You." The child's voice was defiant, but it was hoarse with hunger and thirst. "Don't try to make me cry, 'cause I'm not going to." All the tears in him had been cried out already, cried out alone, tortured with fear and fright in his cell. 

"And why would I want to, boy? I'm trying to help you."

Yamato snickered. "Help me? You killed my parents. You killed my brother…. And you stand there telling me you want to help?!_"_

The Emperor shook his head. His expression was almost sad. "Child, it was a tasteless task. But your parents were in the way of the greater good. The greater good I have in store for Gaea…"

"Merde!_" The boy took a step forward, and spat at the Emperor. The spit almost hit the edge of the man's cloak. The smouldering embers in his blue eyes turned into raging flames. "You lie! You blaspheme! My parents were-"_

The small child's voice was cut off as one of the soldiers tugged sharply on the chain, pulling the boy onto his knees. Then in a smooth motion, the Khaydarin sentry raised the butt end of his spear, ready to punish the outburst.

"Stop," the Emperor hissed, throwing out a hand. "I will not have that child struck."

Hesitating, the sentry lowered his spear, setting the butt end down on the carpeted stone floor. He respectfully lowered his gaze. Still frowning, the Emperor looked down at the sullen child kneeling before him.

Inside however, he was laughing. A crack. He had found a crack in the young prince's armour, and he planned to force it wider…

"Your parents," he said, in an almost gentle voice, "were blinded by the lie that has pervaded every generation since the last Seihad ended. Child, you must unlearn what you think you know. Adun's promise of eternal peace was a lie. The Tenken is nothing but myth. There will always be evil in this world, and it is up to the strong to keep it at bay..."

"You blaspheme." Yamato's eyes welled up with tears as he tugged on his chains. "You_ are the lie! Adun was the Tenken. Just you wait and see..."_

"Why child." The Emperor spread his hands imploringly. "Was the Tenken not supposed to have wiped out all evil on earth? 'There will be no conflict, no war, and no weeping.' Is that not what the scriptures say? But there is conflict now, child! There is war. And if I remember correctly, you yourself was weeping in your cell just yesterday…"

"You are evil!" Yamato screamed, his young voice twisted with anguish. "You are causing this!"

A thin smile of triumph spread across the monarch's lips. "But it does not change the fact that your parents lied to you, does it?"

Yamato opened his mouth to retort...and nothing came out. His blue eyes widened as the words hit him.

"The Age of Gods was supposed to be eternal, no?" The monarch's voice, gentle as it was, almost sounded mocking. "Then why is it crumbling now? Why is the Council powerless to stop it? And why, my Child, did God do nothing?"

"'The ways of the Lord are not for mortals to question, or to understand...'" Yamato quoted sullenly.

"Foolishness! You quote scriptures at me as if I should care!!" The Emperor's voice cracked like a whip. "Anyone can come up with words that sound wise. How's this? 'If you want peace, you must prepare for war!' I should be proud, no? I've invented my own scriptures!"

Yamato said nothing as he trembled on the cold stone floor.

"Adun was wrong, admit it child," the Emperor pressed on. "His ideas were too idealistic. How can freedom bring peace? How can cooperation between nations exist, when even the best of them possess the slightest darkness, the slightest evil and selfishness of intent?"

"That changed," Yamato said hoarsely. "We changed. We learned from the Aeon of Strife. Merde_, we must have been stupid not to have..."_

"Oh my child, do not be so naive!" The Emperor made a derisive gesture. "You think humanity has changed? They have not, and never will, change. 200 Preternum Seihad_. The Legacy Wars, fought over the right to Yagami's throne between the six nations. That war lasted ten years, Yamato. And at the end of that, what do you think they said?Exactly what you just told me oh so passionately."_

Yamato's fists trembled at his side. He opened his mouth to retort, but the Emperor rode right over the younger prince's protests.

"Scarcely fifty years later, Ichijouji invades Sheid. The Taelidani nation is almost destroyed, as much from the battle being fought over their land as from internal struggle and conflict. Another ten years of war, which resulted in a complete redrawing of the Gaean map. Two million dead, no less than half of which were not soldiers, but mere civilians and refugees. And again, the cry goes up. 'This must not happen again! We will learn! We will grow!'"

The Emperor had stood up. His eyes were blazing as he gestured wildly. His voice seemed to echo throughout the cavernous throne room, to fill every corner with its passionate words.

"Seventy years later, the Aeon of Strife!_ Hundreds of overlapping wars, spilling over from one nation to another. Nations were crushed and made, kings beheaded and new ones crowned. They say that the dead seemed to blanket the earth, that entire rivers of blood carved out valleys in the burnt and charred remains of once-great cities. Do I really need to go on? War has changed, Yamato. But what _drives_ war, has not!"_

"Then we will never have peace!" Yamato shouted. "We will always be running away from ourselves, from our own darker side!"

"Precisely…"

That stopped Yamato cold. He felt sick. This was not happening. How dare he? Being captured and imprisoned, he could bear. He could bear the humiliating shackles, the hunger and the thirst. 

But how dare_ this man come and destroy every principle, every moral he had with these blasphemous words that…these blasphemous lies…_

They were lies, right?

The older shook his head. " It is up to the strong to lead, to ensure peace for all. Humans are but sheep, desperate for a shepherd to guide them. I only wish to provide that guidance. Now tell me, am I still evil? I work only for the peace of all. There can be no cooperation. There is only unity. How can there be war, if there is no one to wage war with?"

"But my father said…"

"Your father." The Emperor's voice was suddenly scornful. "Why must people cling so passionately to the old? Are you so afraid of change? You are Ishidan. You are supposed to be stronger, wiser…better! You are supposed to be a leader! Distill for yourself what is true, and what is false. Determine for yourself what is right, and what is wrong. Don't let your father _do it for you!"_

"Adun started the Age of Gods…," Yamato said desperately, grasping at straws. "He stopped a hundred years of conflict and bloodshed. How…how can you…"

"Boy. Think for yourself. If the Age of Gods was truly supposed to spell the end of war, why did your father bother with an army?"

"I…" Then Yamato trailed off as his mouth worked helplessly. "I…don't know."

"He trained an army," the Emperor intoned, "in an Age where war was supposed to be a distant memory. Because he knew it was not_ a distant memory._

"I have to give the stand-masters this. They pulled off the greatest mass delusion of all time. They knew all along that Gaea was not done with war. That there would come a time when they would have to fend off someone from the outside, or God forbid, fend off each other. Your father knew and didn't tell you.

"Suddenly, my 'scripture' doesn't seem so farfetched anymore, does it boy?"

The blond child felt tears forming in his eyes, and he angrily scrubbed them away. This man was lying. He had to be. No matter how true his words might seem, he must_ be lying! Holding out his manacled wrists, he glared at the Emperor. "If you are good," he gritted through clenched teeth, "then free me."_

The other tipped his head. "You are indeed a willful one, boy."

"Free me!" Yamato snarled. He spat contemptuously on the golden serpent carved into the floor. "If you can't back up your words, you're nothing but another bully, another arrogant bastard with an ego the size of a whale, and the courage the size of a mouse!"

The Emperor tapped the side of his throne thoughtfully. When he spoke again, his voice was chilling. "Know this, the weak are meant to be chained. Chained and controlled for their own protection. But you, you are strong. You do not wear those iron shackles well. Very well..." The Emperor waved his hand briefly, and the handcuffs fell off, clattering to the floor with a loud bang. "You are free to go."

Yamato hesitated, frozen in disbelief. He looked back up, his blue eyes narrowed as if wary of a trick. Then he cast suspicious glares at the guards on either side. Neither of them made a move to restrain him. Indeed, they stepped back, and allowed him easy access to the door.

Finally, he rose slowly onto his feet, and tried hard to summon the last shreds of his royal dignity. " I am free to go?"

"Free to go." The Emperor inclined his head in affirmation.

Yamato did not truly understand, but he promptly turned on his heel, and started striding for the door. The sentries looked on wordlessly as he stepped past. Without looking back, he strode unsteadily for the high, arched exit.

"Do not follow Adun's lie, boy," the Emperor's sibilant hiss slid across his ears. "You are stronger than that. Wiser than that."

Yamato froze. He was one step short of the door. All he had to do was take one more step, and he would be out, but something restrained him. His limbs could not seem to obey his screaming mind.

"There is a battle coming." The other's voice was an emotionless monotone, bleak with certainty. "A battle, the likes of which Gaea has never seen before, and will never see again. The victors of that battle will decide eternity. Do not be caught fighting for the wrong side, boy..."

Yamato stood stock-still, his back to the Emperor for what seemed like an eternity. His tiny fists clenched at his sides until they shook. Yet he did not take that last step forward.

The Emperor smiled, as if he had won a great victory.

**********

Twenty-year-old Yamato Ishida woke up with a start, almost rolling into the still-glowing ashes of his campfire as he instinctively snatched up his sword in the same motion. Cold sweat poured from his brow, and he scrubbed at them furiously with his sleeve. His breathing came quickly and raggedly, as if he had run fifty miles without stopping.

Slowly, as he looked around, he lowered his sword. He was still in the same pine forest hollow he had fallen asleep in. His black war-horse whinnied and whickered, eyeing him uneasily as it danced around. His provisions still lay across from him.

Yamato took several deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. Sitting up completely, he put his sword away, and stared at the glowing ashes of his campfire. _What was that dream?_ he wondered. _I have not dreamt of such in years..._

Do not be caught fighting for the wrong side, boy...

"Stop it," the young man whispered hoarsely, pressing his palms into his temples and squeezing his eyes shut."Stop it!"

The thought faded away like so much foam, but it did not resolve anything. In its place, Yamato felt only a numbing tiredness. And a gnawing uneasiness that seemed to soak into his limbs. A part of him wanted to lie down and die. Another wanted to get up and run. To search. The restless energy would not leave him.

Slowly, he lowered his hands from his face, and stared at them. They were slender, delicate hands. The sword calluses seemed out of place on them, as if they were not truly meant to hold a sword. Yet wield a sword they could.

__

But to what end? He wondered again. _What is my purpose in this drama? _Merde_, I feel like an actor that has forgotten his lines. What to do? Where to go?_

__

Do not be caught fighting for the wrong side, boy...

Yamato glanced at his sword. Then he got up, taking his weapon and provisions with him. Untying his horse, he mounted, settling into the saddle easily. It was still full night. He had slept early in the afternoon, yet the restless energy would not leave. So he rode, disappearing into the night as easily as a wraith.

"It is winter," he murmured to himself. "Perhaps I should head south. I hear it is always warm in Fan-Tzu…"

**Author's notes: I apologize, on my hands and knees, for the _extremely_ long wait for this chapter. School cracked down so hard in the past two months that my head is still spinning. Anyone in the IB (International Baccaleurate) program? Ever heard of the Extended Essay? A word of advice if you haven't done it yet. DO NOT PROCRASTINATE!!!!!!

*mutters angrily* I'm not 100% satisfied with this chapter yet, (yeah, I'm a perfectionist), but I wanted to post ASAP to make up for the lost time. The sad thing is, there is no guarantee that this might not happen again.

Someone once said that this was a thought-provoking fic. (BoarderKC, I think. See? I DO read my reviews!) Yes, I have had a theme planned out for this fic from the beginning, like all my other stories. The Diaboromon saga's theme was, among other things: never lose hope. Innocents of War…if you can't tell from the title alone, you need some lessons in literature. This one…the theme is just beginning to come out.

Just my little statement on world peace. ^_^ (And before you start shooting me down for being pessimistic, just remember you don't know exactly what theme I'm driving at until I'm done the story)

A note on Takari. The demand for Takari seems to be rising again. You should know by now that I usually don't like to put too much sap in my stories. If I wanted to write a romance, I would go about it in a totally different way (ask me if you want. I won't bore everyone by talking about it here). This is an A/A fic, with a dash of drama, so don't expect too much.


	10. Default Chapter

**Pilgrimage: Chapter Ten**

****

By: TK Takaishi

**Author's notes: This chapter is dedicated to Kale, who has given us all some of the best writing ever to be seen on fanfiction.net. No wonder you went pro. ^_^ And though we will miss you, we know that you'll make a splash in the world of published books. 

Take the message in this chapter to heart, Kale, because it applies to you the most. Especially the ending. Writing is a wonderful way to spread Christianity. Yay Christian fiction!

**********

_**one day later**_

The early afternoon sunlight shone down on the six stand-masters as they stood with their mounts on the threshold of Palas' walls. Everyone hesitated as they looked at Takeru and Kari, who were both staring up the great, light-gray walls in wonder. Then Takeru dug his heels into his horse's flanks, and trotted forwards into the smashed south entrance. Wordlessly, everyone else followed.

The walls were so thick, walking through them was akin to walking through a tunnel. The clicking sound of the horse's hooves echoed off the stone walls loudly. As the six emerged from the other side, the sunlight seemed to reflect off the white, snow-laden rooftops of the ruins, dazzling them with a myriad display of white flames.

"Wow…" Takeru breathed.

Great, tall towers arced high into the sky, joined by delicate bridges and walkways of crumbling brick and stone that ran for hundreds of paces, seemingly too frail to support their own weight. Despite the fact that all of the buildings were damaged, burnt or smashed in one way or another, the white domed shapes somehow retained their majesty. In the distance, a crumbling church bell tower still stood towards the sky, the proud cross standing defiantly as if to scorn the passage of time, or the coming of Khaydarin itself. Everywhere Takeru looked, the smallest building dwarfed the greatest structures he had seen. Halidan itself looked like it could be swallowed within those great pale walls with hardly a ripple.

Before them, a great broad street plunged straight through the center of the city, intersected here and there with other roads. The flagstones of these roads were, for the most part, smashed, and broken shale and gravel crunched under the horses' hooves as they walked, the sounds echoing off the still city walls. It sounded unnaturally loud in this still place. Creepers were beginning to grow on the once proud marble walls, creeping upwards inch by inch. Weeds and plants had forced their way between the cracks in the paved streets, which were littered with shattered glass and charred wood. At every intersection there was a marble statue or fountain. Some were merely smashed piles of marble, but the ones that survived hinted at such grace and beauty that it was all Takeru could do not to weep at their loss. What had been lost that fateful day? Hundreds, thousands of years of history, gone in a blink of the eye?

Takeru had to but close his eyes, and he could imagine the sounds of people as they walked the streets, the splashing of water from the nearby fountain, the warm brazen tones of the church bell as it filled the air. He could almost picture the young ones playing in the streets. The elderly sitting by the fountains. Lovers as they strolled arm in arm along the garden walks. The Ishidan peoples going about their business.

Then he opened his eyes, and the illusion popped like a bubble. He sighed audibly, shaken by a memory that was not quite his. Davis gave him a strange look, but said nothing. Kari was trailing her hand along the edge of a pale marble wall of a nearby building, her eyes full of wonder. Cody and Yolei looked similarly lost. Even Ken was staring around with open amazement. The greatest city of Ichijouji could not hope to compare with this.

"It's…different than how I imagined it," Davis said at last as he stared around in unabashed wonder at the great marble walls. "Everything's so large! So grand…"

"This was once the city of one of the mightiest nations," Kari murmured. "For centuries, Kings and Queens have reached out from here to change the face of Gaea. Of course everything would be grand…"

"Imagine all that was lost," Ken said, his steel blue eyes momentarily overwhelmed. "All those centuries of wisdom and knowledge, lost in that one night. The art. The libraries. The records. I wonder…if any of it can be recovered?"

But they spoke in whispers. Palas was a deserted city. Takeru could tell the moment he stepped foot inside the city walls. And yet, the six traveled in silence. There was a holy stillness to the whole place. A strange aura of calm that conspired to keep them quiet.

Davis shook his head. "It's been fifteen years," he said bluntly. "This whole place has probably been looted and raided several hundred times over. I don't think there'll be _anything left."_

"Don't be too sure," Yolei admonished. "I'd be willing to bet there are a lot of things left for us to uncover. Oh, don't deceive yourselves. There will be no treasure or riches left. But that is not all there is to find."

"Where to begin looking for God's inheritance though?" Ken broke in. "There must be hundreds, thousands of places to start! Look at this building for example," he said as he gestured left at a huge, white-domed stone building. "It might've been a museum of some kind. Or a performing hall. Or a…"

"It's a library."

Ken turned to see Takeru staring at the building, looking slightly confused. "Excuse me?"

"It's a library," Takeru repeated. "Perhaps some other time we should come back and see what we can salvage. When we have the time though…"

"Right…," Ken gave Takeru a dubious glance, then turned back to Yolei. "See? That building alone would take us weeks to-"

"And that's the _Yangian_ road," Takeru interrupted, as he looked around the road they were standing on. Then he started pointing. "That's the _Massen_ Tower, and _Dresdan_ hall, and…"

By then, he had stopped his horse, and was staring around him with a strange expression on his face, half alarm and half wonder. Ken was looking at him as if seeing him for the first time. "I didn't know that Vargas taught you the layout of Palas so well."

"He didn't."

Ken rubbed his chin. "Ah…all right. Then how do you-"

Takeru suddenly shook his head. "The palace," he said abruptly.

This time, everyone stopped and stared at him. "Excuse me?" Ken said again, looking a trifle annoyed at being interrupted a third time.

"The palace," Takeru repeated, almost as if to himself. Hesitantly, as if unsure of his movements, he swung his arm out and pointed towards the east. "It's that way. We only have to follow this road for another mile or so, and we'll be there…"

Kari and Yolei exchanged glances. "Uh…"

Takeru lowered his hand hesitantly. "How…how did I know that?"

Kari squinted in the direction he had pointed. "I would hazard a guess in that direction as well," she said. "It makes sense, being in the middle of the city and…"

"No, no…," Takeru put a hand to his temple. "That's not it…. I…." Then he looked up and saw everyone staring at him. Self-consciously, he lowered his hand. "I…it's nothing. I guess… it was a guess after all. Perhaps we should start looking there?"

Kari directed her horse closer, and peered into Takeru's face. "TK, are you all right? You look a little pale."

Takeru backed off. "I…I do?" Again, his hand touched his temple. For a moment, his eyes slid out of focus as if he was staring inwards. Then he shook his head again. "Never mind me. The palace. Ken was saying we need to start looking for what's left. Perhaps the palace is the best place to start…"

Ken nodded slowly. "Yes," he said. "Yes it would. Well then, let's get on with-"

"No, wait," Kari said as she held up a hand. Ken bit off his sentence with an angry click of his teeth, but Kari didn't pay him any attention. She frowned as she peered at Takeru's chest.  "What's happening to that thing?"

"What?"

Startled, Takeru looked down. His tunic was glowing a pale green in the center of his chest. He stared at it for a second, then hurriedly reached inside the neck of his shirt, and drew out his pendant. 

Everyone stared at the pulsing green jade nestled in Takeru's hand. The mysterious aura seemed to come and ebb, like a beating heart. The glow was faint, barely illuminating the width of the boy's hand, but it was visible. Takeru stared at it for several seconds before he drew the pendant's string from around his neck, and examined it even closer.

The stone was not merely glowing. As he peered into the pendant, he realized that the jade was jade no longer. It had become clear, like a beautiful piece of green crystal. In the depths of it, strange patterns formed like mist, then just as quickly dispersed again, all in time with the steady pulse of the light. He strained his eyes to see more. It couldn't be. Those patterns were so simple, yet so infinitely complex. It was too regular…

"Let me see that," Ken said as he reached out a hand. Takeru obligingly handed him the stone, and Ken stared at it, even shaking it to see what was wrong.

"Uh…," Cody finally said. "Is…is that supposed to mean something?"

"Don't look at me," Takeru said, looking just as mystified as the rest of them. "I don't know what that is. Though…Ken, give it here for a sec."

Ken handed it back, and Takeru gazed at it again, this time much, much closer. 

The vague, simple shapes he had seen earlier were becoming more distinct. More concrete. The shapes and patterns were becoming more complex, and the pulse was quicker now. Brighter as well. "Look at this," he said. Swinging the stone to the south, the glow receded, the shapes fading. Turning back to the north, the pulse quickened again. The shapes became even more distinct, cutting through the fog.

Cody tilted his head. "The key to lies in the stone of Ishida," he quoted by rote. "Is this what Adun meant?"

"Those old scriptures have been translated so many times over, who knows how the meaning could have been distorted," Ken said. "Sometimes, it's hard to tell when Adun is being figurative, and when he's being literal. You could be right, Cody."

"Don't be too sure," Kari said as she gazed to the north. "I have a feeling that that stone might have another role to play than a simple pointer…"

Yolei was gazing north as well. "But the castle's to the east…," she muttered. "We won't be going towards it, we'll pass right below it."

Takeru looked back and forth between the east and the north. Then he held the pendant up again, gazing into its depth. Was he imagining it, or was his hand tingling from its touch?

"The palace was only a guess anyway," he said softly. "I for one, want to follow the stone. Does anyone have any better ideas?"

Everybody looked at one another, and shook their heads. Takeru nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Then come on."

Wheeling his horse about, he heeled his mount to a swift canter down the broken north road. Without hesitation, Kari fell in step with him. Davis and Yolei looked at one another. Then the brown-haired Taelidani sighed. "Well," he said as he shrugged and set off. "We followed him this far. Might as well go with him now."

So off they went through the cracked and crumbling streets of Ishida. They together rode in silence, past streets that seemed relatively untouched, with only the first hints of wild foliage creeping out from under the white flagstones. Others appeared totally smashed, the houses burnt down to the ground and vines and ivy climbing up the ruined walls out of the ash covered soil. A light covering of snow and ice covered everything, icicles hung off of roves and smashed window-frames.

Slowly but gradually, the street began to climb upwards. Three times the stand-masters were forced to dismount and lead their horses up flights of broad steps. Each tier was surrounded by a short brick rampart, and numerous streets ran along the edges of the stairs, crisscrossing the main road at neat, right angles. Takeru followed none of them. His eyes remained fixed on his pendant, and he drove his horse resolutely towards the north. 

About half an hour and five miles later, Takeru abruptly stopped. The broad road had opened up onto a huge plaza, splitting off into four different directions. From among the remains of Palas' buildings, other roads could be seen snaking through the snow to converge on the large public square.

"I think this used to be the famed Masaharu's Square," Ken said as he looked around. "It fits the description anyway…. I've never been here." 

Kari gazed around in wonder. It was a huge courtyard, with a large elevated stage with two flights of stone steps leading up to it. She could scarcely see the other end of the place, obscured as it was in the slightly blowing snow. The remains of a large garden could be seen to their right, apparently once the royal orchard, but now overgrown until it was unrecognizable.

"I know this place…"

Kari started. She turned her head to see Takeru, who was looking around with a strange look in his eyes. "I…I've been here before…"

"Of course you have." Kari raised a quizzical eyebrow. "You were born here."

"No, no! I _remember_ this place! This…this was the place in my dream!"

Kari looked around again, trying to recall what Takeru had described to her about the dream he'd had those many months ago. The beautiful garden in his dreams. A statue had once stood in the middle of the square, but the marble figure had been smashed long ago. Two thick columns of marbles which used to be legs stood on its stone foundation, pointing impotently up at the sky. The body was nowhere to be seen, but the face was still recognizable among the mounds of debris along the ground. It looked strange lying there, half shattered and cracked.

"_Merde," she said as she frowned. "But how could you have known? You were __seven months old! Takeru, you can't possibly have remembered…"_

"Look behind you!" Takeru said, as he turned around to gaze out from the square's edge. "Look! The city spread out over the valley. The snow-capped mountains in the distance. The river Alph running down from the slopes. It's all there! It matches!"

"But how could you have _known?!"_

"I…I don't know!"

"Takeru…your pendant…"

At Cody's words, everyone looked down again at the talisman hanging off of Takeru's neck. It was burning brightly now, pulsing faster with a rhythmic regularity, one end glowing brighter than the other. Takeru looked up. 

His eyes fixed upon the great altar at the end of the courtyard. Again, he heeled his horse to a canter, making a beeline for the altar. Davis spared Ken a shrug as he hurried past him to catch up with Takeru. And as they grew closer, Davis realized it was no ordinary stage.

The altar was at least twenty feet tall, with twin flights of broad stone steps leading up to its summit. Beautiful scriptures and runes had once been carved into the edges of the stone, but some of them had been obliterated by a crushing force that had splintered and smashed solid rock. Behind the stage, a sheer rock wall rose another forty feet, planed completely smooth by skilled stone smiths. The rock wall seemed to wrap around the stage in a smooth semi-circle, opening up towards the rest of the square. Inscribed in the middle of the cliff was the symbol of Ishida, now half-obscured by ivy, and the rock cracked in three places.

Ken looked at the glowing pendant, then at the altar, then back at the pendant. After a moment of awkward silence, he voiced everyone's thoughts. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Takeru dismounted swiftly. Without even bothering to tie down his horse, he leapt up the stone steps, taking them two at a time. A moment later, his voice called down from above. There was a strange ringing quality to his voice. "Come on up! It's still solid. It won't collapse."

The other five looked at one another, then dismounted as well. Since there was nothing to tie the horses to nearby, Ken hobbled the horses instead. Then, along with the others, he climbed up the stairs.

At the top, they found Takeru standing in the middle of the elevated courtyard, waving his arms eagerly. He gestured out towards the square. "This must have been some kind of public gathering place for the people," he said. "Can't you hear what happens to my voice when I stand here?"

Indeed, his voice seemed to have been magnified tenfold simply by standing there. Takeru sounded like he was shouting, but there was no strain on his face as he spoke. Most probably the entire square could hear him if he spoke loudly.

Kari strode forward to meet Takeru. "Incredible," she said as she looked around. Her voice seemed to echo back at her from the rounded stone walls. Walking up to the back of the wall, she examined it closely. "Look, this wall is solid! The stone smiths must have carved this entire wall out of the cliff!"

Then she frowned. There were cracks spreading through the stone like spider webs. "And it looks like someone tried to smash this wall in with a battering ram," she said, puzzled. "But why? Out of sheer spite maybe? Perhaps destroying this symbol meant something…"

"Don't count on it," Yolei said as she stepped up. "Take a look at the middle."

Kari looked, as did Takeru. Frowning, he unhooked his sword from his belt, and stared at the Ishidan symbol intently. Then he raised his head again to look at the symbol inscribed on the stone. They were different.

The tail of the rising meteor was slightly longer, and where the one on the sword was simplified into three streaks, it was in actuality much more complex. Small lines and swirls decorated the tail. Holding the sword's insignia right up to his eye, Takeru saw the afternoon sunlight glint off minute grooves on the emblem, tiny lines he had not noticed before. Again, he marveled at the precision and skill of the sword smith that had forged this blade.

But the two circles in the middle of the meteor itself was completely absent from the symbol on his sword. On the stone altar, the circles were arranged one on top of the other, the top one slightly larger than the bottom one. Takeru stared at his sword again, wiping the emblem with the edge of his cloak. They were not there.

"What's this?" he murmured as he held the sword up to the symbol on the wall. "They don't match. This symbol has two extra circles that shouldn't be there."

Ken examined the two marks. "They don't look like battle scars," he said. "Far too regular and perfectly carved. Kari, I'm beginning to doubt whether the ramming was done out of spite only…"

"Maybe they mean something?" Takeru murmured to himself as he moved closer. 

"Script perhaps?" Davis ventured.

Ken frowned. "I don't think so. Too simple-looking."

"Maybe that's how the Ishidan crest really looks like? They probably couldn't carve that kind of detail onto your sword's insignia…"

"No. If they could even get the grooves for the meteor's tail in right, these circles shouldn't be a problem." Takeru held up a hand to reach for the strange marks. "A symbol for something perhaps?"

"Two circles." Ken frowned in concentration as he stared hard at the twin symbols. "Without beginning, or end. A cycle? But why two? Coexisting? Can one exist without the other?"

"I think you're reading too much into it," Takeru said as he reached up to touch the symbols. "The real question is, why is it there, but not on my-"

As Takeru's hand brushed the lower circle, his pendant suddenly exploded in a dazzling display of emerald light. Shouts of alarm burst out from the entire party as everyone jumped back. Davis instinctively shielded his face from the burst of light until his eyes adjusted. Then he squinted at the burning orb of green, now no longer pulsing, but shining brilliantly. "Takeru, what's going on?!" he shouted.

Takeru didn't answer as he stared at the shining pendant in his hand. Unlike the others, he didn't even flinch at the sudden flash. His blond hair began waving gently in the currents of green wind swirling around the scene.

"Takeru?" Yolei called out worriedly. "What's happening?"

"I can't see anything! Damned snow…"

"Is someone summoning his stand? Cut it out!"

"What's going on?"

"Get him away from that pendant!"

"No! Wait!" Kari said as she flung herself in front of the others. "Look at him! Look at his eyes!"

Takeru turned to look at her, and everyone stepped back in astonishment. His blue eyes had suddenly gone blank, the pupils contracting until they were mere dots in his irises. The already light blue had been diluted even further, until his eyes appeared almost white. "Do not worry," he said in a tone that was not quite his own. Strange harmonics seemed to underscore his soft-spoken voice. "You are safe."

He turned back to the stone wall. Without hesitation, he stepped right up to it, and placed his right hand upon the lower stone circle. The circle abruptly glowed a deep green, slowly fading away to a royal blue. But nothing else happened.

Then with a swirl of snow, Takeru's stand appeared. Shimmering in the air above the boy's shoulders, it gently placed its right hand upon the upper circle. The golden ephemeral spirit's fingers rested lightly on the stone. A second later, that circle was also glowing a deep blue.

_At long last…a seeking heart…_

With a rumble and a mighty hiss, the entire stone wall gave way. Airtight seams that had not been opened in hundreds of years grinded apart, loosening centuries of dirt and soil. Stone dust mingled with the blowing snow on the outside as the hidden door opened into the stone altar, revealing a narrow flight of steps that led downwards into the gloom. A cool dry breeze brushed against their faces.

Takeru turned to give his stunned companions one final word of advice before he stepped in. His strangely modified voice echoed in the yawning opening.

"Wipe off your shoes and step lightly, for you tread on holy ground."

**********

Kari looked around as she descended the narrow stone steps. The moment she stepped into the yawning cavern, the voices of the moaning wind and the blowing snow instantly stopped, and she was plunged into a world of stillness. Hesitantly, she stepped out onto the stairs, and started descending into the darkness after Takeru. One by one, the other stand-masters followed her into the gloom.

Takeru shared none of their hesitation as he padded boldly down the stairs. As the light began to fade, he extended his hand toward the wall. Out of his gloved hand, his stand's palm appeared, stretched out further, and touched another circle on the stone. The circle flashed once, and the entire flight of stairs suddenly began glowing an ambient blue beneath their feet. Cody jumped and almost fell, had Ken not been there to grab him. Everyone's faces suddenly seemed to be pale shadows of themselves, lit up by the blue from beneath. Yolei gave Davis a shaken look, and even Kari was more than a little uncertain. But she had come this far. Taking a deep breath, she hurried after the receding figure of Takeru.

"Takeru," she said as she came up behind him. She put a hand on his shoulder. "How do you know all this? What…what happened to your eyes?"

Takeru turned and gave her a mild look. Kari flinched as those blue eyes seemed to glow briefly in the darkness. "Don't worry," the Ishidan prince admonished. "I'm fine. Kari, have a little faith. God led us this far. He'll see us safely to the end."

Kari swallowed hard, and let go of the boy's shoulder. Despite herself, her lips twitched upwards in a wan, nervous smile. "All right then," she said. "Lead the way."

Takeru took her hand and pulled her along. For a moment, his eyes seemed almost normal. "Come. Lead the way with me as you always have."

As they descended, the stairs became wider. Then the ceiling began to get higher. Eventually, they were traveling down a huge column of steps carved right into the solid rock. Side passages and alcoves yawned into the darkness, joining the main path like tributaries joining a river, but Takeru ignored them all. He strode purposefully deeper and deeper underground. And, nervous yet determined, everyone else followed.

The ceiling arched higher and higher, coming to dramatic curves and sweeps above their heads. Patterns of blue light from the ground danced on the ceiling like ever-expanding ripples on a placid lake. All around them, pictures and paintings were carved onto the walls, faded with age. Then one of them flashed.

Davis' step faltered as he caught the crimson flicker of light from one of the carvings. Stepping up to one, he examined it closely under the blue light.

"Yolei! Look!" he exclaimed. "Isn't that your symbol?" His finger pointed towards a heart-shaped symbol composed of intersecting, concentric lines.

Yolei stepped up as well, rubbing her eyes. She frowned as she looked. "It is," she said. Looking down, she saw the small inscription beside the symbol. "The symbol of _Jakt," she read slowly._

"Look!" Cody's excited voice exclaimed. "Over here! It says the symbol of _Sheid!" He was gesturing excitedly at a spectacle-like symbol._

"_Chironsala," Ken said as he pointed to a flame-shaped insignia beside Cody. "I don't even have to read the inscription. That's me."_

Davis looked around for his own symbol desperately. "That…that would make me…"

"That would make you a stand-master of _Fan-Tzu," Kari tossed over her shoulder. "Look! It's over there." Stunned, Davis followed her pointing finger to see the symbol of a sun carved into the underground wall. It was similar to Kari's own __Yagami crest, but the circle was larger, and the rays smaller. It was uniquely his own crest._

Takeru and Kari however, passed right by the depictions of their own crests without sparing them a second glance. _Ishida and __Yagami hung side by side on the cavern's walls, glowing in the blue light. As both stand-masters passed, the crests flared up briefly, one with a pure, snow-white light, and the other with a deep, platinum-gold colour. The flames died down again the moment they stepped away. Neither seemed to notice. Bewildered, the other four glanced at each other in confusion, then hurried after them. _

For almost fifteen minutes, they descended deeper and deeper underground. If the silence above-ground was still, it was nothing compared to what it was like underground. There was no dripping water, no crumbling rock. A holy stillness and utter silence pressed in on them from all sides.

Eventually, the flight of stairs ended, leveling out into a long hallway. A single, twelve-foot strip of pale shining blue lit up the way before the six stand-masters like a luminescent runway in the darkness. Without hesitation, Takeru followed the line of light, while Kari followed determinedly. At the end of the long hall, the six stand-masters encountered a towering, narrow archway, at least fifty feet tall. 

"Through here?" Kari asked, giving Takeru a sideways glance.

Takeru  nodded. "Come," he said simply, pulling on Kari's arm. Kari looked at each of the stand-masters in turn, then took a deep breath, and stepped inside.

The moment they stepped into the cavern, small pinpricks of blue light began to flicker all around them like tiny stars and floating fireflies. Gradually, as Kari held her breath, the little motes of blue brightened, flaring up to reveal themselves as pinpricks of phosphorescence in the rocks themselves. And the cavern that the lights illuminated took Kari's breath away.

The cavern was huge. Larger than anything the girl had ever seen. The farthest blue lights were mere pinpricks in the distance, so far away they seemed to melt into one another like a carpet of flickering lanterns. The ceiling arched so far overhead it disappeared out of sight, and the large stone floor was perfectly flat, smoothed and paned with painstaking perfection. Six thrones stood on the large altar on the upraised stage in the middle of the echoing chamber, and a large stone carving, resembling a huge flower bulb, dominated the very center of the cavern.

"What is this place?" Cody said, his whisper magnified a hundred-fold by the echoing chamber, disturbing the century-old silence. "It looks…familiar somehow. But I've never been here!"

"Familiar?" Ken said as he looked around, wild-eyed. "You too? But I've never been here in my life! How can I…"

"This is the Ishidan _Kondou," Takeru said, his strange-sounding voice certain. "The gathering place for the Council. A place of sanctuary, if you will, a backup from the Council's Temple in Palas, which is nothing more than a field of rubble by now. If I'm not mistaken, this dates all the way back to Adun's time."_

"How do you know all this?" Davis demanded. "How can you be certain?"

Takeru tilted his head. "I have dreamt of this for a long time," he said. "Dreams I cannot explain. Memories that are not mine. I have seen events that have taken place centuries before my birth. And some merely years ago…"

Kari shook her head. "TK…if you're still TK. I didn't dream of anything like this. I didn't-"

"You all did, though you may not remember." Takeru turned, his cloak swirling as he strode up to the stone statue at the very center of the cavern. "The stands in you are young yet. The stands are passed on from generation to generation. The accumulated wisdom, thoughts and memories of each successive stand-master goes with it. Not all of them, but merely echoes, shards of thought from the greatest kings and emperors ever to rule this land. You should all be honoured. You carry a part of them inside you."

He stepped further into the _Kondou, and swept out his arms. "Can you not feel it? This is holy ground, the ancient __Kondou built by Adun himself. This place speaks of more than just the memories of Emperors long dead, sings with more than just the spirits of deeds long done. No. These stones ring with five hundred years of faith. Five hundred years of hope. And five hundred years of love…."_

Ken and Davis looked at one another. This was all news to them. They _had had dreams that they could not explain, but those were just dreams, right? "Takeru?" Davis said hesitantly. "What…what __happened to you? You sound weird, you're talking weird, are you sure you're-"_

But Takeru wasn't listening. Striding right up to the stone carving, he paused for a moment as he studied the intricate designs on the bulb. He stood for a moment, gazing up at the altar. Then he began speaking.

Once the words came forth, Kari was almost certain that this was no longer the Takeru that she knew. He was more than that. Something had happened to him since the pendant began shining on his chest, something more than just the obvious physical change that had overcome his eyes.

"Father," Takeru said, keeping his eyes on the ground. He did not dare look up. "The world has rejected your truth. They have shattered your covenant, trampled your promises, and killed your prophets. The Age of Gods is a dream of the past, the legend of the _Tenken is no more. This generation has lost hope, Lord. We are lost wanderers without guidance, sheep without a shepherd. We need Your teaching. Now more than ever."_

He did not know where the words came from. He didn't think about it, he just said it. It was as if he had been meant to say these words, as if his entire life had been leading up to this moment. The boy took a deep breath before he continued. 

"I have come one year to seek your inheritance, as promised by your prophet Adun. My life is yours. Take it and use it as you see fit. Use it for the furtherance of your kingdom in this forsaken world. Use me in your perfect plan. I am your servant, and you are my master."

A deep pause fell over the gathered six. Kari stepped up behind Takeru and placed a hand on his shoulder. Takeru did not look back, but she could sense his gratitude through the lightest touching of their minds. And alongside him, she sent her own fervent prayer to the heavens. When Takeru spoke, her heart spoke with him. 

"Oh Father," Takeru finished with a simple plea, whispered in the faintest of whispers.

_"Father, show me your glory. Tell me what I must do…"_

For a moment, nothing happened. Kari held her breath as she looked around in apprehension. 

_At long last…a seeking heart!!_

Takeru was blinded by a brilliant flash of white. Then darkness…

**********

_"The seeds of the future are buried in the past…"_

- _Vargas Takaishi_

_**********_

_Alarmed shouts rang in the Queen's ears as she ran along the corridors of the palace, clutching her precious bundle to her chest. The brazen, urgent ringing of the palace gong, and several bugles signifying danger added their voices to the melee. Soldiers rushed by all around her, all in various states of undress and disarray. Some of their shirts were only half-buttoned. Some of them weren't wearing shirts at all. Running along at the frantic commands of their captains, the soldiers struggled to find their places, to stem the rushing flood of black that poured through the breached walls._

_Beside her, a tall, powerfully built man with short brown hair loped easily, his eyes taking in anything and everything in the corridor. He kept one hand on the hilt of the sword swinging from his side as he ran. The pair pushed through the throng of soldiers going the other way. "Make way!" the man roared. "Make way! All for the throne! All for the throne!"_

_Finally, the Queen reached the room she wanted. Without bothering to knock, she threw the door open with her free hand and charged inside. "Masaharu!"_

_The man inside looked up from his cloak and sword. Without a word, he dropped both as he ran over and embraced his wife. "Natsuko, I thought…when I heard that the East wing had fallen…"_

_"Vargas found a way out for us," Natsuko Ishida said, gesturing at the Knight beside her. "Out a third-floor window and through the grounds. We had to hide in the garden. We barely managed to escape with Takeru…"_

_"Takeru," Masaharu said, looking down at the blanket-wrapped infant in Natsuko's arms. The baby was red-faced and crying, his blue-eyes alarmed by the commotion all around him. "What about Yamato?"_

_"I can't find him!" The Queen looked strained, even scared. "He wasn't in his bedroom when I looked! I thought he was with you!"_

_"He is not," Masaharu said heavily. Abruptly, he swept his cloak on, royal blue trimmed with gold. His sword swung at his side._

_"Then…we have to find him! Perhaps the West wing. Perhaps there is still time…"_

_"No, Natsuko!" The Ishidan Emperor caught her arm. "Don't go searching for him. It's too dange-"_

_"What are you talking about!" The Queen was almost in tears as she battered at her husband's arm. "It's Yamato! He has to be all right! We just have to find-"_

_"Natsuko, his bedroom was in the East wing. Khaydarin swept through that part first…"_

_"No! He's a smart boy! He's a quick boy. He must've found some way to hide, some way to escape…"_

_"Natsuko…"_

_"We have to find him." Tears were running down the Queen's cheeks now, dirtying her long blond hair as it dripped off her chin. "There's still time. There has to be…"_

_"Natsuko! It's too late! We can't afford to look for Yamato!"_

_The Queen looked at her husband for a long moment, then collapsed into tears on his chest, sobbing bitterly. Little Takeru started crying as if sensing her mother's distress. Masaharu wrapped his arms around his wife and son, and tried to shelter them from the far-off screams, from the approaching clash of metal on metal. For a moment, the two greatest stand-masters in the land clung to one another like lost children, and pretended they were safe. For a moment…_

_"Natsuko, you have to leave. Get Takeru out of here…," the Emperor said softly into his wife's hair._

_"I can't leave you…"_

_"Go now. Go quickly."_

_"I won't leave you Masaharu!" The Queen's eyes flashed fiercely. "Let them come! I'm not running!"_

_"Natsuko, don't you see?" The Emperor said harshly. "The battle is already lost!" _

_Natsuko stared at her husband as if seeing him for the first time. Tears carved twin tracks on her dirty face._

_"The battle is lost…," Masaharu said, more gently. "You have to go. Take Takeru and Vargas. Go down the secret passageway in the west wing, and into the Kondou. Run as far as you can along those underground passages before you have to come up. God willing, Khaydarin don't know about the Kondou."_

_"Masaharu…"_

_"I," the Emperor said, riding right over her objections, "will try to buy you as much time as possible. If Khaydarin wants to advance, they'll have to fight over every last meter of my palace."_

_"Masaharu-" _

_"I will destroy the Kondou's opening behind you," Masaharu continued as if he had not heard. "They will not be able to follow. Go quickly, and don't look back…"_

_"But I-"_

_"Just this once, woman, will you listen to me!" the Emperor exploded. The clashes were getting closer now. Khaydarin was advancing, despite the Ishidan soldiers' efforts. He looked close to tears himself. His brown eyes looked unnaturally bright, and he kept blinking. Natsuko looked worse, with her long blond hair in tangles. But she looked at her husband, and held her tongue._

_"Please Natsuko…," the man pleaded. Taking his wife's slim hands, he enveloped them in his own blunt fingers. "Takeru must live. The bloodline must continue. Don't you understand? Khaydarin is coming again, and this world needs a leader._

_"We need another Adun. This goes beyond me and you. This goes beyond this city. This goes beyond Ishida, even. Takeru must grow up to lead all__ of Gaea, every nation against Khaydarin, or all is lost. There is hope yet, Natsuko. But if Takeru dies, we lose everything. Everything!"_

_Natsuko lowered her head, and bit her lower lip until it bled. "Another Aeon of Strife," she whispered. "A Kannanshinku. Will it never end?"_

_An echoing scream rang down the hallway. Vargas shifted uneasily beside the Queen. Hurriedly, the Emperor unfastened the sword from his side and pressed it into his wife's hands. "Take this, my love," he said gruffly as he took up another sword and pushed them out the door, into the corridor. "And go. Run quickly. Hide, do whatever it takes. Remember, you hold the future of this land in your hands."_

_Natsuko stared at the sword in her hands. The Royal sword of Ishida. And the Emperor was giving it to her. Which meant… "No, please don't. Masaharu, please don't make me do this…"_

_A faint ripple shimmered into view at the opposite end of the corridor, slowly solidifying into the dreaded black-cloaked figure. Beside her, the Emperor twisted, throwing out his right hand. There was a brief flash of gold, a fleeting streak of light that blazed like chain lightning into Natsuko's eyes. The soldier died before he had finished uncloaking._

_"Run," Masaharu said brusquely as he unsheathed his sword and ran straight for the rest of the uncloaking soldiers. "Run!__"_

_Tears blinding her eyes, Natsuko turned and ran in the other direction, Vargas pacing her easily. Behind her, she heard her husband roaring over the clash of renewed battle. "An Caldazar jetan soldats!"__ he screamed. "All for the throne!"_

_**********_

Takeru could hardly breathe. His head was swimming with images. Was that his father and mother? Had he just witnessed his father's death? In the howling maelstrom of sounds and colours, he touched his cheeks. They were wet. He was crying. Why? What was that his father had said? Unite Gaea? It was too many…too much…

**********

_His name was Mazin, Emperor of all Fan-Tzu, and he was an old man. The face he saw in the mirror each morning was wrinkled and tough, topped with a shock of white hair. When he looked down, the backs of his hands were corded and wrinkled. He could no longer run ten miles like he could in his youth, nor step through the katas as easily as if he was breathing,. He couldn't even seem to summon his stand anymore, at least not without a considerable amount of concentration. _

_At least, in this day and age,  it should not matter whether he could pick up a sword or not. And at times like these, it was hard to imagine when it would ever matter._

_Standing on his high balcony, the Emperor watched in satisfaction as the colourful parade danced and wound its way through the streets. Firecrackers snapped and crackled, exploding into brightly coloured confetti that showered down upon the heads of the celebrating people. In the middle of the main street, a bright red ribbon, made up to resemble a dragon, was supported at intervals by a hundred men supporting poles. The long, sinuous dragon danced and wound its way down the street in time with the steady beat of the gongs and the drums, to the delight and laughter of the people. Mazin smiled as he saw a child being hoisted up onto the shoulders of his father so he could peer over the crowd. His people were happy. That was all that mattered._

_"Sire?"_

_Mazin turned around and sighed at the sight of the man standing before him, his helmet beneath one arm. It was a cruel reminder that all was not right in the world, despite what it looked like out there. "So, Lynn, you're back. I've been expecting you for a week now."_

_"Yes, my Lord. Just in time for the Shin Xuang, it seems."_

_Mazin cast an eye out the open balcony. "Why yes. The Festival of Peace seems to be going strong this year. Even grander than last year, if possible. I must remember to thank Shernam for her exemplary efforts."_

_"Indeed." The man seemed uncomfortable. He had made a mistake mentioning the Festival. The next seven days were all devoted to celebrating Adun's victory over Khaydarin two hundred years ago. It made his message all the more ironic._

_"Your men?"_

_"They are back, Sire. Of course, they cannot rejoin their families for another month. The timing would seem too exact. People might suspect."_

_"I imagine they are not happy about being unable to partake in the Festival?"_

_Lynn remained stone-faced. "They will survive until next year's Festival."_

_"Yes, well, Lynn." Mazin sighed. "You must learn to be softer, my man. Your men have been away for six months, away from their families and children. They have a right to be disgruntled. We cannot begrudge them their grumbles. Well, they have served faithfully. They will be rewarded."_

_"In time."_

_There was a long pause. _

_Then Mazin stepped into the room and closed the balcony doors behind him. He summoned his stand briefly, and the door behind Lynn slid shut quietly as well. Mazin nodded in satisfaction. He could still summon. No eavesdropper would be able to hear anything through the stone walls and heavy oak door._

_"Well," he asked in the suddenly quiet room. "How goes the silent war?"_

_"Not well." Lynn grimaced. "The faction was more widespread than we had thought. Yagami did well to alert us to the threat growing on our borders. By the time I got there, Lord Mordan had already managed to whip the dissatisfied citizens of his province to a frenzy."_

_"You did not have to use force, I hope."_

_Lynn shifted uneasily again. "I had to," he said quietly. "Or we would have been killed. If I hadn't, the war would no longer be silent, and this year's Shin Xuang would not have happened."_

_Mazin stood very still. His next question was a single, whispered word. "And…"_

_"There are a fifty dead, ten of which were ours, and three times that number exiled quietly. There was bloodshed that day."_

_Only an avid observer would have noticed the sudden clench in Mazin's jaw muscles. Otherwise, his face seemed to remain as impassive as solid stone. "My warrant for the use of armed force," Mazin said slowly, "was to be used only in the most extreme of cases…"_

_"It was!" Lynn suddenly looked very tired, as if the sword at his side weighed a hundred tons. "Sire, if I hadn't authorized it, I swear to you I would not be standing in front of you today. My men and I would be captured, or dead. This…Mordan fellow, who came out of nowhere, he was not interested in treaties. He was not interested in land or trade, or anything. He wanted war. Whatever he feeds his followers with, that was all he wanted! I could have offered him all of Fan-Tzu, and he would have wanted more."_

_Mazin sank into a chair as if the weight of his years was hanging heavily off of his shoulders. "The Old Blood from the Aeon of Strife dies very hard indeed  So he meant that declaration of intent he sent to us."_

_"Every word, sir."_

_"And what about now?"_

_"He is dead now. His faction is crushed beyond remaking."_

_"Who the hell__ are we to force our ideals on others. Who the hell are we to crush others just because they do not follow us? Is peace at sword-point really peace?" Mazin said wearily. "No, don't answer those questions."_

_Lynn swallowed his words, and waited in silence for his King to continue. Mazin looked at the closed balcony doors, at the sounds of celebration filtering through them. Shin Xuang__, he thought to himself. _

What a cosmic joke…

_"Nobody knows, I hope?"_

_"None, sir. All my men have been sworn to secrecy, and like I said, they will not be returned for a month to avoid any rumours."_

_"Good." Mazin closed his eyes. "If the people knew, this would destroy us. More effectively than Khaydarin's armies ever could."_

_Lynn said nothing. Mazin did not seem to be listening. Instead, he seemed to be absorbed deep in thought, his white brows drawn together in a worried frown._

_"But we few who know the truth…we must face it…," Mazin murmured, more to himself than for Lynn. "Adun was not the Tenken, or else this would not have happened. I would not have had to deal with this three times in thirty short years. The Tenken still has not come. Perhaps it will never come…"_

_"Do not let the people hear you talking like that, Sire," Lynn admonished. "It may be a lie, but it's a lie people take heart in. I can continue this indefinitely Lord. As long as we keep alert, as long as we can put out the bushfire before anyone notices…"_

_"Indefinitely? It will come, Lynn. The day will come when we cannot reach the bushfire in time, or once there, cannot put it out. We can only keep this up for so long."_

_Lynn fell silent again. Emperor Mazin was not one to be coddled with gentle lies._

_"We need change." Mazin had lapsed back into muttering again. "It is not enough to have a King that is wise or virtuous. The people need to change. Every one of them, or the Council will fall. Perhaps it will have to fall anyway, before the Tenken can come. I do not know._

_"If even a war as bloody and violent as the Aeon of Strife could not change humanity…," Mazin shuddered. "Then when the Tenken does come…what would it take? Stavik__, it is too horrible to contemplate. _

_"What would it take, Lynn? What would it take?"_

_**********_

Change. To change. 

Takeru clung onto that word as if it as his lifeline to sanity. Was that it? To change the old? To lead into the new? What did that mean? Why was He showing him all this? The swirling storm of memories crowded upon his consciousness, clamouring for attention. Thousands upon hundreds of thousands of voices shouted, whispered, snarled and laughed at him. His knees buckled as he clutched at his head. It was too much…too much…_"What do you mean?!" he shouted desperately. _

"_What is it that I have to do?"_

**********

_The young man adjusted the pack on his horse, and looked around for the last time. The stables of the barracks were empty and silent at this hour of the night, at least three or four hours until sunrise. Even the stable hands had retired. He was grateful. As Captain of the Mesaidan guard, it wasn't as if he couldn't simply order anyone who remained to leave. But then, the news would've gotten out that he was leaving. He couldn't afford that._

_"We leave tonight, Jaer," he murmured as he stroked the stallion's mane. The horse whickered softly, as if it understood its master. "Take a good look around. We won't be coming back for a long time, if ever."_

_The horse shifted on its feet and blinked. With a last sigh, the man looked around, then took the animal's reins and led him towards the stable door. A few of the horses whinnied sleepily at the quiet click of Jaer's hooves on the stone floor of the stable, but none loud enough to rouse anyone. The man heaved a sigh of relief, and wiped his sweaty palms on the edge of his cloak. If he was discovered…_

_He could not see how. His men were all asleep in their quarters. He knew where the guards he had posted along the perimeter were, and he knew exactly how to get past them. The other Captains were probably asleep as well. All he had to do was ride out, and never look back…_

_Then a white-cloaked figure slid out of the darkness beside the stable's wall, gliding soundlessly into view in the moonlight. Jaer whickered again, this time uneasily, while the man stopped short. There was a long moment of silence._

_"I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing," the white-cloaked figure said. It was a woman's voice that emerged from that dark silhouette._

_"You know what I'm doing," the man replied._

_"You swore an oath! How can you leave the Duty?"_

_"'To protect and defend,'" the man quoted. "'unto my last breath and the last drop of my blood.' I am doing just that."_

_"And to obey. You seem to have forgotten that part."_

_"You tell me. Should I obey the decrees of God, or the decrees of men?"_

_ The other's slender  shoulders slumped. The man was obviously not going to back down. "I…I can't let you pass. If you insist, I'll have to stop you."_

_The man stood stock still for a long moment, saying nothing. The woman shifted subtly onto the balls of her feet, letting the white cloak fall off to one side to reveal the sword strapped to her side._

_"Come with me, Seidre," the man said at last, his voice little more than a whisper._

_"It will not work."_

_"It must."_

_"You are a dreamer, and a foolish one at that."_

_"Perhaps I am a dreamer, but I am no fool."_

_Seidre shook her head. "What you wish to do…this is ludicrous. It is impossible."_

_" Trust, Seidre... you must learn to trust," the young man murmured to the woman in front of him._

_"Trust! You are asking me to trust the impossible! These people have been warring for centuries. Centuries! And you believe that you, a young Mesaidan officer, can hope to end it in your lifetime? How can you, by yourself, conquer the nations of Gaea, when great kings and emperors have died trying? I at least, know my limits. I am Seidre Yagami, a mere Captain of the Mesaidan guard. I am not an Empress, not a Queen, and certainly not a warlord!"_

_"But I don't want to conquer them. I want peace, Seidre. Not peace at sword point."_

_"Then you are an even bigger fool than I took you for. Do you really think that asking__ politely would stop this…this madness?"_

_"And am I any less of a fool if I do nothing and allow Khaydarin to sweep over Gaea, acre by blood-soaked acre? What have I got to lose?"_

_"What have you got to lose? Your life, for instance…"_

_"Come now. If Khaydarin manages to win, then none of us will live anyway."_

_"Perhaps Khaydarin will not win. Perhaps they are only one more kingdom in this infernal, bloody war…"_

_"You do not truly believe that, do you? Even if they were, this cannot go on. The land was peaceful once, you know. The elders talk of a time before this Aeon of Strife, before these endless wars and battles. Perhaps…Gaea was a beautiful place then. Now, the kingdoms are little more than lost sheep."_

_"And you think you will be the shepherd? What arrogance!"_

_"The shepherd? Did I say that? I would be as lost as everyone else without Him. He is the shepherd. I am merely his sheepdog. That is all I profess to do."_

_"You are still a dreamer. If I wish to fly, I do not go jumping off cliffs! Accept it. This is impossible."_

_"By myself, perhaps. But then, I am not alone. Seidre, you cannot deny that."_

_Silence._

_"You were there, Seidre, when it happened. I saw you in my dream when He granted it to us, this…gift. You know what I'm talking about, I can see it in your eyes. With it, I can do anything. He gave it to you too. _

_"Don't talk to me about limits. Because you're right. I don't __know my limits. Nobody does, because nowhere in the history of Gaea has this happened to anyone. You__ can do anything. Tell a mountain to move, and it will move. Trust, Seidre. Trust."_

_"This power…. It is dangerous. I can destroy anything, anyone with it, and for that, I am afraid…. What can I do? Level all of Gaea into a land of burning ash? How much better than Khaydarin could you hope to do?"_

_"Destroy?! No! You think that is power? You think that because we can overcome any army, any warrior, any Emperor__ in the land, that we are powerful? You do not understand the slightest fraction of what He has given us."_

_"Then what has__ He given us?"_

_"Emperors may have control over entire nations, but even they cannot hope to do what I aspire to. Seidre, we have the power to change__ people. He can…touch people. Change them in some new and beautiful way. Through us, He will turn the life of the most evil among us completely around. Through us, He will turn centuries of hate into love. Through us, He will bring this land together. _

_"You speak of power? That, Seidre, that is power!"_

_"Barely twenty, and you want to change the world? You are__ a dreamer!"_

_"The Creator has given us something precious and very special. Am I then to waste it on petty pursuits?"_

_Seidre was said nothing for a long moment. Then she held out her hand and clenched her fist. The faintest white glow shimmered around her knuckles, and her stand's fist suddenly appeared, superimposed upon her own flesh. The spirit, given form and shape. Her gift._

_"You see?" The young man grinned. "You do have it. And you are already learning how to use it." He held up his own fist, and a golden glow surrounded it. His own stand's gauntleted fist appeared. "Come with me, Seidre."_

_Seidre Yagami took a deep breath, and allowed her stand to fade. It was so new. None of the elders had ever spoken of anything like this. And the elders knew everything. But this…_

_A gift. From the Creator…_

_"Adun Ishida, your foolishness must be infectious. If we die on this crazy journey, it's all your__ fault…"_

**********

Gasping, the rest of the stand-masters fell to their knees. Takeru stared at his arms as flickers of radiant golden light washed across them, slowly fading away into nothingness as he struggled to get his…changed stand back under his control. For a moment, there was nothing in the chamber except the six trying to get their breaths back.

It was several minutes before Takeru felt steady enough to stand again. Slowly, as if he did not trust his own legs, he rose and walked up to the still altar, approaching the unfolded flower petals. Looking down, he shifted away a few stray rock shards with his feet. Then dropping onto his knees, he picked up a large object from the very center of the formerly burning pyre. Taking a deep breath, he blew off the dust covering the thing, wiping it off with his sleeve, all the time wondering how it could have survived for the centuries that it did in the midst of a great flame.

With trembling hands, he removed the outer cover of the package. Stepping up, Kari peered over his shoulder as he opened up the leather-bound cover of the book. The ancient Gaean script shimmered in the blue light, the ink faded with age but clearly preserved so that not the least stroke of the pen had been erased.

There was a long moment as he read. When he had finished, he was weeping unashamedly. Rubbing at his eyes with his sleeve, he tried in vain to stop the tears from flowing. Yet his sobs seemed to be tinged with laughter. Indeed, his grin stretched from ear to ear.

"To move the mountain," Ken said in the still silence.

"To move the mountain," Cody, Yolei and Davis affirmed determinedly. Together, they raised their downturned fists, the Taelidani oath.

"To change the people," Takeru said, through a tight throat. "To change the world…"

Kari placed a comforting hand on Takeru's shoulder. Gratefully, the prince reached up to enclose her slim fingers in his own. 

"To change the world…," she said gently. "Amen."

**********

_Many have tried to draw up an account of the things that have transpired among us. __The events of heaven above that have shaken the foundations of this world below. Therefore, I, Adun Ishida, faithful servant of the Lord almighty, have found it good also to write a thorough account for you, Bringer of the Tenken._

_When this comes into your hands at last, I will most likely be gone, returning to the dust from whence I came. But the Lord almighty has revealed to me what must take place. He has made it known to me through my dreams and my visions, and I testify to all I have seen through the Word of God and the visions of the Holy Spirit. Blessed is the one who reads the words of this book of prophecies, and blessed are those who hear it and take to heart what is written in it, because the time is near. Have no doubt. The Seihad is at hand._

_Therefore, run with perseverance this earthly race! Go to the nations, and unite them once again in the Creator's name. As I have done, so you will do also. The Lord of love has come to you! Pass it on, spread the good news, to every nations, and to every land…_

_Prophecies, 1: 1-25_

**********

**Author's notes: Well, that's that for Pilgrimage. Now onto Seihad.

It might be some time before I can post the first chapter of Seihad because I want to plan out the entire thing first. Some pre-saga planning must be set down before I dare start posting (I'm petrified of writing myself into a corner I can't get out of). Hope you enjoy. In the meantime, please leave a review, and I'll take it into account when planning out Seihad. (now is the time to speak out about what you liked and disliked, because at this point, Seihad is at its most flexible) Hope you enjoyed it. ^_^


End file.
